Abisso
by Liljn
Summary: Aveva scolpito una lapide, imprimendoci sopra i loro nomi. L'aveva posata in giardino e poi vi aveva piantato davanti un cespuglio di rose bianche, non volendo vedere quando queste avevano assunto la tonalità rossa del sangue su cui erano piantate. E il suo, di sangue? Perché il suo sangue doveva essere assorbito solo dalla terra?
1. La Sirena e la promessa

**Abisso**

**La Sirena e la promessa.**

- Ancora tu. Non ti sei ancora stufato di venire qua, dopo tutto questo tempo? Sei patetico! La vergogna di un ninja. – sputò con disprezzo il suo divertimento in faccia all'uomo che era appena entrato nella sua cella.

– Sono molto deluso da te. – continuò con tono fintamente deluso scuotendo la testa. - Mi ero illuso che fossi più sveglio di così, invece sei ancora qui a rincorrere un fantasma. Colui che cerchi è morto. MORTO, capisci? Quella che stai inseguendo è solo una tua stupida speranza!

La figura davanti a lui non reagì, né parlò. Si limitò a fissarlo.

Ghignò. – O forse vuoi unirti a me? Fisicamente, intendo. È per questo che torni ancora? Vuoi questo corpo? Prendilo! Non mi interessa. Potrebbe perfino essere interessante.

Allargò le braccia. – Allora? Potremmo accordarci, non credi? Io ti lascio fare quello che vuoi di questo corpo, e tu mi fai uscire. Allora? Vuoi vedere la merce prima di pagare? - si passò, insinuante, le mani sul petto, infilandole sotto il bordo dello yukata che indossava e scostandone di più i lati, esponendone la pelle liscia al di sotto.

- Se vuoi ti posso far fare un giro gratis. – terminò urlando mentre il suo ospite se ne andava sbattendosi la porta della cella alle spalle. Poi rise, sbeffeggiando il suo carceriere.

Riemerse a passo calmo dai meandri della prigione, inseguito dalle risate di colui che vi aveva rinchiuso ormai molti anni prima, ignorando accuratamente i pochi che incrociarono il suo cammino. Nessuno ci faceva più caso, tanto, a lui. Si limitavano tutti ad annuire rispettosamente nella sua direzione, non sorprendendosi di non ottenere nulla, né tantomeno di trovarlo là.

Era sempre così.

I pochi che avevano osato addentrarsi in quella cella la prima volta, non tornavano la seconda. Tanto che era diventato una specie di rito di passaggio. Un modo per dimostrare di essere all'altezza del titolo di Anbu.

Quella prigione aveva un effetto pessimo su tutti. Nessuno faceva eccezione. Neppure lui.

Per lui però …

Ogni volta che cedeva alla tentazione di attraversare la soglia sigillata, un pezzetto della sua anima ormai crepata cedeva e si perdeva nel buio. Andando a raggiungere quelli che ormai vi avevano messo dimora da tempo.

Eppure vi tornava. Sempre.

Nonostante tutto, non poteva dimenticarne l'esistenza e lasciar andare.

Era come il richiamo di una sirena.

Irresistibile. Affascinante. Mortale.

Socchiuse gli occhi al primo raggio di Sole che lo accolse all'esterno.

Avrebbe potuto raggiungere il suo ufficio anche percorrendo dei corridoi interni, ma non lo faceva mai. L'essere accecato dal Sole, il sentire il vento sulla pelle, era diventato un rito. Purificazione e memento di cosa si era giurato, un giorno di tanti anni prima. La promessa che aveva fatto.

La promessa di riportare a casa il suo migliore amico.

Per anni si era aggrappato con tutto quello che aveva a quella promessa. E quando ci era riuscito, senza davvero averla assolta, l'aveva rinnovata.

Avrebbe riportato a casa l'anima della sua famiglia, come ne aveva riportato il corpo.

Lo aveva promesso al Sole, che aveva faticato a scaldarlo mentre riemergeva dalle profondità di quell'abisso in cui il corpo del suo amico era stato rinchiuso. Lo aveva giurato al Vento, che pareva sferzarlo con aghi acuminati, rimproverandogli l'incapacità che aveva dimostrato nel non farlo nel modo corretto la prima volta. Nonostante a quel tempo si fosse in primavera.

Si chiuse la porta dell'ufficio alle spalle con delicatezza, e solo allora strinse gli occhi e buttò fuori l'aria che sempre gli si strozzava in gola quando andava a vederlo.

Desiderando di poter prendere a pugni il muro, di poter distruggere quel posto maledetto che gli aveva portato via tanto, e quando era parso disposto a concedergli -alla fine- un premio per quello che aveva sopportato, aveva invece cambiato idea. E gli aveva strappato dalle mani quello che si era appena illuso di poter riavere.

Strinse forte i pugni, urlando la propria frustrazione al proprio cervello. Assordandosi per non sentire quel dolore aspro e pungente, che gli faceva sanguinare il cuore da anni. Senza dargli tregua. Senza concedergli pietà.

Un secco colpo alla porta lo distrasse dai pensieri cupi, e lo riportò al presente.

Si sedette alla scrivania e si finse concentratissimo nella lettura di una pratica che languiva sul piano probabilmente da diverse ore.

- Avanti. – concesse con tono asciutto, quando si sentì pronto ad affrontare il mondo con la solita facciata neutra.

La testa rosa di Sakura apparve da dietro il battente. Non entrò. – Tsunade-sama vuole vederci. – si limitò a dire prima di sparire nuovamente. Asciutta e telegrafica. Era diventata così da quando avevano riportato a casa il corpo del loro amico. Piano piano, si era … affievolita. Come un lume in cui l'olio scarseggiava. Sempre di più, sempre di più. Allontanandosi da lui. Da _loro_.

A volte la odiava, per aver perso la speranza. Loro non potevano perderla. Non potevano. Non era concepibile che _loro_ si arrendessero. Assolutamente.

Si alzò e si avviò senza fretta verso l'ufficio di Tsunade. Lei non lo aveva aspettato. Come sempre.

D'altra parte, i giorni che li avevano visti "squadra" erano finiti da un pezzo.

Aprì la porta lasciata socchiusa da Sakura, ed entrò. Nell'ufficio, oltre a Tsunade, Shizune e Sakura, c'erano anche Kakashi, Shikamaru e …

- Bene. Ora che sei qui anche tu, possiamo iniziare. Sedetevi. – ordinò seccamente l'Hokage.

Prese posto accanto a Sakura, occhieggiando Gaara. Che ci faceva là? Che stessero pianificando una missione congiunta? Ne avrebbe saputo qualcosa prima della riunione, dato che era lui che se ne occupava. E non erano presenti altri ninja di Suna. Sakura poi non faceva quasi più missioni, occupata com'era con l'ospedale.

- Ho deciso di ritirarmi.

Lo scoppio inaspettato della bomba, lo gelò. Aprì la bocca senza pensare. – Non puoi farlo.

Tsunade lo incenerì con un'occhiataccia, e strinse più forte tra loro le dita intrecciate sulla scrivania dietro cui era seduta.

- Non hai il diritto di dirmi cosa fare, moccioso.

- Avevamo un accordo. – sibilò rabbioso. Non poteva credere che si stesse rimangiando la promessa che gli aveva fatto.

L'Hokage sostenne il suo sguardo accusatorio con durezza. – Sono passati cinque anni da quella promessa! E tu sapevi che prima o poi sarebbe successo. – scattò alla fine.

- Non si era mai stabilito un termine di scadenza, a che ricordo. – cercò di mantenere la compostezza stringendo le mani attorno ai braccioli della sedia fino a sentirli cedere sotto le proprie dita, ma non era facile. Quello era l'unico argomento che riusciva ad agitarlo, e lei lo sapeva bene.

– È ora che tutti noi guardiamo in faccia alla realtà. – condannò brutale la donna. – Non tornerà mai più.

Scattò bruscamente in piedi facendo rovesciare la sedia dietro di lui, e puntò le mani aperte sul piano della scrivania con tale forza che la superficie si incrinò.

– Non è vero. – sibilò con rancore. – Dobbiamo solo dargli più tempo. Troverà il modo di t … -/- Allora non sono stata abbastanza chiara. – lo interruppe lei con tono duro. - È ora che TU guardi in faccia alla realtà. Guardati intorno. Non vedi che sei solo tu quello che ci crede ancora?

La stanza era quieta. Nessuno si era mosso dal suo posto. Nessuno aveva obbiettato. Tutti si limitavano a fare da spettatori alla tragedia che loro stavano mettendo in atto.

La voce di Tsunade si ammorbidì. – Accetta la realtà, Sasuke. Naruto è perduto. Per sempre. Ti ho concesso di illuderti del contrario anche troppo a lungo. Sono cinque anni che ci provi, a riportarlo indietro dai meandri della sua mente. E ne erano passati altri cinque, prima che lo catturaste tu e Sakura. Dieci anni. Dieci, da quando Kurama è emerso e lo ha inghiottito. – sospirò, stanca. Sconfitta da se stessa. – Naruto è morto. E io non posso aspettare ancora a nominare il mio successore.

Chinò gli occhi concentrandoli sulle proprie mani ora serrate e premute sulla scrivania, per non vedere il dolore che riempiva quelli della donna davanti a lui. Per non vedere la pietà in quelli degli altri presenti nella stanza. - Come puoi? Come puoi far questo a colui che consideravi un figlio?

Tsunade chiuse i suoi, alla ferita che quella domanda sussurrata le scavò dentro. - Lui è morto, Sasuke. Accettalo, e vai avanti. Come tutti noi abbiamo fatto.

Accettarlo? Strinse di più i pugni, alzò gli occhi rossi su di lei. Rabbioso. – In quella gabbia c'è la persona che non si è arresa davanti a niente pur di riportarmi indietro. Respira. Parla. Vede. Sente. Mangia! E tu mi chiedi di dimenticarmi di lei? Quante volte lo avete detto al Dobe, di dimenticarsi di me? Non ho la minima intenzione di lasciarlo andare! Se non sarà lui a venire da me, allora andrò io da lui, e lo tirerò fuori dal suo abisso a forza. Anche a costo di morire nel tentativo.

- Sasuke … -/- Non ti permetterò di farlo. – Tsunade interruppe seccamente il mormorio sorpreso di Sakura, alzandosi improvvisamente. Puntò le mani sul piano, assumendo una posizione speculare a quella del moro furioso dall'altro capo della sua scrivania, e gli sibilò a poche decine di centimetri dalla faccia con la stessa determinazione che aveva riempito le sue parole: – Porterò due candidati davanti al Consiglio. E sarete _tu_ e Sakura. Da ora in poi le vostre _vite_, qualsiasi sarà la decisione finale, apparterranno a Konoha, e per questo motivo non permetterò a _nessuno_ di metterle in pericolo. Neppure a voi. Non ti permetterò di rischiare incoscientemente e vanamente la tua vita per una stupida illusione. Mi sono spiegata?

- Fottiti. – ringhiò Sasuke come unica risposta prima di uscire sbattendo la porta. Ignorando il richiamo di Sakura.


	2. Il naufrago e le rose

**Abisso.**

**Il naufrago e le rose.**

Non pensava sarebbe andata così.

Quando Shizune le aveva detto di chiamare Sasuke e di presentarsi con lui dall'Hokage, credeva semplicemente che fosse per una missione. E non ne era stata entusiasta.

Negli ultimi quattro anni, aveva cercato di evitare per quanto possibile il suo ex compagno di squadra. Guardarlo, solo guardarlo, era diventato doloroso.

Le ricordava la sua adolescenza, e lo struggimento che aveva provato quando era stato _lui_ quello da inseguire e riportare a casa. _Lui_ quello da convincere.

La disperazione che allora sentiva, però, era alleviata da un accecante sorriso e da due occhi fieramente determinati.

Ora, invece, aveva campo libero nella sua mente.

Non c'era più una roccia che le impediva di affogare. Non c'era più il calore di una volontà così forte da tenerla a galla. Non c'era più neppure l'aria.

C'era solo l'acqua. Che la uccideva lentamente rubandole l'ossigeno dai polmoni affaticati. Che penetrava come una lama nella carne della sua anima e la dilaniava. C'era buio.

C'era l'abisso della disperazione, che la tratteneva sotto e la tirava sempre più giù.

Sasuke … Sasuke non era mai stato altro che un puntolino lontano. Non era mai stato una _roccia_. Solo un'isola irraggiungibile.

Anche quando stavano cacciando Naruto, erano sempre stati due singolarità che percorrevano la stessa strada. L'affinità che avevano sentito, era stata superficiale. Irrisoria. Inutile per creare un legame abbastanza forte da sostenerla negli anni successivi.

Così lei si era adagiata su quella mancanza. Aveva pensato erroneamente, _facilmente_, che l'isola se la sarebbe cavata da sola. E aveva smesso di cercarla con gli occhi, mentre si sforzava di imparare a nuotare da sola.

Lo aveva evitato. E si era costruita una zattera con i relitti di quel mare impietoso.

Aveva perso molto, non voleva perdere di più. Era sopravvissuta. Non si era accorta che nel farlo aveva abbandonato la speranza di poter un giorno almeno _rivedere_ quell'isola. E quell'isola si era spostata. Chiudendosi in un suo mondo e sprofondando in un diverso genere di mare.

Abbassò il braccio che aveva sporto per poter trattenere quel pezzo di mondo dall'andarsene ancora più lontano da lei.

- Tsunade-sama. – disse, fissando ancora la porta chiusa dietro la persona che stava rischiando di perdere di nuovo. Per sempre. Per colpa sua. – Perché il Kazekage è qui? Se fosse stato solo per avvisarci della vostra decisione, saremmo bastati io e Sasuke. Perché c'è tutto questo pubblico?

Shisho non le rispose, perciò lei strinse i pugni e si girò per affrontarla. – Voi vorreste proporre Sasuke al Consiglio, vero? Ma non siete sicura di come reagiranno le altre nazioni, perciò avete chiesto a Gaara se avrebbe continuato ad appoggiare Konoha anche dopo l'elezione di un Uchiha. Ma perché lui … no. LORO. Perché tutti loro sono ancora qui?

La sua maestra sostenne il suo sguardo per diversi secondi, prima di divergerlo e sospirare, appoggiandosi allo schienale della poltrona.

- Speravo di poter avere una conversazione più razionale e pacata con lui, se intorno a noi ci fossero state altre persone ragionevoli a fare da cuscinetto.

LUI.

Non VOI.

Lui.

Fu un duro colpo per Sakura rendersi conto ancora una volta che ormai neppure la sua sensei pensava che lei avrebbe dato di matto per quell'argomento.

Aveva abbandonato il suo migliore amico, e tutti lo avevano accettato come fosse la cosa più normale del mondo.

Aveva _abbandonato_ il suo migliore amico, e nel processo di dimenticarsi di lui, aveva abbandonato anche quello che era rimasto della famiglia del suo … cosa? Roccia? Compagno? Forse fratello era la parola che più aveva esemplificato la sua relazione con Naruto.

Era entrata in quella gabbia solo un paio di volte prima di arrendersi all'evidenza che là dentro non c'era più suo _fratello_, ma un demone.

Sasuke ci andava su base regolare. Lo sapeva, perché tutti lo sapevano al villaggio. Tutti erano consapevoli che Uchiha-san era un ospite fisso per la prigione sotterranea più temuta ed evitata della città. Supponeva che questo avesse fatto pendere anche la bilancia in suo favore, con i loro concittadini. Una specie di "Beh, se riesce ancora a essere fedele al suo amico _ritornato_ mostro, allora forse non è poi così irrecuperabile".

Chiuse gli occhi, sconfitta come si era sentita quando in passato avevano cercato di convincere Sasuke a tornare a casa. Come quando non erano riusciti la prima volta a riportare indietro Naruto. Avevano parlato, in quell'occasione. Sibilato. Implorato. Urlato. Ordinato. E lui, Kurama, li aveva sbeffeggiati crudelmente.

Stavolta però non era un ragazzo pieno di dolore e rabbia, non era un demone, quello che l'aveva battuta. Era lei stessa che aveva dato forfait. Lasciando Sasuke a combattere da solo.

Si domandò se non si sarebbe arresa anche la prima volta, se non fosse stato per Naruto.

In fondo, Sasuke non era mai stato il tipo da cercare l'aiuto di qualcuno. Mai era stato lui, quello a fare volontariamente "squadra". L'aveva subita. Sopportata. Vissuta, a volte. Ma _mai_ era stato la sua forza. La sua determinazione.

La concentrazione di Sasuke era sempre stata a senso unico. Dritta e tagliente. Mai portata alla partecipazione o al coinvolgimento di una controparte, a parte le rare volte in cui Naruto era riuscito a costringerlo a farlo.

Forse, se fosse stato Naruto quello ad andarsene quando erano adolescenti, lei lo avrebbe abbandonato. Forse Sasuke avrebbe dovuto passare allora quello che lo aveva costretto a subire adesso. Avrebbe inseguito l'amico disperso da solo, struggendosi da solo, soffrendo da solo, _bastandosi_ da solo. Non avrebbe sicuramente cercato LEI per rassicurarla, per scrollarla, per alleviare la sua sofferenza. Per alleviare la propria.

Forse era stata la fortuna, che le aveva permesso di cullarsi nell'illusione di essere diventata forte e di non essere più portata all'essere lasciata indietro. Forse tutta la sua vita era stata modellata da una forza di volontà che non era sua.

Si girò di scatto verso la porta.

- Sakura?

Con la mano sul pomolo della porta, e la mente già oltre, Sakura rispose all'ordine implicito della sua maestra.

- Tsunade-sama, potreste per favore rimandare di un altro po' la vostra decisione?

- Il villaggio ha già aspettato dieci anni, Sakura. – ribatté brusca la donna alle sue spalle.

Sakura strinse violentemente la maniglia, fino a che questa non cedette sotto la sua presa, e lei si ritrovò ad affondare le unghie nei suoi stessi palmi.

Che rabbia. Che _rabbia_! Sapeva che shisho aveva ragione. Era la stessa considerazione che l'aveva portata ad arrendersi. Le sue parole facevano eco ai suoi stessi pensieri.

Ma ora che l'illusione si era spenta, trovava inconcepibile semplicemente essere razionale.

Naruto non sarebbe stato razionale. Avrebbe combattuto con le unghie e i denti. Fino all'ultimo respiro. Fino a far diventare l'irrazionale razionale, l'impossibile possibile.

Pur di salvare un amico, avrebbe rivoluzionato il mondo intero.

Lei lo aveva dimenticato.

- Solo un po'. Non servirebbe comunque a nulla, se Sasuke non fosse d'accordo, non crede?

Un attimo di silenzio, poi il suo nome venne mormorato di nuovo. Con una traccia di pietà che le fece intendere che la sua rabbia era stata percepita chiaramente.

- Con permesso. – troncò la conversazione seccamente. Non avendo la forza, o il coraggio, di ammettere con le persone nella stanza che non era furiosa con loro. Che non disprezzava loro.

Marciò a passo spedito fuori dal palazzo, alla ricerca di un Uchiha fuori dalla grazia di ogni divinità conosciuta.

Loro … proprio non c'entravano nulla.

Era LEI. Lei ad essere sbagliata. Lei che era l'oggetto della delusione che provava.

Era scappata, perché la realtà era così agra che aveva deciso di ignorarla.

Aveva abbandonato, perché vedere il suo stesso dolore impresso nella carne di una delle poche persone che significavano il mondo per lei, era diventato più insopportabile che non vederlo affatto.

Si era rassegnata. Aveva scolpito una lapide, imprimendoci sopra i nomi di Naruto e Sasuke. L'aveva posata in giardino e poi vi aveva piantato davanti un cespuglio di rose bianche, non volendo vedere quando queste avevano assunto la tonalità rossa del sangue su cui erano piantate.

Il sangue di Naruto. Il sangue di Sasuke.

E il suo, di sangue? Perché il suo sangue doveva essere assorbito solo dalla terra? Avrebbe dovuto incidere anche il suo, di nome, su quella dannata lapide. Perché aveva deciso di estraniarsi da quel dolore? Anche sapendo che sarebbe _comunque_ rimasto là a piantare le spine nella sua carne?

Si era proibita di provarlo. Si era vietata di consolarlo.

Ma non aveva fatto un singolo passo per andare oltre, quel dolore.

Era rimasta semplicemente a fissare il cespuglio, fingendo che fosse candido.

Ora però lo vedeva. Vedeva il rosso violento delle rose contrastare spaventosamente col verde delle foglie. E non lo avrebbe ignorato.

L'isola che aveva perso di vista, rischiava di non poter più essere trovata. E lei non poteva permetterlo. Lo doveva alla sua roccia. Lo doveva a se stessa, per ritrovare quel rispetto di sé che si era illusa di avere.

Naruto era perduto. Questa … era … una dolorosa verità.

Ma Sasuke era ancora là, che aspettava qualcuno che lo comprendesse, lo sostenesse e lo ritrascinasse a galla.

Forse lei non era un gran che come roccia, ma avrebbe fatto il possibile affinché l'isola perduta fosse ben visibile ad altri più capaci di lei, se necessario.

Varcò i confini del vecchio quartiere Uchiha, dopo aver cercato invano Sasuke per tutti i luoghi a suo parere significativi per lui. Determinata a vincere quella scommessa con se stessa.

Una forte esplosione la convinse a iniziare a correre verso est.


	3. Sasuke

**Sasuke.**

Ansimava pesantemente, fissando la devastazione davanti a sé senza soddisfazione. Non era abbastanza. Sentiva la rabbia bruciare ancora furiosamente ogni cellula del proprio corpo, scorrere al posto del chakra ustionandolo dolorosamente. Era il dolore del Segno del Cielo*, solo che il maledetto sigillo non era più su di lui.

Doveva liberarsi di quell'ira, e ricominciare a pensare lucidamente. Doveva trovare una soluzione, e doveva farlo in fretta. Prima che a qualche genio passasse di nuovo per la mente l'idea che avere un demone imprigionato nel villaggio non fosse sicuro. Prima che a qualcuno venisse il sospetto che per voltare pagina occorresse cancellare le precedenti. Completamente.

Fino a quel momento era andato tutto bene solo perché Tsunade era al comando, e la vecchia aveva instillato un profondo senso di stabilità e sicurezza nella gente del villaggio. Alcuni avevano ovviamente protestato, quando lui, Sakura e gli altri che avevano partecipato alla caccia, avevano riportato a casa Naruto, ma erano stati zittiti dagli amici di quest'ultimo.

Ora però … quegli stessi amici probabilmente non avrebbero mosso un dito, per difendere colui che aveva sputato sangue e sacrificato tanto per loro. Perché era "perduto".

Ringhiò forte, scaricando un altro Chidori sulla casa dinnanzi a lui.

- Interessante strumento di bonifica edilizia. Dovresti proporti come demolitore. O magari potresti aprire una scuola per insegnare un originale metodo di gestione della rabbia.

Si voltò di scatto verso la voce inaspettata. Era così preso dalla sua furia da non accorgersi dell'arrivo di Sakura. Stupido. Quel Dobe lo stava facendo diventare sempre più stupido.

- Fatti i cazzi tuoi. – sibilò al suo indirizzo, rispostando l'attenzione sul cumulo di macerie.

- Il tuo vocabolario è peggiorato, dall'ultima volta che abbiamo parlato.

Strinse i denti, cercando di riprendere un minimo di controllo. – Amaterasu.

In poche decine di secondi, la casa di Uchiha Eisaku scomparve.

Gli unici due spettatori di tale avvenimento rimasero in silenzio, fino a quando di essa non rimase che cenere.

Poi il colpevole dell'annichilimento si voltò, ignorando la ragazza che gli aveva rovinato la sessione di demolizione, e si diresse verso casa.

- Tsunade-sama ha ragione. – gli disse lei a bassa voce mentre lo seguiva.

- Tsunade può impiccarsi quando vuole.

- Dovresti sapere che ignorare la realtà non serve a nulla, Sasuke.

Si fermò di scatto, avvicinandolesi poi fino a farle sentire il proprio respiro sulla pelle del volto. – Non. Parlare. Di cose che non sai.

Si voltò, riprendendo la strada per casa, non curandosi di darle la possibilità di ribattere. – Anzi. Fai un favore a tutti e non parlare affatto. Ci sei riuscita benissimo ad evitarmi, negli ultimi quattro anni. Continua con questa tua buona azione.

- Io so di cosa sto parlando, Sasuke.

- Tu non sai niente. Non hai mai saputo niente.

- Neppure Naruto lo sapeva, secondo te! Eppure ti ha rincorso e non ti ha lasciato in pace fino a quando non sei ritornato indietro.

Stava gridando, accorata.

Sospirò infastidito, e si girò di nuovo verso di lei. Aveva un'espressione sul viso … pareva lo stesse implorando di capire. Patetica.

- Io sono tornato per i miei motivi. E _tu_ non sei Naruto. – affermò con spregio - Non fingere di esserlo solo perché improvvisamente ti sei accorta di non aver fatto abbastanza per lui.

L'aveva ferita.

Non gli importava.

- Io riporterò il Dobe indietro. – continuò in tono definitivo. – Nessuno riuscirà a fermarmi dal farlo. Certamente non _tu_, che sei qui solo perché ti senti in dovere di farmi _ragionare_. – sputò l'ultima parola, schifato.

Era tanto, tanto tempo che non faceva uscire quel lato di sé dalle profondità del suo essere. Ora che Tsunade aveva innescato la miccia, non aveva idea di come fare per spegnerla. Due sole persone erano riuscite a farlo per lui. L'unico ancora in vita, era sigillato in un luogo irraggiungibile, lontanissimo da lui.

- E tu? – mormorò Sakura, con gli occhi bassi. – Tu perché lo fai? È perché ti senti in colpa per quello che gli hai fatto? O per quello che ha detto Kurama quella volta?

Si irrigidì, spostando d'istinto il peso del corpo all'indietro e allargando gli occhi. Non si aspettava che lei gli si rivoltasse contro.

- Potrebbe aver mentito. Lo sai, vero?

- Non dire un'altra parola, Sakura. – le intimò. Non voleva sentire il suo pacato tono ragionevole.

Lei gli si avvicinò, incoraggiata probabilmente dal fatto che le aveva risposto. - Si stava prendendo gioco di noi. Voleva ferirci.

Perché le aveva risposto? Maledizione! Ricominciò a camminare per allontanarsi da lei e dalla sua voce fastidiosa. - Non una parola in più! – Intimò senza guardarla.

Non voleva vedere le cose da quel punto di vista.

Lei continuò comunque. - Ha visto una debolezza. E te l'ha ritorta contro.

- STAI ZITTA!

Il Chidori scavò un buco nell'edificio alla sua destra. Si era fermato.

Sakura si fermò a sua volta, alzando gli occhi che aveva mantenuto puntati a terra e li puntò alla sua schiena. Calma e composta. – Ti stai distruggendo. Ti crogioli nel dolore con una gioia che ha del malato.

Sasuke si voltò verso di lei, la rabbia che non era riuscito a calmare prima che inaspriva sempre più i suoi pensieri. Peggiorata dalla rabbia che provava ogni volta che la vedeva. _Lei_. Che lo aveva deluso. _Lei_. Che aveva rinunciato. Quando _per lui_ non lo aveva fatto. Quando _per lui_ era stata disposta a morire. - E tu che CAZZO NE SAI? Non ci sei mai stata in questi anni! CHE CAZZO NE SAI TU?

Sakura digrignò i denti e strinse i pugni, improvvisamente, _nuovamente_, arrabbiata. Con lui, questa volta.

- COSA VUOI CHE NE SAPPIA? – gesticolò urlando - Si vede lontano un miglio che sei alla deriva! E io lo SO perché ci STO ANCHE IO! Solo che io lo sono perché ho accettato la realtà! E questo fa MALE! Mi distrugge!

- E allora cosa proporresti di fare? Eh? Sakura? – chiese furioso. Allargò le braccia, inarcando con enfasi un sopracciglio. – Di _ucciderlo_? – sputò - Di porre fine alle sue sofferenze? Di lasciarlo là a _marcire_ da _solo_ in quella cella per l'eternità?

Lei gli tese le mani, implorante. - Lui non vorrebbe questo strazio, per te! Soprattutto se quello che il demone ha detto fosse la verità! E preferirebbe essere morto che … -/- Non mi frega un CAZZO di quello che LUI vorrebbe! Si è mai preoccupato di quello che IO volevo in tutti quegli anni in cui mi ha inseguito e braccato come se fossi un dannato cervo? Stavolta sarò _io_ a decidere cosa _lui_ dovrà fare! IO! E non mi frega un emerito CAZZO neanche che mi _ami_ oppure mi _odi_! Io lo sto facendo perché IO ho deciso di farlo!

A lui le preghiere non avevano mai fatto effetto.

- Sei solamente un dannato _egoista_!

La fissò per diversi secondi. Poi scoppiò a ridere. Una risata graffiante che grondava sarcasmo a fiumi. – Io sarò anche un bastardo egoista, ma non ho mai finto di essere qualcosa d'altro. _Tu_, invece? _Sakura-chan_? Puoi dire altrettanto?

Sakura sospirò, chiudendo gli occhi. Poi affermò: - Va bene. – con un tono così improvvisamente calmo e ragionevole da coglierlo alla sprovvista. Quindi lo adocchiò con determinazione. – E come pensi di riuscirci, a riportarlo indietro, se in dieci anni non hai ottenuto neppure un flebile accenno di azzurro in quegli occhi?

Rimase a fissarlo, mentre lui boccheggiava, ovviamente preso in contropiede dalla sua improvvisa accettazione.

Poi Sasuke si ricompose e riprese a camminare. – Un modo lo troverò sicuramente.

Sospirò stancamente, mentre lo guardava allontanarsi. Avrebbe voluto che trovasse pace. Invece lui si rifiutava di farlo. Come Naruto.

E lei? Come quando era stato _Naruto_ ad affermare che Sasuke non era perduto per lui, per loro, avrebbe annuito in silenzio e lo avrebbe seguito? Lasciandosi trascinare dal suo ottimismo, nonostante non credesse davvero alle convinzioni dell'altro?

Rise seccamente. Quale ottimismo poteva esserci, però, in Sasuke? Lui era sempre stato un dannato, cocciuto masochista che vedeva sempre il peggio negli altri e nel futuro, e che non si sarebbe mai e poi mai appoggiato a niente e a nessuno una volta arrivato in fondo all'abisso. Limitandosi a scavare un buco ancora più profondo, per sé e per quelli che avrebbero avuto la sciocca idea di seguirlo in quella caduta infinita.

Come avrebbe potuto allora esserci _speranza_? No. Con Sasuke non poteva esserci una cosa così _aleatoria _e_ fragile_. Doveva esserci verità. Rocciosa. Crudele. Ma sincera.

Doveva affrontare la strada della compagnia di Sasuke con la sincerità più brutale.

*Segno del Cielo. wiki/Segno_maledetto


	4. Sakura

**Sakura.**

- Haruno-san? Che ci fate qui?

Sorrise, cortese. - Vorrei vedere il prigioniero.

Che amara, che era, quella parola sulle labbra. Anche se era quello, l'unico termine corretto da usare.

- Ho bisogno di un permesso ufficiale per farlo?

- Ah? Ah. No no. Potete passare. È solo che qui viene solo Uchiha-sama. Sapete … è insolito … voglio dire … potete passare.

Sakura nascose una lieve smorfia. Dopo essere stata liquidata da Sasuke, aveva pensato intensamente a quale sarebbe dovuta essere la sua mossa successiva. E alla fine aveva stabilito che se doveva convincere Sasuke di qualcosa, o per lo meno essere pronta a supportarlo una volta che lui avesse realizzato la verità, doveva esserne certa oltre ogni ragionevole dubbio pure lei. Per non ricadere nell'errore di essere troppo chiusa nella propria sofferenza per vedere quella di lui, nel momento del bisogno.

Quindi era andata là, al cuore di tutto il dolore.

La guardia, credeva si chiamasse Seji … o era Shintaro?, la scortò fino alla prima delle porte sigillate.

- Ah … ehm … vi ricordate i sigilli necessari, Haruno-san? Posso … posso scortarvi io e farli per voi, se volete.

Gli sorrise, cortese ma un po' fredda. Per essere un Anbu, aveva un modo di fare decisamente infantile, che portava gli altri ad essere gentili con lui. Lo aveva curato dopo un paio di missioni, e si era accorta che il ragazzo più piccolo si era preso una cotta per il suo dottore. Questo suo atteggiamento glielo confermava solamente. Meglio mettere subito le cose in chiaro, e distanziare se stessa da lui e dalle sue illusioni innocue.

- No, grazie …

- Satoru. – ricambiò il suo sorriso, splendente di una giovinezza e innocenza che lei sentiva di aver perso molto tempo prima. – Potete chiamarmi Satoru, Haruno-sensei!

- Grazie, Satoru-kun. Ora posso fare da sola.

Lui aggrottò le sopracciglia, evidentemente preoccupato. – Siete sicura, Haruno-sensei? Quel mostro è un demone spaventoso. Una persona bella e buona come voi non dovrebbe neppure respirare la sua stessa aria.

Il sorriso formale e condiscendente le sparì dalle labbra e dagli occhi. – Sì. Grazie. Sono sicura.

L'altro dovette capire di averla infastidita, perché si inchinò velocemente e ritornò al suo posto all'entrata della prigione.

Sakura chiuse gli occhi per lunghi secondi, prima di trovare il coraggio di eseguire i sigilli necessari e iniziare ad aprire le camere che la separavano dalla cella vera e propria.

Il silenzio era assordante. Proprio come ricordava. Quella sensazione oppressiva si faceva sempre più greve e asfissiante, mano a mano che superava le camere stagne, e apriva e chiudeva dietro di sé sigilli su sigilli, occhieggiando distrattamente quelli bruciati e contando quelli appena imposti.

Venivano erosi dal chakra corrosivo del demone ad una velocità spaventosa.

Sapeva che un gruppo di Anbu, a rotazione, era predisposto al loro rinnovo. Ogni quanti giorni avveniva questo ciclo? Per quanto tempo sarebbero riusciti a contenere ancora il demone?

Il suo chakra veniva convogliato nei sistemi difensivi della città, questo era vero. Ma quando fossero stati più numerosi gli svantaggi che i vantaggi? Cosa avrebbero fatto? Quanto ci sarebbe voluto prima che qualcuno decidesse che era troppo pericoloso lasciarlo in vita?

E a quel punto? Se Sasuke non fosse ancora venuto a patti con la morte di Naruto, cosa sarebbe successo?

Konoha esisteva ancora solo perché Sasuke aveva deciso che distruggerla sarebbe stata una soddisfazione momentanea. Che cambiarla sarebbe stata la perfetta vendetta contro le decisioni arbitrarie che erano state prese in passato dai suoi governanti.

Ma se Konoha avesse tolto a Sasuke anche l'ultimo filo di _verità _su cui si basava la sua vita?

Sakura dubitava che si sarebbe limitato a sospirare e scuotere la testa.

Sarebbe stata di nuovo guerra. E sarebbe _di nuovo_ stata guerra totale. Tutti contro Uchiha.

Davanti all'ultima porta esitò ancora. Avrebbe voluto voltarle le spalle e fuggire da là. Fuggire dal dolore di sentirsi marchiare a fuoco le retine con l'immagine sbagliata, marcia, di colui che aveva significato così tanto.

«Avevo promesso a me stessa che non sarei più scappata.»

Patetica. Era ovvio che Sasuke non l'ascoltasse, che non accettasse neppure la sua presenza. Era solo una patetica ragazzina che si fingeva donna.

Varcò la porta con decisione.


	5. Parole che non comprendono

**Parole che non comprendono.**

- Maledizione!

I rotoli volarono in giro per la stanza.

Sasuke si sedette pesantemente sul tatami, e poi vi si lasciò cadere disteso, coprendosi gli occhi con le braccia. La frustrazione lo stava sopraffacendo.

Aveva studiato tutti i rotoli delle tecniche di famiglia. Tutti quelli che aveva cercato in quegli anni in giro per le cinque Nazioni. Aveva razziato i covi di Orochimaru ancora sconosciuti a tutti, parlato con esperti di sigilli e spedito la sua vecchia squadra alla ricerca di indizi su di una soluzione che lui non aveva trovato, sapendo che i ragazzi lo stavano assecondando senza alcuna convinzione di poter davvero trovare qualcosa di utile. Probabilmente avevano pietà di lui. Anche loro.

Aveva studiato tutte le tecniche conosciute dal Quarto. Aveva indagato su quelle che era risaputo Uzumaki Kushina conoscesse. Aveva ripercorso ogni singolo passo della notte in cui Kyubi era stato sigillato in Naruto, attraverso testimonianze riluttanti e rapporti ufficiali; pensato e ripensato a quella in cui Kurama era sfuggito al controllo del Dobe.

Una volta.

Dieci volte.

Mille volte.

E ancora nulla.

Niente.

Era un dannato GENIO, dannazione! Avrebbe dovuto avere la soluzione un secondo dopo aver terminato di leggere tutta quella biblioteca inutile! E allora PERCHÉ. Perché diamine era là a farsi soffocare dalla disperazione? Mancava sempre qualche pezzo. Pezzo che non ne voleva sapere di farsi trovare da lui.

- A quanto pare non ti è arrivata ancora una illuminazione divina. Non che ci sia da sorprendersi della cosa. Tra te e il divino non c'è affinità.

Non scostò le braccia per incenerirla. – Hai una concezione piuttosto scorretta di cosa sia una proprietà privata.

- La porta era aperta.

- Perché nessuno si è mai sognato di mettere piede in casa mia.

- Vorrei ben dire. – esclamò in tono falsamente indignato. - Il minimo che il villaggio si aspetta come effetto di un atto simile, è la morte per tortura.

- Qualcosa di buono lo ha imparato, allora. – ribatté con acredine - A differenza di qualcuno di mia conoscenza.

- Non credevo che negli anni avessi sviluppato una così acuta introspezione, Sasuke.

Non aveva davvero voglia di affrontare sfide dialettiche all'ultima battuta con lei. _Lui_ era stanco. Ma _lei_ era là. E poteva supporre con un buon grado di approssimazione che non se ne sarebbe andata prima di aver finito di dire le idiozie per cui lo aveva disturbato. – Cosa ci fai di nuovo qui, Sakura?

- Sono andata alla prigione. – mormorò dopo un attimo di esitazione lei.

Sasuke si tese, senza darlo a vedere. – E? Cosa ha a che fare con me?

- Ci sono andata per accertarmi che quello che affermi sia vero.

Sasuke non replicò, e lei rimase in silenzio. Come se quello che aveva appena dichiarato, dicesse tutto quello che era necessario dire. Non le avrebbe dato la soddisfazione di ribattere. Aveva già perso fin troppo il controllo davanti a lei.

La sentì muoversi, e curiosare tra i documenti sparsi attorno a lui. Doveva essersi seduta.

- È questo che hai raccolto? Per tutto questo tempo? – mormorò alla fine.

"Da solo?" erano le parole implicite nelle sue domande. Credeva forse che avesse complottato in segreto con gli amici traditori e scemi del Dobe alle sue spalle?

La sentì sospirare. – Mi dispiace, Sasuke. - Pareva sconfitta.

Scostò un avambraccio per spiarla trucemente. – Di aver abbandonato il tuo migliore amico? – chiese, sarcastico e acido.

- No. Di aver abbandonato te.

- Non ti sei ancora arresa al fatto che _non voglio_ avere una relazione con te? Sei ancora nella fase della negazione?

Ci mancava solo che lo infastidisse con sciocche dichiarazioni da ragazzina. Non aveva né il tempo, né tantomeno l'intenzione di sopportarle.

Sakura non parve cogliere il veleno che grondava dalle sue parole.

- Ho dato per scontato di essere l'unica a soffrire per la perdita di Naruto. Non ho pensato che anche tu stessi provando la stessa cosa, nonostante gli anni di separazione che vi dividevano. Non ho preso in considerazione che tu non chiedi mai aiuto, tantomeno ti appoggi agli altri, quando provi dolore. Ho fallito come amica e come compagna di squadra.

Rimase così sorpreso dalla sua risposta, che si tirò a sedere. Aggrottò le sopracciglia.

- Che cosa credi di ottenere con questa confessione strappalacrime? Pensi forse che scoppierò a piangere commosso e che ammetterò che il Dobe è _perduto_? Che riconoscerò che tutti voi avete ragione e che io mi sono solo illuso? Che lascerò _perdere_? Come se fosse questione di non riuscire ad arrangiare una composizione di ikebana per mancanza di senso estetico?

Gli occhi di Sakura erano tristi, ma limpidi. – No. Niente di tutto questo. Ti conosco abbastanza da sapere che non ti arrenderesti per una sciocchezza come delle parole. E certo non ho intenzione di farti ammettere che il nostro migliore amico è un oggetto. Non sono qui per chiederti di abbandonarlo. Sono qui per non commettere due volte un errore che mi sono resa conto di aver fatto. Sono qui per dirti che ti sosterrò fino alla fine. Che non me ne andrò lasciandoti solo a combattere.

Sasuke socchiuse gli occhi. – Hai detto … - iniziò lentamente, rimuginando sulle sue parole - … Hai detto che sei andata alla prigione.

Lei annuì.

Doveva credere che si fosse convinta che ci fosse ancora una speranza? – Quindi hai cambiato idea?

Sakura sospirò. – No. – ammise. – Naruto è perduto. Quello che ho visto oggi non ha fatto altro che convincermi di più.

Sasuke la fissò con rancore. – Allora _cosa_ ci fai _qui_? – domandò seccamente.

- Te lo ho già detto. Nonostante io creda che quello che stai facendo non porterà ad altro che a ferirti di più, non ti lascerò più solo, ad affrontare questo dolore.

Il silenzio che seguì quella sua ferma dichiarazione, fu la manifestazione fisica dello sbalordimento che colpì il cervello di Sasuke.

Alla fine, riuscì a mettere insieme abbastanza presenza di spirito da chiederle: - Sei impazzita?

Sakura allargò gli occhi, sorpresa. Non si aspettava certo che lui l'abbracciasse, ma neppure che le desse della pazza. – Cosa?

- Non ho mai chiesto il tuo aiuto. Non ho chiesto l'approvazione o il sostegno di nessuno, tantomeno i tuoi.

- Ma io … -/- Suppongo abbia finito con quello che eri venuta a dire. Ora puoi andartene. Ho cose più importanti da fare che rimanere qui ad ascoltarti mentre ti avvolgi nella condiscendenza e nell'autocompiacimento.

Le girò le spalle e riprese a studiare le carte, nella speranza che la pausa non cercata avesse mosso qualche neurone verso la risposta che gli serviva.

Sakura strinse i pugni, frustrata. Avrebbe dovuto sapere che avrebbe respinto la sua comprensione e le sue dichiarazioni. Era stata ingenua. Che fare quindi? Rimanere là non sarebbe servito ad altro che ad innervosirla di più, e già si stava sforzando di non picchiare quel deficiente ingrato.

Avrebbe pensato ad un modo per aiutarlo. Anzi. Per dimostrargli che era convinta di quello che aveva detto. Poi sarebbe tornata. Aveva semplicemente avuto torto a non prevedere che le avrebbe risposto così.

E se Sasuke l'avesse cacciata di nuovo, si sarebbe accampata fuori dalla porta di casa sua. Tanto posto ce n'era.

Lo avrebbe aiutato. Anche se questo si fosse risolto essere un aiuto puramente silenzioso e passivo. Anche se per farlo si sarebbe fatta odiare.


	6. Alieni

**Alieni.**

All'alba del mattino dopo, dei rumori fastidiosi interruppero Sasuke nel suo inutile tentativo di trovare qualcosa di nuovo nelle carte che da anni non gli dicevano più nulla. Fu tentato di ignorarli, ma alla fine cedette all'irritazione.

Pareva che l'intero villaggio avesse deciso di campeggiare nel suo giardino. E lui non aveva mai sopportato l'idea che quei tizi dalla memoria corta insozzassero con le loro voci bugiarde la pace dei suoi avi. Neppure quando non aveva rancori troppo recenti nei loro confronti. Figuriamoci ora, che l'amarezza della situazione in cui lo avevano messo mordeva duramente la sua mente.

Aprì bruscamente la porta di casa, pronto a rinvigorire in quella massa di pettegoli l'idea dell'Uchiha mangia infanti che avevano avuto i primi tempi del suo ritorno.

Si ritrovò a schivare istintivamente la mano chiusa a pugno di Sakura, che stava per bussare.

Si guardarono negli occhi, battendo le palpebre, con un'espressione di sorpresa simile in volto.

- Oh. Stavo per bussare.

"Ma va'. Non me ne ero accorto." Disse a chiare lettere la sua espressione. Poi un rumore alle spalle della ragazza attirò la sua attenzione.

- Ho portato rinforzi. Un sacco di teste pensano meglio di una sola.

Spiegò lei con un sorriso, in risposta alla sua faccia inorridita.

- Tu … -/- Avanti ragazzi! Terza stanza a destra. Ognuno di voi prenda una cartella e la studi prima di scambiarvele. Riunione tra sei ore.

Detto questo, si girò verso un inebetito padrone di casa e lo afferrò per la maglia nera che indossava, tirandolo da parte per agevolare l'entrata della mandria. Mandria che passò vicino ad Uchiha salutandolo con vari gradi di entusiasmo e imbarazzo.

- Sakura! – ringhiò furioso.

Lei si limitò a guardarlo impassibile. – Ti aiuterò. Anche se tu non lo vuoi. E loro mi aiuteranno ad aiutarti. Pensaci, Sasuke. Perché se non hai avuto successo negli ultimi cinque anni, allora significa che sei ad un punto morto, e hai bisogno di cambiare punto di vista.

- Hai detto che non mi credi. – accusò lui con rancore.

- E questo fatto non è cambiato, da questo pomeriggio. Ma se TU ci credi, allora io sarò qui a sostenerti fino alla fine. – Sakura si interruppe per alcuni secondi, poi riprese mormorando. – Vedila come vuoi ma accettalo, perché io non me ne andrò. Non questa volta.

Strinse gli occhi, stizzito con lei, ma troppo stanco per continuare a litigarci vanamente insieme.

- Fa' quello che ti pare, ma non statemi tra i piedi. E non credere che quella mandria sia la benvenuta in casa mia.

- È stata una idea stupida, quella di permettere a quegli idioti di restare.

Sakura lo fissò, evitando di puntualizzare che era stato lui a farlo. Era disteso sul tatami della sala da tè e si copriva di nuovo gli occhi con un braccio. I ragazzi stavano esaminando ormai da ore tutti i documenti che Sasuke aveva raccolto. E alcuni di loro –Kiba e Kakashi e Lee e Gai (perché Gai era là poi? Lei aveva chiesto l'aiuto solo di Kakashi!), tanto per dire alcuni nomi a caso senza accusare nessuno- stavano mettendo a dura prova la pazienza già infinitesimale del padrone di casa.

Onestamente, Sakura era sorpresa di non essere già stata sbattuta fuori casa con tutta la … mandria. Era ancora più incredula di aver avuto il silenzioso permesso di stare nella sua stessa stanza mentre si isolava dalla man … dai loro _amici_. E questo cedimento nel solitamente roccioso ed eremitico Sasuke era la cosa che la impensieriva di più. Doveva essere davvero arrivato all'esaurimento.

– Avevi qualche altra idea?

Quando lui non le rispose, ma si tese improvvisamente come una corda di violino, Sakura abbandonò del tutto la lettura del rotolo che stava esaminando, e gli si avvicinò gattonando. – Sasuke? – chiese. Indecisa se doversi sentire allarmata o curiosa.

- No. – affermò in tono solenne alla fine.

- Sas … -/- Ho detto di no. – la interruppe infastidito, alzandosi per uscire dalla stanza e allontanarsi da lei. Non l'aveva lasciato per un secondo, da quando gli aveva invaso la casa con i bisonti che ora vi si erano stazionati a brucare erba e toccare dappertutto con le loro mani bugiarde, le lingue traditrici e gli occhi pieni di pietà. Ora pretendeva pure che condividesse con lei i suoi piani?

Odiava la pietà che tutti gli stavano dimostrando. La odiava più del disprezzo che avevano dimostrato nei suoi confronti i cittadini di Konoha quando era tornato. Come se loro avessero avuto il diritto di giudicarlo, poi.

Avrebbe voluto far sparire quella pietà a colpi di katana. Ma quando Naruto sarebbe tornato, lo avrebbe sfinito con le sue lamentele e le sue urla e la sua _disapprovazione_, se avesse osato cedere alla tentazione di liberarsi dei suoi _amici_.

Tz.

Prima che potesse uscire, prima che lei potesse protestare ancora, il fusuma si aprì lentamente sulla figura allampanata e solo apparentemente indifferente di Kakashi.

- Sasuke. – sorrise - Avremmo bisogno di farti delle domande.

– Io non ho bisogno però di rispondervi. – lo liquidò bruscamente.

Il sopracciglio visibile di Kakashi si inarcò, poi l'occhio appena sotto si strinse e incurvò in un secondo, vacuo sorriso. – Pensavo fossi disposto a tutto pur di salvare Naruto. – controbatté leggero.

Kami quanto odiava quel sorriso. Quanto odiava lui e tutti quelli come lui!

- Se aveste creduto davvero di poterlo salvare, non avreste aspettato cinque anni per venirmi a seccare. Me la posso cavare da solo.

Kakashi riaprì l'occhio socchiuso, assumendo l'aria di un gatto davanti ad un giocattolo nuovo.

- Come te la sei cavata da solo in passato? – chiese morbidamente.

Colpito e affondato.

- Forse se tu avessi chiesto aiuto, questo aiuto sarebbe arrivato molto tempo fa. Forse ti è stato pure offerto, ma tu eri troppo concentrato su te stesso per accettarlo.

Sasuke si sforzò di controllare l'impellente bisogno di sfondare la faccia al suo ex sensei.

- Abbiamo tutti le nostre colpe. Nessuno è innocente, in questa situazione. Smettila di provocarlo, Kakashi.

Fu sorpreso, nel sentire la voce dell'Hokage provenire da fuori la stanza.

- Tsunade-hime. – salutò Kakashi, girandosi verso di lei. Sasuke poteva tranquillamente indovinare il sorriso vacuo che gli aveva tirato di nuovo la pelle della faccia sotto la maschera .

La donna era sull'engawa, a braccia incrociate sotto il seno, con un'espressione torva in faccia e l'aria di volere andarsene il prima possibile. – Inutile che cerchi di indorare la piccola con dei titoli a caso, marmocchio.

- Mah Mah … non è un titolo a caso, Hime-sama. Per me voi siete sempre stata la principessa dei miei sogni.

- Non lo metto in dubbio, dato che sei un appassionato lettore di quella spazzatura che Jiraiya si ostinava a chiamare letteratura. – constatò asciutta lei.

- Io vi rispetto anche per le altre vostre molte qualità, Tsunade-sama.

Lei agitò una mano, ormai annoiata dall'argomento. – Sì, sì. Come vuoi. Ma non cercare lo stesso di provocare una rissa.

- Cosa fai qui? – Sasuke non aveva intenzione di sopportare pure l'Hokage e la sua brutale razionalità.

Lei puntò gli occhi ambrati su di lui. – Ho riflettuto su quello che hai detto, moccioso. – dichiarò con la solita aria aggrondata. – E sono giunta ad una conclusione.

- Perché dovrebbero interessarmi le tue conclusioni?

Tsunade ammiccò, tentata di riportare la ragione nella mente bacata di quel ragazzino cocciuto a suon di pugni.

- Non ti devono interessare per forza. – sibilò tra i denti - Ma le ascolterai lo stesso, perché fino a prova contraria l'Hokage sono ancora io.

Lui non replicò, limitandosi a fissarla all'apparenza impassibile, ma emanando gelide ondate di ostilità.

- Sono giunta alla conclusione che non hai tutti i torti. Quando annuncerò di voler rimettere il mandato, ci sarà _sicuramente_ qualcuno che premerà per liberarsi in modo definitivo dell'ultimo relitto del passato, assieme a me. Non molti amano ricordare, anzi, i più preferiscono dimenticare. E Kyubi no Yoko è decisamente un ostacolo _enorme_ per farlo. Perciò ti concederò una settimana. – alzò un dito minacciosa, al suo irrigidimento istintivo. – Una settimana, Uchiha. Non un giorno di più, non uno di meno. È il tuo ultimo tentativo. Vedi di non sprecarlo. – sospirò, dimostrando improvvisamente un'età più vicina alla reale. – Spero che tu abbia successo. – bisbigliò a voce appena udibile prima di girarsi e andarsene con Shizune, che sorrise partecipe e si inchinò, prima di seguire la sua maestra.

Rimasero tutti in silenzio a seguire le figure del'Hokage e della sua assistente andarsene, poi Sasuke sibilò velenoso attraverso i denti: - Quelle domande?

- Aaaaahhhh … Non caveremo un ragno dal buco! – Kiba si lasciò cadere sul tatami con un sospiro di sconforto. Lui non era fatto per quelle _robe_ là! Non ci capiva niente! Perché si era lasciato trascinare in quella follia allucinatoria che era la vita di Uchiha Sasuke?

Fece scivolare distrattamente lo sguardo sui pannelli eleganti della stanza. Era la prima volta che entrava in casa di Sasuke. Come tutti loro, d'altronde. Era tentato di alzarsi e andare a curiosare in giro. Sapeva che un'occasione di quel genere non si sarebbe mai più presentata.

L'uggiolio di Akamaru che lo fissava triste dal giardino lo riportò al problema principale, distraendolo dalla contemplazione sterile della sua idea geniale. Tutto pur di non pensare ai rotoli incomprensibili che riposavano accanto alle sue gambe incrociate.

Sbuffò, gemendo piano. Se avesse provato ad addentrarsi in casa di Uchiha senza il suo permesso –che mai sarebbe giunto– avrebbe potuto pure iniziare a recitare le proprie preghiere e salutare per l'ultima volta i suoi cari.

- Kiba-kun non dire così. Vedrai che tra tutti n-noi troveremo una soluzione.

Kiba spostò gli occhi da quelli acquosi di Akamaru a quelli pallidi di Hinata. – Se il bastardo non è riuscito a fare nulla in cinque anni, come possiamo noi fare qualcosa in poche ore? Voglio dire … Si può dire di tutto su di lui, ma che non abbia cervello, no. – gemette sconsolato - Non so perché mi sono lasciato convincere a venire qui!

- Probabilmente perché volevi entrare a casa di Uchiha senza rischiare di incorrere troppo apertamente nella morte. – constatò placido Shino, dimostrando di conoscere l'ex compagno di squadra piuttosto bene.

Kiba cercò di incenerirlo con un'occhiataccia, ma Shino non lo stava guardando, quindi desistette dopo pochi secondi, sbuffando di nuovo.

Si stese sul tatami, incrociando le braccia sotto la testa. - Parliamoci chiaramente. Sappiamo benissimo che tutto questo è inutile. – si limitò a replicare fissando il soffitto, orgoglioso di non aver ceduto troppo alla provocazione dell'altro.

Ino ripose la pergamena che riportava le istruzioni per un sigillo usato dalla famiglia Uzumaki e lo fissò corrucciata. – Certo che lo sappiamo. Però Sasuke ne è convinto. E Sakura ha finalmente deciso di riprendere la propria vita in mano e andare avanti, invece di rimanere nel limbo in cui si è rinchiusa in questi dieci anni. Perciò _noi_, che siamo loro amici, abbiamo il dovere di fare quello che è nelle nostre possibilità per aiutarli.

Kiba voltò la testa verso di lei, la studiò per un lungo istante, e poi rise. – Amici? Del bastardo Uchiha? Ma non farmi ridere! Al massimo tu lo stai facendo per infilarti nelle sue mutande.

Ino arrossì e strinse i pugni, accennando ad alzarsi per andare a sopprimere finalmente il _cane_ davanti a lei. Fece in tempo solo a sibilare – Tu … - che una voce pacata e uniforme la interruppe.

- Resta il fatto che tutti noi eravamo amici di Naruto. E siamo amici di Sakura.

Ino si risedette, la rabbia sgonfiata da quella semplice verità. – Già. – concordò triste. – Ha ragione Gaara. Naruto non avrebbe voluto che lasciassimo solo Sasuke a combattere questa … cosa.

- Che gioia incredibile mi da sapere questo.

Le parole non collimavano assolutamente con il sarcasmo con cui colui che le pronunciò interruppe la loro discussione.

- Sa … -/- Potete pure andarvene. Non ho bisogno della vostra pietà e non desidero essere il destinatario di buone intenzioni per procura, dovute a sensi di colpa nei confronti di colui che avete abbandonato. E tu farai meglio a togliere quella mano dalla mia spalla, Kakashi, se non la rivuoi indietro in un sacchetto di carta.

Kakashi sospirò mentalmente mantenendo la mano dove era. La mente di quel ragazzo conteneva troppa rabbia per pensare lucidamente. Lo capiva, ma non sarebbe servito a nulla dirglielo. Di nuovo.

- Smettila di fare così! Smettila di respingere sempre tutti! Smettila di cercare sempre nuovi modi per farti del male!

L'attenzione gelida di Sasuke si spostò dal suo ex sensei alla sua ex compagna di squadra, ma prima che potesse dire qualcosa di estremamente spiacevole, Kakashi intervenne. – Perché non ci sediamo e vediamo di trovare una soluzione a quello che ci ha portato ad invaderti casa, Sasuke? Dopo potrai con tutta calma litigare con Sakura come i bambini che vi state dimostrando essere, facendo i capricci e urlando ordini insulsi.

Sakura strinse forte i pugni e le palpebre, poi prese un respiro profondo per cercare di calmarsi e lo buttò fuori lentamente. – Ha ragione Kakashi-sensei. Abbiamo cose _più importanti_ da fare che litigare tra di noi. – alzò gli occhi per incontrare quelli impenetrabili di Sasuke. – L'Hokage lo ha detto chiaramente, no? Questa sarà l'ultima possibilità. Poi lei non potrà più assicurare l'esistenza di Ky … di Naruto.

Ino si sporse in avanti. – Vuoi dire che potrebbero decidere di ucciderlo? – chiese, sorpresa e preoccupata.

- Era prevedibile. Una volta cambiato il capo, si comincia sempre a vedere come scomodo quello che si è lasciato alle spalle. Avere un demone in cantina, uno che ha causato così tanti fastidi al villaggio, è una seccatura non indifferente. È solo normale che si pensi di liberarsene.

La voce annoiata e stanca di Shikamaru fece convergere lo sguardo della maggior parte degli occupanti della stanza sulla sua figura sdraiata.

I pochi che non avevano realizzato questa possibilità si sentirono percorrere da un brivido.

- Ma … la volpaccia … - iniziò a dire con tono incerto Kiba. Un conto era sapere che il suo rumoroso e biondo amico era _andato_, un altro era _sapere_ che lo sarebbe stato per sempre. Definitivamente.

Shikamaru si alzò a sedere sospirando. – Aaaahh … che seccatura … Ascolta, Uchiha. Come hai detto tu, siamo qui per alleviare dei sensi di colpa. Sopportalo. Siamo comunque qui. Accetta il nostro aiuto e usaci come solo tu sai fare per raggiungere i tuoi obiettivi. Non ti sei mai fatto tanti scrupoli ad usare la gente quando ti veniva comodo, no? Perché cambiare proprio ora?

Il silenzio che si srotolò pesante tra di loro, fu interrotto dalla voce pacata di Gaara. Voce che conteneva qualcosa di simile alla speranza, anche se era così fievole che quasi passò inosservata ai due contendenti che si stavano sfidando a colpi di occhiate gelide e annoiate dai lati opposti della stanza. – Quindi tu pensi che ci sia una possibilità che Naruto sia ancora vivo?

Shikamaru occhieggiò di sfuggita il rosso Kage, chinò la testa, grattandosi lo scalpo con un sospiro, poi sospirò ancora. Stancamente. Odiava sinceramente dover illudere la gente. Odiava dover innalzare le speranze, solo per poi vederle schiantarsi più dolorosamente a terra.

Alzò lo sguardo verso Uchiha. Impassibile. Roccioso. Rancoroso. Determinato. Affamato.

Vedeva chiaramente, attraverso tutto il gelo e la rabbia, quella sua fame, che lo stava distruggendo. Quella disperazione di perdere tutto e per sempre, ancora una volta.

Che ne fosse consapevole oppure no, che lo ammettesse a se stesso oppure no, Uchiha Sasuke aveva paura.

«Che … tragedia.» Pensò.

I sensi di colpa che Sasuke aveva affermato loro sentissero, erano veri. Solo che non erano diretti solo verso Naruto. Era anche nei confronti di Sasuke, che tutti loro provavano rimorso.

Dirlo però a Uchiha non avrebbe fatto altro che farlo arrabbiare e irrigidire di più nella sua decisione di respingerli tutti.

- Possibilità? Forse. – «Aaahhh … non guardatemi così …» – Una possibilità _minuscola_, - precisò con enfasi - che dipende quasi completamente dalla forza di volontà e dalla resistenza che ha opposto Naruto in tutti questi anni al demone.

- Questa è una _certezza_, non una _possibilità_. – affermò con convinzione granitica Sasuke, sfidando Shikamaru a negarlo. Sputando l'ultima parola come fosse un'eresia.

Pietà? Non dovevano provare pietà? Come potevano non sentire compassione, nel guardarlo là, sul ciglio di un precipizio, con lo sguardo puntato in basso nella speranza di scorgere un cenno da chi era caduto prima di lui?

- La forza di volontà di Naruto è sempre stata qualcosa di incredibilmente possente, te lo concedo. È per questo che ho affermato che questa possibilità _potrebbe_ esistere. Ma credo che dovresti mettere in conto che anche la più forte volontà può incrinarsi dopo dieci anni.

- Non quella del Dobe.

Shikamaru sospirò di nuovo, grattandosi ancora la nuca. Non avrebbe voluto arrivare a tanto, ma era meglio per tutti, Sasuke per primo, che tutto fosse chiaro fino dall'inizio.

- Hai considerato che forse sarebbe meglio se Naruto non fosse più vivo, dentro quel demone? – lo guardò aggrottare le sopracciglia, combattendo con la rabbia che la sua domanda aveva scatenato.

- Shika!

Ignorò Ino, e continuò a studiare attentamente i tratti irrigiditi di Uchiha. – Hai considerato che se fosse sopravvissuto al primo periodo di controllo del demone, allora avrebbe visto tutto quello che questi ha fatto nei cinque anni prima della sua cattura? – chiese piano. – Hai pensato che se è ancora vivo adesso, significa che è stato in balia di un demone sadico per dieci anni?

Non si sorprese che gli occhi rabbiosi di prima divenissero pietre vitree. Aveva previsto anche che vi facesse scivolare sopra le palpebre pallide.

Pensava che a quel punto si sarebbe voltato e se ne sarebbe andato; lui invece rialzò il viso che aveva chinato, e lo fissò apertamente. Freddo. – Sì.

Shikamaru aggrottò le sopracciglia. – Hai _pensato_ che potrebbe non essere più la persona che conoscevi? Che potrebbe essere _cambiato_? Che potrebbe essere _impazzito_, o così ferito che non avrebbe possibilità alcuna di riprendersi, anche se tornasse alla realtà?

- Sì. – replicò semplicemente lui. Piano, ma con tono fermo.

- Allora perché?

Sasuke distolse l'attenzione da Nara per portarla su Hinata, che aveva posto quietamente la domanda che tormentava tutti.

Non le rispose, ma qualcosa, nel suo sguardo, fece apparire una lacrima negli occhi pallidi della ragazza, che li distolse dopo alcuni secondi con l'impressione di aver appena visto una cosa troppo intima per essere detta ad alta voce.

Shikamaru riprese a parlare, allentando la tensione. – Va bene. Era solo per essere sicuro che fossi consapevole di tutte le possibili implicazioni. Ti dirò cosa ho dedotto da queste carte dopo che avrai risposto ad una domanda. – sospirò stanco. – Per la verità sarebbero due, ma la necessità della seconda dipende dalla prima.

- Ehi! Abbiamo letto pure noi quelle carte!

- Nessuno si aspettava che tu tra tutti le capissi, Kiba.

Kiba ringhiò al compagno di squadra.

- Che domanda? – chiese Sasuke ignorando tutti a parte Shikamaru.

- Che cosa è successo esattamente quel giorno?

- Quel giorno? Quale giorno? Che sta succedendo? – si intromise nella conversazione Lee che era tornato dall'andare a prendere Ten Ten di ritorno da una missione.

Venne zittito da un coro di "Sssshhh!". Ten Ten dietro di lui inarcò un sopracciglio, divertita. Era andata là solo perché Lee ce l'aveva trascinata, ed era curiosa di entrare finalmente nel quartiere Uchiha. Non fosse stato per quello, sarebbe stata più che lieta di andarsene a casa e provare il san jie gun* che aveva comprato in una pausa della missione appena terminata.

Shikamaru appoggiò il gomito ad un ginocchio, e poi vi fece cadere sopra con un sospiro pesante la testa. – I rapporti ufficiali sono molto vaghi in proposito, e chi c'era non ha mai detto esattamente quello che è accaduto, quando la battaglia con Madara stava per terminare.

Vedendo che Sasuke non dava segno di voler reagire in nessun modo, Sakura gli appoggiò una mano sul braccio per scostarlo, e disse: - Te lo racconto io, Shikamaru. – sarebbe stato difficile, ma se avesse potuto evitare a Sasuke di ricordare, allora lo avrebbe fatto.

Shikamaru, però scosse la mano libera. – Aaaahhh, no, no, Sakura. Tu puoi raccontare solo il _dopo_. Non il _prima_ e il _durante_. Tu non eri là. – fissò intensamente Uchiha, che ancora non si era mosso né aveva distolto lo sguardo da lui. – Sasuke invece sì.

- Perché. – articolò, sputando quasi le lettere come fossero spiedi intrisi di veleno.

- Perché qui dentro – fece un gesto a includere tutta la stanza – non c'è niente che ci possa essere utile, e tu lo sai.

Sasuke chiuse gli occhi neri. – Posso fare di meglio che raccontartelo. – li riaprì rossi. – Posso fartelo vedere.

*San jie gun. Ovvero un bastone a tre sezioni, usato nelle arti marziali cinesi. wiki/San_jie_gun


	7. Passato

**Passato.**

Shikamaru batté le palpebre, preso alla sprovvista. Aveva cercato di dire a Uchiha che non aveva bisogno di "vedere". Voleva solo sapere se era successo qualcosa di anomalo, che giustificasse la sua incapacità di fermare la Volpe in passato. Ora invece si trovava in quel deserto che avrebbe evitato volentieri di vedere una seconda volta.

Si mise istintivamente in guardia, preparandosi ad un attacco, quando un forte rumore scosse la terra poco lontano da dove era.

- Suppongo tu voglia vedere da quando le cose hanno cominciato ad interessare più specificatamente i Biju.

Si irrigidì, e subito rilassò al suono freddo della voce di Sasuke.

- Mi bastava una descrizione. – sbuffò. – Essere qui di nuovo è solo una seccatura.

Gli occhi rossi dell'altro lo passarono da parte a parte con la loro mancanza di emozioni, per poi tornare a fissare la battaglia che si stava svolgendo poco più in là. – Avrei potuto sorvolare su di un particolare che invece tu potresti ritenere fondamentale.

Shikamaru lo studiò. Sasuke lo aveva preso sul serio, allora.

- Comincia.

La sua affermazione laconica costrinse Shikamaru a riportare l'attenzione sulle cose importanti.

- A che punto siamo?

- Madara sta assorbendo sei dei nove demoni contemporaneamente. Kurama sta per essere separato da Naruto. – lo disse in tono spassionato, come se non lo riguardasse minimamente, muovendosi per avere un migliore punto di osservazione dell'azione.

Shikamaru esitò un attimo, ma poi lo seguì. Erano ai piedi di Gedo Mazo*, e fosse stato per lui, si sarebbero spostati immediatamente. Sasuke invece pareva a suo agio, in quella strana tecnica che stava rievocando il passato. Evidentemente non era preoccupato di essere colpito. Quindi non se ne sarebbe preoccupato neppure lui. Osservò attentamente invece davanti a sé, decidendo di ignorare la strana impressione di esserci ma "non esserci" che stava sperimentando.

Vide Naruto essere sbalzato dal demone e precipitare velocemente, mentre Gaara cercava disperatamente di aiutarlo, ottenendo solamente di essere colpito duramente da una catena della statua e crollare svenuto a terra.

Vide un'ombra scura afferrare a pochi metri da terra il corpo rilassato del biondo. E un'altra, una scheggia dorata, tagliare con abilità le catene che legavano Kurama e Hachibi in procinto di essere risucchiati nella statua demoniaca, mentre Ichibi la copriva, a costo di essere assorbito al posto degli altri due.

- Se non fosse stato per Minato-sama sarebbe finito tutto in quel momento. – mormorò accanto a lui Sasuke.

Capì subito cosa avesse inteso. Le catene fuoriuscenti dalla statua, infatti, catturarono lui invece del demone contenuto in suo figlio. Kurama, poco prima che il Quarto fosse inghiottito dall'evocazione, riuscì a strappare l'Hokage e la parte di sé sigillata in lui, crollando subito dopo al suolo.

Minato si rimise in piedi e si affrettò verso la figura del figlio, che rimaneva immobile tra le braccia di Sasuke, senza rispondere ai suoi richiami.

Lo vide crollare sulle ginocchia, e controllare con l'unica mano rimastagli il sigillo grigio sullo stomaco di Naruto.

Shikamaru aggrottò le sopracciglia. – Il sigillo è grigio.

- Si stava rompendo. – spiegò piatto Uchiha, accanto a lui. Shikamaru azzardò un'occhiata penetrante nella sua direzione. Fissava la scena impassibile. Si chiese come facesse a controllarsi in quel modo.

Sasuke guardò l'altro sé irrigidirsi, mentre Namikaze gli diceva che doveva aiutarlo, mentre gli spiegava a sommi capi come funzionava il sigillo ottagonale, e cosa avrebbe dovuto fare per richiuderlo. Ricordava perfettamente il tono pacato ma urgente con cui il padre del suo amico aveva constatato che lui non poteva fare nessun sigillo, col corpo ridotto in quelle condizioni.

Ricordava il panico crescente che aveva sentito, quando la pacatezza del Quarto si era scossa per un breve istante, quando il sigillo non si era chiuso, e Kurama non era scomparso dal loro fianco. E rammentava benissimo quando l'idea era venuta all'Hokage.

- Giocheremo il Dio della morte. – aveva mormorato con tono deciso.

Lui non aveva capito. Il biondo uomo che lo fissava dall'altro lato del corpo di Naruto aveva sorriso. Rassicurante. Paterno.

- Non c'è nulla di cui tu ti debba preoccupare. – aveva detto alzandosi. – Ma c'è una cosa che dovresti fare per me.

Si era quindi fatto catturare dal Gedo Mazo, assieme ad un Kurama stordito, perché aveva supposto che la vicinanza della statua e del demone in lui, influenzassero negativamente la loro capacità di riformare il sigillo. Aveva quindi permesso che la parte del demone legata alla sua anima venisse estratta dall'evocazione, e venisse riunita, poco prima di entrare nella bocca mostruosa, all'altra sua metà non del tutto cosciente.

Era stato a quel punto che lui, Sasuke, aveva richiamato Susanoo, tirando a sé con tutte le proprie forze Kyubi no Yoko nella sua interezza, e aveva composto velocemente i sigilli necessari per riattivare Hakke no Fuuin Shiki*, mentre l'Edo Tensei del Quarto lentamente si sgretolava poche decine di metri più in là.

«Non sono riuscito a riferire a Naruto quello che suo padre mi ha chiesto di dirgli.» Pensò distrattamente Sasuke mentre la battaglia ricominciava, dopo che il Dobe aveva riaperto gli occhi e aveva commentato con tono roco: - Mi brucia lo stomaco. Ho bisogno di un paio di scodelle di ramen per togliermi questo saporaccio dalla bocca.

Ricordava come il sollievo lo avesse fatto ghignare leggermente per la stupidaggine dell'altro, e rammentava anche la sua concessione. – Quando tutto sarà finito, ti concederò di offrirmene una ciotola, allora.

Era stato l'ultimo "Teme!" che aveva sentito uscire dalle sue labbra.

Dopo c'era stata solo determinazione. E leggerezza. Che aveva reso ancora una volta incredibilmente bella anche la guerra. Perché aveva potuto combatterla al fianco di quel cocciuto Dobe.

Quando alla fine erano riusciti a sopraffare Madara, era stato più per un colpo di fortuna che per vera abilità.

Era proprio vero quello che si diceva.

Si perde quando si commette un errore. Madara non ne aveva commessi fino a quando non aveva dato la priorità a _litigare_ con il suo vecchio amico perché questi insisteva a farlo _ragionare_. Aveva abbassato la guardia, troppo concentrato sull'unico opponente che riteneva degno della sua attenzione, e loro lo avevano sconfitto. Insieme. Senza neppure accordarsi sulle mosse da fare. Quasi leggendo l'uno nel pensiero dell'altro.

Come se non si fossero mai separati.

Quella sincronia quasi magica … quell'impressione di essere parte di un insieme … quella sensazione di potenza che aveva provato … non erano mai più tornate.

Aveva cambiato, nei dieci anni successivi, diversi compagni di missione. Ma con nessuno aveva trovato lo stesso affiatamento e completezza di quando aveva combattuto al fianco di Naruto.

Ritornò alle immagini del jutsu.

Hashirama era appena svanito assieme al fratello. Sakura stava correndo loro incontro seguita poco oltre da tutti gli altri.

Aveva sentito la risata gioiosa di Naruto, e si era voltato a guardarlo. Non aveva potuto fare a meno di sorridere alla felicità dell'altro, e non si era scostato quando questi gli si era fiondato addosso per abbracciarlo.

Aveva appena accennato il gesto che ancora oggi non sapeva se preludesse al ricambiare quell'abbraccio o all'allontanare il compagno da sé, quando un dolore atroce gli aveva aperto il petto, e lui si era trovato a guardare incredulo le iridi blu del suo migliore amico mentre scivolava a terra. Mentre implorava, sorpreso, quegli occhi sconvolti che aveva pensato di conoscere meglio di se stesso, di rispondere alla sua domanda silenziosa. "Perché?"

Quella domanda aveva presto trovato risposta.

Naruto aveva mormorato appena – Sas … - che le iridi di cielo diurno e sereno erano virate verso un infuocato tramonto, e una voce che non era la sua aveva fatto uscire da quelle labbra ferite una grassa risata.

- Penso possa bastare.

La voce pacata di Shikamaru lo fece sussultare internamente. Aveva dimenticato che c'era qualcun altro con lui.

- Come ti pare. – si limitò a dire laconico prima di sciogliere il jutsu, sperando che non fosse evidente quanto ancora quella scena lo scuotesse.

*Sabaku no te. Mani del deserto? Scan, non wiki. Prendetela come vi viene data.

*Gedo Mazo. Statua demoniaca che … ok. Lo sapete meglio di me. wiki/Evocazioni_di_Naruto#Statua_Diabolica ma io il link ve lo metto lo stesso perché mi piace. °linguaccia°

***Hakke no Fuuin Shiki. Ovvero **il sigillo ottagonale. Sinonimi, sinonimi …


	8. Presente

**Presente.**

Ammiccò velocemente diverse volte, sentendo un conato farsi strada con prepotenza nelle proprie viscere. Si portò una mano alla bocca, e poi la passò sugli occhi. I rapporti erano decisamente sempre laconici e manchevoli, questo lo sapeva anche prima di vedere di prima mano i ricordi di una delle persone più problematiche del villaggio.

- Allora? Cosa hai dedotto?

Shikamaru alzò gli occhi ad incontrare quelli impenetrabili di Sasuke.

Cosa aveva dedotto?

Che non voleva avere più nulla a che fare con gli occhi degli Uchiha.

Che Sasuke aveva più di un motivo per voler riavere Naruto con sé.

Ecco cosa aveva dedotto.

E naturalmente che la compassione che loro gli stavano dimostrando doveva essere non solo offensiva per il suo orgoglio, ma come sale su di una ferita aperta, per lui.

«Aaahh … che seccatura immane che sono questi due …»

Si grattò la nuca, sospirando; poggiò il mento su di una mano e puntò l'altra sul ginocchio opposto.

- È ovvio che i problemi siano iniziati quando il Kyubi è ritornato intero. Naruto ha dato segno di disagio mentre lanciavate gli ultimi attacchi, e i suoi occhi sono virati al rosso più spesso del necessario, come anche i suoi colpi erano più feroci di prima. Non è possibile stabilire esattamente cosa sia successo, ma la mia ipotesi è che la parte di Kurama che era nel Quarto abbia destabilizzato quella in Naruto. In fondo, quella parte di Kyubi non ha mai desiderato davvero relazionarsi con un umano dopo il Rikudo Sennin. Ha visto solamente una possibilità di liberarsi, e l'ha colta.

Sakura lasciò andare la maglia di Sasuke che stava stringendo tra le dita, e si inginocchiò davanti a Shikamaru.

- Perciò … - un filo di speranza le si era avvolto contro la sua volontà attorno al cuore, e la spingeva a chiedere. - pensi che la personalità di Kyubi abbia sopraffatto quella di Kurama? Quindi se noi riuscissimo a convincere … -/- Questo lo avevo dedotto anche da me. Dimmi qualcosa che non sia così pietosamente ovvio. – la interruppe seccamente Sasuke, ancora in piedi dietro di lei, immobile come una statua.

Shikamaru agitò la mano libera dal peso della propria testa. – _Speravo_ che fosse successo qualcosa d'altro. Che Madara avesse fatto qualcosa che non avevate riportato nei rapporti, perché non pensavate essere rilevante. Qualcosa che sarebbe stato possibile disfare. Invece pare che il tutto sia dovuto alla volontà del demone, e probabilmente all'influsso del Gedo Mazo. – fissò il tatami accanto alle proprie gambe incrociate. – Mi dispiace.

Erano di nuovo al punto di partenza.

Nessuno disse nulla quando il padrone di casa si voltò, ma tutti ne fissarono la schiena irrigidita mentre si allontanava.

Il silenzio pesante che seguì, venne interrotto da Lee, in tono sorprendentemente pacato. – Allora che si fa adesso?

Gli rispose Gaara, che era rimasto in silenzio in un angolo fino a quel momento. – Riesaminiamo tutto quello che Uchiha ha collezionato in questi anni. Ora che sappiamo cosa non è stato, cercheremo un modo per chiudere il sigillo di Naruto e riportarlo alla coscienza.

Shikamaru annuì. – Sabaku ha ragione. In fondo, abbiamo ancora gli occhi di Sasuke, dalla nostra. Tutto quello che dobbiamo fare, è capire come fare a sfruttarli al meglio. E a questo proposito, qualcuno dovrebbe assicurarsi che Uchiha non faccia follie, mentre noi lavoriamo. Non più del solito, almeno.

- Vado io. – stabilì Sakura. Non lo aveva già fatto solo perché stava cercando di digerire quella speranza stupida e vana, e non voleva affrontare Sasuke con un cuore pavido.

- Sarebbe meglio se a intrattenere Sasuke fosse qualcuno di poco utile. Kiba, vai tu.

- EEEEHHH? Perché io? Un momento. Poco utile?! Shika!

- Guardiamo in faccia alla realtà, le possibilità che tu possa essere utile in una situazione del genere corrispondono a quelle di poter essere colpiti da un meteorite.

Kiba saltò in piedi, offeso a morte, e cominciò a strillare a Shino che aveva terminato il pensiero di Shikamaru e ora lo fissava impassibile.

- Smettetela, per favore. – ordinò piano Hinata, sorprendendo tutti. – Non è questo il momento adatto per scherzare. Non è r-rispettoso nei confronti di chi sta soffrendo.

Kiba le si sedette di schianto affianco, incrociando braccia e gambe, contrito. – Hai ragione, Hinata. Scusa.

Lei fece un debole sorriso, accarezzandogli la manica della felpa.

- Vado io. – riaffermò Sakura. Alzò una mano alle proteste degli altri. E bloccò Kiba che affermò che nonostante il rischio di morte, avrebbe portato lui a termine quella missione. – È compito mio.

Una volta uscita, Gai chiese piano: - Non sarebbe stato meglio se fossi andato tu, Kakashi?

- Sì, probabilmente sarebbe meglio. – concordò distrattamente il jonin continuando a leggere - Ma essere con Sasuke è quello di cui ha bisogno Sakura in questo momento.

- E quello di cui ha bisogno Sasuke? – mormorò a sorpresa Gaara.

Kakashi lo fissò. Poi distolse gli occhi. – Non è più di questo mondo. – si limitò a dire.

Che si riferisse a Naruto, o a suo fratello, o a qualcun altro nel lungo elenco di persone che a Uchiha Sasuke sarebbero potute mancare, non lo capì nessuno.

Nessuno indagò, però.

Sakura ci mise un po' a trovarlo.

Si aspettava di poter seguire i boati nel quartiere, per sapere la sua posizione, invece dovette cercarlo alla vecchia maniera.

Lo trovò al limite più lontano del distretto, che fissava la faccia rocciosa dei Kage.

Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa di consolante, o magari solo la verità: che aveva cominciato a sperarci anche lei, e che quando Shikamaru la aveva riportata alla realtà aveva fatto male.

Quello che invece le uscì fu: - Combattiamo. – che le valse l'attenzione di Sasuke. E la sua sorpresa.

- Cosa? – le chiese infatti.

- Combattiamo. Non possiamo fare altro per sfogare la frustrazione, no? E allora combattiamo.

Lui roteò gli occhi con fastidio, come faceva quando avevano dodici anni, e le voltò le spalle, non prendendola sul serio. Quindi lei attaccò per prima, certa che lui avrebbe saputo parare il suo primo, rumoroso ma non troppo potente colpo con relativa facilità.

Quando si ritrovò a fissare gli occhi neri di Sasuke da dietro le loro mani allacciate l'una al pugno dell'altra, Sakura continuò con le regole. – Nessuna evocazione, raderemmo al suolo il villaggio. Nessun morto. – all'alzata del suo sopracciglio, scrollò le spalle. – Meglio puntualizzare. Non valgono i genjutsu che ledono gravemente il cervello dell'avversario.

- Questo limita solo me.

Sakura sorrise leggera. – Paura di perdere, Uchiha?

La fissò con sufficienza, ma non ribatté, limitandosi ad allontanarsi da lei e a mettersi in posizione.

- Non lamentarti, poi, se ti rompo qualche osso. – si limitò a minacciare con tono serio.

Sakura si aggiustò i guanti protettivi. – Non sono io quello che dovrebbe preoccuparsi delle ossa rotte. – ribatté spavalda.

Quando diverse ore dopo gli altri li sentirono tornare, erano entrambi arruffati e lievemente sanguinanti, ma di umore più tendente al cupo che al tragico.

- Un miglioramento, no? – chiese Kiba, che si era zittito per ascoltare il loro bisticcio a proposito della doccia.

- Si può anche vedere così. – lo liquidò Kakashi distrattamente. Stava leggendo un rotolo promettente sui sigilli di evocazione. Shikamaru aveva abbozzato un piano, e stavano cercando un modo per metterlo in atto. Ino era andata a casa a cercare tra i jutsu di famiglia qualcosa che potesse essere utile. Hinata aveva fatto lo stesso. Gai si era offerto volontario per studiare le raccolte infinite del villaggio in materia. Lee si era accodato con entusiasmo al suo maestro, affermando che sarebbe stata una sfida a chi avesse trovato qualcosa per primo. Ten Ten li aveva seguiti per evitare che le raccolte venissero distrutte dal loro entusiasmo. Shino aveva suggerito che forse poteva esserci un modo per usare i suoi insetti, ed era tornato a casa per consultarsi con gli anziani del suo clan. Choji si era offerto volontariamente di occuparsi delle provviste. Sai, che era arrivato da meno di venti minuti ed era stato aggiornato sulla situazione, stava studiando i rotoli con Kakashi e Gaara.

Shikamaru stava dormendo, dopo aver dichiarato che in quel modo avrebbe riflettuto meglio.

- Piuttosto, Kiba-kun. – l'interessato alzò gli occhi – Perché sei qui?

Kiba guardò perplesso e sospettoso Sai, che aveva posto la domanda. – Per aiutare.

L'altro lo squadrò impassibile, poi inclinò il capo sulla spalla facendo un sorrisetto vago – Oh? E in che modo? Giocando con il tuo cane?

Prima che Kiba potesse scattare in piedi e ringhiare, Kakashi rispose al suo vecchio allievo. – Facendo la mascotte, Sai. C'è sempre bisogno di una mascotte che allenti la tensione.

Sai si voltò a studiare il jonin, che non aveva alzato neppure gli occhi. – Allora avreste dovuto mandare lui a far rilassare Sasuke-kun. Sakura-san sarebbe stata più utile qui.

- Sssssaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiii …

- Avete scoperto qualcosa?

Sai distolse subito l'attenzione dal sibilo di Kiba. – Che Kiba-kun non è utile neppure come mascotte.

- SAI!

Sakura, appena entrata, si sedette agitando una mano. – Oh, quella non è una gran scoperta.

- Sakura!?

- È la pura verità. Non offenderti, Kiba. Qualcuno ha pensato alla cena?

- Sarebbe più corretto parlare di spuntino di mezzanotte, a quest'ora. Se ne occupa Choji.

- Oh? Eri sveglio Shikamaru?

Lui sbuffò tirandosi a sedere e grattandosi la testa. – Più o meno. Tutta questa animosità non è l'ideale per dormire sonni tranquilli.

- Avete risolto qualcosa?

- Abbiamo diviso i compiti, e pensato ad un piano di massima per permettere a Sasuke di cercare Naruto.

- Per farlo dovrei poter usare lo sharingan, te lo sei dimenticato? Nella prigione tutto il chakra è drenato e soppresso.

Si girarono a fissare Sasuke, che era rimasto sulla soglia e li fissava, altero e freddo.

- Qui entrano in gioco gli altri. Stiamo cercando un modo per permetterti di usarlo nonostante i sigilli. Ma anche se fosse possibile, cosa di cui non siamo ancora certi, ti troveresti a doverti avvicinare molto a Kyubi. E non credo potremmo ottenerne una riserva considerevole. Tantomeno una sufficiente a darti un minimo di vantaggio in una ipotetica fuga.

- Un attimo! Stai dicendo che dovrebbe entrare nella gabbia del demone? Anche con tutti i sigilli che ne risucchiano il chakra, Kurama ne ha comunque a disposizione una piccola quantità! Non possiamo rischiare di indebolire la cella, e non puoi davvero proporre che Sasuke ci entri indifeso!

Shikamaru la studiò a lungo, prima di rispondere – Al momento non abbiamo altre possibilità, e sono sicuro che Sasuke lo abbia già considerato, _questo_. – sottolineò con enfasi occhieggiandolo - Vorrei comunque sottolineare il fatto che non siamo ancora neppure _sicuri_ che sia possibile. Magari per barriere più deboli, ma quelli attivi attorno a quella prigione sono i più forti sigilli di contenimento delle cinque terre, e tengono a bada un essere con il chakra più potente del mondo. Potrebbe essere una mera _utopia_ anche solo _sperare_ di poterli giocare. Per non parlare del fatto che potrebbe essere pericoloso, non solo per Sasuke ma anche per tutti noi. E sia chiaro, Uchiha, - lo scrutò corrucciato – per nessun motivo la sicurezza del villaggio sarà messa in pericolo. Naruto non ce lo perdonerebbe mai.

Lui lo fissò di rimando, algido. Poi si sedette nell'angolo più lontano e prese ad esaminare un rotolo vicino. – Divertente, detto da uno che neppure crede che Naruto sia ancora vivo.

Shikamaru sospirò, ristendendosi. Kiba roteò gli occhi e sbuffò. Kakashi non diede segno di avere sentito. Gaara lo fissò impassibile. Sakura gli si avvicinò, poggiandogli una mano sulla schiena in segno di conforto.

Sai fissò la testa china e disse: - Forse la mascotte potrebbe farla Sasuke-kun. Con questo atteggiamento infantile, credo sia meno utile di Kiba-kun.

Kiba, dopo un attimo di attonito silenzio, scoppiò a ridere.

Cinque giorni e mezzo -e una dozzina di jonin, chunin, anbu e Kage coinvolti nel frattempo nelle ricerche e sperimentazioni- dopo, avevano messo a punto un piano. Che se fossero stati molto fortunati, e Naruto fosse stato vivo, FORSE avrebbe potuto funzionare. Probabilmente.

- Ma ne sei sicuro? – chiese per l'ennesima volta Sakura, dubitando del proprio insegnante di un tempo.

- No. Ma non abbiamo modo di testarlo propriamente. – rispose placido per l'ennesima volta Kakashi, intento a fingere di leggere il suo libro preferito. In verità non era così tranquillo come voleva dare a vedere ai ragazzi, ma erano già abbastanza tesi loro. Non era necessario aggiungere anche la sua ansia all'equazione già potenzialmente disastrosa.

- E se qualcosa andasse storto? Se Sasuke esaurisse il chakra? Se i calcoli di Shika fossero sbagliati?

Omise di fare anche l'ultima domanda "E se Naruto fosse davvero morto?", perché tutti sapevano che non era quello il punto. Non era per Naruto che stavano facendo tutto quello. Non precisamente. Anche se col passare delle ore, la speranza, viscida, si era incuneata sottile sotto le loro unghie, bruciando e dolendo amaramente.

Era questione di onorare la memoria del loro amico, prendendosi cura di Sasuke.

Perché se per cinque anni si erano illusi che lui si fosse _rassegnato_, e continuasse a visitare la prigione per senso di colpa o per _uchihoso_ desiderio masochistico di soffrire, ora sapevano che lo avevano lasciato solo. A vagare nell'abisso che la speranza gli aveva scavato attorno.

E allora non era più stato "Lasciamo l'asociale a fare l'eremita bizzoso, che fino a quando non da di matto va tutto bene", ma piuttosto "Tiriamo fuori dal baratro la persona più importante per colui che ha significato così tanto per noi e che oltre a tutto ha salvato il mondo senza potersene godere i frutti".

Non era quindi solo il senso di colpa di Uchiha Sasuke, ad essere in gioco, ma quello di un intero gruppo di amici che aveva perso il loro membro più _ingombrante _senza davvero fare molto per impedirlo.

Speravano solo che una volta che Sasuke avesse sbattuto contro la realtà, si sarebbe arreso finalmente all'evidenza, incassando il colpo con il minor danno possibile.

- Che poi io non ho ancora capito come Sasuke pensi di poter rimanere vicino al Kyubi per il tempo sufficiente affinché i sigilli si carichino del suo chakra. Per non parlare del fatto di distrarre un demone millenario abbastanza da non farlo rendere conto di stare per cadere in un jutsu. – Kiba fissò con aria di aspettativa Sakura, che si zittì e distolse lo sguardo arrossendo a disagio.

- Ha pensato ad un modo. – borbottò. – Te lo ho già detto, Kiba. – concluse in tono seccato.

- Come Kakashi-sensei ti ha già detto quello che ha appena detto rispondendo per la centesima volta alla tua domanda. Eppure tu continui a farla. Perciò io ho tutto il diritto di riporre la mia. – si tirò a sedere di scatto, studiandola curioso. – Come pensa, Sasuke, di poter distrarre e bla bla bla il Kyubi?

- "Bla bla bla" non è una parola, né tantomeno un gruppo organizzato di parole, Kiba. – ribatté sulla difensiva lei, cercando di spostare il discorso. Niente da fare. Lui la liquidò con un'alzata di spalle.

- Era per non ripetere sempre. Allora?

Sakura davvero non poteva dire quello che aveva pianificato di fare Sasuke. Nel modo più assoluto. Non poteva ripeterlo ad anima viva.

Per prima cosa, se lo fosse venuto a sapere Sasuke, la avrebbe uccisa.

Secondariamente, ma non di molto, non aveva nessuna intenzione di spiegare magari nel dettaglio – occhieggiò Ino che la fissava altrettanto curiosa, e Sai che pareva stesse studiandola – di come il suo ex compagno di squadra, prima cotta della sua vita, amico più o meno ritrovato, probabile capo in divenire, stesse pianificando di _sedurre_ un demone per avere abbastanza tempo per andare a riprendersi, dentro la sua anima, il suo amico, compagno, rivale, vita o qualsiasi fosse la definizione che Sasuke dava al momento a Naruto. E neppure di come lei, che si era cocciutamente rifiutata di lasciarlo da solo a percorrere qualsivoglia strada, si era trovata coinvolta nella faccenda.

Non che stessero sperimentando o allenandosi in qualche strano modo, ma ammettere che stava dando lezioni di anatomia e fisiologia umana, aiutando inoltre Sasuke con la ricerca di materiale esemplificativo e il successivo studio di questo … era potenzialmente anche più imbarazzante.

Ne avrebbe avuto bisogno? Non lo sapeva, aveva ammesso bruscamente Sasuke. Ma non poteva certo arrivare impreparato alla cosa, senza idea alcuna di come procedere. Certo, poteva intuirlo, le aveva detto, ma non poteva davvero aspettarsi di riuscire a distrarre un essere nato prima del mondo come lo conoscevano loro con solo _buona volontà_ e un _buon istinto_. Che poi, aveva continuato, era basato solo su supposizioni e nessun fatto.

Così … innocente … Per qualche ragione sconosciuta, Sakura aveva sempre supposto che tra loro _Sasuke_ sarebbe stato il primo ad affrontare quell'_aspetto_ del mondo adulto. In fondo aveva viaggiato molto, aveva frequentato parecchia gente con una dubbia moralità, fatto cose che la maggior parte delle persone non si sognano neppure durante gli incubi.

Invece lui … per tutto quel tempo … - Sakura.

Alzò gli occhi al richiamo imperioso, intimamente sollevata di poter sfuggire all'interrogatorio che vedeva all'orizzonte.

- Vengo! – rispose con entusiasmo alzandosi velocemente – Scusate, ragazzi!

Fuggì. Meglio una dissertazione sulla posizione della prostata e i punti erogeni, che le domande imbarazzanti che l'aspettavano.

Poco dopo, si pentì della propria codardia. Davanti alla porta _aperta_ del suo appartamento, dove lei e Sasuke avevano stabilito il loro "quartier generale" segreto data la presenza scomoda di impiccioni a casa di lui, c'era Kakashi. Che sorrideva sornione.

Si aggrappò alla maglia del compagno, terrorizzata.

- Sasuke? – bisbigliò frenetica - Che facciamo?

Lui non le rispose, occupato come era a cercare di incenerire il suo passato maestro senza jutsu di sorta.

- Com'è che non hai condiviso anche _questa_ collezione di informazioni, Sasuke-kun? Sei piuttosto ingiusto a tenere un tale tesoro tutto per te …

Sakura strinse di più la presa sul cotone, mentre un dubbio le faceva corrucciare le sopracciglia. – Non puoi ucciderlo. Te lo ricordi, vero?

Avrebbe giurato di sentirlo sbuffare, ma poteva essere un suo fraintendimento. - … Che cosa vuoi, Kakashi?

- Essere informato, per cominciare. Cosa pensavate di fare, voi due? – il suo tono era serio. Senza la minima traccia della solita falsa _giocosità_. Era il tono che avevano imparato a rispettare in missione, e non poteva essere ignorato. Sakura distolse lo sguardo.

- Ecco … stiamo lavorando ad un modo per distrarre Kyubi. – disse vaga alla fine, visto che Sasuke non pareva intenzionato a farlo.

- Preparando un'orgia per lui? Siete diventati pazzi? Certo ho avuto dei dubbi in proposito diverse volte per quanto riguardava _Sasuke_, ma questo porta il significato di _pazzia_ ad un livello completamente differente.

- Devo essergli vicino, perché il piano di _Shikamaru_ funzioni. Mi ha già offerto il corpo di Naruto, se lo aiutavo a scappare. Fingerò di acconsentire, otterrò il chakra che mi serve, e quando sarà distratto attiverò lo sharingan.

Rimasero a studiarsi a lungo, poi Kakashi sospirò. – Entriamo. Non è il caso di tenere una conversazione simile all'aperto. – si fece da parte, facendo cenno ai suoi due ragazzi di precederlo, fingendo di non vedere l'occhiata guardinga ma risoluta che Sakura gli rivolse senza muoversi da dietro il compagno fermo. Aveva preso la sua decisione, diceva quell'occhiata, e per quanto lui non la approvasse, lei sarebbe andata fino in fondo.

- Sasuke? – aspettò un'indicazione di quello che voleva fare lui, Sakura. Dolce e determinata, Sakura. Sempre alla ricerca del riconoscimento dei suoi compagni. Sempre pronta a dare una mano, sempre disposta a seguire e a supportare i suoi amici. E nello stesso tempo, capace di prendere decisioni difficili, di camminare con le proprie gambe. Di sbagliare, e di rialzarsi. Quella Sakura … rivedeva finalmente il lato più forte della sua allieva. Non quella che aveva sorriso fintamente negli ultimi anni, senza davvero sentire nulla. Non l'eterea ombra di quella che era stata. Non la ragazza chiusa in se stessa e fragile, fragile come la scultura di vetro che lo aveva tanto preoccupato, e che non era riuscito a far tornare di diamante prezioso e infrangibile.

Kakashi esalò un respiro che stava trattenendo da quelli che gli sembravano secoli, seguendoli nell'appartamento e chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Aveva avuto ragione. Almeno lei … lei sarebbe stata bene, ora.

Spostò gli occhi sulla fonte principale dei suoi capelli bianchi non dovuti alla genetica. Il respiro che stava trattenendo per lui, … quello sarebbe uscito dalla sua bocca solo alla sua morte. Vi si era rassegnato, ormai.

Lo studiò. Gelido, irrigidito e distante, nonostante quello che lo circondava fosse caldo e morbido e accogliente. Si domandò come sarebbe stato, riaverlo a casa con Naruto. Se il biondo avrebbe potuto compiere un altro miracolo, e riportare serenità in quella anima tormentata che era il suo compagno. Non lo avrebbe saputo mai. Nessuno lo avrebbe saputo. Perché nessuno dei due sarebbe tornato indietro vivo da quella follia.

Kakashi lo sapeva. E _sapeva_ che Sasuke _sapeva_ che lui sapeva.

- Avevi pianificato di farlo già prima di avere un piano di supporto, giusto? – era un'affermazione, più che una domanda.

- Kakashi-sensei!

Ignorò il rimprovero shockato di Sakura.

- Come pensavi di comportarti? O ti bastava fingere che quello che avevi tra le braccia fosse Naruto per una unica volta prima di morire? Potresti ottenere un risultato migliore con un kagema* che gli somigli, sai? Almeno quello non ti squarcerebbe lo stomaco una volta che tu avessi _concluso_.

- Kakashi!

- Sai, vero, che non sarai tu, a _concludere_? Ti aprirà come una scatola di sardine, e godrà nel darti dolore. E alla fine ti ucciderà.

Vide distintamente Sakura avvicinarglisi con la mano alzata, pronta a picchiarlo, ma non si mosse per evitare il colpo. Sapeva di meritarselo. Dire la verità fa sempre quell'effetto, sulla gente. Fu sorpreso quando quella mano venne fermata da una pallida.

- Sasuke?

- … Ho bisogno di parlare con Kakashi da solo.

Lei si girò, tutta la sua attenzione rivolta ora al moro che aveva reagito così pacatamente alla sua provocazione. – Sicuro?

Kakashi lo vide sbuffare e inclinare la testa di lato, per non guardarla negli occhi. – Non occorre che mi fai la balia ventiquattrore su ventiquattro. Posso affrontare una discussione tra _uomini_ con un pervertito anche senza di te.

Lei sembrò cercare qualcosa, nei suoi tratti. Poi sospirò, liberò la mano che ancora Sasuke teneva stretta, la poggiò sul suo cuore senza che l'altro reagisse. – Va bene. – cedette - Non distruggetemi casa.

Aspettarono che si chiudesse la porta alle spalle, e poi ancora. Fino a quando Sasuke decise di parlare. – Come lo hai capito?

Kakashi non si aspettava quella pacatezza. Sospirò stancamente, lasciandosi cadere sul divano.

- Hai detto che le conclusioni di Shikamaru erano ovvie. – lo squadrò. – Onestamente. Come ti è potuto passare per la mente una cosa simile? È a dir poco suicida, per non dire folle!

Sasuke gli rispose con un ghigno sarcastico. – He. Proprio da me, allora. Non trovi, _sensei_?

Kakashi non rise. – Non credo di riuscire a convincerti che quello che è successo non è stata colpa tua. Non credo riuscirò _adesso_ a ficcarti nel cervello un po' del buonsenso che non sono riuscito ad instillarti da piccolo, o in tutti questi anni, se è per quello.

- Il passato non si cambia, _sensei_. – ribatté vago Sasuke, scegliendo una sedia lontana da lui e accomodandovisi con grazia.

- No, non si cambia. Hai ragione. Ma si può imparare da lui. Per questo non dovresti essere così pronto a gettare la tua vita. Non puoi cambiare quello che è stato. Non puoi farlo neppure se ne paghi il prezzo con la tua stessa carne. Dovresti saperlo.

Sasuke stava fissando un punto davanti a sé, dandogli il profilo. Era quasi disteso sulla sedia, in una posizione abbandonata.

Era cambiato. I suoi tratti si erano induriti, affilati, come se stessero tentando di adattarsi alla sua personalità tagliente. Non era più un ragazzino impulsivo e ingenuo che non conosceva se stesso o il mondo.

Eppure …

- Che cosa speri di ottenere, da tutto questo? Vendetta? Soddisfazione? No. – rispose a se stesso. – Non è per questo. È per orgoglio? Per dovere? Per cosa stai lottando, Sasuke?

Per lunghi secondi, Kakashi pensò che non gli avrebbe risposto. – Per riportare la luce. – rise, coprendosi gli occhi, di una risata amara come fiele. – Ridicolo, no? Tutti sono convinti che lo faccia per qualche stupida scommessa in corso tra me e il Dobe. O per semplice cocciutaggine. E io invece riesco solo a dire assurdità. – esitò a lungo, poi decise che Kakashi aveva il diritto di sapere. Lui tra tutti. Perché era _lui_, che Sasuke aveva deluso per primo in passato. _Lui_ che aveva provato a convincerlo della follia della vendetta prima che fosse troppo tardi. Lui che lo aveva capito per primo. _Se_ lo avesse ascoltato _allora_ … Invece non lo aveva fatto. E per quello, in tutti gli anni passati dal suo ritorno, non aveva permesso a se stesso di lasciarsi avvicinare da lui. Sarebbe stato troppo _difficile_ contrastare la sua logica. Sarebbe stato troppo _facile_ affidarsi alla comprensione di quell'adulto che aveva mormorato la verità così spesso nel suo orecchio sordo. Quindi lo aveva tenuto a distanza, consapevole dello sguardo del suo sensei costantemente puntato su di lui. Costantemente preoccupato, per lui. In quel modo contorto e ambiguo che solo Kakashi sapeva avere.

- In tutti gli anni che ho vissuto per la vendetta, per tutto il tempo in cui tutto il mondo era un mare buio … ho sempre, _sempre_ potuto contare su di una cosa. Solo una. Era stupido, mi infastidiva, mi irritava e avrei voluto per la maggior parte delle volte strozzarlo e seppellirlo nelle profondità della terra per non vederlo più. Eppure _lui_ era sempre là. Che mi infastidiva e mi faceva da punto di riferimento. Ero certo sarebbe stato per sempre così. – si interruppe, portandosi la mano libera al petto - Quando mi ha colpito … mi sono sentito tradito. Io che avevo tradito per primo, mi sono sentito tradito dalla mia _certezza_. E glielo ho fatto capire. L'ultima cosa che Naruto ha visto nei miei occhi è stata un'accusa.

Si drizzò di scatto, fissandolo con la stessa caparbia determinazione che lo aveva guidato per tutta la vita. – Non mi importa quanto sarà doloroso. Sono abituato al dolore. Non mi importa se mi costerà l'orgoglio, o un occhio o un braccio o un metro o due di intestino. Ho sacrificato molto di più per qualcosa che era una bugia. Farò _di tutto_ per riportarlo indietro. Non per lui, ma per me.

- E nel caso non ci sia nessuno da riportare indietro?

Gli occhi fermi di Sasuke risposero prima della sua bocca. Alzò il mento. – Mi ha fatto una promessa. Intendo fargliela mantenere.

*Kagema. … Lucciola con gli attributi? No, perché Noi siamo eleganti nelle spiegazioni (…). wiki/Omosessualit%C3%A0_in_Giappone


	9. Ultima chance

**Ultima chance.**

- Allora. Tutti pronti? Avete capito bene quali saranno i vostri compiti?

Annuirono, nervosi. Era arrivato finalmente il giorno del _giudizio_. Avrebbero messo in atto il piano, frutto delle abilità e delle conoscenze di tutti loro.

Era un tipico caso di "o la va o la spacca". E loro, nonostante avessero creduto di poterlo liquidare solamente come "risultato già noto, ma ci proviamo lo stesso", si erano trovati a sperare.

Speravano di essersi sbagliati per dieci anni.

Speravano di poter chiedere scusa a Sakura per non averle creduto quando aveva deciso di inseguire e riportare a casa Naruto. Di poter far nascere sulle labbra di Sasuke un sorrisetto di superiorità che avrebbe detto loro "Visto? Ho sempre avuto ragione io e voi siete degli idioti senza speranza". Di poter rivedere un sorriso luminoso e sentire una risata divertita e piena di vita che li prendeva in giro, perché non erano capaci di combinare nulla senza di lui. Neppure di sperare.

- Ancora non ho capito come Uchiha pensi di avvicinarsi abbastanza al demone. – mormorò Gai al suo _rivale_, in piedi accanto a lui, silenzioso come il solito.

- Di questo si sono occupati lui e Sakura. – rispose laconico Kakashi. Gai studiò attentamente il suo amico. Quel tono rilassato non lo ingannava. Kakashi era teso.

- Sei ancora in tempo per fermarli, se vuoi. Lo sai, vero? – indagò piano.

Lui lo guardò, e sorrise. – Sì. Lo so.

- … Ma non lo farai.

Il sorriso virò verso una tristezza profonda. Gai sapeva che era un privilegio che Kakashi concedeva a pochi, quello di vedere cosa veramente provava. – Lo hai detto all'Hokage? – chiese allora a voce bassa.

- No.

- Li avrebbe fermati lei.

- Lo so.

- Tu però non vuoi.

- Non è questione di quello che voglio io. È questione di quello che vuole Sasuke.

- Sei sempre stato troppo permissivo con lui.

- Lo so.

- Morirà?

- Lui dice di no.

- E tu? – agitò una mano - Lascia perdere. Preferisco rimanere alla valutazione ottimista.

Sakura si guardò intorno. Erano tutti lì, per aiutarli. Era così commovente il pensiero, che quasi le veniva da piangere. Spostò l'attenzione su Sasuke, che era stato silenzioso e tranquillo, più del solito, da che aveva parlato con Kakashi-sensei, il giorno prima.

- Pronto?

Lui annuì. Era calmo. Di una placidità un po' inquietante. – Sei sicuro? – si sentì in dovere di chiedergli. – Una volta cominciato, non ci sarà modo di tornare indietro.

Si aspettava un "Per chi mi prendi?" seccato, oppure un altrettanto secco "sì" o un gesto del capo a farla grande. Invece lui la fissò, con quegli occhi così distanti che le ricordavano ogni volta che nonostante si fossero riconciliati, nonostante lui le avesse permesso di assistere ad una minima parte del suo dolore … loro non erano davvero vicini. Non come lo erano stati superficialmente un tempo, non come lo era più profondamente con Naruto. Anche se quest'ultimo aveva fatto parte _molto meno_ che _sporadicamente_, di metà della sua vita.

- Sei una buona amica, Sakura. – disse alla fine, spaventandola a morte.

Forzò un sorriso e una battuta. – Beh, allora quando ci saremo occupati di questo pasticcio, ti concerò di offrire a me e Naruto una ciotola di ramen.

Vide i suoi occhi dilatarsi, come se lo avesse colpito. – S … -/- Sarà meglio andare. – la interruppe.

Compì i successivi movimenti in modo automatico. Disfece sigilli, li riformò, ne seminò altri lungo la strada, assieme a insetti di ogni tipo che vi si andarono a posizionare sopra, come ordinati soldatini, modificati appositamente all'unico scopo di permettere loro quella _scommessa_. Contro il destino, aveva mormorato Hinata, dimostrando di aver sviluppato negli anni un piccolo senso dell'umorismo, almeno.

Sapeva che dietro di lui, Sakura stava facendo lo stesso, predisponendo il jutsu che i ragazzi avevano studiato per permettere loro di avere a disposizione il chakra all'interno della prigione, nonostante le barriere che avrebbero attraversato. L'ultimo sigillo di quella lunga teoria, era stato impresso nella loro _carne _il giorno prima - l'anticipo era stato pensato per dare loro modo di abituarvisi - , quando Shikamaru aveva riepilogato il piano nel dettaglio, e Sai aveva tatuato su entrambi il sigillo che avrebbe permesso loro di collegarsi a quelli precedenti. Di collegarsi al chakra di chi sarebbe rimasto fuori ad aspettare il loro ritorno.

Non era _quello_ che riempiva i suoi pensieri.

Non gli interessava che Sakura fosse là per tirarlo fuori dalla gabbia, se qualcosa fosse andato storto, perché non ci sarebbe stato comunque un domani, se qualcosa fosse andato storto.

Non aveva avuto comunque mai intenzione di seguire il loro piano fino in fondo, perché sapeva fin dall'inizio che non avrebbe funzionato.

Fosse stato solo questione di attivare lo sharingan e costringere il demone a fare quello che voleva, lo avrebbe già fatto. Per essere precisi, lo _aveva_ già fatto. Cinque anni prima.

Il problema non era mai stato veramente _attivare_ lo sharingan. Era _mantenerlo attivo_ più a lungo di quanto non avesse mai fatto.

Aveva cercato per anni un modo per farlo, dopo aver escluso tutte le opzioni che Shikamaru sperava possibili. Tz. Come se lui non le avesse già considerate e scartate.

Il logico primo passo, era stato di potenziare il suo sharingan. Aveva perciò allenato se stesso, cercato _altre_ informazioni e infine congeniato un sigillo che gli permettesse di incrementare artificialmente l'efficacia dei suoi occhi. Sigillo che aveva ottenuto unendone diversi del proprio clan e di quello Uzumaki, che si era tatuato addosso tempo prima per aumentarne l'efficacia, e che si sarebbe attivato col chakra del demone di cui lo aveva riempito negli ultimi mesi, essendo di tipo simile a quelli già in azione nella prigione.

… Doveva ammettere, anche se non ne era felice, che quando la _mandria_ si era arbitrariamente stabilita nella sua casa, e aveva prepotentemente _preteso_ di aiutarlo, aveva iniziato a _sperare_ che ci potesse essere effettivamente una spiegazione diversa da quella che aveva ipotizzato. Più facile. Più sicura. Magari aveva _sbagliato_. Magari aveva complicato eccessivamente una cosa che in effetti complicata non era poi molto.

Ma Shikamaru lo aveva presto disilluso. Idiota lui che si era lasciato contagiare dalla stupidità del bestiame.

Così era tornato alla sua teoria originaria, già piuttosto avanzata nelle fasi preparatorie.

D'altronde, era l'unico modo a cui era riuscito a pensare, per poter usare Tsukuyomi su Kyubi e cercare Naruto con agio all'interno della sua anima.

Perché Naruto non c'era. Semplicemente. Naruto _non c'era_, nella stanza che Sasuke aveva visitato la prima volta che aveva parlato col demone che il suo amico aveva dentro.

Sasuke ricordava ancora la confusione che aveva provato, cinque anni prima. Era stato così _sicuro_ di poter velocemente risolvere la cosa! Gli sarebbe bastato catturare il demone con i suoi occhi, e poi avrebbe metafisicamente e fisicamente pestato Naruto e lo avrebbe riportato alla realtà.

Invece, dopo cinque anni di occasioni mancate, di inseguimenti e di scene orrende che il demone si era lasciato alle spalle affinché loro le vedessero e ne fossero disgustati, aveva trovato una stanza dipinta di sangue. Vuota.

… _Vuota_, se non si consideravano i cadaveri di quelle che aveva supposto le vittime che Kyubi aveva fatto dalla fine della guerra, a giudicare dalla pila; e quella piccola solitaria collanina, che ricordava di aver visto al collo di Naruto. Opaca di liquido vermiglio.

L'aveva raccolta, in preda ad un torpore che ricordava di aver provato solo una volta prima di allora.

Era corso dai cadaveri. Scostandoli, urlando il nome di colui che era andato a salvare. Nella speranza di trovarlo, desiderando di non farlo.

Era stato così, che aveva fallito.

Aveva abbassato la guardia. Il panico gliela aveva strappata via dalla carne. Non aveva neppure sentito arrivare il demone, fino a quando questi non gli aveva afferrato la testa e il torso con i suoi artigli affilati, e lo aveva stretto a sé. Ridendo al suo orecchio, divertito dal verso strozzato che gli era sfuggito dalle labbra quando aveva sentito affondare quelle _lame_ nella carne.

– Non è più qui. – gli aveva sibilato. – Non lo troverai mai. – lo aveva sfidato.

Ciò che era seguito, era stato frutto del puro istinto che lo aveva tenuto vivo durante l'adolescenza, che gli aveva permesso di agire nonostante si sentisse intorpidito dalla sorpresa. Aveva sguainato Kusanagi e lo aveva trafitto, immettendo nella lama una scossa di Chidori abbastanza potente da infastidirlo e interromperne la concentrazione. Si era liberato, e aveva usato lo sharingan per _scappare_, e farlo svenire.

Era stato così, che erano riusciti a catturare Kyubi no Yoko. Con la sua fuga.

Lui però non aveva detto a nessuno i particolari di quel loro incontro. Tutti avevano pensato semplicemente che la tecnica non avesse funzionato e che non fosse riuscito a raggiungere Naruto, accontentandosi del fatto che Kyubi fosse svenuto nel tentativo. Mezza vittoria era meglio di una sconfitta, no? Avevano cercato di _consolarlo_. Per poi tornare alle proprie ottuse vite.

Lui, invece, aveva passato la settimana successiva al ritorno a Konoha a fissare il soffitto della sua stanza di ospedale, col chakra in condizioni pessime e domande infinite che gli vorticavano nel cervello.

Perché non aveva funzionato? Perché il sigillo non era dove sarebbe dovuto essere? Perché _Naruto_ non era dove sarebbe dovuto essere? Perché non aveva potuto controllare il demone? I suoi occhi avrebbero dovuto poterlo fare. Invece nulla. Non era successo nulla di quanto aveva supposto.

Ci aveva messo _anni_, per comprendere e muovere i passi necessari per agire nel verso corretto. E infiniti tentativi falliti per imparare la lezione, nel frattempo.

In qualche modo, il sigillo ottagonale era cambiato, come era cambiato Kyubi. Forse era stato il contatto con la statua demoniaca. Forse quello con lo Shinigami che aveva tagliato a metà la sua anima. Forse quello con Minato. Chissà.

_Qualcosa_ era successo.

Qualcosa che aveva fatto sì che il demone non fosse più così debole ai suoi occhi, e che il sigillo ottagonale non potesse più essere aperto o chiuso dall'esterno. Neppure da lui, che era un Uchiha e che aveva ricreato **Hakke no Fuuin Shiki sulle ceneri del precedente**. Questo significava che doveva trovare Naruto, perché _lui_ aveva la chiave del sigillo originario a cui nessun altro pareva poter accedere.

Era rimasto in quella posizione di stallo per mesi. Anni, se si contava pure il tempo in cui aveva semplicemente _aspettato_ che Naruto si svegliasse e calciasse il suo demone nel profondo della gabbia. Sicurissimo che lo avrebbe fatto.

Aveva teorie, e tesi. Ma non aveva l'opportunità, né i mezzi.

Ora però era diverso.

Dopo anni di ricerche inutili, di tentativi diversi che avevano riscosso solo le risate del demone, aveva un _piano_.

Aveva avuto una piccola _apertura_ dal demone stesso. Un modo per avvicinarglisi. Fino ad allora, Kyubi non gli aveva mai permesso di andare oltre la penultima gabbia. E lui non aveva avuto risultati soddisfacenti dai suoi tentativi di conservazione del chakra. Era riuscito solo a far funzionare il sigillo sul suo ventre, che però non sarebbe servito a nulla, se non fosse stato più vicino al demone di quanto non era riuscito ad essere in tutti quegli anni di tormentate visite, e non avesse avuto chakra con cui richiamare lo sharingan.

Ed ora, con l'apporto degli … _amici_, anche questo era finalmente cambiato.

Perciò quello che gli vorticava nel cervello, non assomigliava lontanamente alla preoccupazione. Era più semplicemente eccitazione. Aspettativa. Sollievo. Impazienza.

Ora, in fondo, aveva l'opportunità di testare la sua teoria, e _tutti_ i mezzi per farlo.

- Ancora. – la voce annoiata di Kurama lo riportò alla realtà. Erano arrivati alla penultima gabbia. – Sei venuto a rimirarmi come l'ultima volta, o hai qualche altro trucchetto da mettere in atto? È passato un po' di tempo dall'ultima volta. – ghignò – Comincio a credere che tu abbia esaurito la scorta di fantasie, _Teme_.

Sasuke studiò per la millesima volta l'uomo davanti a lui. Dieci anni.

Dieci anni che si vedevano chiaramente nella lunghezza dei capelli del corpo di Naruto. Che si erano scolpiti nei tratti che a diciassette anni avevano ancora un po' della morbidezza dell'infanzia, e che invece ora spiccavano decisi ed eleganti sul viso un tempo rotondo.

Dieci anni che non avevano cambiato di una virgola quegli occhi rossi. Maliziosi, strafottenti, crudeli. Occhi sempre puntati su di lui. Occhi che seguivano ogni suo movimento all'interno della gabbia. Che si abbeveravano del suo dolore. Del suo odio. Della sua paura.

Occhi che lo leggevano facilmente. Come avevano fatto anni prima di vedere quel tempo.

- Sono venuto per accettare la tua offerta.

Un biondo sopracciglio si inarcò, canzonandolo. – Ooooohh? E _Sakura-chan_ è qui perché vuole partecipare? Non credevo foste così pervertiti …

Sasuke non batté ciglio, fingendo di non aver visto il sussulto di Sakura a quella provocazione.

- Sakura sarà la mia assicurazione. – si limitò a dire aprendo la penultima porta e facendo passare la compagnia prima di superarla a sua volta.

Le labbra morbide del demone si piegarono di nuovo in un sorriso spiacevole, mentre seguiva i loro movimenti. – Sicura che non vuoi fare un giro pure tu? La varietà è il segreto del successo di una buona relazione. Non mi dispiacerebbe fottere un corpicino sodo e morbido come il tuo, insieme o separatamente a quello del _Teme_. Sono sicuro che _Sas'ke-chan_ sarà piuttosto … _duro_, in confronto.

Lei non rispose, andandosi a posizionare sulla destra, come avevano concordato. Sasuke si era raccomandato di non reagire alle provocazioni del demone. Lei era là per assicurarsi che il loro piano procedesse nel verso giusto. Nulla di più. Non doveva permettere al demone di distrarla. Non doveva permettere a _niente_, di distrarla.

Kurama sbuffò, insoddisfatto dalla reazione dell'altra. Riportò perciò l'attenzione su colui che gli aveva dato più soddisfazioni di chiunque altro, negli ultimi cinque anni. – Allora, _Sas'ke-chan_? Come vuoi procedere? Vuoi che concordiamo una parola d'ordine? – inclinò il capo verso destra, socchiudendo gli occhi. Ghignando. – O prometti di non farmi male?

Sasuke si limitò a sbloccare i sigilli della gabbia, tingendoli col proprio sangue, e a chiuderseli alle spalle.

- Mmh … il profumo del tuo sangue, _Teme_, è il migliore. Vorrei bagnarmici completamente. – schioccò le dita, come se avesse avuto una rivelazione. – Aspetta! Ma probabilmente questo desiderio si avvererà a breve!

La risata volgare che gli uscì dalle labbra, venne interrotta da quelle di Sasuke, che si piantarono decisamente sulle sue.

Quando si staccarono, Sakura, attraverso le sbarre ricoperte di sigilli. vide nitidamente il sangue gocciolare dalle labbra ferite di Sasuke, e l'espressione soddisfatta del demone mentre si leccava quello che colorava le proprie.

Le mani saldamente piantate ai lati della testa bionda, Sasuke ordinò – Piantala di parlare.

Il sorriso che Kurama gli riservò, fu quasi … gentile. Il dito che alzò per raccogliere un po' del sangue all'angolo della sua bocca e leccarlo, seducente. Quasi dolce. – Come Ouji-sama* desidera. – disse prima di avventarsi sulle labbra offerte con qualcosa di simile alla fame.

Sasuke chiuse per istinto gli occhi, irrigidendosi, quando l'impatto gli spinse la testa indietro. Li riaprì di scatto un secondo dopo. Non poteva permettersi di dimenticare quale fosse il suo obiettivo, e chi lo stesse baciando.

Gli occhi rossi che incrociarono i suoi erano canzonatori. Avrebbe voluto dare un pugno a quella bella faccia _sbagliata_. Levargli quell'espressione malevolmente divertita. Impedirgli di morderlo e assaporarlo e … penetrarlo. Leccandogli la lingua come fosse stata una succulenta bistecca.

Il fatto di permettere a quella _persona_ di prendersi il suo primo vero bacio _intenzionale_, gli stringeva lo stomaco in un modo stupido.

Quando aveva pensato al _suo_ piano, aveva trovato la cosa irrilevante. Un pensiero da femmine. Eppure eccolo là, a desiderare di vomitare.

Non sarebbe dovuto essere così _debole_. Non poteva permettersi di esserlo.

Poi la stretta attorno al suo torso divenne più morbida. Le mani che gli erano state piantate sulla schiena iniziarono un lento movimento per vezzeggiarne la pelle lacerata dagli artigli. La lingua che gli era stata piantata in bocca con bruschezza lappò gentilmente la sua, irrigidita contro la propria volontà dallo schifo che provava.

Il bacio iniziato senza delicatezza alcuna, si fece dolce.

Lento.

Suadente e ammaliante.

Inteso a sbaragliare tutte le sue difese.

Non lo avrebbe permesso. Doveva rimanere concentrato. Doveva ricordare …

La bocca dell'altro lasciò la sua, dando lievi baci sugli zigomi, sul naso, sulle palpebre; scendendo poi a baciare delicatamente il collo, succhiandone gentilmente la carne delicata, strusciandoglisi contro come un grosso gatto in cerca di coccole. Le carezze volavano delicate sul suo corpo, sulla schiena fino al collo che le mani calde afferrarono con dolce impeto, arruffandogli i capelli sulla nuca, pettinandoli mentre gli premevano sullo scalpo. Passando su e giù sulle sue braccia. Forti. Gentili. Seducenti. Scivolando sotto la maglia, alzandogliela per toccargli la pelle dei fianchi e i lati dello stomaco, scendendo nuovamente lungo la colonna vertebrale, fino ad arrivare alla curva delle natiche. Premendo. Chiedendo. Donando. Distraendolo. Non doveva distrarsi … La bocca ritornò alla sua, e prese a baciarne i contorni. Piccoli sfioramenti di labbra chiuse, che parevano adorare la carne che stavano lusingando così dolcemente. Chiedendo l'accesso con piccole lappate premurose, baci innocenti. Onorando ogni centimetro di pelle che stavano lambendo.

Tranquillizzandolo e pazientemente aspettando per una sua risposta.

Risposta che arrivò, contro la sua stessa volontà. Sasuke non poté far altro che rilassarsi, ammorbidendo la stretta sullo yukata dell'altro, concedendo quello che prima era stato rubato con la forza. Dimenticò gradualmente cosa stava facendo, e si lasciò guidare in quella lenta danza piacevole, sentendo un calore che non aveva previsto, scaldarlo lentamente. Totalmente.

Ricambiò il bacio. Succhiando la lingua dell'altro. Rotolando con lei nella propria bocca, e poi inseguendola quando questa si ritirava. Mordendo affamato le labbra generose, lappandole subito dopo per farsi perdonare l'offesa. Le mani affondarono nei capelli biondi, afferrarono le spalle, strinsero il corpo che aveva segretamente desiderato per anni. Sasuke staccò la bocca da quella ammaliante e più esperta, appoggiando la fronte alla spalla forte, mordendo il cotone leggero per non gemere, aspirando l'odore buono che proveniva dalla carne che questo vestiva. Mentre le mani calde di _lui_ gli andavano ad afferrare saldamente i fianchi, premendoseli addosso con desiderio, strusciandoli con passione contro la coscia nuda che gli aveva infilato tra le gambe, mentre le _sue_ labbra succhiavano e gli mordevano il collo, e lui si lasciava finalmente sfuggire il mugolio di desiderio che aveva cercato di fermare.

– Sas'ke. – mormorò la voce sbagliata, rompendo l'incantesimo.

Sasuke spalancò gli occhi, allontanandosi velocemente, per quanto possibile, dall'uomo che lo seguì col corpo, trattenendolo a sé con una presa improvvisamente dura sulle sue natiche.

Non poteva essere successo … Inorridito, girò la testa per incontrare lo sguardo shockato di Sakura, che lo fissava premendosi una mano sulla bocca dall'altro lato della gabbia.

La risata morbida dell'uomo che ancora lo teneva premuto a sé nonostante i suoi sforzi per mettere più distanza tra di loro, fu crudele e colpì dove faceva più male, come sempre. La mano che scese lungo il suo corpo -fino ad afferrare la prova del fatto che sì, _era successo-_, non più gentile, non più meravigliosamente _famigliare_.

Era stato _umiliato_ dal demone.

Demone che ora gli premeva il naso contro lo zigomo, ignorando facilmente la sua resistenza – A quanto pare sei piuttosto preso, né, _Sas'ke-chan_? – mormorandogli all'orecchio il suo disonore con voce morbida, che cambiò. Lentamente ...

– Hai sognato spesso questo momento, _Teme_? Volevi avermi sotto? Volevi fottermi? Penetrarmi con quel cazzo che hai tra le gambe, inutile se non sei con me? Sbattermi così forte da farmi urlare il tuo nome? Volevi venirmi dentro? Riempirmi di sperma e di te? Vedere la mia bocca inghiottirlo? Vederlo tracimare dalle mie labbra? Vedere la mia lingua leccarlo tutto e poi chiederne ancora?

… Assumendo toni più squillanti. Più caldi. Più amati. Più dolorosi.

Strinse forte gli occhi. Non poteva. Non poteva, non poteva! Sapeva che lo avrebbe fatto. Sapeva che il demone godeva a ferirlo con quella voce, e che coglieva ogni occasione per farlo. Eppure … mentre quella voce luminosa gli bisbigliava oscenità e quelle labbra sfioravano lievemente il suo padiglione auricolare, infilandovi la lingua in un gesto di orrenda intimità, mentre la mano tra le gambe lo accarezzava insinuante, non poté fare a meno di eccitarsi. Immaginando quello che gli stava suggerendo la voce. Immaginando quelle labbra piegarsi un sorriso gioioso. Un ghigno imbarazzato. Un broncio timido.

Kami! Si sentiva così sporco! Così _stupido_! Pensava davvero di poter condurre il gioco con un demone? Di avere almeno un po' di controllo, su quello che sarebbe successo? Su se stesso, se non su Kyubi? Lui? Che non aveva mai avuto il tempo di pensare al sesso? E che quando lo aveva sognato la prima volta ne era rimasto sconvolto per giorni, avendo immaginato come compagno un idiota biondo che aveva deciso di rendere la sua vita miserevole anche nei pochi sogni che non erano tornati incubi?

- Allora, _Teme_? Vogliamo procedere alla realizzazione dei tuoi sogni?

- Non chiamarmi così. – ringhiò in risposta. Con gli occhi ancora ben stretti.

- Così come? – lo derise l'altro, contrastando senza apparente difficoltà i suoi tentativi di liberarsi dalla sua stretta - _Teme_? O _Sas'ke_?

- Sasuke!

Al richiamo preoccupato di Sakura, aprì gli occhi in cui lo sharingan brillava rabbioso. – Entrambi.

*Ouji-sama. Ve lo dico? Non ve lo dico.


	10. Discesa

**Discesa.**

Sakura singhiozzò un sospiro, aggrappata alle sbarre dell'ultima cella. Davanti a lei, le due figure allacciate erano immobili _casi_ di un bizzarro museo di erotismo sadico.

Guardarli, mentre si baciavano, era stata la cosa più … dolorosa che avesse mai sperimentato.

Non perché avesse desiderato essere _lei_ la protagonista dei momenti erotici di Sasuke. Non perché era ovvio che Sasuke non stava baciando un demone, ma _Naruto_. Piuttosto, proprio perché non era così. Sakura _sapeva_ che colui che Sasuke stava adorando con tutto il proprio essere avendone dimenticato la natura, _non era_ Naruto.

_Aveva_ supposto che i motivi di Sasuke non fossero puramente amichevoli. Chi non lo avrebbe perlomeno sospettato? Quella speranza ostinata, quel rifiuto di considerare davvero la realtà … Ma non pensava davvero che i suoi sentimenti andassero oltre al morboso, contorto, selettivo rapporto fraterno che lui e Naruto avevano sempre condiviso. L'abbandono che aveva dimostrato invece in quel bacio, quello spogliarsi di tutte le proprie difese, quel concedersi totalmente all'altro, dimostravano che Sasuke _amava_ quell'idiota combina guai.

L'espressione sconvolta che le aveva rivolto una volta che era ritornato alla _realtà_, lo provava oltre ogni ragionevole dubbio, e le si era conficcata nell'anima come una spina avvelenata.

Si asciugò velocemente le lacrime. Non era il momento per piangere e dolersi.

Ora Sasuke era di nuovo concentrato sull'obiettivo. Ed era arrabbiato. La migliore accoppiata che si potesse sperare.

Era solo questione di tempo, prima che tornasse da lei con il _loro_ Naruto. Avrebbe avuto _poi_ il tempo per analizzare i propri sentimenti rispetto alla loro relazione, e per litigargli il diritto di un posticino nel cuore del biondo. Ridacchiò. Possessivo come era, Sasuke l'avrebbe uccisa, prima di concedere a Naruto il permesso di volere bene anche a lei. Certo … Prima doveva convincere il suo amico ad accettare i suoi sentimenti. Si sarebbe divertita a fare da Cupido! Una volta che Naruto fosse tornato …

Dilatò gli occhi, non appena realizzò quello che aveva pensato. Poi sorrise, questa volta tristemente. Naruto le aveva sempre fatto quell'effetto. La speranza, il desiderio di non arrendersi, erano tutte eredità sue. Gliele aveva insegnate lui. Le aveva camuffate e zittite con il desiderio di aiutare Sasuke, per proteggere se stessa dalla delusione e dal dolore di un fallimento. Eppure loro erano cocciutamente tornate da lei, intrufolandosi sotto le sue sincere bugie, attendendo pazientemente che la sua guardia si abbassasse per riuscire ad emergere nuovamente, vincitrici contro ogni pronostico.

Si rilassò contro le sbarre di legno, e vi poggiò sopra la fronte. - Sbrigatevi a tornare a casa, baka. Ho fame. – bisbigliò arrendendosi alla realtà.

- Mi sa che dovrai aspettare a lungo, _Sakura-chan_. – le rispose la voce sarcastica del demone davanti a lei.

Sakura alzò di scatto la testa, incredula. - Come … - si riprese subito, iniziando a fare i sigilli necessari per … una mano artigliata la afferrò per il collo attraverso le sbarre, rubandole il respiro.

Fece un mugolio strozzato. Gli occhi rossi la fissavano divertiti. Pareva non provare dolore, nonostante la pelle del braccio fosse stata ustionata dai sigilli attraverso il quale era passato per raggiungere il suo collo. – Pensavate davvero che non avrei potuto leggere i vostri patetici piani? Per chi mi avete preso? Almeno Uchiha era consapevole che sarebbe stata una mia scelta quella di permettergli di cercare ancora il moccioso.

Sakura spalancò gli occhi. _Sua_ scelta? Spostò velocemente gli occhi alla figura abbandonata sulla sua spalla destra. No. Non era quella la vera domanda!

Perché Kyubi non era sotto l'effetto dello sharingan? Perché parlava mentre Sasuke era svenuto? Che stava succedendo?

Kurama rise aggiustandosi addosso il peso del corpo rilassato di Sasuke. Lo cingeva col braccio destro, sostenendolo morbidamente per il fianco vestito di nero. La sua testa scura gli riposava sull'arco del collo, bloccando i lunghi capelli biondi col proprio peso, e lui vi appoggiava sopra la guancia liscia. Come fosse un bambino. In modo delicato. Quasi con … affetto. Un affetto malato, viscido, che puzzava di malizia marcia. Ma che affetto sempre era.

_Perché_? Perché si comportava così?

- Quante domande, quante domande! I tuoi occhi sono molto espressivi. Il moccioso lo diceva sempre, sai? Non hai _idea_ di quante ore ho passato a sorbirmi l'elenco di tutti i vostri innumerevoli pregi. A-a-a-a! – scosse la testa in segno di disapprovazione, schioccando la lingua quando lei si portò le mani dietro la schiena, iniziando a comporre sigilli. La sbatté forte contro il legno delle sbarre, facendola gemere di nuovo, per farla smettere. Poi riprese a parlare, sempre cortese. – Non vorrai mica interrompere l'emozionante incontro tra quei due! Sono _dieci anni_ che quel povero ragazzo aspetta il momento buono per confessare il proprio eterno amore al mio cucciolo. Non possiamo certo rovinare loro il momento, ti pare?

Sakura ringhiò nella sua mente un sonoro ed esplicito insulto, e ci riprovò. E avrebbe urlato, forte, se avesse avuto fiato per farlo.

Il demone aveva spostato Sasuke per avere più libertà, mollato la sua carotide, e usato la mano adesso libera per spezzarle un braccio. Annaspò alla ricerca di aria, mentre lui rideva, asciugandole con un dito le lacrime di dolore che le erano sfuggite. – Ti avevo detto di non rovinare il loro incontro strappalacrime, mi pare. – canticchiò vicino alla sua faccia riafferrandola per il collo.

- T … dio …

- Non è una battuta originale, questa. Ora stai buona e aspetta qui con me, _Sakura-chan_. Ti farei assistere in prima persona, ma come vedi _Sas'ke_ è un po' fuori uso al momento. Ah! – esclamò con tono gaio, quando dalla bocca di Sasuke uscì una consistente quantità di sangue che gli bagnò capelli, collo e yukata chiaro e sporcò di rosso violento il candore della pelle del moro. – Lo ha raggiunto, a quanto pare.

Nessun corridoio. Nessuna stanza. Nessuna luce in lontananza ad indicare la strada.

Niente acqua che bagnava i piedi, o gocciolava dalle pareti scandendo il tempo e i passi.

Era semplicemente _buio_.

Scuro come il suo peggiore incubo. Silenzioso come lo era stata la maggior parte della sua vita.

Strinse i pugni e sguainò Kusanagi. Doveva sbrigarsi a trovare Naruto e andarsene di là.

Fece un passo, muovendo un corpo che non vedeva ma di cui era consapevole, venendo inghiottito dalle tenebre più profonde.

Camminò per quelli che gli parvero essere secoli, muovendo un piede davanti all'altro, sicuro di trovare della terra, ma non sentendola sotto la suola dei sandali. Camminò. Fino a quando, improvvisamente, a metà del passo che stava portando avanti alla cieca, il buio che lo circondava cambiò trasformandosi in luce. E lui si trovò a battere le palpebre, sorpreso dalla luce e dall'ambiente che essa rivelava. Era … il suo quartiere?

Avanzò, guardandosi cautamente attorno per trovare un qualsiasi indizio del _perché_ dovesse esserci il quartiere Uchiha -era innegabilmente il _suo_ quartiere. _Prima_ che lui vi tornasse, ed iniziasse ad abbattere i ruderi a colpi di frustrazione e a restaurarne i rimanenti per … distrarre il corpo- nella mente di Kyubi. O in quella di Naruto, se era per quello. Non aveva modo di sapere se quella fosse una o l'altra. Era più probabile fosse del demone, comunque. Un luogo fatto apposta per distrarlo, tormentarlo o chissà per quale altro folle motivo.

Strinse di più la presa sulla katana, furente. Pensava di poterlo fermare con così poco?

Arrivato nei pressi di casa, si rese conto che piano piano l'ambiente stava mutando attorno a lui. Il cielo si scurì, e i muri delle abitazioni che sarebbero dovute essere ingrigite dal tempo, si segnarono gradatamente di lunghe lacrime rosse che, scivolando in rivoli vischiosi giù per le superfici verticali come se fossero state versate a secchiate dai tetti, colavano, fresche, fino a insozzare la terra e, una volta toccata, scorrevano a rigagnoli sulla strada di terra battuta.

Vi appoggiò una mano sopra, per confermarne la natura, e la ritirò pregna di sangue. Si guardò intorno, ma tutte le case del vicinato erano decorate dallo stesso liquido. L'unica intonsa, era casa sua.

Entrò. Non poteva fare altro, d'altronde.

Pareti e soffitto erano decorati da decine e decine di impronte insanguinate. Sul pavimento giacevano abbandonati i pannelli distrutti dei fusuma delle stanze aperte. Storse il naso, nauseato dal pessimo gusto dimostrato dall'ideatore di quell'incubo, e offeso al pensiero che si potesse anche solo supporre che un po' di sangue e distruzione lo potesse mettere in difficoltà.

Abbassò la katana puntandone il filo a terra, senza rinfoderarla. Kusanagi sarebbe potuta essere d'intralcio, in quegli spazi piccoli, ma all'occorrenza avrebbe potuto facilmente incanalare il Chidori nella lama, e liberarsi degli ostacoli.

Esaminò con cura tutte le stanze al pianterreno, una leggera nausea che premeva sui polmoni e gli stringeva la gola. Odiava l'odore del sangue. Lo odiava da quando aveva otto anni.

Ma là dentro non c'era odore di sangue. Non c'era proprio nessun odore, e questo era quasi peggio, associato a tutto quel rosso sparso ovunque.

Fissò le porte del dojo, poi decise che avrebbe controllato prima il piano superiore. Salì cautamente, entrò nella camera che era stata dei suoi genitori e rimase un lungo momento a fissarla. Era esattamente come ricordava di averla lasciata prima di andarsene, a dodici anni.

Niente sangue. Il futon dove i suoi genitori dormivano, ordinatamente riposto. Gli oggetti personali dei suoi al loro posto. La stanza piena di polvere.

Un brivido gli corse lungo la spina dorsale. Nonostante tutto il tempo passato, quella vista continuava ad essere difficile da sopportare.

Prese un profondo respiro. Non sapeva se fosse stato meglio o peggio, non aver trovato impronte insanguinate anche là. Chiuse la porta. Non importava. I suoi incubi erano comunque peggiori.

Si diresse verso la stanza di Itachi e la aprì di scatto, pronto ad affrontare la stessa polvere dolorosa di quella dei suoi.

Indietreggiò, mentre il sangue gli scorreva sui piedi.

Kurama si era dato da fare, ammise con riluttanza.

Fissò i propri sandali affogati nel rosso, stringendo convulsamente la spada in mano.

Fece un passo avanti per controllare la stanza, e si ritrovò nel luogo in cui aveva pensato di aver messo fine a tutta la sofferenza.

Suo fratello era steso su di un fianco, e lo fissava con le orbite vuote. Tutto era ricoperto del suo sangue, che continuava a bagnargli i piedi. E saliva, saliva su per i polpacci, su per i pantaloni.

Chiuse di scatto la porta, ansimando alla ricerca di aria.

Poggiò la fronte sul legno, serrando gli occhi.

«Questo è solo un incubo particolarmente reale. Nulla più. Solo un incubo imbastito dalla Volpe maledetta. Niente di quello che c'è qui dentro può davvero ferirmi. Non fisicamente, almeno. E sono sopravvissuto a troppe ferite dell'anima per temerne una nuova.» Si ripeté per l'ennesima volta, cercando di ragionare. Cercando di calmarsi. Non era più un ragazzino inerme e cieco alla _verità_. Era un adulto _molto_ consapevole. Con una missione e tutto quello che ci voleva per portarla a termine con successo.

Respirò più lentamente.

Deglutì.

Così andava meglio. Riaprì gli occhi, si scostò dalla porta, riprese ad avanzare lungo il corridoio.

Mancava solo la sua stanza.


	11. Abisso

**Abisso.**

Allungò la mano verso il pomolo della porta, ma si fermò a metà del movimento che gli avrebbe permesso di accedere a quella che un tempo era stata la sua camera.

Perché esitava?

Aveva già deciso la propria strada.

Aveva _deciso_ che avrebbe riportato il Dobe a casa. Era arrivato là avendo già messo in conto che sarebbe potuta finire male. Non gli importava. In ogni caso, avrebbe adempiuto alla promessa che aveva fatto, o avrebbe fatto in modo che Naruto mantenesse la sua.

Afferrò più decisamente la maniglia, prese un profondo respiro e la girò, spalancando la porta. Quindi strizzò gli occhi per il forte Sole che lo accolse. E poi li sgranò per l'incredulità.

Un prato.

Nella sua camera di bambino, c'era un prato. Verde. Spazioso. Assolato. Fiorito.

Con tanto di alberi di sakura a incorniciarlo e animaletti che scappavano lontano da lui.

Polvere in quella dei suoi genitori. Sangue e orbite vuote in quella di suo fratello.

… E nella sua un prato?

Avanzò cautamente, aspettandosi pressoché di tutto. Non successe nulla.

Solo, la porta gli si richiuse alle spalle non appena la lasciò andare.

Fissò corrucciato la superficie lignea che spiccava per incongruità in quel mare verde. Se quello era uno scherzo della Volpe, avrebbe usato la sua pelliccia per farci un tappeto.

Si girò di nuovo, e si bloccò sorpreso. Dove prima c'era solo il "paradiso", ora una tavola con due sedie rompeva la monotonia del paesaggio.

- Sei arrivato finalmente. Non ti ha mai detto nessuno che non è bello fare aspettare gli anziani?

La voce proveniva da dietro di lui.

Ne occhieggiò il proprietario da sopra la spalla, domandandosi come avesse fatto un uomo così anziano ad avvicinarglisi senza farsi sentire. Poi liquidò la questione con la natura di quel … prato.

Il vecchio, barbuto, canuto e _antico_ come non era stato neppure il Terzo, si sosteneva ad un bastone, nodoso quanto lui. Indossava una vecchia tuta, che il tempo aveva fatto impallidire, e che ora completava l'impressione di grigiore che colui che la indossava comunicava.

- Allora? Hai intenzione di stare lì a fissarmi ancora a lungo? – chiese infastidito il vecchio. – Dovresti sapere che non ho più l'età adatta alle conversazioni in piedi, perciò se sei così affascinato dalla mia splendida persona da non riuscire a non farlo, almeno aspetta _a farlo_ quando mi sarò seduto.

Sasuke inarcò un sopracciglio mentre l'anziano avanzava ondeggiando, appoggiandosi pesantemente al bastone, ovviamente diretto al tavolo su cui ora erano poggiate una teiera fumante e due tazze.

- Ti conosco? – chiese.

- Ah. – sbuffò - Sei uno di quelli scemi.

Sasuke socchiuse gli occhi a quell'insulto gratuito.

- Certo che ti conosco. Vieni sempre a quest'ora! – continuò borbottando il vecchio, passandogli a fianco. Sasuke lo seguì con gli occhi, perplesso, domandandosi se valesse la pena correggerlo. – Questi giovani maleducati e supponenti! Solo perché uno è anziano non significa che sia pure rimbambito!

«Almeno un poco _rimbambito_ lo sei, invece.» - … Guarda che io non sono mai venuto prima. – qualcosa lo spingeva a dare corda a quel vecchio bisbetico. Qualcosa che gli diceva che lui non era un pericolo. Qualcosa di folle, ma che lo spinse a seguire l'anziano ospite.

Il vecchio batté il bastone a terra voltandosi a guardarlo, stizzito. – Non rimbeccarmi. Io so quello che so! E la mia memoria funziona benissimo!

Sasuke nascose il divertimento con una smorfia. Quel vecchio era spassoso. Un po' matto, inquietantemente innocuo, ma spassoso.

- AH! – gli puntò contro un dito tremolante, voltandosi di mezzo busto verso di lui e appoggiandosi più pesantemente al bastone - Hai ghignato!

- No. – lo deluse lapidario.

- Lo so che hai ghignato! Lo so! – sbatté il bastone a terra, e glielo agitò poi contro, rischiando di sbilanciarsi - Non nasconderlo! Non. Mentirmi! Ti stai prendendo gioco di me!

Inarcò altero un sopracciglio. – Perché dovrei sprecare energie per farlo? Non ho ghignato.

Ci fu un momento di stallo, in cui il vecchio parve considerare la sincerità di quella affermazione.

- Mpf. Certo. Come se io potessi credere ad un irrispettoso moccioso come te. – borbottò alla fine riprendendo a ciondolare verso il tavolo. Sasuke lo seguì lentamente, chiedendosi chi potesse essere.

Chi? Per qualche ragione, non pensava che fosse una conoscenza di Naruto. E allora chi era? Fino alla sua camera, il tutto poteva essere spiegato facilmente con un ricordo manipolato di Naruto. Era _plausibile_ che Naruto fosse andato nel suo quartiere, a casa sua, dopo che lui se ne era andato da Konoha, in fondo. Era _plausibile_ che Kyubi avesse infiorettato il resto per turbare lui. Non era così stupido da non credere che Kurama avesse previsto un suo secondo tentativo di ricerca. Probabilmente gli aveva dato apposta l'opportunità di farlo.

Ma quel tizio che pareva conoscerlo? Chi era? Un _suo_ ricordo? Uno che la volpe stava manipolando? Allora tutta la casa poteva essere frutto del suo stesso io. Però ... Come aveva fatto Kyubi ad accedere alle _sue_ memorie? E per quale motivo scegliere quel vecchio? Per torturarlo? Ma allora non sarebbe stato più semplice utilizzare una persona che lui ricordava bene? Invece, tra le persone che conosceva, non gli pareva di rammentare nessuno con un carattere così querulo. Forse uno zio di cui non aveva memoria cosciente?Ma che senso aveva?

Che cosa stava complottando Kurama? Voleva farlo assistere alla morte di un parente ignoto? Pensava di sconvolgerlo così?

A quel punto, era più logico pensare che tutta quella cosa fosse una _sua_ allucinazione. Un ambiente che lui stesso aveva contribuito a creare all'interno dell'anima di Kurama. O Naruto. Come? Non lo sapeva. Forse era un effetto dei cambiamenti che gli avevano impedito di usare correttamente lo sharingan in precedenza.

Restava sempre un'altra domanda, comunque. Perché il suo inconscio avrebbe dovuto creare un _campo di fiori_ nella propria camera da letto? Capiva la polvere, capiva il sangue. Ma tutto quel verde proprio no.

- Allora? Lo vuoi muovere quel culo d'anatra e versare il tè? Devo farlo io? Non hai mai avuto il minimo rispetto per gli anziani!

Sasuke lanciò un'occhiata truce alla personificazione maleducata di un suo ipotetico trauma distorto, poi sospirò rinfoderando la katana.

Prendendo la teiera e una delle tazze, studiò il vecchio seduto all'altro capo del tavolo. Che fosse una cosa o l'altra, che fosse pure un ricordo che Kurama gli aveva strappato l'altra volta e stava manipolando ora per divertirsi, la realtà di cui era certo era che lui _era_ nell'anima di Naruto. O del demone. Se il nonno era una parte di lui stesso, allora forse sarebbe stato disposto ad aiutarlo. Tanto valeva sfruttare la situazione in qualche modo.

- Sto cercando un mio … amico. Si è … perso qui dentro. È biondo. Poco più basso di me. Indossa sempre qualcosa di arancione. È sempre in movimento e non sta zitto un secondo. Lo hai mai visto?

Il vecchio alzò il capo, fissandolo da sotto quelle palpebre così strette che pareva impossibile potessero far filtrare luce sufficiente per permettere la visione di alcunché.

Sospirò, evidentemente seccato con lui. – A quanto pare non hai intenzione di assecondarmi. Neanche questa volta. Mai che si possa contare su di te, eh! Mai. Potrei scommetterci tutto quello che ho, e otterrei una vincita assicurata. – borbottò. Poi Sasuke dilatò gli occhi e si portò una mano al petto, respirando affannosamente. La tazza piena che aveva in mano si rovesciò, spargendo liquido caldo sulla mano che aveva puntato al tavolo per sostenersi.

Non poteva crederci! Cadde a terra, trovandosi a fissare il cielo azzurro e il tavolo a cui stava per sedersi da una diversa prospettiva. Cercando l'aria che il suo polmone destro si rifiutava di concedergli, sputando sangue nel frattempo.

Il cervello gli urlava nelle orecchie "PERICOLO! PERICOLO!". Lui si sforzava di ignorarlo.

«Concentrati! Concentrati! Non è reale! Non sei stato davvero ferito, è solo una convinzione del tuo cervello, ma il nemico può cercare di finirti da un momento all'altro! Devi alzarti! Devi difenderti!»

- Non mi ascolti mai. Ti avevo detto di versare il tè. Ma tu no! Devi _sempre_ complicare le cose facili, altrimenti non sei contento. – disse calmo il vecchio.

Sasuke rotolò su un fianco, si mise faticosamente in ginocchio, sputò sangue a terra tenendosi una mano premuta al petto. L'altra avrebbe dovuto essere libera di prendere la katana, ma non riusciva a stare dritto, perciò era aggrappata alla sedia vicina.

Sentì un sospiro infastidito, poi dei leggeri rumori gli comunicarono che il vecchio che lo aveva colpito senza neppure muovere un dito, si stava avvicinando a lui.

Le urla del proprio cervello ancora intento a segnalargli che era in pericolo imminente divennero affannose, ma vennero smentite dalle azioni dell'anziano, che si limitò ad afferrarlo bruscamente per un braccio per aiutarlo a rialzarsi.

- Vieni, su! Da seduto respirerai meglio. Ti aiuto io.

Lo respinse violentemente, rifinendo quasi faccia a terra. Furioso per aver abbassato la guardia e aver permesso che una cosa del genere accadesse. Furioso per l'indifferenza che l'altro stava mostrando.

- Cocciuto come sempre. – commentò senza prendersela il vecchio, rimanendo a fissarlo mentre lui si rialzava da solo e si arrampicava sulla sedia.

Sasuke gli lanciò un'occhiata fulminante, continuando a lottare per respirare.

Il vecchio rise. – Scommetto che ora stai cercando di incenerirmi con una delle tue occhiate cariche di odio e veleno.

Agitò una mano, liquidando facilmente la questione mentre si risedeva. Il tavolo era di nuovo asciutto. La teiera piena. Le tazze vuote.

Sasuke lo osservò sospettosamente, mentre lui cercava con le mani nodose la teiera e una tazza, infilava un dito all'interno di quest'ultima e con movimenti sicuri ma tremolanti vi versava il liquido caldo dentro, fino a raggiungere la punta della terza falange.

Il vecchio gli porse bruscamente la tazza piena, provvedendo poi a versare il tè nella seconda.

- Volevo solo bere in santa pace il tè con te, prima di procedere. È così difficile da capire?

Sasuke era ancora intento a processare l'informazione che aveva aggiunto alla lista degli aggettivi del pericoloso nonno davanti a lui.

- Sei … cieco?

- E te ne sei accorto solo adesso? – rise – Chi sarebbe il genio, qui?

Gli dedicò un'altra occhiataccia, ma lasciò perdere, ancora concentrato a convincere la propria mente della falsità del buco nel proprio petto. Respirava già un po' meglio, e il dolore era quasi sopportabile. Doveva guadagnare tempo per riprendersi del tutto, visto che il … nemico non pareva intenzionato a fargli più male di quello che aveva già fatto. Gli sembrava ancora folle doversi riferire al vecchio in quel modo.

- Hai detto … che vengo sempre … a quest'ora? – chiese quindi roco.

- Non bevi?

Sasuke occhieggiò sospettoso il tè.

- Non è avvelenato. – parve leggergli nel pensiero l'altro. – Sempre paranoico, tu.

- Dovrei … fidarmi … di te?

Il vecchio ridacchiò. – E sospettoso e diffidente, né?

- Mi hai dato … motivo per non … esserlo? Mi hai … bucato un polmone! – odiava suonare così affannato. Odiava sembrare così _accusatorio_! Si sentiva infantile a farlo.

L'altro agitò una mano. – Mi ci hai costretto tu.

Sasuke spalancò gli occhi, incredulo. – Come?!

- Hai fatto delle domande stupide! Ecco perché. Chiedere cose inutili! Ah! Solo i giovani lo fanno, quando sanno già la risposta.

Lo fissò. Perplesso. Seccato. Arrabbiato. – Mi hai fatto un buco nel … torace perché ti ho chiesto se avevi visto una persona? Solo per quello? Potevi dirmi di no.

Il vecchio agitò un dito nodoso. – Io non mento mai.

Sasuke si costrinse a non insistere domandandogli dove avesse visto Naruto, allora. Non aveva ancora recuperato abbastanza per poterlo costringere a rispondergli. Era umiliante il solo pensiero, ma quel vecchio non poteva essere sottovalutato. – Perché era così importante che io non facessi quella domanda?

- Perché verrebbe subito il momento di ucciderti, e io voglio passare un po' più tempo con te, prima di farlo. – disse. Calmissimo. – Non è così difficile da capire.

- E posso sapere perché diavolo vuoi uccidermi?! Neppure mi conosci! E io certo non conosco te! – scattò Sasuke, irritato nonostante tutto per la mancanza di logica dell'intera discussione, e per la necessità che aveva di continuarla.

- Non ti conosco! Non ti conosco! Certo che ti conosco! Come tu conosci me! 'Ttebayo Teme! – sbatté la tazza sul tavolo rovesciando il tè, arrabbiato pure lui. – Come se io volessi davvero ucciderti! Ma è più pratico così!

Sasuke però non lo stava quasi più ascoltando. – Come hai detto? – chiese roco. Quelle due parole insieme …

- Pensi che voglia davvero continuare ad ucciderti? Pensi che mi piaccia? Ma se non lo faccio io, sarà peggio!

- No, non quello. _Prima_. Come hai detto? Come mi hai chiamato?

- Teme. – brontolò.

- N … - venne bloccato dal palmo rugoso del vecchio, che premette sulla sua bocca.

- Ssshh. – inarcò un sopracciglio. Poi continuò, tanto gentile da sembrare minaccioso – Non dirlo. Se lo dici, finirà tutto.

Sasuke afferrò il polso sottile prima che questo venisse ritirato.

- Che cosa finirà? Perché pensi che sia meglio uccidermi subito? Cosa succederebbe se non lo facessi? Perché non vuoi che dica il tuo nome, nonostante abbia già affermato che ti conosco? Perché sei _così_?

Il vecchio non rispose, voltando la testa verso sinistra. – Ah. È arrivata la prossima visita. – constatò, di nuovo tranquillo. Tirò per liberare il polso, e Sasuke fece resistenza.

- Dove vai? – mormorò, non volendo separarsi da quello strano _essere_ che affermava di essere colui che stava cercando.

Il vecchio riportò ancora una volta l'attenzione su di lui. Spostò piano la mano, per accarezzare la guancia del ragazzo che lo stava trattenendo. – Sei venuto giovane, questa volta. E sei diverso dal solito. – bisbigliò quasi distrattamente, mentre col pollice seguiva l'arco del suo zigomo. – Torno subito. Parleremo un altro po'. Aspettami qui. – disse con un tono che suonò paterno alle orecchie scosse di Sasuke che, dopo un attimo di resistenza, lo lasciò andare.

Il vecchio si allontanò ciondolando, appoggiandosi sul suo bastone ritorto. E Sasuke non poté far altro che osservarlo, cercando di capire.

In che mente era? La sua? Quella del demone? O era in quella del Dobe? La sua casa era quindi parte di quest'ultima? Ma perché? E perché Naruto avrebbe dovuto pensare a se stesso come un vecchio nodoso e artritico? Perché _cieco_, poi? Perché si sentiva obbligato ad ucciderlo? Perché avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi una sua visita? Come poteva essere già stato là, se era la prima volta che ci arrivava? Più importante ancora, _perché cazzo_ lo aveva ferito? E … perché _lui_ gli stava obbedendo? Si passò una mano sulla fronte, frustrato. Più rimaneva là dentro, più le domande senza risposta si sommavano a quelle che già gli stavano procurando l'emicrania.

Improvvisamente si raddrizzò. Davanti a lui, il vecchio aveva raggiunto una figura. Una figura familiare. Una _Figura Familiare Rosa_, che parlò col vecchio per qualche istante, prima che questi materializzasse un Rasengan dietro di lei e la uccidesse a sangue freddo.

Si alzò di scatto, dimentico di qualsiasi buco potesse essere aperto nel proprio costato, dimentico di tutte le domande che gli si erano affollate nel cervello nel caos più assoluto, e corse nella loro direzione. Il vecchio si stava girando per tornare lentamente verso di lui, quando lui lo raggiunse e sorpassò, inginocchiandosi accanto alla _Figura Rosa e Familiare_ che ora adornava col suo sangue rosso il prato verde come i suoi occhi. Vitrei, sorpresi e feriti.

- Che cosa hai fatto! – urlò sconvolto al vecchio, che aspettava pazientemente al suo fianco, senza dare segno di essere minimamente toccato da quello che aveva compiuto.

Sasuke _aveva provato_ ad uccidere Sakura, in passato. Ci aveva provato con l'intenzione di farlo. Ma lui _non era_ Naruto. Naruto non avrebbe MAI fatto del male alla ragazza che amava al punto da votare la propria vita a riportare a casa il ragazzo di cui lei pensava di essere innamorata.

- Mi sono liberato di lei. Avremo più tempo per parlare, così.

- Hai ucciso Sakura! – non ci poteva credere. No. Assolutamente. – Tu non sei lui. – sibilò, sguainando la katana. – Naruto non farebbe mai del male a Sakura.

Il vecchio strinse la presa sul bastone. – Non dire quel nome. – ringhiò.

- Quale? Sakura? – sputò - Oppure Naruto?

Sbatté il bastone in terra, e poi alzò una delle mani che vi si erano aggrappate per puntare un dito intimidatorio contro il giovane stupido che continuava a non fare quello che lui voleva. – Ti ho già detto che non devi contraddirmi. Non dire quel nome!

- Perché? Se no uccidi anche me?

- Non provocarmi, Sas'ke. _Non_. _Provocarmi_. Posso sempre aspettare il prossimo te per chiacchierare.

- Che stupidaggini vai dicendo? Tutto questo non ha senso! Tu non hai senso! Dici di essere Naruto, ma non vuoi che io pronunci il tuo nome! Non ti comporti come lui! Non hai neppure il suo aspetto!

- Smettila di fare così! Per una volta nella vita, FAI quello che ti dico di FARE! – picchiò di nuovo il bastone a terra, stizzito - Non capisci che è meglio in questo modo? Non lo hai _ancora_ capito dopo tutto questo tempo? Perché non ricordi tutte le cose che sono successe?! No! – si corresse subito borbottando - È meglio se non le ricordi, ma dovresti ricordarle! Perché mi torturi sempre così? Avevo ragione di finirla subito! – si voltò, dimentico dell'altro, continuando a bofonchiare; agitando la mano che non si appoggiava al bastone in aria, per enfatizzare la sua predica a se stesso – Mai che impari dai mie errori. Sempre. Sempre. Sempre a volere un po' di tempo in più! È così brutta, come cosa da desiderare, 'ttebayo? Perché ci ricasco sempre?

Sasuke abbassò lentamente Kusanagi. Respirò profondamente. Una. Due. Tre volte.

Poi seguì il vecchio che non lo aveva ucciso. Che non aveva neppure provato a ferirlo ancora. Che stava ancora farneticando tra sé e sé. Che era l'unico indizio che aveva per ritrovare il _suo_ Naruto.

Lo fissò lasciarsi cadere su di una poltrona che era apparsa vicino al tavolo con sopra ancora teiera e tazze che attendevano di essere svuotate. O riempite. Non lo sapeva più. Tutta quella cosa non aveva il minimo senso! E lui stava perdendo tempo prezioso.

Dopo diversi secondi in cui ascoltò in silenzio il borbottio del vecchio, parlò – Dici di essere N … _lui_. Voglio una prova.

Il borbottio si interruppe, e il vecchio alzò il capo verso la sua voce. – Prova? Che prova? Che prova dovrei darti di essere io? Pensi che io non sappia chi sono?! Io sono lui!

- No. Non … Ascolta. – sbuffò, sentendosi un dodicenne alle prese col nonno rimbambito. – Tu dici di conoscermi. Allora dovresti SAPERE che ho bisogno di una prova.

Il vecchio parve fissarlo. A lungo. Poi si tirò avanti sulla poltrona, appoggiando entrambe le mani sulla cima del bastone. – Perché dovrei sprecare il mio tempo a darti una prova?

Sasuke gli si inginocchiò davanti. – Perché vuoi parlare con me. – ribatté pacatamente.

- Non servirà a nulla. – disse asciutto il vecchio. – Solo a rimandare l'inevitabile. A farti soffrire di più.

Inarcò un sopracciglio, arrogante. – Sta a me deciderlo.

Il vecchio strinse le labbra rinsecchite, in una smorfia di fastidio. – Arrogante! Sei un arrogante!

Sasuke, nonostante la situazione, ghignò. – È per questo che vuoi parlare con me.

Lui alzò di scatto il bastone, rischiando di colpirlo. – Non capisco proprio perché! E tu non sei _mai_ così disposto a parlare! Sei tu che non sei lui. Sei un falso! – affermò trionfante - Ecco cosa sei! Sas'ke non parlerebbe così tanto con me. Non lo ha mai fatto!

- In dieci anni uno può anche maturare un poco, sai? Non solo diventare vecchio e canuto _a caso_ e senza motivo, a parte assecondare il degrado del proprio cervello. Potevi pensarci pure tu, così ora potremmo avere una conversazione tra _adulti_, invece che una tra un adulto e un nonno rimbambito.

- Buuugie! Bugie! Solo bugie! – agitò ancora il bastone, arrabbiato. – Tu non sei neppure vero! Non ti comporti neppure come il Teme! Non sono io ad essere rimbambito! Sei tu che dopo tutti questi anni rimani sempre un bambino! Sempre! Sempre! sempre! E urli e soffri e mi guardi con quegli occhi traditi!

Sasuke fermò il bastone, stringendo le mani che lo agitavano nelle sue. – Io ti dimostrerò chi sono, se tu mi dimostrerai che sei chi dici di essere.

- Perché! Perché? Non ha senso! Lui è lui e io sono lui e lui non è me! Ma io so chi … -/- CONCENTRATI, DOBE!

Lo zittì.

Deglutì. Riprese con tono più pacato. – Fammi vedere i tuoi occhi.

- … Perché? – mormorò imbronciato il vecchio.

- Perché gli occhi di Naruto non mi hanno mai mentito. – rispose senza esitazione Sasuke.

Lui aggrottò le sopracciglia a quel nome pronunciato, ma non si ribellò quando le mani del _falso_ lasciarono le sue, e si andarono a posare sulle sue guance barbute. Erano fresche. Indurite dai calli. Gentili, quasi al punto che le avrebbe definite _esitanti_, se fossero appartenute a qualcun altro. «Ma questo _è_ un _Altro_.» si corresse subito. Lo sentì trattenere il fiato, quando spalancò gli occhi che _lui_ voleva vedere. Ridacchiò.

- Chi … chi ti ha fatto _questo_? – mormorò il _Falso_.

- Te lo avevo detto che ero cieco, no? – rise di nuovo. Quello non era decisamente il _suo_ _Teme_. Forse allora non avrebbe avuto bisogno di ucciderlo.

- Pensavo … - lo sentì deglutire, poi continuare con voce più roca. – Pensavo che fosse per la tua età. Non per … _questo_.

Le sue dita continuavano a scaldargli le guance. Tremavano leggermente. Era piacevole. Erano secoli che non aveva contatti umani, oltre a quelli necessari per uccidere, e negli anni era riuscito ad evitare anche quelli. Non si ricordava fossero _così_ pericolosi.

Pericolosi. Sì. Erano pericolosi! I contatti erano pericolosi. I sentimenti erano _pericolosi_! Il _piacere_ era pericoloso! Se lo avesse saputo Kurama, avrebbe ucciso anche il Falso, e lui non voleva dover uccidere anche lui. Uccideva troppa gente. Bisognava discriminare un po'. Altrimenti, prima o poi non sarebbe venuto più nessuno. Sarebbe stato così bello se non fossero più venute persone da uccidere … ma poi si sarebbe sentito solo, non avrebbe più avuto nessuno con cui bere il tè.

- Chi è stato? Chi è che ti ha cavato gli occhi? – chiese il _Falso_, _l'Altro_, riportando la sua attenzione alla conversazione in corso. La prima _vera_ conversazione che aveva da un sacco di tempo. Divertente che la stesse facendo con un _falso_.

- Ma io, ovviamente! – rispose allegro. – Non potevo mica vedere ancora quelle cose! Non sono mica matto, eh! – si batté l'indice sulla tempia – _Io_ faccio funzionare la testa! – affermò ridacchiando, fiero di se stesso e della propria logica.

Sasuke lo guardò, orripilato.

- Vuoi vederli? – chiese gioioso il vecchio. Indicò il tavolo. – Sono là.

Sasuke si girò istintivamente. Sul tavolo c'era un contenitore nuovo. Trasparente.

All'interno, due sfere quasi perfette galleggiavano tranquille in un liquido appena rosato.

Si alzò. Nonostante continuasse a ripetersi che era un incubo, e il buco già quasi completamente chiuso nel suo petto lo confermasse, pareva che ogni secondo là dentro fosse più reale e doloroso.

Erano due occhi. Incredibilmente ben conservati. Dalle iridi azzurre, screziate di blu brillante. Le avrebbe riconosciute ovunque. Lo perseguitavano da dieci anni, e prima lo avevano infastidito a diversi livelli per quasi lo stesso ammontare di tempo.

- Ti piacciono?

Si rigirò a fissare il vecchio allegro. Pazzo. – Te le puoi portare via, se vuoi. A me non servono. – ridacchiò, compiaciuto della sua battuta.

- Perché … sei improvvisamente così allegro?

Il vecchio inarcò un sopracciglio, e Sasuke pregò che non aprisse pure l'orbita vuota al di sotto.

Aveva visto molte cose durante la sua esistenza, ma per qualche ragione, quel vecchio lo inquietava più di tutti i suoi incubi messi insieme. Perché?

- Perché tu non sei tu. Perciò non occorre che ti uccido. Ci penserà lui, se non te ne andrai prima che arrivi. Ma non è importante, perché _tu non sei tu_. E _io_ allora non sono _lui_. – ridacchiò ancora.

- Lui? – chiese cautamente Sasuke, non per la prima volta non riuscendo a seguire il filo del discorso.

- Kurama. Presente? Volpe … Demone … Quello!

- Tu non sei Kurama. – affermò sicurissimo. Quel vecchio, chiunque fosse in realtà, non era il demone. Magari un surrogato di un suo incubo mescolato alla crudeltà di Kyubi, ma non il demone stesso.

- No che non lo sono! Sei scemo? Non lo sono! Perché tu non sei lui!

- Perché non è importante, se io non sono … - cominciava a parlare come quel vecchio! Si strinse la radice del naso tra pollice e indice, chiudendo gli occhi. Riformulò. – Perché sei così felice di credere che io non sia Sasuke?

- Perché anche se Kurama ti ucciderà essendo me, non sarà importante! È ovvio!

- Ma io sono Sasuke. - non sapeva nemmeno lui perché fosse così importante convincere la cariatide della propria identità, ma sentiva di doverlo fare.

- No, non lo sei. – ribatté cocciuto.

- Come fai a dirlo?- chiese esasperato - Neppure mi vedi.

- Ah. Non è necessario che io ti veda. – rispose saccente. – È ovvio che tu non sei lui perché stai parlando con me, invece di cercare di uccidermi. E sei andato in soccorso di Sakura. Il vero Teme non lo avrebbe fatto.

Si riavvicinò al vecchio, e si abbassò sulle ginocchia. Era inquietante, in qualche modo, come lui seguisse tutti i suoi movimenti con la testa, come se lo potesse ancora vedere.

- Non ho nulla contro Sakura.

- AH! Vedi? – gesticolò ancora col bastone - Non puoi essere quello vero! Sas'ke ha ucciso Sakura. E poi l'ho uccisa pure io, ma _prima_ lo ha fatto lui!

Aggrottò le sopracciglia, infastidito. - Io non ho ucciso Sakura.

- Perché tu non sei lui. – controbatté pedante e compiaciuto il vecchio.

Sasuke sospirò, massaggiandosi le tempie. Non ne sarebbero usciti, in quel modo. Prese una mano del vecchio, e se la portò al viso. – Toccami. Sono io. Sono solo un po' cambiato in dieci anni, tutto qui. Anche tu sei cambiato, in fondo. Non dovrebbe essere così sorprendente.

Il vecchio sbuffò, ma non ritrasse la mano. – Perché ci tieni tanto a convincermi? Pensi forse che così sarà più divertente farsi uccidere da me? Guarda che non c'è niente di divertente a morire.

Sorvolò sulle considerazioni e si concentrò sulla domanda a cui lui stesso non riusciva a dare una vera risposta.

- Ho bisogno che tu ti convinca, perché così mi porterai dal _vero_ Naruto. – quella era la motivazione più logica. Non la sola, ma la più razionale. E l'unica che Sasuke fosse disposto a condividere.

- Io sono lui. E ti ho già detto che non voglio che dici quel nome!

Sasuke scelse di ignorare la seconda parte della sua affermazione indignata, e si concentrò sulla prima. - No, tu sei qualche scherzo malato della Volpe. Ma siccome sei parte di questo incubo, devi per forza sapere dove è lui. Devo trovarlo, e aiutarlo a richiudere il sigillo, in modo che io e lui possiamo uscire di qua.

- Aaah. Ragazzo. Io sono lui. Nessun altro è lui. Perché solo io sono Naruto. Non avrebbe senso se ci fossero due Naruto, no? Che motivo ci sarebbe? Uno è più che sufficiente per vivere qui dentro. – voltò di scatto la testa. – Una visita. Il tempo vola, quando ci si diverte! – ridacchiò cercando di alzarsi, liberando la mano. – Aspetta un pochino. Mi libero di Kakashi e poi torno da te. Sei un po' matto, ma non sei male per passare il tempo.

Sasuke premette le mani sulle ginocchia ossute. – No! Non andare. Resta qui e parla con me!

- Che stai dicendo? – chiese infastidito - Se non vado, Kakashi verrà qui, e poi ci verrà pure Kurama, e io ucciderò Kakashi. Meglio se lo uccido adesso, più pratico.

- Ascoltami! Ascoltami. Quello è un falso. Non è il vero Kakashi. Non occorre che tu lo uccida, perché non è quello vero. Se ne occuperà Kurama quando vorrà. Ora stai qui e _aiutami_.

- Cosa dici? Io sono Kurama. E ho deciso che è meglio se uccido adesso Kakashi, prima che Kurama venga e lo uccida con le mie mani.

Sbatté le palpebre. Il vecchio cominciava ad essere sempre più incoerente.

- Tu … non sei Kurama. – affermò, più esitante di prima. Ormai insicuro anche delle proprie stesse convinzioni.

- No, 'ttebayo!

- Avevi detto di essere Naruto.

- _Sono_ lui. Perché Kurama è lui, e io sono Kurama. È per questo che tu sei un falso, perché Naruto ha ucciso Sasuke, quindi il fatto che tu non sei ancora morto significa che sei un falso. – rise. – Sono un genio!

Sasuke smise di cercare di seguire i suoi ragionamenti.

- Naruto non mi ha ucciso. È stato Kurama a cercare di farlo. Dieci anni fa.

- No! Ecco, vedi? Tu stai cercando di confondermi! _Naruto_ ha ucciso Sas'ke. E è successo tanti, taaaanti anni fa. Poi Naruto ha ucciso un sacco di altra gente! E ha ucciso Sakura-chan, e Kakashi-sensei e Sai, e baa-chan, e Kiba, e Shizune-san, e Shikamaru, e Iruka-sensei e … - si incupì, interrompendo l'elenco e borbottando - Io odio Naruto. Per questo non voglio che dici quel nome. – mise una mano sulle sue. – Capisci? Naruto è Kurama. Per questo io ti uccido prima. Perché Naruto non deve ucciderti, capisci?

- Naruto … - disse cautamente Sasuke, non seguendo più il filo logico. – Naruto non mi farebbe mai del male.

- Lo SO! Non è fantastico?

Sasuke sospirò. Non aveva più tempo di cercare di far ragionare un vecchio pazzo frutto della mente di qualcuno di non bene identificato. Sperava non fosse la sua, perché altrimenti si sarebbe preoccupato davvero.

- Va bene. È fantastico. Allora perché non lasci perdere Kakashi e la tua strage preventiva e mi aiuti a cercare il vero Naruto? Così lo porto via di qui e tu puoi smettere di uccidere per evitare a lui di farlo. O qualsiasi sia la tua motivazione in questo momento specifico.

- Ehi! Moccioso! Ho detto che sono IO Naruto!

- No, non è possibile. Per tre motivi. Primo, perché Naruto non ucciderebbe mai nessuno dei suoi amici, tantomeno me o Sakura. Secondo, perché sei vecchio. Naruto ha la mia età. E terzo, nonché più importante, Naruto non mi offrirebbe del tè. Mi offrirebbe una ciotola di ramen. Quindi chiunque tu sia, portami dal vero Naruto, e continua questa follia per conto tuo. Io mi sono stufato di assecondarti.

Si alzò bruscamente in piedi, irritato.

Il vecchio non si mosse. – Avevo promesso a Sas'ke, che gli avrei offerto una ciotola di ramen, quando la guerra fosse finita. – disse poi con tono distante e un po' triste. – È per questo che non posso mangiarlo più. – borbottò, annuendo convinto. - Avevo promesso di mangiarlo con lui, ma poi lo ho ucciso. È la mia punizione, capisci? L'ho deciso quando l'ho rivisto per la prima volta. Era là, dietro una gabbia, che mi fissava con rancore e disgusto, e mi diceva che non avrebbe mai smesso di odiarmi. Per questo non mangio più ramen. Per questo lo uccido subito. Tu non lo sai, perché sei un _Falso_, ma lui ogni volta che Naruto lo uccide mi fissa con quegli occhi _traditi_ … traditi da me. Per questo odio Naruto. Perché ho tradito Sas'ke, e allora non mangio più ramen. E allora mi strappo gli occhi ogni volta che mi ricrescono. Per non vedere più quell'odio, _capisci_? Perché è indirizzato a me. _A me_. Non generalmente a qualche persona che abita per caso a Konoha. _A me _per quello che gli ho fattoIO_. _E io non lo sopporto. Quindi mi cavo gli occhi, così non lo vedo. – ridacchiò, poi tornò serio. – C'è un ospite. È già ora? Il tempo vola quando ci si diverte. Vado a liberarmi di lui. Tu aspetta qui. Torno subito.

Sasuke lo lasciò andare, troppo basito per fermarlo, questa volta.

- Allora. Ti piace il mio regalo? È divertente, no?

Si girò di scatto, estraendo e puntando con un movimento unico e fluido la katana contro la voce sarcastica e rude dietro di lui.

Il biondo sorrise, scostando con un dito la lama puntata al proprio collo. - Ma come? Io sono stato così gentile da farti parlare con colui che _brami_ e _desideri_ incontrare da dieci anni, e tu mi punti contro una cosa acuminata? Stai cercando di dirmi qualcosa, _Sas'ke-chan_?

- Dove lo hai nascosto? – sibilò con profondo rancore Sasuke, ignorandolo.

- Non l'ho nascosto. Anzi. Ti ho condotto io fino a lui. Non mi ringrazi?

- Quello non è Naruto.

- Quello _è_ Naruto.

- QUELLO NON PUÒ ESSERE IL VERO NARUTO. – scandì alzando la voce lui.

Il demone aprì le labbra morbide e _giovani_, di cui lui conosceva ogni millimetro per averle assaporate, in un sorriso storto. Ferale. Sbagliato … _così_ _… sbagliato_ … – Quello è Naruto. Solo che non è il Naruto che tu ti aspettavi. Suppongo ti aspettassi un uomo di ventisette anni, più o meno. Oppure un ragazzino di diciassette? Sei per i ragazzini, Sas'ke-chan? Vuoi infilare quel cazzo adulto nel buchino di un bambino? Sei crudele …

- Smettila. – ordinò, al limite della sopportazione. - Quello non è … -/- Pensavi che lo avrei chiuso in una gabbia e lo avrei lasciato là ad urlare? – chiese sfottendolo. - Pensavi di fare il principe dalla splendente armatura e il cavallo bianco che salva la principessa dal brutto demone cattivo?

- È solo il tuo modo per torturarmi. Come hai fatto in tutti questi anni.

Kurama incrociò le braccia al petto, spostando il peso del corpo sul piede sinistro, fingendo di riflettere sulla sua accusa. – Mmmmhhh … sì. – ammise alla fine, sorridendo soddisfatto. – Anche. Il fatto è, però, che non sarebbe stato divertente torturare solo te. O lui. Perciò ho fatto diventare pazzo il moccioso, mentre aspettavo che tu fossi cucinato a puntino per incontrarlo.

Sasuke strinse i denti, riflettendo freneticamente. – Ti sei lasciato catturare apposta.

Grugnì. – Beh … sì. Certo non potevo essere completamente sicuro che tu non saresti riuscito a controllarmi con quei tuoi occhietti fastidiosi, ma ammetto che ti ho lasciato scappare e mi sono finto più inerme di quanto non fossi, dopo.

- Perché? – sputò esasperato Sasuke.

Kurama allargò le braccia e fece spallucce, fingendo incredulità per l'ottusità del moro davanti a lui. - Ma te l'ho già detto! Per aumentare il divertimento. Non vedi quello che ho ottenuto? Avete tutti giocato secondo le mie regole. Vi siete divisi, vi siete tormentati, vi state uccidendo con le vostre stesse mani, e in modo molto più doloroso di quanto non avrei potuto mai fare io. Per dieci anni vi ho osservati, e ho riso. Il miglior divertimento della mia vita! – assicurò, ridacchiando convinto. - Ora però è tempo di finirla. Ogni cosa bella ha la sua fine, perché se fosse eterna non la si potrebbe assaporare come merita.

Sasuke si mise in guardia, ma il demone non attaccò. Fissò invece un punto alle sue spalle.

- Ohi! Moccioso. Hai visto cosa ti ho portato? Ti piace come regalo per il tuo centesimo compleanno?

- Piantala Kurama di dire stupidaggini! – rispose seccata la voce di … Naruto. Non quella vecchia e tremolante come il suo proprietario, che aveva sentito fino a pochi istanti prima. Quella era la voce che aveva sentito per l'ultima volta dieci anni prima. Quella che apparteneva al suo Dobe. Sasuke si spostò per riuscire a tenere d'occhio il demone e controllare allo stesso tempo la fonte di quella voce.

Il _vecchio_ avanzava piano. E mentre lo faceva, gli anni che lo ingobbivano e lo torcevano parvero lentamente scivolare via dalle sue membra. Solo la tuta rimase grigia.

Arrivato a pochi passi da Sasuke, alzò il capo che aveva tenuto chinato, e aprì gli occhi. Corrucciati, diretti al demone. Azzurri.

Buttò il bastone inutile con un gesto infastidito, distratto.

Sasuke riuscì solo a pensare che … era vero. Gli occhi gli erano proprio ricresciuti.

- Lui è un falso. Quindi non lo puoi uccidere.

Aveva anche _l'aspetto_ di quando Sasuke lo aveva visto l'ultima volta. Di quando _Kyubi_ lo aveva quasi ucciso.

- No, no Moccioso! Questo è quello vero che più vero non si può! – disse gioioso il demone.

Pareva stessero giocando una partita di un gioco di cui lui non era consapevole. E a cui non gli era permesso giocare.

- Questo non è il vero Sas'ke. Perché io l'ho ucciso. E poi l'ho ucciso ancora quando è tornato. Ma questo qui … - puntò finalmente gli occhi brillanti su di lui per un breve istante, prima di riportarli su Kyubi. – Questo non ci assomiglia neppure adesso che ci vedo di nuovo! È … grosso! E ruvido! E non si veste come lui. Non si comporta come lui! Non parla neppure come lui!

Kurama rise. - Ti svelerò un segreto, _moccioso_. – alzò un dito e se lo portò alla bocca, come se fosse un bambino e stesse per dire un segreto da non rivelare a nessuno. – Tutti quelli che hai ucciso fino ad ora, erano _Sas'ke_, ma non erano il tuo _Teme_. Questo invece è quello che ti ho fatto vedere in questi anni senza mai toccarlo. Quello dietro la gabbia.

Naruto parve riflettere attentamente prima di rispondere. – Quello che invecchia piano? Quello che mi guarda con disprezzo? Quello che non abbiamo mai toccato? – terminò in tono lugubre.

- Esatto! – esclamò trionfante l'altro.

Naruto allora si girò verso Sasuke, con occhi dolenti e rassegnati. Sospirò di sconforto. – Perché non me lo hai detto, che eri tu? – lo rimproverò.

- Co … Io ti ho detto che ero Sasuke! Sei tu che non mi hai creduto! – perché si stava giustificando? Non capiva cosa stesse succedendo, e invece di essere preoccupato per il demone, o infastidito perché lo stavano sfacciatamente ignorando, si giustificava per una cosa che non aveva fatto. Stava impazzendo pure lui?

- Avresti dovuto dirmelo, Teme. – disse scuotendo la testa in disapprovazione Naruto. – Ti avrei ucciso subito. Ora invece soffrirai di più.

Sasuke fece un istintivo passo indietro. Sentire pronunciare da quella bocca parole di quel genere, faceva più male di un Rasengan nello stomaco. – Che stai …

- Sta dicendo: _Corri, Sas'ke-chan_. – rispose mellifluo il demone. – Perché vince chi ti uccide per primo. – si gustò l'occhiata inorridita e offesa del moro e rise, prima di rivolgersi a Naruto. – Ti do dieci minuti di vantaggio, moccioso. Se non vuoi che soffra più del necessario, allora vedi di non sprecarli.

- Vaffanculo, Kurama. – disse con rancore Naruto. Ma non si girò a guardare la Volpe. Tutta la sua attenzione era rivolta al moro che lo fissava a sua volta. Sorrise rassicurante. – Non ti preoccupare. Sarà una cosa pulita e veloce. Tu devi solo stare fermo per un attimo.

Sasuke sgranò gli occhi. – Stare … Pensi davvero che me ne starò buono mentre cerchi di uccidermi?!

- È per il tuo bene.

- Non fare il condiscendente con me, Dobe. – sibilò. Poi spostò velocemente gli occhi a controllare Kyubi, che se ne stava fermo ad osservarli. Braccia incrociate e sorrisetto canzonatorio stampato in faccia. – Non capisci che stai facendo il suo gioco?

L'altro aggrottò le sopracciglia. – Certo che lo capisco. Ma non voglio farti male. È per questo che tu devi fare il bravo e lasciare che ti uccida adesso.

Strinse i pugni frustrato, occhieggiando Kurama che non pareva intenzionato ad intervenire. Ancora.

«È il caso che ci allontaniamo dal demone. Quando lo avremo fatto, gli parlerò, e gli ficcherò in quella testa vuota un po' di buon senso.»

Sasuke si girò e corse, schivando gli attacchi delle sfere di energia che lo inseguirono quasi immediatamente. _Ora_ non sarebbe stato così semplice colpirlo. Non aveva più la guardia bassa.

Si guardò alle spalle, per essere certo che Naruto lo stesse seguendo.

Decise che il bosco davanti a loro potesse andare bene per i suoi scopi, quindi ci si diresse, notando che più si allontanava da quel prato, più il cielo di incupiva. «Ci manca solo la pioggia metafisica.»

Si voltò, schivando un kunai lanciato dalla sua destra, e si fermò. – Ascolta, Dobe! Io sono venuto per portarti via da qui! Insieme possiamo battere il Kyubi, e uscire da questo inferno. Basterà che chiudiamo il sigillo, e riavrai il controllo del tuo corpo! Non dovrai più uccidere nessuno! E … e potrai riabbracciare Sakura, e Kakashi, e la vecchia! E tutti i tuoi stupidi amici! Si stanno … si stanno impegnando tutti per riportarti a casa! – si sentiva … Naruto, a parlare così.

L'altro si fermò a qualche decina di passi da lui, una mano sul fianco, un sospiro di stanchezza diretta a lui tra le labbra. - Te lo ho già detto. Sono tutti morti. È meglio così.

Lo urtava, la calma che Naruto stava dimostrando. Lo preferiva da vecchio bisbetico.

- Col cazzo! Stai dicendo delle assurdità! Nessuno di loro è morto. Vieni con me e lo vedrai con i tuoi stessi occhi! Smettila di fare il Dobe!

Lui non lo attaccò. Argomentò pazientemente. Come se stesse indirizzando le proprie parole ad un bambino ottuso. Solo che i suoi argomenti erano …

– Io non posso venire con te. E tu non puoi andartene perché _lui_ ha detto che ti ucciderò. Io sono Naruto, e Naruto è Kurama. Noi siamo noi. Noi apparteniamo a questo posto. Che tu sia chi pensi di essere oppure no … se sei reale _adesso_ e per te è vero che non ti ho ucciso dieci vite fa, allora permettimi di farlo ora! Permettimi di non farti soffrire più del necessario! Prima che Naruto venga, e ti uccida lui. Non posso sopportare di ucciderti ancora.

Sasuke non sapeva come fare a demolire una logica che non era tale. La persona davanti a lui era con ogni probabilità colui che era venuto a cercare, ma non ne voleva sapere di ascoltarlo. Non ne voleva sapere di farsi salvare da lui. E lui non aveva pensato di dover convincere Naruto di essere … Naruto, di voler essere salvato, di voler tornare a casa. Non era mai stato _lui_, quello bravo a convincere la gente. E dover iniziare a farlo con la persona più cocciuta che avesse mai incontrato nella propria vita …

- Che cosa dici … - bisbigliò allora. Impotente davanti alla follia della sua vita. – Che cosa stai dicendo? Tu _sei_ Naruto. Me lo hai detto tu! Tu non sei Kurama! E non sei neppure qualcun altro! Tu DEVI venire via con me! DEVI farlo, chiaro? – ordinò furente - Sono dieci anni che aspetto di poterti salvare. Dieci, capisci? Sto aspettando da _dieci anni_ di gareggiare con te per il titolo di Hokage! Ho preparato un progetto di sviluppo per Konoha, che sta solo aspettando di essere presentato al Consiglio, per vincere! Ho comprato pure il tuo vecchio appartamento! L'ho comprato _per te_, capisci? E lo riempio di scorte di _ramen_ ogni anno, solo perché sia pronto per quando ti deciderai di smettere di fare il Dobe e tornerai a casa! E se non vuoi stare là da solo … puoi stare da me! Ho un sacco di spazio libero! E … e sto ripianificando il quartiere. Potremmo riempirlo di parchi. Ci potremmo pure far costruire degli stupidi e rumorosi e _pochi_ negozi, e degli appartamenti per tutti i tuoi stupidi amici _vivi_, se lo vorrai. Possiamo piantare dietro casa un prato come questo e riempirlo di alberi di sakura come questi e bere il tè in santa pace e mangiare ramen fino a quando non esploderai. Con Sakura! E Kakashi. Anche Kakashi se lo merita un po' di quel disgustoso piatto. Perciò … perciò …

Non si rese conto che la rabbia si era trasformata in supplica. Non si rese conto di aver cominciato a piangere, fino a quando la mano ruvida del suo amico diciassettenne non gli asciugò le lacrime dalle guance. Naruto gli sorrise, gentile e triste. – Oh … questo non è proprio il mio Teme. Non dovresti fare così.

Quel tono fece riaffiorare la rabbia in lui. Scostò la mano con violenza. - E tu _smettila_ di non essere _te_. _Smettila_ di fare il vecchio pazzo rinunciatario e combatti! Non ti permetterò di lasciarti andare! Non permetterò che l'ultima cosa che pensi che ti abbia dato sia un'accusa di tradimento, quando _Kurama_ mi ha colpito dieci anni fa. Non ti ho ancora detto che era stupida, e falsa e che non ci ho creduto neppure io per più del tempo che mi ci è voluto per pensarla, e che l'ho fatto solo perché sono un dannato Uchiha portato a credere sempre il peggio.

- Lo so. Ho sempre saputo che non era reale quel sentimento. - rispose in tono affettuoso, allungando di nuovo una mano ad accarezzare lievemente una guancia umida e ruvida di barba.

Sasuke chiuse gli occhi, cercando di ricomporre se stesso. - In tutti questi anni … mi hai visto? Attraverso la gabbia della cella di Kyubi, mi hai visto? – chiese pacatamente alla fine.

- Sì. – Naruto si incupì, lasciando scivolare via le dita dalla pelle adulta dell'uomo che affermava di essere Sasuke.

Lui si aggrappò alla sua mano prima che si allontanasse da lui e afferrò pure l'altra, lasciando cadere Kusanagi. Erano calde, rispetto alle sue fredde. Erano vive. Quelle mani erano così tanto "Naruto" da fare male. - Non era diretto a te, quell'odio. Non sapevo che fossi tu. – disse in tono urgente - I tuoi occhi erano rossi! Io … ho desiderato di vederli blu, ma non lo sono mai diventati.

- Vedevo attraverso gli occhi di Kurama. I miei … - ridacchiò leggero. – Beh, li hai visti, no?

Sasuke non si lasciò distrarre. Doveva convincerlo della verità delle sue parole. Doveva convincerlo che non aveva mai perso la speranza … la _fede_ in lui. - Ho cercato, e cercato. Per questi dieci anni ti ho sempre, _sempre_ cercato. Devi credermi! L'ho fatto! Con tutto me stesso. Ho votato l'intera mia vita a cercarti, se fosse stato necessario. Non ho intenzione alcuna di abbandonarti a … questo.

Era vitale che lui gli credesse. _Doveva_ farlo.

- Lo so. Non occorre neppure che tu lo dica. Lo so che mi hai sempre cercato. Lo so che non mi hai mai abbandonato. – l'adolescente sorrise.

Era una gentile bugia, Sasuke lo sapeva bene.

Strinse le labbra, per evitare di dirlo a voce alta.

Non era possibile che Naruto _sapesse_ che lui non lo avrebbe abbandonato. Non lo sapeva neppure Sasuke, che non lo avrebbe fatto. Non fino a quando lui era scomparso, e Sasuke stesso si era trovato davanti al fatto che colui che era finalmente pronto ad accettare al proprio fianco, non lo era più.

- Mi dispiace di averti deluso in tutti questi anni.

Lui aggrottò le sopracciglia - Non mi hai mai deluso, Sas'ke. Mai. Ti ho sempre ammirato per la tua determinazione e perseveranza. Anche quando era diretta a qualcosa di folle.

Sasuke negò. – Non sono riuscito a salvarti. Cinque anni fa sono scappato da Kurama, invece di rimanere a cercarti qui dentro.

- Hai fatto bene. Saresti morto, se non lo avessi fatto. E lo sai che io non posso sopportare l'idea di te morto. È per questo che non permetterò a quella parte di me di ucciderti. Mai più.

Sasuke strinse più fermamente le mani che gli premevano ancora sul viso. Così _gentili_, così sagge da essere _sbagliate_. Lui non voleva un Naruto _saggio_. Lui voleva il SUO Naruto. Brusco, impulsivo, goffo, rumoroso e soprattutto dobe. Quello che non guardava in faccia alla realtà per inseguire i propri sogni, e combatteva a testa bassa contro ogni verità che gli altri pensavano immutabile se questo significava aiutare … lui. – Allora combatti con me. Possiamo farcela! Noi … abbiamo sconfitto Madara, ed eravamo dei _ragazzini_. Ora sono passati dieci anni! Cosa vuoi che sia una vecchia volpe spelacchiata? Dobbiamo solamente creare l'opportunità di arrivare al sigillo, e ributtarla nella sua dannata gabbia per sempre.

Naruto sorrise, paterno. – Ooh, Sasuke … sempre così sognatore. – lo burlò gentilmente - Sempre così ingenuamente portato a combattere contro il mondo senza voler vedere la realtà.

Lui aggrottò le sopracciglia, irritato dal tono condiscendente dell'altro. – Non sono io quello che ha combattuto contro tutti per riportare a casa un traditore. Non sono io l'ingenuo.

Naruto abbassò gli occhi, mentre il sorriso affettuoso scivolava in uno triste. – No, forse hai ragione. Molte vite fa probabilmente io ero più ingenuo di te. – si allontanò da lui, liberando le mani dalla stretta di Sasuke. Si allontanò un po' da lui, allargando le braccia, indicandosi. – Guardami. Cosa vedi?

La risposta era semplice. Così ovvia che non si arrabbiò neppure per avergli fatto una domanda talmente stupida. Sospirò, invece. – Naruto. Vedo Naruto.

- Vedi che non guardi? Io sono Naruto. Ma sono Kurama. E non sono nessuno dei due. – rise. Vecchio. Abbassò le braccia. – Io sono _pazzo_, Sasuke. Sono un pazzo che è tenuto in vita da un demone, e che continua a uccidere tutte le persone che un tempo significavano qualcosa per lui perché ammettere o permettere a se stesso di farlo con il nome di Naruto è più folle ancora! Tu dici che sono passati dieci anni. Io ho compiuto cento volte diciassette anni, da quando ho ricordo di averti ucciso con le mani di Naruto la prima volta. E poi ho continuato a farlo. E a farlo. E a farlo ancora, e ancora e ancora. Fino a che non ho trovato questa soluzione per non soccombere completamente alla Volpe.

Sasuke gli si avvicinò, urtato dalla sua mancanza di comprensione. Urtato dalla sua improvvisa lucidità. - Questa è solo la realtà che ti sei costruito, non capisci? Permettimi di costruirne un'altra per te! Permettimi di salvarti! Dici che non vuoi essere più Naruto? Ok. Va bene! Costruiremo un'altra identità, per te. Una identità che sarà felice fuori di qui. Una identità che non dovrà mai più uccidere nessun affetto! Sceglieremo un nuovo nome, e ricominceremo da zero! Lo farò io, per te, se tu non credi di poterlo fare! Dammi solo UNA possibilità di salvarti. Ti _prego_!

Naruto lo studiò a lungo, riflettendo.

Era oggettivamente diverso da chi ricordava essere "Sasuke". I lineamenti si erano assottigliati e induriti. Era più alto. Più massiccio, anche se non grosso come aveva detto prima. Più uomo e meno ragazzo. Assomigliava in qualche verso a Kakashi. I capelli erano uguali a quelli che ricordava. Gli occhi … gli occhi di Sas'ke … quelli erano … uguali, ma talmente diversi da fargli di nuovo dubitare che fosse davvero lui.

Tutti quelli che erano venuti prima di lui, erano stati _esattamente_ come il Teme dei suoi ricordi. A volte erano stati il Sasuke fuori controllo e impazzito del suo esilio. Altre l'ombroso preadolescente che lo aveva fatto sentire _giusto_, che gli aveva fatto credere di poter avere anche lui un posto nel mondo, _lui_ che per molti non meritava neppure di essere vivo. Altre il ragazzo, quasi uomo, con cui aveva condiviso la sua ultima avventura nella realtà, quello che aveva condiviso i suoi pensieri senza difficoltà, che lo aveva fatto sentire _vivo_ per la prima volta dopo anni.

L'uomo che invece lo fissava con un accenno di barba sul viso liscio e pallido, che aveva pianto e lo aveva pregato … era un Sasuke diverso. Eppure, in quel discorso pieno di rimorsi assurdi, aveva ritrovato il cuore che lo aveva portato a voler stare vicino al suo rivale d'infanzia più di ogni altra cosa. Quello che lo aveva convinto a non cedere e a non arrendersi, nonostante tutti lo considerassero una causa persa. Era la parte di Sasuke che si era conficcata profondamente dentro di lui, e lì nel corso degli anni era maturata e poi era stata sigillata con la parte più vera della propria personalità, perché ne costituiva il centro più fragile.

- Non riesco … a capire come tu possa essere Sas'ke e allo stesso tempo non esserlo.

- Tu … ancora con quella stupida questione? Io SONO l'unico e vero Uchiha Sasuke. Mettitelo in quella testaccia da Dobe.

Rise, prendendolo in giro. – Sì, sì, Sas'ke-Teme. Sei l'unico e il solo, certo …

Quel Sasuke strano, si irrigidì ulteriormente alla sua concessione, incenerendolo con un'occhiata velenosa che ricordava benissimo.

- Non usare quel tono con me! – minacciò sibilando. - Quante volte devo dirtelo?

Era divertente guardarlo.

- E non ridere! Come cazzo sono finito a litigare con te in un momento del genere?! Sei … sei un idiota! Come accidenti ho potuto dimenticare quanto irritante sei? Perché cazzo ho sprecato dieci anni della mia vita a cercare di salvarti? Avrei potuto semplicemente accettare la prima volta che la vecchia mi ha proposto di prendere il suo posto! Ma no! Io no! Perché stare in tua compagnia deve avermi fritto il cervello! Hai idea di quante donne sperano di aiutarmi a far rinascere il mio clan? E io invece che non le guardo neppure, perché ogni volta che chiudo gli occhi tu mi fissi con quelli che ti ritrovi! E io spero solo di aprire i miei e trovarli là, anche da sveglio.

Naruto aveva smesso di sorridere.

- Cazzo! – sbottò Sasuke, imbarazzato dall'espressione sorpresa del biondo. – È colpa tua!

Perché? Perché apriva bocca? – Dieci anni. Per dieci anni ho detto solamente le parole indispensabili per sopravvivere nel mondo in cui ti avrei riportato. E poi arriva Kakashi … e tu! Usuratonkachi!

A quell'ultimo insulto, le labbra del biondo si tirarono, poi si strinsero, poi iniziarono a tremare e lui se le morse. Infine, scoppiò a ridere.

- Che cazzo ci trovi di divertente!

- Tu … tu sei divertente. – ridacchiò, tenendosi lo stomaco. – Quando hai un crollo nervoso assomigli tantissimo a Sakura.

Sasuke assottigliò gli occhi, cercando di incenerirlo mentre _quello_ rideva, piegandosi in due come un … come un _Naruto_.

- Va bene. – sibilò alla fine, ottenendo l'attenzione del biondo davanti a lui – Vuoi che sia il Sasuke di quando eravamo adolescenti? Ok. Ho una missione da portare a termine, e non ho il tempo né la pazienza di stare qui a giocare con un idiota che non sa decidere chi sono io né tantomeno chi è lui. Quindi ridi pure e fai lo scemo quanto vuoi. Posso sconfiggere quel demone anche ad occhi chiusi. Di certo non ho bisogno di un usuratonkachi inutile che mi rallenti. – si chinò per riprendere la katana a terra – Non venire a piagnucolare da me però, se quando ti tirerò fuori da qui sarai ancora un perdente. Perché quando IO sarò Hokage, ti farò pentire di ogni secondo che mi hai fatto sprecare in questi dieci schifosissimi anni.

Corrucciato, Naruto lo osservò allontanarsi a passo sostenuto, ovviamente arrabbiato con lui. Gli aveva dato le spalle come se non fosse affatto una minaccia. Per chi lo prendeva? Si era forse dimenticato che lui era là per ucciderlo?

Sbuffò, grattandosi la nuca. Perché era così difficile? Sarebbe bastato pensare ad un Rasengan, e indirizzarlo al cuore di quella strana _tortura_ che si stava allontanando. Lo aveva fatto un sacco di volte. Eppure con _questo_ Sasuke era quasi impossibile. Si sentiva sanguinare il cuore al solo pensiero, se si fermava abbastanza da permettersi di _iniziare_ a pensare, cosa che fino a quel momento aveva accuratamente evitato di fare.

- Aspetta. – lo fermò. L'occhiata che il moro gli diede da sopra la spalla, era così tanto "SASUKE" che quasi cedette alla voglia di andare ad abbracciarlo.

Si grattò anche una guancia, spostando il peso del corpo da una gamba all'altra, mentre lo studiava. Sarebbe stato molto più semplice se non avesse ceduto alla tentazione di parlargli.

- Sai … - iniziò cautamente - … sono secoli che non mi permetto di provare affetto per i miei ospiti. Indosso questa maschera e li elimino prima di doverlo fare col nome di Naruto. Sono anche riuscito a fingere di essere lui per abbastanza tempo da godermi una piccola chiacchierata con te, di tanto in tanto. So che Kurama è più contento quando lo faccio, perché crede che così mi tormenterò di più quando ti uccideremo. Ma la verità è che non essendo Naruto, posso estraniarmi da quei sentimenti.

Lo vide voltarsi, e negare con la testa e aggrottare le sopracciglia. – Il punto di questo discorso stupido, quale sarebbe? – disse poi con tono frustrato.

Naruto ridacchiò. – Mi sei simpatico. Perciò ho deciso di accontentarti. In un modo o nell'altro, che tu sia vero oppure no, sarà un diversivo. Facciamolo, 'ttebayo!

Se nell'uccidere la Volpe avesse fatto _quel_ Sasuke felice, allora sarebbe valsa la pena essere diventato pazzo dopo aver ucciso quello vero. Sorrise alla figura sospettosa davanti a lui.

- Com'è che improvvisamente mi vuoi assecondare?

Incrociò le braccia dietro la testa, ancora con il sorriso ben stampato in faccia. – Perché senza di me non hai scampo con Kurama. E poi … - lo fissò attraverso le palpebre abbassate. – Ad ucciderti posso pensarci anche dopo.

- E chi ti dice che ci riusciresti? – gli chiese _Sasuke_, stizzito.

- Io, ovviamente. – si pavoneggiò giocoso, incamminandosi – Chi è che si è lasciato bucare un polmone un minuto dopo avermi incontrato?

Sasuke gli andò dietro. Aveva vinto. – Quello è stato perché _qualcuno_ aveva così tanta paura di affrontarmi in uno scontro equo che mi ha colpito a tradimento fingendosi vecchio.

- Ehi! Io non mi sono finto vecchio! Io sono davvero vecchio! Porta rispetto, moccioso!

- Ah. – Sasuke lo fissò, mentre lui gonfiava le guance e sbuffava. Sorrise appena, la rabbia la frustrazione dimenticate, perché … – Chi è che ha diciassette anni adesso? Dobe. – … bisticciare con Naruto era ...

- Tch. – incrociò le braccia e mise il muso. – Aspetta solo che finiamo con Kurama, e poi ti faccio vedere io chi è che è il "dobe", qui.

Sasuke gli riservò un'occhiata colma di superiore pietà. – Sognatelo.

… Bisticciare con _Naruto_ era così _normale_ …

- A quanto pare vi siete ritrovati. Che dolci … Non mi siete grati per averlo reso possibile?

… Così _casa_, che per Sasuke era più importante di qualsiasi altra cosa. Tanto da fargli quasi -_quasi_- sorvolare lo scopo per cui lo stava facendo.

Il sorriso di Naruto scomparve. Si fermò, fissando il demone con le sue sembianze, e Sasuke gli si fermò accanto, pronto a dar battaglia.

- Ehi, moccioso. Non avevi detto che non mi avresti più permesso di uccidere Sasuke? Allora cosa è quella cosina così piena di fuoco che ti sta di fianco?

- Lascialo stare, Kurama. Questa è una cosa tra me e te. Ho deciso che è il momento di finirla.

Il biondo uomo davanti a loro socchiuse gli occhi carmini e incrociò le braccia. – Oh? Ma davvero?

- Davvero! – sorrise di nuovo.

Il demone sorrise lentamente a sua volta. – È per _Sasuke-chan_, lì vicino a te?

Naruto non si mosse e non rispose. Rimase rilassato a fissarlo. Tutto intorno a loro, tuttavia, comparvero sfere di chakra.

- Oh? – Kurama non pareva essere troppo preoccupato dalle armi che gli erano state puntate contro. – Allora sei serio, questa volta. Avevo dimenticato che potevi fare questo.

- È passato molto tempo da quando abbiamo bisticciato seriamente l'ultima volta, ma avresti dovuto ricordare che qui dentro _tutto_ sono io. Anche l'aria che respiri in questo momento.

Sasuke si sforzò di non sembrare troppo divertito da quel tono da … Iruka-sensei.

Quello se non altro spiegava come fosse riuscito a colpirlo prima, senza muovere un dito. Se quell'ambiente era letteralmente lui, significava che era pregno del suo chakra, quindi materializzare un Rasengan non doveva essere difficile.

Questo spiegava anche il prato fiorito, il Sole e gli alberi di _Sakura_.

- Sas'ke. Creerò un'apertura per te. Vedi di non mancare l'occasione, ok?

Riportò l'attenzione su di lui, guardandolo dall'alto in basso.

- Tz. E secondo te io dovrei stare a guardare mentre tu ti diverti? Quella volpe maledetta sta antipatica pure a me.

Naruto, accanto a lui, sorrise. Lentamente. Feralmente. Assomigliando per un attimo al biondo demone che li stava fronteggiando.

- Io lo conosco meglio di te. E tu conosci Naruto meglio di lui.

- Ancora con questa storia? – chiese esasperato Sasuke. L'altro ridacchiò, tornando ad essere il Naruto della sua adolescenza.

Si girò verso di lui, ammiccando dietro un dito. – Questo sarà il nostro vantaggio, Teme. Non lamentarti come al solito, se io sono più intelligente di te.

- Ma per favore. Hai solo l'istinto di sopravvivenza di una scimmia. Questo è quanto. – replicò, mettendosi in posizione.

Nonostante la situazione, non poté fare a meno di permettere alle proprie labbra di piegarsi in una leggera curva, quando i suoi timpani registrarono la risata dell'altro.

Un secondo dopo, Naruto era scomparso dal suo fianco, e lui osservava grazie allo sharingan i movimenti veloci dei due biondi che avevano incrociato i pugni davanti a lui. Riflettendo.

C'era qualcosa che gli sfuggiva, qualcosa attorno a lui, nella situazione che stava vivendo, che stonava fortemente con quello che sarebbe dovuto essere "giusto", ma non riusciva a capire cosa fosse. Quella era la mente del Dobe, si ripeté. Dell'ottimista per antonomasia. Del casinista più iperattivo del creato. Quel prato verde, quella pace idilliaca … erano quello che _chiunque_ avrebbe associato a lui. Eppure …

Era davvero così? Quel paradiso poteva davvero rappresentare quello che Naruto _era_? La persona che lo aveva capito meglio di chiunque altro, che lo aveva sempre sostenuto, che Sasuke era andato a recuperare letteralmente in un altro mondo … era davvero _solo_ quello?

E le reazioni del vecchio … di Naruto, erano davvero _così_ comprensibili? Era _così_ logico che lui avesse ceduto _così_ facilmente alla sua volontà? Quando prima era stato irremovibile nella convinzione della sua falsità? Era _così_ normale che la personalità di Naruto, del vecchio, fosse bruscamente cambiata? Certo, quella in cui aveva riconosciuto di più il suo amico era quella che lo aveva convinto definitivamente che lui era chi dichiarava di essere … a volte. Ma andava davvero bene?

Poteva imputare tutte le sue perplessità, tutte quelle discordanze che aveva registrato, come parte di quello strano posto, che pareva essere Naruto. Ma … era davvero _così_ semplice? Allora cosa era che lo tratteneva dal partecipare alla lotta con Kyubi? Cosa era che continuava a battergli sul retro del cervello, cercando di attirare la sua attenzione?

Per quei dubbi, per quell'incertezza che stonava con quello che stava sperimentando, era rimasto indietro e non aveva protestato più vivacemente per la stupida strategia del Dobe. Tz. Come se avrebbe davvero mai concordato di fare la … spalla senza un motivo valido.

Stupido Dobe che non vedeva l'ovvio.

Aggrottò le sopracciglia. Ora che osservava meglio, qualcosa non andava anche nello scontro che si stava svolgendo davanti a lui.

Lo scontro era intenso, ma alla pari.

Eppure le sfere di chakra erano ancora ferme a mezz'aria. E Naruto stava combattendo solo con pugni e kunai. Neppure una copia era apparsa al suo fianco. Nessuna tecnica impressionante stava scuotendo la terra, o l'aria.

La cosa più strana di tutte, però, era che pure Kurama stava facendo lo stesso, assecondando il ritmo che Naruto stava imponendo al combattimento. Niente chakra oppressivo, niente fiamme, niente … volpe. Solo un biondo, del chakra pari all'altro e delle armi.

Perché?

Perché?

- Sas'ke!

Riportò bruscamente l'attenzione sulle azioni, lasciando perdere le domande. Naruto stava usando le sfere di chakra per spostarsi nello spazio sopra di lui. Folle.

- Teme! Non distrarti mentre io lavoro! – gli urlò.

- Come se quello potesse definirsi lavoro. Al massimo è un po' di riscaldamento. E vedi di piantarla di perdere tempo, che mi devi un pranzo da dieci anni! Mi sto stancando di aspettare, usuratonkachi!

Il biondo rise, schivando con facilità un colpo della sua controparte.

- Ok, ok. Come ouji-sama ordina. – canticchiò scherzoso.

Sasuke dovette costringersi a non roteare gli occhi, esasperato. Gli pareva di avere a che fare con un miscuglio tra un Naruto dodicenne e un Kakashi nei suoi giorni peggiori.

Poi, una goccia di pioggia gli centrò un occhio, e lui alzò una mano per asciugarla.

E allora capì.


	12. Ki

**Ki.**

Kyubi si fece improvvisamente serio davanti a lei, e parve studiare qualcosa _dietro_ di lei. Qualcosa di grave. E importante. E che non era là.

Non per lei almeno, ma che _lui_ vedeva chiaramente.

Sakura si chiese se stesse vedendo Sasuke. Non il corpo rilassato che gli era tra le braccia, ma il _vero_ Sasuke, quello perso nella sua mente.

Trattenne il fiato. Che stesse avendo problemi con lui? Sorrise, trionfante. Non era più così importante respirare a pieni polmoni: Sasuke stava vincendo. Se lo sentiva.

L'attenzione di Kurama ritornò alla ragazza che ancora teneva bloccata contro le sbarre, e sorrise lentamente.

- A quanto pare, _Sas'ke-chan_ sta per scoprire chi vincerà, in questa gara per aggiudicarci il corpo e la mente del moccioso. Sarà meglio che proceda, altrimenti il divertimento sarà solo suo, e noi non vogliamo che sia solo il nostro piccolo Teme a divertirsi, vero?

La presa attorno al suo collo si ammorbidì, e Sakura si ritrovò a volare attraverso la stanza, fino a sbattere duramente la schiena contro la gabbia dietro di lei.

Gemette, scivolando a terra. Doveva essersi incrinata almeno un paio di costole.

- Ora stai buona là, che io e Sas'ke abbiamo da fare. – disse, prima di cominciare a premere il proprio chakra sulla prigione, incenerendo velocemente i sigilli che vennero altrettanto velocemente sostituiti da quelli della prima linea di difesa che gli Anbu avevano perfezionato nel caso di un suo tentativo di fuga. Era capitato già alcune volte, in passato, che il demone cercasse di fuggire. Sakura lo sapeva bene, come sapeva che era stato scongiurato il peggio con qualche ovvia ma tutto sommato rassicurante difficoltà.

Il demone rise sommessamente. - Idioti … solo perché vi ho assecondato per anni, non significa che continuerò a farlo per sempre.

La pressione del chakra di Kyubi aumentò a tal punto, che per Sakura respirare si fece ancora più difficile, e in un istante, non ci furono più prigioni sigillate a dividerli.

Sakura si aggrappò col braccio sano alle sbarre dietro di lei, sforzandosi di tirarsi in piedi, riuscendo solamente a mettersi in ginocchio. Merda! La pressione era troppo intensa! Kurama stava bruciando i sigilli troppo velocemente, rispetto alle aspettative. Di questo passo, le squadre Anbu che controllavano la prigione non sarebbero arrivate in tempo per far nulla! Di questo passo, neppure chi era già fuori alla prigione, avrebbe potuto fare nulla. Ci avrebbero messo alcune vitali decine di secondi per accorgersi che ciò che stava accadendo non rientrava nel solito bizzoso comportamento del demone, e altri ancora per fare qualcosa.

Doveva pensare a qualcosa. Qualcosa per allertare almeno i ragazzi già fuori del complesso. Altrimenti le cose avrebbero potuto finire molto male, pensò occhieggiando preoccupata il demone biondo avanzare verso la seconda barriera, lasciandosi alle spalle scie di fiamme rosse. E ignorando lei.

Che fare? Il braccio era ancora inutilizzabile, nonostante le cure che gli stava dirottando, perciò di fare sigilli non se ne parlava neppure, per non parlare del fatto che le barriere, sentendosi attaccate, avevano iniziato l'automatismo che permetteva loro di risucchiare più attivamente il chakra da chiunque fosse al loro interno, il che comprendeva anche lei. Rimaneva solo una cosa.

Strinse il pugno sano, vi convogliò tutto il chakra che poteva, e lo caricò per farlo impattare con tutta la forza che le era in corpo sul pavimento. Magari non poteva fare molto, ma un leggero terremoto avrebbe preoccupato comunque qualcuno.

- Ottimo piano, Sakura-chan, ma non hai considerato che allarmare gli altri significa solamente rendere la vita che rimane loro ancora più dolorosa.

- Può anche essere, ma preferisco rischiare, se non ti dispiace. – replicò, in tono sorprendentemente calmo. Poi fissò il biondo che le si era avvicinato, con trionfante odio. – Comincia a salutare il mondo, perché la tua permanenza in esso sta per terminare.

Il demone, dalla faccia ora seria, rimase fermo davanti a lei per un lungo istante, come se il tempo non avesse importanza alcuna, per lui. Quindi le si inginocchiò di fronte aggiustandosi il peso inerte di Sasuke addosso, a meno di un passo dalle sue gambe raccolte, e la esaminò.

Non con furia, spregio, lussuria o scherno.

Con occhi pensosi. E tranquilli, almeno in superficie, mentre nel profondo si indovinavano tumultuosi, come se dietro di essi si nascondessero infiniti pensieri che si stavano accavallando l'uno sull'altro, ma che erano domati da una sorta di … Quando Sakura si accorse della mano che stava per posarsi sulla sua guancia, era quasi tardi per ritrarsi. Si spostò di scatto, per evitare il contatto, spaventata non tanto da lui, quanto dal fatto che era rimasta quasi … stregata dagli occhi profondi che appartenevano alla creatura che minacciava di portarle via quel che rimaneva della sua famiglia.

- Non toccarmi! – strillò col cuore che batteva a mille. Maledicendo se stessa per la debolezza che stava dimostrando davanti a lui.

Fu sorpresa, quando la mano si fermò davvero, obbedendo al suo ordine. Fu anche più sorpresa quando le dita si strinsero a pugno, e gli occhi rossi si socchiusero. Come se lei lo avesse … ferito con la sua paura.

Poi il braccio cadde al fianco del suo proprietario, il bel viso abbronzato si chinò a nascondere la sua espressione, le spalle iniziarono a sussultare lievemente, i muscoli si tesero e si rilassarono nuovamente. La testa si rialzò quindi di scatto e il demone le schiaffeggiò in faccia una risata crudele. Il momento di incertezza di poco prima, lavato via dal suo gesto avventato di preda.

- Bella mossa, Sakura-chan. Davvero splendida. – dissero le labbra piegate nel solito sorriso di scherno. Il demone le afferrò quindi il polso, attirandola bruscamente a sé e costringendola ad alzarsi con lui. – Ora che ne diresti di seguire il consiglio che tu stessa mi hai dato e andare a salutare come si deve il mondo? – le sibilò nell'orecchio.

- Na …! – iniziò ad urlare, mentre un'altra goccia lo colpiva sulla guancia, sporcandone il candore di azzurro. Ma Naruto non lo ascoltò. Il sorriso era scomparso dai suoi tratti non appena la pioggia era iniziata, sostituito da un'espressione quasi affamata. La stessa che aveva visto così tante volte su di un altro volto simile ma non uguale.

"Io sono Naruto … io sono Kurama … io non sono loro … noi siamo entrambi."

Il combattimento iniziato quasi come un gioco tra i due biondi che stava diventando più feroce e brutale …

Il sigillo che non poteva essere chiuso e non poteva essere rifatto …

Doveva fermarlo! Iniziò a correre, ma la distanza parve moltiplicarsi ad ogni passo che faceva. Inciampò, una volta, due volte, mentre il terreno sotto i suoi piedi si faceva sempre più ostico e bagnato. Cadde, come non gli succedeva più da almeno quindici anni: in modo goffo, con i polmoni che bruciavano per lo sforzo, il cuore che pompava affannosamente.

La pioggia, il cielo, continuava a riversarsi in lente e tristi gocce su di lui, appannando di colore quello già presente sulla terra.

Terra che sotto le sue dita aveva una consistenza strana. Che sotto lo strato umido di pioggia, era come polvere. Rossa e sottile, che nelle sue mani diventava fanghiglia dura e viola. Sangue rappreso.

Alzò gli occhi per cercare i due duellanti, e si ritrovò ai piedi di un albero. Batté le palpebre appesantite di azzurro, colto di sorpresa. Quindi ringhiò guardandosi intorno. Era nel bosco di sakura.

Lo spazio si stava distorcendo? Quello che aveva prima alle spalle, ora era davanti a lui, intorno a lui.

Cercò di alzarsi, appesantito dalle gocce azzurre, trattenuto in modo fin troppo deliberato dal terreno. Cadde ancora, pesantemente. Tossì e sputò la terra –sangue … lacrime … cielo?- che gli si era infilata in bocca. Imprecò, rimanendo carponi.

- Perché i fiori di sakura sono rosa?*

A quella voce conosciuta, la sua testa scattò veloce verso l'alto.

Suo fratello … Itachi era davanti a lui. In piedi accanto all'albero, con una mano posata sulla sua corteccia, gli occhi puntati alla chioma fiorita.

- Si dice che un tempo i loro fiori fossero bianchi, ma che siano diventati rosa per aver assorbito il sangue dei guerrieri che si usava seppellire tra le loro radici.

Itachi si girò verso di lui, mostrandogli il volto martoriato che aveva avuto nella camera dove lo aveva visto in precedenza. Si mosse, iniziando un passo per avvicinarglisi, e Sasuke rimase in ginocchio a fissarlo. Troppo stupito per ignorarlo, troppo disgustato dalla sua vista per andarsene.

Gli si inginocchiò davanti, quel nii-san senza occhi. Le lacrime azzurre non parevano toccarlo. Era asciutto. E nero. E pallido.

Il rosso che si portava addosso era dovuto alle tracce insanguinate sulle sue guance e alle nuvole rosse della sua veste. Gli sorrise gentile, inclinando la testa di lato.

Sasuke ricordava quella conversazione. Era stata una delle tante in cui il fratello lo aveva coinvolto durante la sua prima infanzia, per insegnargli il significato della vita, supponeva. Quella in particolare, era avvenuta pochi mesi prima che la sua vita precipitasse, ed era cominciata a causa della sua stessa curiosità. "Nii-san! Nii-san! Perché i fiori dei sakura sono rosa? Sono tutti femmine?"

- Ci sono anche altre leggende che spiegano il loro colore, ma io trovo questa la più affascinante.

Ricordava un se stesso impressionabile che aveva storto il naso e fatto una smorfia alla spiegazione macabra del fratello, segretamente terrorizzato al pensiero di alberi che succhiavano il sangue della gente, anche se morta, e ricordava la leggera risata di Itachi.

- Questa leggenda rappresenta il ciclo della vita, otouto: la vita sfama la morte, e la morte sfama la vita. E vedendola da un altro punto di vista, insegna anche che la bellezza più pura può nascondere l'orrore più spaventoso. – allungò due dita, e gli diede il familiare colpetto sulla fronte, senza che lui facesse nulla per evitarlo - Devi imparare che non bisogna mai fermarsi all'apparenza delle cose, otouto.

Sasuke si passò una mano sugli occhi mentre la pioggia, divenuta più intensa, cercava di accecarlo. – Perché sei qui? Tu sei parte dei miei incubi, non di quelli di Naruto. – mormorò, non attendendosi davvero di poter avere una risposta alla propria domanda.

- Io sono qui perché tu hai bisogno che io sia qui. È molto semplice, otouto.

Aggrottò le sopracciglia, dopo essersi ripreso dalla sorpresa, infastidito dal tono lento e solenne di Itachi. – Ho già capito che c'è qualcosa di sbagliato qui dentro. – replicò secco - Se non mi avessi fermato, sarei già là a recuperare Naruto.

Itachi sorrise appena, serafico. – Allora perché sei ancora qui a parlare con me? Perché ti avrei ricordato quella conversazione? Tu non guardi mai oltre il tuo naso, Sasuke. O meglio, in questo caso, non vedi quello che c'è proprio _sotto_ il tuo naso.

Che … voleva dire?

- Tu sei qui. – affermò lentamente. L'altro annuì. Sasuke si sforzò di capire cosa esattamente quelle orbite vuote stessero cercando di dirgli. – Ma non sei un mio ricordo. Se lo fossi non mi avresti risposto. – argomentò.

«E certo non avresti questo aspetto.» concluse intimamente. Ma non lo disse.

Annuì. - Io sono un ricordo manipolato.

- Come fai a sapere di quella conversazione?

- Perché colui che mi ha manipolato in questo momento è distratto, e io posso agire seguendo i ricordi dell'altra persona che ha pieno potere su di me.

Quindi quel luogo non solo conteneva i ricordi di Naruto e di Kurama, ma si stava sfamando anche dei suoi?

Sasuke si inginocchiò, frustrato. – Perché non mi puoi semplicemente dire quello che io non capisco?

- Perché io sono quello che questa persona ricorda.

- Mi stai dicendo che tu sei qui a dirmi che sto sbagliando, ma che non puoi dirmi chiaramente dove perché _io_ non ricordo che tu sia mai stato meno che ambiguo con me?

Itachi sorrise sereno.

Dovevano uscire da lì il prima possibile.

Sasuke sbuffò. - Fantastico. Questo posto diventa sempre più folle. Non so se te ne sei reso conto, ma sono un po' di fretta, nii-san. – affermò poi, acido e sarcastico.

- Non ci posso fare nulla, otouto. Sei tu che mi ricordi così. Naruto-kun ha aggiunto solo un po' di sincerità alla tua immagine di me.

- Si può sapere perché Naruto avrebbe dovuto anche solo _pensare_ di crearti?

«E senza occhi poi.»

- Tu sai già la risposta a questa domanda, otouto.

Sasuke lo fissò duramente ancora per un secondo, poi chiuse gli occhi riflettendo - Naruto ha detto che questo posto è _lui,_ ha detto di essere Kurama, ha detto di essere entrambi e ha detto di non essere né l'uno né l'altro. Mi domando cosa ci sia di vero in tutte quelle affermazioni. - borbottò piano, iniziando quindi ad elencare dopo una breve esitazione le anomalie che non si spiegava.

- Gli alberi di Sakura ovviamente rappresentano lei, ma il vento leggero che c'è qui dentro non fa muovere neppure una delle loro foglie, nonostante tutto il resto ne venga scosso. Gli animali che ho visto nel bosco sono gli amici del Dobe, da Kakashi in giù, ma si sono ben guardati dall'avvicinarsi a noi durante la nostra discussione. Il prato assolato è lui, così come è lui il cielo, a questo posso facilmente credere. Però … il terriccio su cui l'erba cresce è fatto di sangue secco. E il cielo … il cielo si sta letteralmente sciogliendo in questa pioggia azzurra. Inoltre in questo luogo non si sente un singolo suono.

Riaprì gli occhi. Itachi lo stava fissando con i suoi occhi calmi e scuri. Le sue guance erano ancora rigate di rosso. - Tu mi hai parlato di cadaveri sepolti sotto gli alberi. Quei due non stanno combattendo davvero. Stanno fingendo, anche se non so il perché e non capisco come mai ora la finzione stia divenendo così feroce. È come se avessero dimenticato cosa fosse in partenza. O come se fosse sopravvenuto qualcosa a farla cambiare.

Suo fratello, o meglio l'immagine di suo fratello non parve aver nulla da replicare alle sue constatazioni, perciò continuò: - Tutto quello che ho elencato può spiegare la tua affermazione, ma allora perché l'hai fatta? Tutto questo _sembra_ falso, _non_ _esattamente_ da Naruto, ma neppure _esattamente_ il contrario. Quindi la domanda ritorna ad essere: perché Naruto ti ha creato, in primo luogo?

Itachi non abbassò lo sguardo. Non disse nulla. E questo, per Sasuke, era più che una affermazione. Lui sapeva già la risposta. Quindi …

- Tu sei stato creato nell'eventualità che io arrivassi qui.

Non era una domanda. Itachi rispose lo stesso. – Sì. E no.

- Per Naruto … cosa rappresentavi? – chiese.

Itachi lo osservò solamente.

- Oh, andiamo, nii-san! – scattò, la sua pazienza era finita da un pezzo - Un po' di collaborazione sarebbe gradita!

- Tu cerchi sempre la motivazione più logica per spiegare quello che ti succede, otouto.

- Se non ti stanno bene le mie conclusioni, allora esponimi le tue, dannato surrogato di fratello!

Itachi inclinò la testa, toccandosi un occhio. – Stai cambiando modo di vedermi.

Sasuke digrignò mentalmente i denti. Prima il pazzo. Ora il fratello che ignora le domande. Il Dobe gli doveva una vita di sottomissione, dopo questo. - Certo che sì, cazzo! La tecnica che sto usando per essere qui non durerà in eterno, e io ho sprecato un sacco di tempo con un Dobe probabilmente mezzo falso, che potrebbe anche essere mezzo vero, invece di cercare quel che resta del sigillo e trovare un modo per separare le due essenze che si sono mescolate. Ho capito che lo hanno fatto, non occorrevi tu per farlo! Non ho bisogno di sprecarne altrettanto con un falso fratello senza occhi creato da un usuratonkachi mezzo matto! Se con un piccolo sforzo posso costringerti a fare ciò che voglio, allora ben venga l'evoluzione!

Per quanto drammatica la situazione fosse, la sua assurdità era in qualche modo rassicurante, perché se i suoi pensieri potevano influenzare qualcosa là dentro, allora avrebbe sfruttato al meglio questo vantaggio per avere risposte più sincere possibili.

- Te l'ho già data la risposta.

- Me … - si massaggiò gli occhi – Sei anche più esasperante di quanto non ti ricordassi.

- Ricordi quando ti ho parlato della nostra religione?

- Itachi. – chiamò seccamente. – L'ultima volta che abbiamo parlato di qualcosa a parte di come ucciderci l'un l'altro e altre amenità simili, avevo meno di otto anni. Anche se magari inconsciamente ricordo, non significa che consciamente possa riuscire a seguirti. Fammi un favore ed _evolviti_ in qualcosa di più vicino ad un essere umano piatto e lineare. Cosa rappresentavi per Naruto, - reiterò acidamente - a parte l'essere mio fratello e probabilmente la causa di due terzi dei miei problemi e quindi dei suoi?

- Ti trovo piuttosto generoso. È l'influenza del nostro biondo preferito?

- Nii-san stai andando fuori personaggio. – replicò lui senza batter ciglio.

- Mi hai incitato tu ad evolvermi, no?

- Allora _fallo_ e dimmi quello che voglio sapere.

- La razionalità. Rappresento la razionalità.

Sasuke sospirò. – E perché sei qui?

- Per indicarti quello che non poteva fare lui.

Alla sua occhiata vacua, Itachi riprese lentamente. – Dieci anni fa, Naruto-kun ti ha ucciso, e questo dolore lo ha quasi distrutto. – zittì le sue proteste con un cenno del capo. – Non è importante quale sia la realtà _per te_. L'importante è che sia la realtà _per lui_, perché quello che è seguito è stata la conseguenza dell'indebolimento che questa ha causato nella volontà del tuo amico. Kurama è riuscito a relegare Naruto nel profondo del suo essere, tenendolo imprigionato là e torturandolo con le sue azioni. La fusione che tu hai intuito è iniziata allora, ed è stato interamente per volontà del demone. Quando Naruto-kun è riuscito ad arrivare finalmente al sigillo, era già troppo tardi. Kyubi aveva già ottenuto quello che voleva.

- Quindi? Naruto ha creato te nella speranza che io arrivassi qui? – chiese esasperato - Perché?! È assurdo!

- Ha creato me perché SAPEVA che tu saresti venuto a cercarlo. Si era reso conto che in questo luogo il confine tra le anime è più fievole. Sperava che sarebbe valso anche per te. E ha pensato che io, essendo un ricordo condiviso con te, potessi essere meno influenzato dai pensieri distorti del demone.

Sasuke non si aspettava quella risposta. Naruto sapeva. Naruto _lo sapeva_ che lo avrebbe cercato. Abbassò gli occhi, stringendo i pugni. Fermo. Fermo, fermo fermo! Fissò la stoffa della tunica del fratello, dove alcune gocce avevano sporcato il nero di azzurro brillante. Quello poteva essere solo il riflesso di ciò che lui desiderava sentirsi dire, senza dimenticare che _qualcosa_ in quello che aveva detto Itachi suonava _falso_. Prima non aveva creduto a Naruto. Perché il sentirselo dire da Itachi sarebbe dovuto essere così diverso?

Sospirò. Era inutile porsi quella domanda. Il motivo per cui credeva ad ogni sillaba che usciva dalle labbra del fratello, poteva essere banalmente compreso, come pure il contrario. Comunque non avrebbe mai avuto la certezza che fosse la verità. L'unica cosa che poteva fare, era stabilire lui stesso cosa fosse vero e cosa falso.

- E poi? – chiese piano - Che senso ha creare una versione sanguinante di mio fratello nella speranza remota che io arrivassi?

- Tutto quello che c'è qui dentro è parte di Naruto. Tutto. E ogni parte ne costituisce un aspetto. Ma non tutto quello che c'è è Naruto. E non tutto Naruto è qui.

Sasuke sentì la pazienza esaurirsi all'ambiguità delle risposte di Itachi.

- Quindi? Che dovrei fare? – scattò di nuovo, acido - Cercare tutti i pezzetti della sua anima e rimetterli insieme?

- No. Come Naruto-kun si è frammentato e mescolato a lui, anche Kurama ha subito la stessa sorte. Devi trovare il centro dell'anima del demone, il suo Ki*, indebolirlo e imporvi il sigillo direttamente. In questo modo dovrebbe funzionare.

- "Dovrebbe"? È tutto quello che sai dirmi? Tutta qui la razionalità che rappresenti? – sbuffò seccato. – Dobe anche nei panni di mio fratello. Incredibile.

- Ehi, Teme, un po' di rispetto.

Sasuke lo fissò, sorpreso. La voce monotona di Itachi si era lievemente alzata, e l'insulto non era decisamente da lui.

Itachi corrucciò le sopracciglia, infastidito. - Mmh. Devi sbrigarti, otouto. Questo luogo sta collassando, a causa dell'inasprimento del combattimento tra le parti che lo hanno creato.

- … Lo so. Basterebbe sapere dove iniziare a cercare.

Itachi inclinò la testa verso sinistra, e ghignò con fare strafottente. – Devo darti io tutte le risposte, _Sasuke-chan_? – si ricompose. Sospirò. – Ricorda quello che ti ho detto prima otouto. Hai già tutte le risposte che ti servono. E sbrigati. Una volta che quello che rimane di entrambi diverrà uno, non sarà più possibile tornare indietro. – si alzò lentamente in piedi. - Ora sarà meglio che vada prima che Kurama prenda troppo il sopravvento.

- Perché proprio adesso? – chiese alla schiena del fratello. – Perché ora, tra tutte le occasioni di unificarsi che hanno avuto nel corso degli anni?

Itachi lo studiò da sopra la spalla. – "Ora" sei arrivato tu, otouto. – rispose semplicemente.

Sasuke guardò in silenzio il fratello andarsene, poi si asciugò distrattamente l'azzurro dal volto e si alzò a sua volta, deciso ad ignorare il peso che le ultime parole di Itachi gli avevano caricato sulle spalle.

"Hai già tutte le risposte."

Dannato falso fratello. Proprio in quello doveva assomigliare ancora all'originale?

Le personalità di Naruto e Kurama stavano emergendo anche nelle fantasie più protette del primo. Era certo che non fosse un buon segno.

Il combattimento tra Naruto e Kurama aveva accelerato il processo, qualunque fosse l'originaria ragione per cui era iniziato.

"Hai già tutte le risposte."

Cosa gli aveva detto Itachi all'inizio della loro conversazione? Che non vedeva quello che era sotto il suo naso?

Che si riferisse all'ambiente? Si fissò i piedi, sprofondati nella melma rossastra, poi alzò gli occhi al cielo. Kyubi era la terra e il Dobe il cielo? Attivò lo sharingan. Dietro l'azzurro che si stava sciogliendo, c'erano altri livelli celesti che si muovevano lentamente annullandosi l'uno nell'altro, fino a scoprire il bianco sopra di essi.

Abbassò gli occhi, ma la terra era ferma e buia. Non riusciva a vederci attraverso.

Fece vagare lo sguardo intorno, muovendosi per uscire dal bosco. Una volta fuori, studiò a lungo i due duellanti che avevano continuato a giocare sempre più ferocemente senza prestare la minima attenzione a lui.

"Hai già tutte le risposte."

Nii-san aveva ragione.

- Ehi Teme! È stato bello il campeggio? Perché qui io sarei un po' stufo di fare tutto il lavoro per te. - gli urlò Naruto avvicinandoglisi saltellando all'indietro.

Sasuke non rispose. Scattò, invece, e piantò Kusanagi nel fianco esposto del biondo, ascoltando senza batter ciglio il suo annaspare sorpreso.

- Sas …?

- Itachi mi ha detto che avevo già tutte le risposte. – disse fissando l'altro biondo che si era fermato davanti a loro a braccia incrociate.

Kurama piegò lentamente gli angoli di bocca e occhi, in un sorriso ferale. – Quindi hai deciso di eliminare direttamente il moccioso? Ottima mossa, _Sas'ke-chan_. Sono orgoglioso di te. – lo lodò sarcastico.

- No. – replicò calmo Sasuke. – Ho deciso di fare esattamente quello che mi ha consigliato mio fratello.

Con un movimento brusco e repentino, estrasse dal corpo di Naruto la katana e poi spinse l'adolescente contro l'adulto ghignante. Quindi piantò di nuovo fino all'elsa la lama nella schiena di Naruto, trafiggendo il cuore del demone assieme al polmone sinistro del ragazzo.

I sorpresi occhi rossi che lo fissarono da sopra la spalla di Naruto, lo fecero sorridere lentamente.

- Credevi davvero che avrei seguito ciecamente gli ordini di mio fratello?

Il demone batté le palpebre. Lui estrasse Kusanagi e quindi trattenne contro il torace il corpo di Naruto prima che scivolasse a terra, osservando senza pietà il demone cadere pesantemente davanti a lui. Il sigillo, che aveva imposto sulla lama della katana in modo che si attivasse ad un suo comando, si stava serrando sul petto scoperto e insanguinato dell'altro.

Mentre gli occhi rossi si chiudevano e il corpo di Kurama veniva colorato interamente dalle gocce azzurre, Sasuke iniziò a ridere. Dapprima silenziosamente, poi facendo eruttare dalle labbra la gioia che stava provando.

Aveva vinto!

Rise più forte, stringendosi addosso il corpo del ragazzo che aveva salvato.

Era finita!

Soffocò le risate nella spalla asciutta di Naruto.

Finalmente, era finita.

Fece un profondo respiro e sospirò, strofinando la guancia contro la pelle scoperta dell'altro, in pace per la prima volta dopo secoli.

Aveva smesso di piovere.

Potevano tornare a casa.

Si rese conto del silenzio del Dobe.

Lo scosse. – Non te la sarai mica presa per questa mossa.

Il biondo tra le sue braccia non rispose, così Sasuke si scostò un poco per guardarlo in faccia.

- Naruto? – chiese al suo profilo, perplesso e un po' infastidito. Aveva gli occhi chiusi, e il capo voltato dall'altra parte. Lo aveva salvato, e lui gli teneva il muso?

Lo scosse. - E dai Dobe. Dovevo sorprenderlo in qualche modo. Non è che un colpo del genere possa ucciderti, no?

Naruto si liberò dalla sua stretta, e si allontanò di un passo senza girarsi.

- Dobe?

Non gli rispose.

- Puoi tenermi il muso anche dopo. Ora faremo meglio ad uscire di qui.

La cosa cominciava ad essere irritante, pensò Sasuke mentre lo guardava inginocchiarsi accanto al corpo di Kurama.

- Naruto!

Aggrottò le sopracciglia, quando lui sospirò senza voltarsi.

- Ehi. So che fa male. Ricordi? Lo hai fatto anche a me. – inarcò un sopracciglio, poi lo prese in giro con fare compiacente - Per il secondo colpo, una volta che saremo usciti di qui ti permetterò di colpirmi a tua volta, ok? Contento?

Naruto allungò una mano a sfiorare il petto macchiato di sangue del demone.

Ora stava decisamente esagerando, pensò tornando serio. Si era affezionato al suo carceriere? Perché pareva che fosse lui, Sasuke, il cattivo della situazione?

- Ohi, Usuratonkachi! – chiamò seccato - Stai cominciando a darmi fastidio. Andiamocene di qui. Ora.

- Di che colore è il sangue, Sasuke? – mormorò l'altro senza guardarlo.

Sasuke lo fissò, senza capire cosa intendesse. – Cosa? – chiese alla fine.

Naruto ruotò allora verso di lui, allungando nella sua direzione la mano sporca di sangue, senza alzare gli occhi ad incontrare i suoi.

- Di che colore è il sangue, Sasuke? – ripeté.

Gli occhi di Sasuke si spostarono istintivamente verso il palmo teso. – Che stai dicendo? Il sangue è … - sussultò e sgranò gli occhi, facendo un balzo indietro e alzando la katana.

- Che cazzo hai fatto? – chiese poi puntandola contro il biondo inginocchiato. Il sangue era blu. Il _sangue_ … era _blu_!

L'altro incrociò finalmente le iridi rosse alle sue, allarmate e confuse. – Di che colore è il sangue, _Sas'ke-chan_? – richiese ancora, allargando le labbra in un sorriso mieloso.

La lama, nella presa ferma di Sasuke, tremò.

– No. – mormorò, impercettibile. – No. – ripeté più forte. – No! NO! – strinse la mano più decisamente attorno alla tsuka*, la lama di nuovo ferma contro il biondo inginocchiato davanti a lui. – Io ho vinto! Ti ho sigillato! Tu non puoi … NON PUOI!

L'adolescente sospirò, burlandosi di lui. – Aah. Non prendertela così, Sas'ke-chan … Non è che potessi farci molto, in fondo. – riportò l'attenzione sul corpo disteso al suo fianco, e ne accarezzò con affetto i lunghi capelli. – Con tutte le volte che te lo ho detto, avresti dovuto capirlo molto prima, che qualsiasi cosa avessi fatto, il risultato sarebbe stato lo stesso.

Sasuke trattenne bruscamente il respiro, per evitare di mettersi ad urlare. Era stato tutto inutile?

Espirò lentamente e abbassò la lama. – Dov'è. – mormorò in tono piatto. – Il vero Naruto. Dov'è?

Il ragazzino lo fissò di nuovo, inclinando la testa verso sinistra. – Te lo ho detto, _otouto_. – ribatté in tono canzonatorio - I fiori degli alberi di sakura sono rosa perché sotto le loro radici sono sepolti dei cadaveri. I cadaveri sono un tutt'uno con l'albero, per questo danno colore alle sue florescenze.

Sasuke rimase a guardarlo, l'espressione vuota mentre rifletteva. Era finita?

L'adolescente mise il broncio. - Se non ti arrabbi non è divertente, lo sai, vero, _Sas'ke-chan_?

Socchiuse gli occhi, rafforzando la presa sulla katana. No. Non era ancora finita. Aveva solo sbagliato bersaglio. Non era il caso di arrendersi, non ancora.

- Che cosa ho sigillato, allora? Naruto? Non credo proprio.

- Hai sigillato il nulla. Naruto non è davvero in nessun luogo, come non lo è Kurama. Nello stesso tempo, siamo ovunque, perciò anche se ti mettessi a sigillare alberi e nuvole a caso, non otterresti nulla. Qualsiasi scelta sarebbe giusta, e qualsiasi scelta sarebbe sbagliata. Tutto quello che ti abbiamo detto è stato la verità. – si interruppe in attimo, rifletté e poi ammise: - Quasi tutto almeno, 'ttebayo.

Poi agitò una mano in aria, come a scacciare quel pensiero e continuò: - Noi ti abbiamo aspettato e abbiamo preparato tutto questo esattamente per questo momento. La parte esteriore di noi è semplicemente più Kurama di quanto non lo sia quella interiore, perciò i nostri sentimenti e le nostre azioni sono diversi.

Sasuke sentì un nodo di bile e odio premere prepotentemente per salirgli in gola.

Cercò di rilassarsi. Non c'era scopo nella rabbia che sentiva. Avrebbe piuttosto fatto meglio a concentrarsi per capire dove stava la verità e dove la menzogna in quello che quella … persona gli stava dicendo. – Mi stai prendendo in giro? Vorresti farmi credere che il demone che mi ha torturato per questi dieci anni è Naruto? Che colui che ha congeniato questa trappola e si è burlato di me fino ad ora è Naruto? – fece una smorfia nell'intimo, quando sentì l'ira nella propria voce. Non era mai stato bravo a tenerla a freno, una volta innescata.

Il biondo adolescente non parve toccato dalle sue accuse.

– Sto semplicemente dicendo che hai baciato Naruto, Sas'ke. – rispose tranquillo. - E che era Naruto, quello disposto a combattere e distruggere se stesso per farti felice. E che è lui che ha cercato di dirti la verità per tutto il tempo, anche attraverso Itachi.

Sasuke espirò aria e furia. – È stato proprio Itachi il motivo per cui ho scelto di sigillare … quello! – accusò indicando con la lama la figura stesa a terra ai piedi dell'altro.

L'altro sbuffò spazientito, alzandosi. – Non te lo ho già detto? – cominciò con tono indifferente, spolverandosi i pantaloni grigi - Tutto qui dentro è Naruto e allo stesso tempo Kurama. Itachi è stato creato da Naruto, ma lui non ha modo di controllare le intromissioni di Kurama. E prima che mi accusi di qualcosa, Teme, non sono stato io a stabilire di giocare con te. Le mie emozioni scatenano quelle della volpaccia. Più ti avvicini a me, più lo fai a lui, quindi più crudele sarà il demone, ovvero io.

Stava cominciando a riidentificarsi con Naruto. Era un buon segno? Sasuke non lo sapeva, ma se Naruto era quello che diceva la verità, allora più lui era il Dobe, più verità Sasuke avrebbe ottenuto. Forse. Era la sua ultima speranza.

- Perciò cosa? Perché mi volevate qui?

L'adolescente sorrise socchiudendo gli occhi e incrociando le braccia sopra la testa, in un gesto che era così familiare da far sentire a Sasuke uno spasmo allo stomaco. - Volevo vederti, 'ttebayo!

A Sasuke scappò dalle labbra una risata amara, che crebbe, crebbe e crebbe ancora, fino ad eruttargli come fiele dalla bocca. – Volevi vedermi. – ripeté derisorio e incredulo. Poi continuò ringhiando. – Mi hai torturato fino ad ora perché "volevi vedermi"? Potevi vedermi e parlarmi nel mondo reale e risparmiarmi questo strazio!

Il ragazzo abbassò le braccia lungo i fianchi, tornando serio. – E non sarebbe stato peggio? – chiese poi piano.

- Peggio?! – si sentiva sulla soglia del baratro oltre l'abisso in cui era da dieci anni, e l'unico mezzo che aveva per non caderci dentro, era arrabbiarsi con il responsabile della sua collocazione attuale. - Come avrebbe potuto essere peggio di _così_?

- Se ti avessi detto di lasciar perdere, tu avresti insistito anche più cocciutamente, Sasuke. Perché tu non mi ascolti mai! Credi che non ti conosca? Credi che non conosca Kurama?! – iniziava ad arrabbiarsi anche lui. – Se ti avessi detto che non c'erano speranze perché ero già un tutt'uno con la maledetta volpe, tu avresti solo argomentato che io ti avevo parlato, e che quindi esistevo ancora da qualche parte! E quando saresti arrivato qui, Kurama ti avrebbe fatto ancora più male! Evitando il contatto diretto con te, speravo che magari avresti lasciato perdere! Cazzo, Teme! Sei tu quello pragmatico tra di noi, no? Perché cazzo ti sei imbarcato in un tentativo a lungo termine di salvataggio?! Perché non hai continuato la tua vita come nulla fosse successo? Perché sei _qui_, 'ttebayo! Ho cercato in tutti i modi possibili di liberarti da questo peso! E tu invece sei qui! Me la sono sempre cavata anche senza di te! Perché mi hai permesso di ferirti? Te lo avevo detto no? Che sarebbe arrivato Kurama e ti avrei ucciso! Perché me lo hai permesso? Fai sempre quel cavolo che ti pare, dici quel che ti pare e vai dove ti pare, e io devo rimanere indietro a raccogliere i pezzi della tua vita per rimetterli insieme! Per una volta che non voglio venirti dietro … per una volta che … cazzo! – imprecò voltando la testa e strofinandosi gli occhi bagnati di lacrime. – È colpa tua, Baka-Teme. È sempre colpa tua.

Kusanagi si irrigidì improvvisamente nella stretta di Sasuke, poi si rialzò, mirando al cuore del biondo. – Piantala, demone. È la peggior imitazione del Dobe che tu abbia mai fatto. – ordinò colui che la impugnava in tono piatto, mentendo solo fino ad un certo punto.

La faccia dell'altro si aprì in un'espressione sorpresa e ferita, poi abbassò gli occhi a terra. Lentamente, un ghigno gli scavò i lineamenti in una maschera violenta fino a che Kurama rise. – Te ne sei accorto piuttosto in fretta, _Sas'ke-chan_.

In fretta? Se ne era accorto in fretta? No. Non era così. Era stato come Itachi. Come se qualcosa stesse interferendo con quello che stava dicendo. In un modo o nell'altro, Naruto era stato là a parlare con lui fin quasi all'ultima battuta. Era stato l'atteggiamento, che non era da lui. Era quell'espressione calcolatrice e beffarda, che non era da lui.

All'improvviso, si sentì svuotato.

- Che cosa vuoi da me, Kurama? – chiese cercando di non suonare stanco quanto si sentiva - Perché mi hai permesso di arrivare fino a qui? Perché non mi hai ucciso? Perché mi torturi?

- Ma è ovvio, Sasuke, te lo ho già detto. Ti torturo perché è divertente, e perché facendo così ferisco anche il moccioso. E ti ho portato qui perché questa sia una fine epica. Uccido due piccioni con una sola fava. Rappresento lo spirito dell'economia. – sorrise, facendo apparire una poltrona e lasciandocisi cadere sopra con disinvoltura, sospirando deliziato dopo aver accavallato le gambe. – È così appagante vederti in questo stato … non hai neppure idea di quanto stia piangendo il cuoricino del tuo ragazzo, sapendo cosa ti costringerò a fare e quanto questo ti arrecherà un dolore senza fine. – si interruppe, studiando l'espressione vuota del moro. - Non parli? Hai perso la voglia di combattere?

Sasuke lo ignorò. – Quanta verità c'era in quello che Naruto mi ha detto? Perché quello di prima, il pazzo, era Naruto, vero?

- Sì. Era lui. – parve considerare l'ipotesi di mentire ancora, ma alla fine disse - E pure in quello che _Itachi-niisan_ ti ha detto c'è molta verità, a parte qualche giochetto che ho ideato io per continuare la nostra partita. È vero, in fondo, che è stato il moccioso a crearlo. Come ha creato questo posto. – fece un gesto circolare a includere l'ambiente - Per simboleggiare i suoi incubi e quello che di più caro ha. Noi siamo uno, le nostre essenze si sono mescolate, ma il Ki di ognuno è intatto. È stato questo che mi ha permesso di giocare con lui fino ad ora. Lui è sempre stato consapevole di quello che stava succedendo, _Sas'ke-chan_. Sempre. – scoppiò in una breve risata divertita appoggiando le braccia ai braccioli morbidi - È pure impazzito per quel motivo.

- Perciò c'è ancora un Dobe da poter recuperare. – affermò con tono sicuro Sasuke, sfidando il demone e incrociandone gli occhi.

Kurama ridacchiò, posando il mento sul pugno chiuso. – Proprio da te. Così simile a lui da essere inquietante. – sospirò burlandosi di lui, agitando un dito con fare scherzoso - Non ti sarà mai possibile salvare alcunché, Sasuke. – continuò, con tono gentile - Perché il mio chakra è stato libero nel suo corpo troppo a lungo. Lo stavo consumando, per questo mi sono lasciato catturare cinque anni fa. Con le barriere degli umani ho guadagnato del tempo per giocare con te, ma ora non è più possibile rimandare l'inevitabile. Io lascerò questa dimensione, bruciando il corpo del tuo ragazzo, e lui verrà con me. Tu non puoi fare altro che seguire i miei ordini e terminare il tempo fisico di entrambi per evitargli un dolore maggiore di quello che sta sentendo ora.

Sasuke ignorò l'improvvisa fitta che quelle parole avevano provocato al suo cuore, strinse gli occhi e sibilò con acredine: - E perché dovrei crederti? Perché dovrei esaudire una tua richiesta, per la precisione?

- Perché in questo preciso istante nella realtà io sto già uccidendo i tuoi … anzi, i _suoi_ amati concittadini. E tu non vuoi che Naruto-chan porti il peso di altre vite innocenti, vero? – terminò quasi ronfando le parole.

Kusanagi tremò di nuovo. – Stai mentendo. – disse con tono sicuro Sasuke.

Il demone davanti a lui lo studiò con aria seria, poi si alzò di scatto, portandosi ad un passo da lui. Fissò con fare pensieroso la lama nervosa, che per non colpirlo Sasuke aveva spostato verso destra e che ora era ad un paio di centimetri dalla sua carne. Rise, avanzando di un mezzo passo, mentre Sasuke respirava appena davanti a lui.

Aveva paura. Kurama premette l'interno del braccio sinistro contro la lama, e la fece appoggiare contro il proprio fianco, estendendo il braccio libero per posarlo disinvoltamente sulla spalla di Sasuke.

Uchiha aveva paura, lo percepiva chiaramente. Aveva paura che lui stesse dicendo la verità.

Incrociò gli occhi neri che nei precedenti dieci anni avevano detto così poco del loro padrone, a parte la sua determinazione a sconfiggerlo, e ammorbidì i propri. – Vuoi sapere una cosa buffa? – bisbigliò a poca distanza del naso dell'altro. – Qui dentro tutto è Naruto. – ripeté. – Tutto è nato dal desiderio del moccioso di vedere questo o quello dei suoi amici. Ogni singola persona che è apparsa qui dentro, io l'ho costretto ad ucciderla, e poi l'ho trasformata in una parte di questo luogo affinché lui ricordasse cosa aveva fatto. Solo una persona, lui si è rifiutato di ricordare. Solo una persona l'ho sempre dovuta creare _io_. – sorrise, appoggiando la tempia su quella di Sasuke, e parve triste. – Indovina chi è questa persona? – terminò sussurrando la domanda direttamente nel suo orecchio.

Sasuke chiuse gli occhi, lentamente. Il calore della pelle che premeva contro la sua tempia, contro la sua guancia … le ciglia che pizzicavano il suo zigomo … Alzò una mano, per affondarla nei capelli biondi che sentiva sotto il naso. – Naruto. – bisbigliò, e si sentì abbracciare da dietro, allontanare dall'adolescente davanti a lui.

- Smettila. – ordinò con tono fermo la voce di suo fratello. – Non ti permetterò di ferire Sasuke più di così.

Sasuke spalancò gli occhi, trovandosi a fissare la figura bionda a cui si stava aggrappando pochi secondi prima, che stava invece guardando con espressione infastidita colui che gli premeva alle spalle.

Il ragazzino sbuffò, facendo cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi e allontanandosi di un altro passo. – Perché devi sempre interrompere il mio divertimento?

- Perché questo è il mio compito. – disse impassibile Itachi. – Anche se Kurama si è impegnato molto per rendermelo difficile. Avresti dovuto avere più controllo su di lui, Naruto-kun.

Fu allora che Sasuke capì perché aveva percepito la menzogna nelle parole del fratello, quando questi gli aveva parlato prima. Razionalità?

Che stupidaggine.

- Amore. – mormorò, sentendo in risposta le braccia di Itachi stringersi di più attorno a lui.

Naruto non aveva motivo per pensare ad Itachi come ad un essere razionale. Conoscendo il Dobe, probabilmente avrebbe accusato il fratello di essere stato la causa di tutti i suoi problemi. L'unica cosa che Naruto avrebbe riconosciuto a suo fratello, era l'amore che gli portava.

Non combatté per liberarsi dalla stretta fraterna. – Tu sei … - il suo capo si abbassò fino a che Sasuke non sentì il volto di Itachi premere contro la propria spalla.

- Come hai deciso chi fosse il falso Naruto? – gli chiese piano Itachi, strusciando il naso lungo l'arco del suo collo mentre lui continuava a fissare il biondo dinnanzi a lui.

- La pioggia. – rispose alla fine. Il ragazzo si allontanò di un altro passo, non interrompendo il contatto visivo che lo legava a lui. – La pioggia … le tue lacrime bagnavano tutto. Tranne Itachi e … il Dobe. Immagino di aver tratto la conclusione sbagliata.

Il biondo sospirò, distogliendo lo sguardo. – Te lo ho detto. Non c'era una scelta giusta e una sbagliata. Io e Kurama non siamo più separati da un margine preciso.

- Quando ho scelto il ricordo dei fiori di sakura, intendevo dire proprio questo. – continuò sulla sua pelle Itachi … no. Non era Itachi. Anche la sua voce, non era più quella di nii-san.

– Verità, menzogna. Bene, male. Bianco, nero. Non esistono più due realtà distinte. Qualsiasi immagine di me può diventare in ogni momento l'immagine di Kurama. – il ragazzo riportò lo sguardo su di lui. Triste, come aveva visto poche volte Naruto.

- I tuoi occhi sono ancora rossi. – constatò con tono neutro Sasuke.

Naruto, davanti a lui sorrise lieve, inclinando il capo. – Anche questo te lo ho già detto, no?

Parlare a Naruto in quel modo faceva quasi più male che essere ingannato da Kurama.

- Già. Me lo hai detto. Stupido me.

Naruto, dietro di lui, ridacchiò e strinse di più la presa attorno a lui. – Non è proprio da te, ammettere di essere stupido, Teme. – disse leggero – Se inizi ad ammettere di essere meno che perfetto, dovrò preoccuparmi per te.

Parlare ad uno mentre guardava l'altro. Eppure Sasuke _sentiva_ che loro … entrambi … insieme loro erano Naruto, in quel momento. In qualche modo aveva senso.

- Ho già ammesso prima, che sono molto meno che perfetto.

Il sorriso dell'adolescente si incrinò. – Già.

- E tu non hai mai smesso di preoccuparti per me.

Il sorriso scomparve. La stretta sulle sue spalle si rafforzò.

Sasuke intrecciò le dita a quelle di Naruto che lo stava abbracciando, e allungò una mano in direzione di quello che si stava ritraendo, chiamandolo. – Vieni con me. – quando lui iniziò a scuotere la testa, insisté – Vieni con me!

Una lacrima rigò la guancia abbronzata del giovane uomo. – Io non posso più separarmi da _lui_, Sas'ke. Saremo sempre uniti. Non posso sopprimerlo a lungo, perché è una parte di me, ormai.

Sasuke scosse la testa, allargando le dita della mano tesa in muta preghiera - Lo so. Non mi importa. Vieni con me.

- Non voglio essere la causa di altre sofferenze.

- Lo so. Vieni con me. – ripeté ancora Sasuke.

- Dovrai uccidermi. – bisbigliò addolorato. - Non voglio essere la causa del tuo dolore.

Gli occhi di Sasuke non esitarono. Rimasero fermi e determinati. – Sono venuto a salvarti.

Il sorriso triste tornò a piegare le labbra di Naruto. – Non puoi salvarmi, Sasuke.

- Sì. Posso. – replicò con tono convinto. – Posso come tu hai salvato me. Ricordi? "Porterò tutto il tuo dolore. Accetterò tutto il tuo odio. Morirò con te, se sarà necessario. Permettimi solo di amarti."

Naruto arrossì grattandosi nervosamente una guancia e ridacchiando imbarazzato. – Non ho mica detto così …

Sasuke allora fece un sorriso storto, canzonatorio. – Io la ricordo così, Dobe.

- Teme. – brontolò corrugando le sopracciglia.

- Dobe. Permettimi di amarti. – pregò piano.

Naruto esitò, studiando la risolutezza di quelle iridi scure, poi spostò gli occhi a valutare la mano tesa di Sasuke. – Quello che ha detto Kurama prima, è vero. Si è liberato dalla prigione, e ora sta uscendo per distruggere Konoha. – prese un lento respiro e continuò - Se dovessi uccidermi come "Naruto" …

- Allora così sarà. Kurama non significa nulla, per me. – il ghigno sulle sue labbra si approfondì – Lo sai, no? Io uccido solo quelli che amo. – scherzò leggero. Non c'era più orgoglio, né facciate da mantenere. C'era la fine di tutta quella sofferenza. C'erano solo lui e Naruto. C'era la verità, non quella di quello stupido mondo bugiardo: quella che aveva inseguito per dieci anni e per molti altri prima aveva rifuggito. La loro, quella che lo stava abbracciando alle spalle. – Vieni con me.

Rimase pazientemente ad aspettare, fino a quando Naruto –le sue paure- non alzò timidamente un braccio, e altrettanto timidamente fece un passo verso di lui. E poi un altro.

Le dita abbronzate fecero in tempo a sfiorare appena quelle pallide in attesa, prima di venire afferrate e avviluppate dalla sua stretta ferma.

Sasuke sorrise appena, con una dolcezza che non credeva di poter trovare nel proprio cuore stanco. – Torniamo a casa, Dobe. – mormorò.

Naruto esitò ancora, poi intrecciò le dita alle sue. Restituì il sorriso, e rispose finalmente: - Sì, Teme.

*Il colore rosa dei ciliegi. Per chi non lo avesse realizzato, questa leggenda (che è vera, per la cronaca) è un ricordo molto dolce e nostalgico del manga Tokyo Babylon, delle CLAMP.

Questo ultimo capitolo è stato molto sudato, principalmente perché c'era "qualcosa che non tornava". L'improvvisa realizzazione della presenza ambigua dei sakura che vi avevo infilato pensando a Sakura, è stato un punto di svolta che mi ha aperto la porta alla conclusione. Siate grati alle Clamp.

*Tsuka. Impugnatura della Katana. wiki/Katana#Morfologia

*Ki. Ebbene sì. Esiste un Ki. E un quanto e un quando e un perché. Ma questa è un'altra storia. Per il Ki in questione, sappiate che non è una persona, ma una cosa. Filosofia, teologia o chi per esso, ma è una cosa. Sempre frutto delle mie digressioni mentali, che mi hanno portato a leggere di "anima" secondo le religioni orientali, impazzire per capirle e poi realizzare che nessuno ha mai detto nulla di specifico sulla religione praticata a Konoha. Perciò ho preso in prestito quello che mi serviva e cestinato il resto. Gioia. wiki/Ki_%28filosofia%29

E se volete farvi del male …

wiki/Anima .it/enciclopedia/anima_%28Universo_del_Corpo%29/

wiki/%C4%80tman wiki/Atman_%28Buddhismo%29

.it/enciclopedia/tag/shintoismo/ .it/enciclopedia/shintoismo_%28Enciclopedia_Italiana%29/ .

.

.it/~

wiki/Bud%C5%8D

. wiki/Buddhismo_Zen

.it/etichetta/Zen_

.it/scuola/tesine/corpo_

wiki/Kokyu

wiki/Reiki

.

ciò non per dirvi "ho letto tutto questo", ma semplicemente per farvi capire come funziona la mia mente °egocentrica che pensa che i suoi processi mentali siano interessanti per altri oltre che lei stessa° … e poi sono quasi tutte letture interessanti (ora non ricordo quelle che sono doppie, io tendo a tenere tutto, perdono…). Le ho scorse e me le sono segnate per non perderle. E con la lettura di una buona parte di esse, il mio cervello è andato a divagar più in là in quel mare di follia che è questa storia.


	13. Ascesa

**Ascesa.**

Quando riaprì gli occhi sulla realtà, per la prima volta dopo secoli pienamente cosciente di sé, tutto intorno a lui le fiamme bruciavano alte, e i ninja di Konoha lo fissavano come se fosse un mostro, puntandogli contro le armi.

Respirò piano abbassando gli occhi, non volendo vedere la distruzione che lui stesso aveva portato al suo amato villaggio, e la paura e l'orrore riflessi nelle pupille di quelli che un tempo erano stati suoi amici. Anche se non era importante quanto facesse male quella realtà -non era per _quello_ che aveva alla fine acconsentito a tornare-, non significava che fosse disponibile a subirne la vista.

La sua espressione si ammorbidì quando posò lo sguardo sul prezioso fardello che si teneva stretto al petto.

Concentrò tutta la propria volontà sulla mano libera che portava i segni del chakra bruciante che gli stava divorando il corpo, in modo che le scie di fuoco che la ferivano si chiudessero. Quindi la portò ad accarezzare dolcemente la guancia pallida di Sasuke, grato a Kurama perché era stato bene attento a non ferirlo col proprio potere.

Rise sommessamente, sentendo la barba sotto le proprie dita, e affondò il naso nella curva del collo dell'altro per imprimersi nell'anima il ricordo dell'odore _dell'unica_ _realtà_ che contasse.

_Quello_ era il vero corpo di Sasuke. Il suo vero odore. La sua vera consistenza sotto le dita. I suoi veri colori. Poggiò la mano sul petto che si alzava e abbassava lentamente, a ritmo regolare. Respirava. Rise ancora, morbidamente.

Sasuke respirava. Il suo cuore batteva. La sua pelle era calda.

Strofinò la guancia contro il collo del moro ancora privo di sensi, sforzandosi di accumulare quanti più ricordi possibili di lui. Sarebbe stata l'ultima volta, ma andava bene così. Andava _bene_ così.

Strinse le braccia più decisamente attorno al suo corpo.

Andava bene … così?

Sentì una lacrima fuggire dal suo occhio, ed evaporare immediatamente al calore che la sua pelle produceva lontano dal contatto con Sasuke.

Sì … doveva andare bene. _Doveva_.

Aveva stabilito cosa avrebbe fatto una volta "_libero_" prima di prendere la mano di Sasuke e permettergli di riportarlo a ... indietro. Aveva deciso che avrebbe scelto il suo futuro e quello di Sasuke con la parte di anima che ancora era solamente sua. Con la parte di sé che ancora ricordava la distinzione tra ciò che era _giusto _e ciò che era puro egoismo. Avrebbe zittito il suo cuore, che urlava ancora e sanguinava al pensiero di separarsi di nuovo da lui, e avrebbe …

Si scostò da lui chiudendo gli occhi contro il chiarore brillante del cielo, ansimando piano aria bollente per riprendere il controllo di se stesso.

Si sentiva bruciare. Fisicamente. E psicologicamente.

Il dolore che si stava procurando sforzandosi di trattenere il chakra di Kurama all'interno del proprio corpo, era atroce. E la sua mente, in guerra contro il suo cuore, non aiutava. Aveva già deciso! Eppure … eppure continuava a sentirsi spezzato in due: fare il bene di Sasuke? O renderlo felice? Entrambe avevano le loro ottime motivazioni. Ed entrambe avrebbero finito per ferire Sasuke. Allora sarebbe stato meglio farlo felice e non separarsi mai più da lui come Sasuke stesso voleva, no?

Strinse forte gli occhi e digrignò i denti sibilando fiato che pareva magma nei suoi polmoni. Era tanto tempo che non respirava più. Sarebbe stato così bello poterlo fare con Sasuke. Solo un po' più a lungo, solo un altro po'. Non era poi una così brutta idea, no? Nel frattempo poteva ripensare a … No, no no! Doveva ricordare! Ricordare che _non poteva permettere _a se stesso di fare del male un'altra volta a Sasuke. Era stato _questo_ alla fine che aveva prevalso nel suo ragionamento, prima. Ecco! Sì. Andava bene così. Sospirò, rilassandosi leggermente.

Sapeva che non avrebbe potuto opporsi ancora per molto al veloce deterioramento causato dall'eccesso di chakra, prima di essere costretto a cedere a quel pulsante potere che premeva feroce per uscire da lui. Doveva solo resistere un altro po'.

_Sapeva_ che Kurama gli aveva permesso di riprendere in parte il controllo di se stesso e del proprio corpo per tormentarlo con quello che avrebbe trovato nella realtà. E che era consapevole della tempesta burrascosa che si sarebbe scatenata in lui una volta là. Qualsiasi decisione avesse preso, a qualsiasi desiderio avesse ceduto, Kurama _sapeva_ che avrebbe significato dolore per lui. E il pensiero lo divertiva. Ma avrebbe sopportato ben di peggio, se avesse significato rendere felice anche solo per un istante Sasuke.

Fece un ultimo respiro profondo, e riportò l'attenzione tutta su di lui. Sasuke … Sasuke che era andato a cercarlo. Che aveva combattuto contro la sua cercata follia, contro le sue paure, contro la sua mente, contro il suo demone. Per riportarlo indietro.

Una risatina felice gli crebbe in gola, e gli tirò le labbra in un sorriso malinconico.

Ancora una cosa. Ancora una cosa, e sarebbe stato pronto a fare la scelta giusta. Carezzò amorevolmente i capelli setosi e aprì la bocca per svegliare l'ultimo legame che aveva con quel mondo. E dirgli addio.

- Allontanati da lui, ho detto!

Lo strillo femminile lo costrinse a distogliere l'attenzione da Sasuke per portarla alla donna che lo aveva prodotto. Lunghi capelli rosa, occhi determinati che lo sfidavano a disobbedire al suo ordine, quella voce … - Sakura-chan?

Kurama non gli aveva detto niente di lei.

Sakura sgranò gli occhi, annaspando affannosamente alla ricerca dell'aria che le si negò improvvisamente.

Kyubi l'aveva lasciata andare non appena emersi dalla prigione sotterranea e, con suo enorme orrore, aveva iniziato a sviluppare un'enorme quantità di energia che si era abbattuta furiosamente tutto intorno a loro.

Lo yukata che il demone indossava si era strappato e bruciato sulla schiena, rivelando le lunghe stringhe di chakra rosso e fumante che avevano causato la rovina dell'indumento aprendosi in ferite terribili sulla pelle, che per contrasto appariva pallida e quasi in ombra. I lunghi e biondi capelli, agitati dall'energia furiosa e accesi come se contenessero un po' della luce che il fuoco spandeva tutto intorno a lui, rafforzavano l'illusione di un manto vivo riverberando il colore infuocato che aveva incoronato, senza toccare, il demone.

Era … bellissimo. E inquietante. Un'immagine da sogno che aveva portato l'incubo nelle loro vite.

Un sogno che teneva in ostaggio quel poco di famiglia che le era rimasta.

I suoi occhi rossi erano scivolati maliziosi su di lei, quindi si erano girati per osservare attentamente i ninja che lo avevano ricambiato increduli, mentre un sorriso ferale gli aveva tirato le labbra.

Pochi secondi dopo, i suoi amici erano a terra, feriti. Gli Anbu accorsi, morti. E lui … rideva. Mentre spazzava via un intero quartiere della città che il proprietario del suo corpo aveva tanto amato, il demone rideva.

Rideva.

Osservando la devastazione causata dal suo potere, mentre risparmiava Kiba dopo aver ucciso Akamaru. Mentre ustionava metà del corpo di Gaara. Mentre dilaniava le gambe di Shikamaru. Mentre bruciava con una sferzata di potere crudele gli occhi a Hinata …

Kurama aveva riso tutto il tempo, sostenendo gentilmente il corpo rilassato di Sasuke come fosse la cosa più preziosa al mondo, senza permettere che neppure una scintilla arrivasse a toccarlo. Aveva _riso_, mentre faceva in modo che le sue fiamme non sfiorassero minimamente _lei_.

E lei … fissata da quegli occhi maliziosi e pieni di gioia selvaggia, ascoltando le urla dei suoi compagni torturati, lei … non aveva potuto far nulla.

Nulla.

A parte guardare, e soffrire da sola, bloccata a terra dal chakra opprimente che però non la aveva ferita, come se la stesse schernendo per la propria inutilità.

Poi il demone aveva smesso di ridere, ed era caduto in ginocchio assumendo un'espressione sofferente e tenendosi il capo con la mano libera. Allentando la pressione su di lei.

Era stato allora, che Sakura aveva pensato "È la mia occasione!". Di fare cosa, esattamente, non lo sapeva. Non c'era verso che lei _da sola_ potesse sconfiggere Kyubi no Yoko. Ma doveva provarci comunque.

Aveva perciò avvicinato la mano sana a quella rotta e, con tutta la forza di volontà che le rimaneva in corpo, aveva composto i sigilli ed evocato Katsuyu, spedendo i suoi cloni ad ogni ferito.

Quando aveva visto il demone rialzare la testa, aveva pensato che l'avrebbe uccisa, e si era preparata a combattere fino all'ultimo respiro.

Invece lui si era guardato intorno con fare spaesato, quasi assente, e aveva subito diretto tutta la sua attenzione a Sasuke, incosciente, indifeso, tra le sue braccia.

- No! - aveva urlato mentre _quello_ toccava il suo compagno. Non poteva permettere a quel mostro di ferirlo di nuovo! Non voleva mai più vedere _quell'_espressione fragile e dolorosa negli occhi di Sasuke.

- Allontanati da lui! – aveva urlato, barcollando mentre si alzava, cercando di avvicinarsi loro attraverso il calore furioso del chakra del demone non più trattenuto dai sigilli - Allontanati da lui, ho detto!

E il demone l'aveva finalmente sentita. E aveva alzato la testa. E i suoi occhi sorpresi e … _azzurri_ avevano incontrato i suoi.

- Sakura-chan? – aveva detto.

Sakura si portò una mano tremante alla bocca, spalancata dalla sorpresa. Non batté neppure una volta le palpebre. Non si mosse.

Pianse.

Per la gioia. Per il dolore. Per la stanchezza che sentiva pesarle sull'anima da anni, che improvvisamente non contava più nulla.

- N … Naruto … - bisbigliò tra le lacrime, prima di gettarsi in avanti per abbracciarlo.

- Non avvicinarti! – il suo ordine la bloccò prima che potesse fare un passo in più.

- Nar … - lui sorrise. Triste. Felice. Tenero e carico di compassione. Le sue labbra si tirarono in un sorriso che non gli conosceva. E che le fece scorrere un brivido lungo la schiena.

- È così bello vederti di nuovo, Sakura-chan! È passato un sacco di tempo, né? Sei diventata una donna bellissima! Scommetto che tutto il villaggio ti muore dietro.

La voce … era quella che ricordava. Forte. Gioiosa. Carica di … di Naruto, al punto da essere dolorosa da sentire. Eppure …

- Na … -/- Non avvicinarti. Per favore. – il tono questa volta era pacato, il sorriso scomparso quasi del tutto.

I suoi occhi erano seri. Calmi. _Azzurri_. I suoi occhi erano azzurri! Per la prima volta da dieci infernali anni. Eppure …

Fece una piccola pausa, poi quel trattenuto sorriso … _sobriamente_ gioioso tornò - Come siete stati? Scommetto che mentre non c'ero vi siete annoiati un sacco, dattebayo!

Gli occhi erano opachi. _Vecchi_.

La sua voce era falsa. _Spaventosa_. Così pacatamente felice, che Sakura si domandò se non si fosse sbagliata.

Era il demone? Il demone la stava ingannando fingendo di essere il suo compagno per poterla ferire poi negandolo?

Con la coda dell'occhio poteva vedere i ragazzi, coloro che potevano ancora farlo, alzarsi per avvicinarsi loro assieme agli altri ninja accorsi nel frattempo. Cauti. Guardinghi. Pronti ad attaccare alla minima distrazione colui che consideravano un nemico, _di nuovo_. E che non li calcolava minimamente. L'attenzione di Naruto, infatti, non si spostò mai da lei. Lei, d'altro canto, non si fidava a distogliere la sua da lui, perché _non si fidava_ di quello che i suoi sensi le dicevano.

Chi era la persona là, davanti a lei, che le faceva domande come un amico appena ritrovato? Che pareva disinteressato a tutto quello che non era … parlare di cose futili e sciocche con lei?

Era Naruto? Con quell'espressione così contenuta e sobria, poteva _davvero_ essere il suo Naruto? Si stava sbagliando?

Sakura si premette di nuovo una mano sulla bocca per impedirsi di chiederlo. Lui continuava a chiacchierare leggermente, come se fosse appena tornato da una lunga missione e volesse riallacciare il loro rapporto, ignorando l'evidenza della catastrofe e della minaccia che tutti lo ritenevano essere, in un modo che aveva del surreale.

- Baa-chan ti sta sfruttando per farti fare il suo lavoro? E questo Teme qui? Ti tratta bene?

I suoi occhi si spostarono sulla figura che cullava tra le braccia, e il sorriso perse un po' di menzogna. Accarezzò una guancia pallida con una delicatezza di cui Sakura non lo sapeva capace.

– Scommetto che ti fa penare, né? – mormorò con affetto sincero, ridendo leggero.

Poi si strinse Sasuke contro, quasi aggrappandosi a lui. – Aaahh … sono proprio patetico, 'ttebayo … - rialzò la testa e le sorrise facendo una smorfia, spezzandole il cuore. – Non riesco a pensare ad altro che a questo Teme!

No. Quello non era Kurama! Quello era davvero il suo Naruto!

Fece un passo in avanti, allungando il braccio sano verso di lui - Na … -/- Sakura stai indietro!

Sakura si voltò di scatto all'ordine imperativo della sua maestra, che le diede solo un secondo di preavviso, prima di sferrare un potente attacco contro il ragazzo biondo davanti a lei, che lo respinse senza neppure muovere un dito.

- Baa-chan. – chiamò tranquillo quando il vento che lo aveva difeso si quietò, come se il violento colpo di lei non fosse mai stato lanciato. Sorrise allegro. – Violenta come sempre, 'ttebayo!

Tsunade si bloccò al fianco della sua allieva, un'espressione sconvolta sul volto. – Moccioso? – mormorò quindi incerta. Era davvero lui? Era davvero il suo prezioso ragazzo, quello che la fissava con quell'aria placida? Interrogò Sakura con gli occhi, ma lei le rispose con un'espressione fervente, inutile. Sakura _desiderava_ che lui fosse Naruto.

Lui ridacchiò. – Non sei invecchiata di un solo giorno, nonostante siano passati secoli. Quel jutsu è proprio fantastico, dattebane!

- Ah … – esclamò roca l'Hokage, prima di riguadagnare un minimo di compostezza. – AH! Impertinente come sempre!

Naruto ridacchiò piano, e Tsunade sorrise appena a quel suono che aveva desiderato così tanto risentire, ma che era ben più pacato di quello che le riempiva i ricordi. Era lui? Oppure un nuovo gioco della Volpe?

Il suo sguardo si spostò preoccupato alla figura rilassata tra le braccia di … di chiunque egli fosse. Per prima cosa, visto che quella _persona_ pareva almeno recitare la parte di Naruto, era meglio accertarsi della salute di Sasuke, decise. Prima che potesse decidere di cambiare atteggiamento. – Come sta lui?

Gli occhi dell'uomo biondo seguirono i suoi. Il suo profilo era così caro, ma anche così diverso … No. Era stato diverso guardarlo con quegli occhi strafottenti e rossi! Ora al confronto pareva più morbido. Gentile.

… Eppure non era esattamente il profilo del suo ragazzo. Poteva fidarsi?

– È esausto, ma sta bene. – la sua voce non era quella squillante e piena di energia che l'aveva costretta in passato a guardarlo, a considerarlo. Era vellutata. Profonda. Adulta.

Lo osservò studiare i lineamenti rilassati di Uchiha con quella che non poteva che essere definita reverenza. - Ha usato solamente troppo chakra. Sto ripristinandone i livelli condividendo lentamente un po' del mio. Presto si sveglierà.

Poteva credere ai suoi stessi occhi? Alle sue orecchie? Ai suoi sensi? Nonostante tutto, la persona che aveva parlato dimostrava un affetto nei confronti di Sasuke che non era fraintendibile.

Incrociò sbuffando le braccia al seno, decidendo di prendere tempo mentre rifletteva freneticamente su quelle informazioni. Felice ma non certa.

– A quanto pare quell'idiota che ti sei lasciato dietro ce l'ha fatta. – constatò, mentre la sua parte razionale continuava ad urlare che era impossibile, quello che stava accadendo. Che doveva esserci un trucco, da qualche parte, perché Naruto era perduto … lei si era detta che era perduto, per chiudere la ferita aperta che la sua assenza aveva lasciato.

No, no no! Era lei, si disse, che vedeva sempre le cose nel modo peggiore. Il suo ragazzo l'aveva sempre sorpresa. Stavolta non era stato diverso. Tutto qui!

Zittì i suoi dubbi. Al diavolo la logica! Al diavolo le protezioni che aveva eretto per difendere il proprio cuore dal dolore e dalla speranza! Sakura stessa credeva che quello fosse Naruto!

Quello davanti a lei era Naruto! Naruto! I suoi occhi, il suo chakra … più o meno. Permise al peso che le gravava sull'anima da dieci lunghi anni di divenire un poco più sopportabile, e a se stessa di sperare quello che si era proibita per tutto quel tempo.

– Ce ne hai messo di tempo a deciderti a permettermi di andare in pensione, dannato moccioso! Ancora un po' e avrei dato il posto a qualcun … -/- Lo farai, Tsunade. – la interruppe.

Lo sguardo calmo di Naruto si alzò a incontrare il suo, iniziando subito a sgretolare il suo timido ottimismo. – Lo sai che lo farai. – ripeté piano.

- Che sciocchezze stai dicendo? – replicò brusca, aggrappandosi alla speranza con tutte le proprie forze. Non poteva farle questo. Non ora, che aveva la prova fisica che lei era un vecchia cinica, e che il piccolo Uchiha era un sognatore con i piedi per terra. Non ora, che sarebbe stata così grata di doversi scusare e congratulare con Sasuke per aver avuto sempre ragione lui. - Ora che sei in controllo …

Fu interrotta dalla sua risata leggera. Amara. - Non ho il controllo di nulla. – constatò piano, una volta finito di ridere.

Tsunade si strinse con forza le braccia attorno, per impedire al proprio cuore di cadere in terra.

Aaah. Giusto, ricordò.

Nella vita reale, non tutto poteva essere vinto con la buona volontà. Ci voleva impegno, certo. Duro lavoro, certo. Ma senza delle concrete premesse …

Per _quello_, nonostante una parte di lei avesse segretamente cullato quel sogno, aveva ammonito Uchiha che salvare Naruto era un'utopia, una condanna che si sarebbe inflitto lui stesso e che non gli avrebbe portato altro che dolore.

_Avrebbe _desiderato poter abbracciare la sua stessa condanna apertamente e sopportare quella punizione assieme a lui, perché la speranza di poter cambiare quello che non era modificabile, costituiva l'espiazione per i sopravvissuti. Tsunade capiva _fin troppo bene_ il bisogno di Sasuke di non arrendersi davanti alla realtà.

Ma prima di essere una donna, una madre … prima di essere anche solo una kunoichi, lei era un capo. E un capo deve scegliere ciò che è meglio per coloro che sono affidati alla sua guida, anche se è doloroso e va contro il proprio cuore.

Quindi aveva brontolato, era stata crudele, era stata sincera e cinica. Lo aveva ostacolato, anche se solo a parole. Perché era la cosa giusta da fare. E nello stesso tempo aveva condiviso e _protetto_ silenziosamente la scelta di Sasuke, perché impedirselo sarebbe stato assurdo.

Entrambi si erano cocciutamente aggrappati alla loro punizione uguale e contraria, confrontandosi continuamente e lenendosi in qualche modo contorto le ferite che essa infliggeva loro, consolandosi l'uno nella determinazione dell'altro. In fondo, c'era sempre stato quel "e se?" impossibile da tacitare dalla logica. Anche quando aveva finalmente deciso di mettere fine a quella lenta tortura.

Ecco perché la quieta accettazione della disfatta dello stesso ragazzo per cui _loro_ avevano abbracciato quella espiazione, la feriva più del dolore di veder infrangere giorno dopo giorno le speranze celate dietro la maschera impassibile del ragazzo che era tornato a casa al posto suo.

Distolse gli occhi, incapace di sopportarne il peso riflesso in quelli azzurri.

Sakura, al suo fianco, rise. Nervosamente, quasi singhiozzando, e lei sospirò, affranta. Aveva sperato di risparmiare almeno alla sua allieva, quel dolore. Aveva sperato che con la sua resa, avesse messo una pietra sopra alle possibili ferite che avrebbe ottenuto dal coinvolgersi con Sasuke e il suo … abisso. Si girò per confortarla, proprio mentre lei iniziò a parlare.

- Che stai … - Sakura si interruppe, ignorandola come se non fosse neppure presente. Tsunade la vide annaspare, alla ricerca di una spiegazione per quello che aveva appena udito.

- Che stai dicendo, Naruto?! Sei qui che stai parlando con noi! – riprese Sakura, urlando quasi la sua rabbia.

Rabbia contro colui che esternava un'aria di tranquilla resa che non era sua. Non _sua_! Non del suo Naruto, sempre pronto a combattere fino alla fine e poi stringere i denti e andare oltre ogni finale stabilito dal destino. – Tu diventerai Hokage, - gli ordinò puntandogli un dito contro - e vivrai a Konoha con quel bastardo che hai riportato a casa dopo averlo pestato per essersene andato e averci lasciato indietro! – la sua mano si girò in una richiesta accorata, nonostante il tono imperativo - Mi perseguiterai con il tuo affetto! Cambierai il mondo e … - una mano l'afferrò saldamente, impedendole di avanzare ancora. Si girò, con le lacrime negli occhi spalancati, pronta a incenerire sul posto chiunque avesse osato fermarla.

- Sakura. Non avvicinarti a lui. – la voce di Kakashi era piatta. Il suo occhio scoperto accuratamente vuoto.

Annaspò, facendo passare lo sguardo dal suo sensei al suo amico a lungo perduto che li fissava tutti in silenzio, come se stesse aspettando che loro terminassero di sfogare quello che provavano prima di permettergli di passare oltre. – È una bugia. – bisbigliò - È una bugia, vero? – chiese all'uomo che aveva insegnato loro a sopravvivere. L'occhio ora dolente di Kakashi le disse più di quello che potesse sopportare.

– È una bugia. Quello non può essere il mio Naruto. – distolse gli occhi dal jonin per fissarlo in quello placido del biondo. – Tu sei Kurama, vero? – pregò. - Ci stai ingannando, vero?!

Lui disse solamente – Mi dispiace, Sakura-chan.

Le gambe le cedettero e scivolò a terra, stringendo i pugni sulla cenere sottile che la ricopriva. Cenere di Konoha. Polvere di un sogno. Frammenti di una speranza soffocata e risorta. Solo per essere zittita di nuovo.

Perché aveva permesso a se stessa di essere trascinata ancora una volta in quel dolore senza uscita? Stupida, patetica ragazzina, convinta di poter sopportare tutto quanto nel nome dell'amicizia. Convinta di poter rimanere salda e forte nella sicurezza della razionalità contro l'illusione di un futuro utopistico.

Si raggomitolò su di essa, indifferente alla mano consolatoria che la sua maestra le aveva posato sulla schiena. Quanto poteva mai contare un contatto così lieve per il dolore dilaniante che la tormentava?

In quell'istante, li odiò tutti. Shisho, Kakashi. Naruto. Sasuke. Lei stessa.

Kakashi sospirò, osservando il dolore dei suoi ragazzi. Quello dolente ai suoi piedi, e quello sorridente davanti a loro. Mancava solo quello rabbioso per rendere la loro disfatta completa.

Fece un sorriso accennato, alzando un braccio in segno di saluto. – Yo. Ne è passato di tempo, Naruto.

Ottenne in risposta un sorriso altrettanto forzato. - Già, sensei. Come sei stato in questi … quanti anni sono passati?

Dovette respirare profondamente, prima di poter rispondere a quella semplice domanda. Si portò la mano alzata alla nuca. – Dieci. Sono passati dieci anni, dall'ultima volta che siamo stati tutti insieme.

- Dieci … - mormorò il suo un tempo iperattivo allievo. – Solo dieci, eh? – disse pensosamente Naruto, riportando l'attenzione sull'uomo addormentato che ancora stringeva tra le braccia. Poi rise sommessamente. - È passato davvero così poco tempo?

Kakashi lo fissò, rivedendo in lui un altro giovane uomo a cui aveva voluto bene. Un uomo biondo. Sorridente. Determinato. Tormentato. Lasciò cadere la finzione di allegria. Non se ne sentiva più in grado. – Che cosa hai intenzione di fare, adesso, Naruto?

Gli occhi azzurri si sollevarono, e si spalancarono in un'espressione sorpresa, come se non avesse previsto quella domanda, quindi sorrise. Sicuro di se stesso e …

– Non è ovvio, Kaka' sense'?

… Triste, nella sua sfacciata dimostrazione di allegria, riportando l'attenzione sul profilo del compagno privo di conoscenza. Gli accarezzò delicatamente le ciocche corvine, quindi poggiò saldamente una mano sulla sua guancia, e rimase per lunghi istanti a fissarne i lineamenti, come se lo stesse interrogando sul da farsi, prima di riprendere a parlare piano – No. Tutto sommato non è così ovvio. Sono cambiate così tante cose …

Quindi rialzò la testa, la pretesa allegria scivolata in una più sincera incertezza. Sembrava combattuto. Spaventato. Kakashi si mise in guardia. Qualcosa gli diceva che quello che avrebbe detto, non gli sarebbe piaciuto.

- Un tempo, vi avrei detto di prendere Sasuke e Sakura e di lasciar fare a me. Ma ora … - sorrise di nuovo a lui e Tsunade, che lo stavano studiando entrambi in silenzio per indovinarne le intenzioni, quindi spostò lo sguardo su Sakura, che aveva rialzato la testa e ora lo fissava con orrore. – Perdonami. Perdonatemi. Io … - rise desolato. – Io non posso farlo.

- Che … che vuoi dire?

- Perdonami, Sakura-chan. Mi dispiace tanto. Tanto davvero. Ma io … Ora che l'ho ritrovato … Io non posso, capisci? _Credevo_ di riuscirci! _Credevo_ di poter essere ancora lui! Però non lo sono più, capisci? _Credevo_ di poter fingere un'ultima volta. Per Sas'ke. Ma io … Non posso lasciarlo andare.

Pareva quasi un'altra persona. Una persona impaurita, febbricitante, in preda ad un incubo di cui non riusciva a vedere la fine e che si aggrappava alla sua unica fonte di speranza.

Kakashi scambiò un'occhiata con Tsunade inginocchiata a terra accanto a Sakura. Come immaginava, anche lei era giunta alla sua stessa conclusione su quelle che erano le intenzioni di Naruto. Sospirò mentalmente infilando le mani nelle tasche e rimanendo in attesa. Quella non era più una sua battaglia da combattere.

- Che hai intenzione di fare, Naruto? – chiese prevedibilmente Sakura, ovviamente allarmata da quella inquietante e accorata supplica.

Naruto ghignò ancora. Amareggiato dalla propria debolezza. – Quello che ho fatto per tutti questi secoli, ovviamente. E qualcosa di nuovo. Ah … Si sta svegliando. – si chinò verso Sasuke, e lo chiamò.

Un mormorio e un sospiro leggero precedettero l'alzarsi delle palpebre di Sasuke, che fissò vacuamente le iridi azzurre davanti ai suoi occhi. Il volto familiare che li conteneva, era estraneo ai ricordi che aveva archiviato negli ultimi dieci anni, e simile a quello infantile che gli faceva visita nei suoi sogni.

Quel volto sorrise. Gli occhi si assottigliarono nell'espressione di gioia che aveva temuto di non vedere mai più. – Ben svegliata, oujo-sama*! – dissero allegre e affettuose le labbra piegate verso l'alto.

- Usuratonkachi. – biascicò, prima di alzare lentamente una mano e appoggiarla sulla guancia caldissima del biondo. Che coprì immediatamente la sua con una mano poco più piccola e meno sottile.

- Teme. – ottenne in cambio.

Mosse l'indice a sfiorare la pelle ambrata e, quando le dita che avvolgevano la sua mano si strinsero, le strinse in risposta. La pelle di Naruto era compatta, bollente, senza calli. Non la pelle di un combattente. Era la pelle di una persona che non aveva tenuto in mano un'arma per molto tempo. Rafforzò la presa e si guardò intorno, alzandosi lentamente a sedere aiutato silenziosamente dal biondo.

Registrò la presenza di Sakura, Kakashi e Tsunade. Le loro espressioni variavano da quella inorridita di Sakura all'impassibile di Kakashi, a quella di quieto dolore della vecchia. Poco oltre vi erano alcuni degli amici di Sakura e del Dobe, e altri ninja del villaggio. Che li fissavano come se fossero demoni risorti dalle profondità della terra.

Intorno, solo fiamme e devastazione.

Riportò l'attenzione sul ragazzo che si premeva la sua mano contro il petto, aspettando pazientemente che traesse le conclusioni da quello che aveva visto, e tornasse a guardarlo. "Uomo", corresse se stesso. Naruto, che ai suoi occhi era rimasto un ragazzino di sedici anni, era un uomo, ormai. E i suoi occhi erano vecchi. Desolati. Colpevoli.

Se Naruto pensava che lo avrebbe accusato di qualcosa, si sbagliava di grosso. – È la realtà?

Gli occhi dalle iridi chiare si allargarono appena. – Sì. – rispose quietamente.

- Ah. – sospirò socchiudendo gli occhi contro il Sole e appoggiando la schiena al ginocchio dell'altro. Si sentiva molto stanco. Li riaprì subito dopo. – Non devi dirmi qualcosa?

- Eh? Ah … - Naruto si incupì, guardandosi intorno.

«Dobe …» aveva scritto sulla faccia, che aveva frainteso la sua richiesta.

- Sc … -/- C'è una cosa che stai aspettando da tredici anni di dirmi. Non ti pare il momento adatto per farlo, _Dobe_, dato che siamo appena tornati?

Confusione … che si trasformò in lenta e progressiva realizzazione. Un timido sorriso … che divenne ghigno sincero. Infine una risata. Libera. Gioiosa. – Okaeri, Teme!

L'angolo della bocca di Sasuke si tirò verso l'alto. – Dobe.

- Ehi! Non è quello che dovresti rispondere!

Sasuke studiò la faccia corrucciata dell'uomo biondo, e alzò gli occhi al cielo sbuffando. – Sono a casa da dieci anni. Sei in ritardo, Usuratonkachi.

Naruto annaspò. – Teme! Sei tu che mi hai detto di dirlo!

- Ha. E tu fai tutto quello che ti dicono di fare? Da quando? Perché non lo hai mai fatto con me? E ti sorprendi ancora che ti chiami Dobe?

- Teme!

Sakura li fissò, incredula. Stavano bisticciando. L'atmosfera grave che poco prima stava per soffocarla, la paura che aveva provato alle ultime parole che Naruto aveva pronunciato prima del risveglio di Sasuke … tutto era scomparso. Era bastato che Sasuke aprisse bocca, e quel biondo sofferente e triste era svanito per lasciare il posto al dodicenne rissoso e chiassoso sempre pronto alla sfida col suo eterno rivale.

Sentì le labbra piegarsi verso l'alto, e una risata gonfiarsi nella gola. Quei due …

Rise, attirandosi le occhiate sorprese di tutti, e interrompendo il bisticcio tra i suoi compagni di squadra.

- Sakura-chan?

Rise più forte. – Sakura-chan! Stai bene?

Il suo tono allarmato la convinse a ridere ancora, nonostante avesse ricominciato a piangere. Sentì distintamente il "Tz" di Sasuke, e si asciugò gli occhi con la mano sana.

Quei due … quando erano insieme, non importava quanto tempo avessero passato separati. Era come se non fosse trascorso un singolo giorno.

Sospirò. – Onestamente … siete due idioti. – disse loro alzandosi. Quei due … parevano vivere in un mondo a parte, che lasciava fuori tutto il resto. Lei compresa.

Bloccò con un gesto secco il tentativo di Kakashi di fermarla, quando riprese ad avanzare verso la sua squadra. – Non potete per una volta concentrarvi su qualcosa che non siate voi stessi?

- Sakura-chan …

Sentì la rabbia montare, spinta dalla paura. Puntò un dito accusatorio verso l'uomo biondo davanti a lei, che la fissava costernato. – Hai idea di come mi sono sentita, quando sei scomparso dalla mia vita? E ora torni per dire quelle cose spaventose con una disinvoltura incredibile e una faccia dolente che _non è tua_! E un secondo dopo ti metti a bisticciare come un ragazzino con quell'idiota che non ha fatto altro che fissare la porta della tua cella per dieci anni! Possibile che tu non veda altra soluzione che … che andartene di nuovo? Possibile che non ti accorga che qui tutti ti stanno guardando come fossi un mostro? Perché non senti di dover fare _qualcosa_ per cambiare questa oscenità? Perché riesci a … a … ad _arrenderti_ così facilmente?! Perché non sei più … _tu_?! – Naruto chinò gli occhi sotto il peso del suo sguardo, e lei strinse i denti per la frustrazione.

- E tu? – incenerì Sasuke, che si limitò ad inarcare, altero, un sopracciglio - Hai assomigliato ad una bambola di porcellana, intoccabile e senza anima, per tutto questo tempo. E ora la prima cosa che fai dopo che hai ottenuto quello a cui miravi è metterti a discutere di _stupidaggini_ col re degli idioti? Possibile che non ti accorga di come sta tremando quel cretino? Delle sue ferite? Del chakra che vi circonda? Di quei ninja con le armi puntate contro di voi? Non capite la situazione in cui vi trovate?!

- Sak … -/- Certo che lo capiamo, Sakura.

- Teme …

Gli spinse via la faccia. - Sta' buono Dobe. Gli adulti stanno parlando.

- TEME!

Lui lo ignorò. – Mi pareva di avertelo detto, Sakura. Sono disposto a tutto per ottenere quello che volgio. E non mi interessa minimamente se nel processo qualcosa verrà sacrificato. Che sia io, o te, o Konoha intera.

Sakura si chiese se Sasuke fosse consapevole dell'occhiata piena di sorpresa e di dolore e … del mondo intero che Naruto gli rivolse mentre lui guardava determinato lei. Poi gli occhi di Naruto si spostarono ad incontrare i suoi. E lei vi rilesse dentro quel "Perdonami" che l'aveva spaventata così tanto prima.

Aah … sentì il respiro mancarle per un lungo istante, e il cuore precipitarle nello stomaco.

Naruto sapeva che non poteva ritornare a vivere con loro, nonostante stesse tacendo questa convinzione per … Cosa? Non ferire Sasuke che invece pareva irrazionalmente convinto che _adesso_ si sarebbe risolto tutto? Mantenere ancora l'illusione? Fingere di poter credere ancora che sarebbe andato tutto bene solamente perché lo volevano entrambi?

Quella richiesta di perdono … Naruto le stava chiedendo di perdonarlo perché non poteva restare? O piuttosto perché non poteva lasciarle Sasuke? Naruto non sembrava disposto a lasciar andare quel mondo che aveva inseguito e che lo aveva seguito per tanto tempo a discapito di tutto e tutti.

Li avrebbe persi entrambi. Non credeva di poterlo sopportare.

- Se … - al tono sofferto del suo biondo fratello perduto, Sakura si piantò le unghie nei palmi per non gemere di dolore. - Se io potessi … se potessi tornare a quello che ero … Ma non posso farlo. È passato troppo tempo, Sakura-chan. L'unica cosa che voglio in questo momento è … - /- Non è importante quello che vuoi tu, Usuratonkachi. L'importante è quello che voglio io.

Sakura sbatté le palpebre, colta ancora in contropiede, mentre Naruto perse di nuovo quell'aria tragica che non gli si addiceva, e si imbronciò. – Teme … stavo parlando con Sakura-chan. Sei un arrogante, egocentrico teme. E scommetto che non te ne vergogni neppure.

Le labbra di Sasuke si piegarono in un ghigno che Sakura non gli aveva più visto da dieci anni. – Perché dovrei? E poi sto solo enunciando un fatto. Se andassimo con quello che vuoi tu, passeremmo il tempo a mangiare ramen e fare dichiarazioni stupide al mondo.

Quei due … Ecco, sospirò mentalmente Sakura mentre Naruto ricambiava il ghigno con un broncio corrucciato e offeso. Di nuovo. La stavano escludendo di nuovo, come se fosse una pedina qualsiasi facente parte del resto del mondo. Insignificante. Rimpiazzabile.

Non lo sopportava.

Per lei, loro erano la sua famiglia. Erano la cosa che l'aveva spinta ad andare avanti. Quella che aveva rischiato di trascinarla a fondo. Aveva rischiato di perderli. Tante, troppe volte. Con loro, lei respirava. Con loro, lei viveva. Senza …

Prese quindi l'unica decisione possibile.

- Siete davvero due idioti. – ripeté senza acrimonia, riportando la loro attenzione su di sé e facendo un altro passo. Li studiò, e annuì a se stessa. Sì. Si sarebbe fidata del cuore di Naruto. - Ma siete comunque i miei idioti. Anche se non lo volete. Anche se non lo voglio io. Non vi ho permesso di esserlo per quasi dieci anni. E mi sono sentita vuota, senza di voi. Quindi qualsiasi decisione prenderete, sarà anche la mia, perché non ho nessuna intenzione di essere lasciata indietro di nuovo.

- Sakura-chan …

- Neppure se sarò il terzo incomodo. – si fermò a due passi da loro e allungò la mano. – Mi permetterete di venire con voi?

C'era qualcosa, nelle occhiate con cui Naruto le aveva chiesto scusa … che non quadrava con quello che aveva detto. Suonava stonato, contraddittorio, anche in quel contesto anomalo che era il comportamento nuovo che lui aveva mostrato da quando si era risvegliato. Era come se in lui stessero battagliando diverse … opzioni? Come se lui le stesse chiedendo di fare qualcosa … e nello stesso tempo la stesse pregando di non fare niente. Eppure il significato delle sue parole era facilmente interpretabile.

- Sakura!

- Sakura, che stai facendo?

Si girò verso i suoi due insegnanti che la avevano chiamata, allarmati. Non poteva chiudere gli occhi davanti a quella preghiera. Anche se ancora non sapeva cosa volesse esattamente Naruto da lei, questa volta non li avrebbe abbandonati. Questa volta non li avrebbe delusi. Nessuno dei due. – Mi dispiace, Kakashi-sensei. Mi dispiace, shisho. Ma la squadra viene prima della missione. E senza di loro … - si strinse nelle spalle, sorridendo e chiedendo comprensione - … per me Konoha non significa nulla.

- Sakura … -/- Non ho detto che voglio morire e non lo hanno detto neppure i ragazzi. Ma non potete davvero aspettarvi che io viva una mezza vita. Non di nuovo. Io … sono stanca di svegliarmi il mattino senza domandarmi cosa farà Naruto di folle e eroico quel giorno. Sono stanca di chiudere gli occhi la sera dopo aver evitato tutto il giorno Sasuke. Sono stanca di domandarmi come sarebbe la mia vita con entrambi là a renderla interessante. Io … - rise, improvvisamente eccitata dalla sua realizzazione - … Io voglio solo stare con la mia famiglia. Questo dovreste capirlo entrambi molto bene, no?

- Sakura-chan.

Si voltò verso di lui. La sua espressione era tornata solenne. Triste. Fino a che Sasuke non alzò una mano e gli diede uno scappellotto. – Ahio! Teme!

- Che intendeva Sakura con "non voglio morire"? Che le hai detto, Dobe?

- Ah? Io? Eh … n … niente! – Naruto rise nervosamente distogliendo gli occhi. – Non ho mica detto che volevo morire … - borbottò.

Sasuke lo studiò a lungo. – La Volpe? – chiese alla fine piano, ignorando tutto il resto.

Lui non incontrò il suo sguardo. Lo fece invece spaziare tra le rovine e i morti che il demone aveva causato. Gli shinobi che incrociarono i suoi occhi indietreggiarono alzando le armi. Lui concentrò lo sguardo su Sakura. – Te lo ho detto, Sasuke. – ribatté alitando la risposta anche per lei, che rabbrividì. – Noi siamo qui. E non possiamo più essere divisi. Io sono tornato indietro solo per te.

Sasuke dedicò un'occhiata gelida ai ninja codardi, poi scambiò una lunga e silenziosa conversazione con Sakura prima di alzarsi, aiutandosi appoggiandosi alla sua testa.

- Dobe. È meglio se continuiamo a parlare in un posto più appartato. – una volta in piedi, ignorò il biondo ancora inginocchiato ai suoi piedi che si massaggiava il cuoio capelluto con espressione corrucciata, e tese una mano impaziente verso Sakura che si affrettò a raggiungerlo dopo essersi ripresa dallo stupore per il suo gesto.

Naruto fissò le mani giunte dei suoi compagni. Sakura e Sasuke avevano raggiunto a quanto pareva una qualche genere di _intesa_, mentre lui non c'era.

Alzò gli occhi ad incontrare quelli neri e profondi del Teme, percorrendo quindi lentamente il suo braccio fino a concentrare l'attenzione sulle mani intrecciare e poi facendoli scivolare in su a studiare quelli verdi della sua prima cotta.

Il desiderio di staccare quella mano da quella del suo _Sasuke-chan_ … di strappare il cuore da quel femmineo corpo delicato che gli aveva rubato un pezzetto della sua attenzione per poi sputarlo lontano … di affondare i denti nella carne bianca di Sasuke per rivendicare quello che poteva appartenere solo a lui … Gli fece prudere le mani dal bisogno di soddisfarlo.

«Ah.»

Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò piano, spingendo la presenza di Kurama più in profondità nella propria anima. Riprese il controllo del tremore che lo aveva iniziato a scuotere.

Ricordò il suo proposito, quello che aveva creato la versione pazza di se stesso. "Non ferire Sasuke. Mai più."

Non avrebbe mai perdonato se stesso, se avesse di nuovo fatto del male a Sasuke. Giusto. Non doveva rischiare di dimenticarlo di nuovo. Un minimo di distrazione da parte sua, e già prima aveva rischiato di rovinare i suoi stessi propositi. Se non fosse stato per l'intervento di Sakura …

Sakura … anche lei era importante. Gli poteva essere utile. NO! Sakura non era un oggetto! Lei era una sua preziosa amica. E la poteva usare. No, no no! Non doveva pensare così!

– Ti muovi? Non abbiamo tutto il giorno, Usuratonkachi.

Voleva rendersi indimenticabile. Impedire a Sasuke di passare un solo istante senza pensare a lui. Voleva saperlo _torturato_ dalla sua assenza.

Spalancò gli occhi. NO!

Doveva sbrigarsi. Stava perdendo di nuovo il controllo della parte sana di se stesso. E Kurama non gli avrebbe dato una seconda possibilità.

- Dove andiamo? – chiese distrattamente, sforzandosi di non pensare come _l'altro_, o come Kurama. Era fuori dalla prigione del demone. Era Naruto. Non era il pazzo. Non era Kurama. Era _Naruto_, e doveva sistemare le cose in modo che Sasuke fosse felice. Anche se questo significava dare al demone una parziale soddisfazione.

- A casa.

Dilatò gli occhi, affogando in quelli ora calmi di lui. - … Ca … casa?

Sasuke inarcò un sopracciglio con fare arrogante, smentito apertamente dalla leggera traccia di giocoso affetto che gli ammorbidì la voce quando rispose. - Non te l'ho detto, Naruto? Credevi che fossero menzogne? C'è una casa che ti aspetta. Un quartiere da ricostruire come vorrai tu. Una città da cambiare insieme.

Arrossì, iniziando a piangere silenziosamente.

– Baka. – mormorò con tono falsamente seccato Sasuke, mentre lui rideva nervosamente asciugandosi le lacrime. Una mano gli accarezzò i capelli tirandoli poi piano, e le si aggrappò esitando per un istante prima di lasciarla andare. Oh, Kami-sama. Come avrebbe fatto a lasciar andare quella mano di nuovo?

Era così difficile, quando quella mano aveva fatto di tutto per trattenere la sua!

Sospirò mentalmente. Sì. Doveva proprio sbrigarsi, prima di permettere _all'altro_ di cedere al chiaro proposito di Sasuke. Non lo avrebbe lasciato. Era … bello … eccitante e straziante insieme, sapere che Sasuke non lo avrebbe lasciato.

Alzò la testa facendo brillare un sorriso e si alzò abbracciandolo strettamente, sopprimendo il chakra quasi interamente per godersi appieno quell'ultimo contatto. Appoggiò la guancia alla sua spalla, e scambiò una lunga occhiata con Sakura che la ricambiò, perplessa. Poi si scostò da Sasuke e ripropose alla sorpresa che gli lesse negli occhi, un altro sorriso colmo di amore.

Si portò la sua mano libera al cuore. – Sai che sei proprio un bastardo? E hai sottovalutato un paio di cose.

Il sopracciglio scuro si inarcò in risposta a quella sua affermazione, ma Sasuke non fece in tempo di chiedere nulla. Una piccola sfera di chakra lo passò da parte a parte, e lui cadde indietro tra le braccia incredule di Sakura, colto di sorpresa.

Un secondo dopo, dal petto di Naruto apparve una mano guantata che sprigionava fulmini e strideva come uno stormo di uccelli.

Lui continuò a fissare gli occhi increduli di Sasuke e Sakura. Sorridendo.

Barcollò solo quando Kakashi ritirò il colpo, e cadde carponi tra le gambe di Sasuke tenendosi il petto con una mano e sostenendosi a terra con l'altra. Il sangue usciva a fiotti dalla sua ferita. Andava bene così, si ripeté, permettendo ai suoi occhi di mutare piano.

«Perdonami.»

Ansimò, e rise.– Una volta eri più accurato, Kakashi. Oppure è solo che la mia difesa è troppo buona? No … forse sono remore morali, quelle che ti hanno trattenuto? – chiese, ma non diede a Kakashi il tempo di rispondere. Con un gesto secco lo fece volare lontano da loro e alzò gli occhi ad incontrare quelli socchiusi e sofferenti di Sasuke, che si dilatarono alla vista delle iridi rosse.

«Perdonami.»

- Eh. Ehehhehehehehee. – con un piccolo sforzo, si sedette sui talloni, riportando una mano al petto squarciato e allungando l'altra a sfiorare quello bucato e ansimante di Sasuke. – Te lo avevo detto, no, _Sasuke-chan_? – chiese con tono gentile infondendo una certa quantità di chakra nella propria mano – Non riuscirai a separarci. E questa sarà la tua punizione per averci provato.

«Perdonami.»

Si sporse in avanti, e premette le labbra tinte di rosso su quelle separate dall'affanno per la ricerca di ossigeno di Sasuke, il quale si inarcò annaspando dal dolore, rilassandosi subito dopo tra le braccia di Sakura e perdendo coscienza.

«Perdonami.»

Rise di nuovo, morbidamente, appoggiando la fronte sulla clavicola di Sasuke e fermando il pugno che Sakura aveva cercato di dargli per allontanarlo dal compagno, una volta ripresasi dallo shock.

«Perdonami.»

Le sorrise con un sorriso dolcemente feroce lasciando andare la sua mano, e si separò da Sasuke per alzarsi con qualche sforzo in piedi.

«Perdonami.»

- Quelle ferite non lo uccideranno. – affermò freddamente continuando a guardare Sakura, che si affrettò a riportare le mani brillanti di chakra a curare le lesioni che il demone aveva inferto al compagno.

Il … _demone_ deglutì saliva e sangue, ignorando il dolore e seguendo attentamente ogni minimo gesto delle mani della donna. Era una bella vista, ammise freddamente a se stesso.

L'impronta della sua mano marchiava a fuoco in modo delizioso il petto candido del moro svenuto, poco sotto il piccolo buco che gli aveva fatto poco prima.

– Sempre che tu decida di curarlo immediatamente. – continuò in tono noncurante, non distogliendo mai l'attenzione dal suo operato.

«Perdonami.»

Avrebbe voluto piangere, mentre recitava … no, non stava recitando. Era davvero una parte di Kurama che parlava attraverso le sue labbra. E nello stesso tempo, era lui che sceglieva le parole che ne uscivano. E faceva _male_ … così male … perché nello stesso tempo avrebbe voluto ridere per la soddisfazione: ora esisteva una prova tangibile che Sas'ke apparteneva a lui. A Loro.

- La scelta sta a te, Sakura-chan. - «Perdonami.» - Ho trasferito nel suo sistema circolatorio una parte del mio chakra, in modo che lo protegga da ora in avanti da qualsiasi minaccia fisica. Che si cerchi di infliggergli o che si infligga lui stesso. Questa è l'ultima possibilità che hai di lasciarlo andare con _Naruto-chan_. – sorrise soddisfatto.

«Perdonami.»

- Altrimenti vivrà una lunga vita odiandoti per averlo separato da _lui_. – miagolò dolcemente, odiandosi - Odiando Kakashi che lo ha ucciso. Odiando questo luogo che _lui_ amava perché gli ha portato via un'altra persona cara. Odiando il mondo per la sua ingiustizia. E soffrendo. Solo. – si interruppe per studiare la sua espressione tormentata, le sue mani esitanti che tremavano, strette a pugno.

«Perdonami.»

- Allora? Qual è la tua risposta, _Sakura-chan_? Lo salverai? Lo lascerai morire? – rise. Oohh … era così _divertente_, giocare con gli umani! NO! Loro erano … DIVERTENTE! … Così penoso che avrebbe urlato e si sarebbe rotolato a terra per sfuggire a quel dolore! Come poteva permettere a se stesso di fare una cosa così crudele alle persone che amava di più? «Silenzio!» – Mi piacciono quegli occhi! Così sinceri. Così colmi di onesto odio!

Non riusciva a fermarsi. La concentrazione che gli serviva per trattenere il potere straripante dentro di sé, gli impediva di avere il controllo sulle sue parole. E Kurama urlava la sua gioia, mentre il suo chakra chiudeva velocemente, troppo velocemente, il buco nel suo petto.

«Perdonami.»

- Perché?!

«Perdonami.»

- Dovresti essermi grata, sai? Il moccioso voleva portarselo via con sé. – era vero. Aveva davvero pensato di uccidere per sempre Sasuke, in un istante di lucidità. _Follia_. Con _lui_. Assieme a se stesso. Con _Loro_. Per mettere fine a tutto quell'insopportabile male. Sarebbe stato un bene. Sarebbe stata una sana risposta a quel dolore. O quella che gli aveva sussurrato all'orecchio quella opzione era la pazzia in cui si era rifugiato in tutti quei secoli? Non riusciva più a riconoscere i propri pensieri. Non riusciva più a capire cosa fosse giusto e cosa sbagliato. Sapeva solo che se non avesse permesso a se stesso … a _Kurama_ di torturare ora la sua famiglia, lui lo avrebbe fatto per l'eternità. Quindi che loro pensassero che il demone aveva preso interamente il controllo. Sarebbe tutto finito entro pochi minuti. E poi non avrebbero dovuto far altro che dimenticarlo e andare oltre.

«Perdonami.»

- Io ho salvato Sasuke dalla morte vana che lo aspettava. Sono arrivato appena in tempo. – sospirò, condiscendente - Anche perché se pure fosse morto con _Naruto-chan_, non sarebbero andati nello stesso posto dato che il moccioso verrà con me nel mondo a cui appartengo, e rimarrà con me per l'eternità. Ah. – ghignò, osservando il foro nel petto di Sasuke chiudersi completamente. – Pare che tu abbia deciso di salvarlo, nonostante tutto. Giusto in tempo per uno straziante addio. Ohayoo oujo-sama*. Dormito bene? Fatto bei sogni, vero?

- Ku … ra … -/- Sì, sì. Proprio io. Così puoi dire di essere stato penetrato da entrambi. Non sei felice, _Sasuke-chan_? – rise sguaiatamente, poi si portò la mano al petto e fece una smorfia, sputando sangue per terra.

«Perdonami.»

– Aaah. Tutto questo è seccante. – mormorò alla fine Kurama. Quel ronzio lamentoso era estremamente fastidioso. Quindi riportò l'attenzione sui due ragazzi davanti a lui e sorrise dolcemente, questa volta senza intromissioni. Alla fine, era riuscito a scavalcare il residuo di coscienza sofferente del suo ospite. – Mi sa che devo andare. Vi lascio a raccogliere i pezzi. Il riordino della casa non è mai stato il mio forte. Non ci vedremo mai più, ma io porterò per sempre nel cuore le vostre espressioni ferite e la certezza che soffrirete per decenni nel mio nome. – rise, mentre rivoli bollenti di chakra si facevano strada sulla sua pelle.

Mmmh … ripensandoci … Poteva anche aggiungere qualcosina, giusto per rigirare il coltello nella piaga un altro po'. In fondo, non ci sarebbe stata altra occasione per farlo, no? - Non preoccupatevi! Mi accerterò che anche Naruto ne sia consapevole. E soffra per voi per l'eternità. È stato divertente giocare con voi!

«NO! Non era nei patti, questo!» Kurama zittì il pianto accorato del suo ospite cocciuto.

Sasuke strinse i pugni, digrignando i denti. Come se lo avesse potuto permettere! Si liberò delle braccia di Sakura, e scattò fino ad afferrare lo yukata del demone davanti a lui.

- Non prendermi per il culo, Dobe! Io non sono un'idiota come te! – fissò gli occhi rossi e furiosi in quelli sorpresi dell'altro. Fece una smorfia per reprimere il desiderio di gemere dal dolore. Nonostante le cure, il nuovo buco che quel bastardo gli aveva fatto nel polmone faceva ancora un male cane, e il chakra di Kurama bruciava come l'Inferno a contatto con la sua pelle e dentro la ferita che, lo sentiva, stava curando completamente.

– Pensi davvero di potermi giocare così facilmente? Pensi di potermi sfuggire, quando io ho deciso di tenerti? Puoi ingannare chi cazzo vuoi con i tuoi giochetti del cazzo e quelle tue sferette di energia, ma non puoi ingannare _me_! Io li ho già provati! Io so cosa sono quando stai facendo sul serio! Lo ho visto, ricordi, idiota? Quindi piantala di cercare di farti uccidere e torna immediatamente qui da me! Adesso!

La bocca aperta del biondo si chiuse lentamente. Gli occhi spalancati si socchiusero in un'espressione seria. – Uchiha testa di cazzo. Proprio non lo vuoi capire quando qualcuno sta cercando con tutte le forze di proteggerti? Noi siamo uno. E non possiamo controllare il nostro potere. Kurama non può. Né tantomeno Naruto può farlo. Quando siamo entrati in contatto con Gedo Mazo il nostro potere si è quadruplicato. Siamo riusciti a controllarlo per un po', anche se ci ha fatto dimenticare una parte di noi. Ma ora non è più possibile. Le parti che erano separate e che noi abbiamo ulteriormente diviso per preservarle stanno collassando una nell'altra. - fece una smorfia rabbiosa e si aggrappò a sua volta alla maglia di Sasuke, scuotendolo rudemente. - Guardami! Guardami dannato Teme! Guardami davvero! Non sono io quello che dovrebbe essere cieco davanti alla realtà? Non sono io l'ingenuo? Il sognatore che non si arrende davanti a nulla e che non vede più in là del proprio naso? E allora che ci fai qui, tu! Che sei il cinico per antonomasia! Ho cercato di salvarti da te stesso per anni, e tu non hai battuto ciglio. Ho dovuto aspettare che vedessi la luce da solo, prima di poter rivedere la tua brutta faccia da sberle! E ora arrivi e pretendi che io ti ascolti?! Che faccia come vuoi tu?! Come se potessi scegliere di farlo? Perché _per una volta_ non ti limiti a credere a quello che ti dico? Perché non puoi fidarti di me? Sto cercando di fare quel che posso per farti soffrire il meno possibile! GUARDAMI DAVVERO PER UNA VOLTA! Non vedi che sto bruciando nel chakra?! Non vedi che _non ho controllo_ sulla crudeltà di Kurama e neppure sulle emozioni di Naruto? Ho cercato di convincerti di essere _morto_ dentro questo corpo per dieci fottutissimi anni per permetterti di liberarti di me! Ti ho colpito, quando Naruto ti avrebbe voluto portare con sé! Ti ho ferito, quando Kurama ti avrebbe distrutto! Ho fatto in modo che ad uccidermi fosse Kakashi, perché Kurama ti avrebbe costretto a farlo al posto suo! QUESTO! Questo è tutto il controllo che ho! E sta solo peggiorando le cose! Lo capisci, testa di … di _Uchiha_?! Lo capisci che non posso fare altro per te?! Lo capisci che ti ho seguito nella realtà solo per poterti toccare e sentire la tua voce per l'ultima v … - venne interrotto dal pugno di Sasuke, che impattò violentemente contro il suo zigomo facendogli voltare la testa.

- Chi ti ha chiesto di fare qualcosa per me? Ti sembro una donnicciola che ha bisogno di essere salvata da se stessa? Lo SO quello che sta succedendo, cretino! IO lo SO! – trattenne un gemito, portandosi una mano al petto. Cazzo! Quel maledetto idiota gli aveva fatto male! - TU … tu mi hai giurato una cosa. Mi hai fatto una promessa che ora hai intenzione di disattendere.

- Io … - Naruto mormorò senza tornare ad incontrare i suoi occhi. – Io non voglio ucciderti di nuovo, Sasuke. Ti prego non farmelo fare. Non lo sopporterei se fossi davvero _io_ a farlo.

- Tch. E allora io cosa dovrei fare, Naruto, secondo te? Rimanere qui a fare l'attore principale di uno spettacolo infinito che _tu_ hai deciso per me? E Sakura? Hai deciso il ruolo della consolatrice, per lei? Hai stabilito chi dovrei odiare, hai stabilito chi lenirà il mio dolore. Hai pianificato la mia vita! Credi sarebbe una soluzione migliore, questa? Mi hai messo al centro della scena, e ora hai intenzione di mollarmi qui a metà della recita? Ti rendi conto che ti stai contraddicendo? Dici di non volermi far soffrire, eppure ti stai comportando come tutti quelli che lo hanno fatto nella mia vita. – lo vide trasalire. – Vuoi essere come Itachi?

- Non posso portarti con me. Te lo ho già detto. - I suoi occhi, tormentati e carichi di lacrime lo fissavano in preghiera. Gli chiedevano di comprendere la scelta che aveva fatto. Eppure Sasuke non aveva la minima intenzione di farlo.

- Perché non mi ascolti mai quando ti dico le cose importanti? – Naruto sospirò coprendosi gli occhi con le mani, stringendo forte i capelli tra le dita. – Sono stanco, Sasuke. Stanco di resistere. Stanco di uccidere. Stanco di ripeterti sempre le stesse cose. Stanco di tutto.

- Allora dormiamo insieme. – lo riafferrò per il tessuto dello yukata, e premette la fronte contro la sua. – Dormiamo, Naruto. E quando sarai stufo di dormire, ci sveglieremo e se non saremo vicini ci inseguiremo fino a che non riusciremo a trovarci. Siamo bravi a giocare a questo gioco, no?

- Sasuke …

Sasuke strinse i denti al tono esausto con cui chiamò il suo nome. Lo scosse, ignorando la bruciante sensazione della sua pelle contro la propria. – Ascolta anche tu quello che dico, per una volta. Non ho intenzione di lasciarti andare. Non dopo le cose imbarazzanti che mi hai costretto a dire per trascinarti qui! Ti inseguirò. E se non mi lascerai venire con te ora, allora troverò un modo per superare questo mondo, e verrò a cercarti in quello del demone. Qualsiasi cosa tu dica, io non smetterò di cercarti. Mai.

Delle braccia delicate si strinsero forte attorno a loro. – NOI. Noi non smetteremo mai di cercarti.

- Sakura-chan …

- Insieme, Naruto. Ti prego, ti prego! Insieme. Se puoi scegliere, allora fai che stiamo insieme. È tutto qui, quello che Sasuke ti sta chiedendo. Niente di più. Siamo la tua famiglia. Permettici di rimanerlo. Sceglici, Naruto. Noi lo abbiamo già fatto.

Naruto sospirò, chiudendo di nuovo gli occhi e allargando le braccia a circondare i corpi della sua squadra. Della sua famiglia. Vi si aggrappò per un lungo istante, poi allentò la stretta. Avrebbe modificato un poco il piano originale, sfruttando i ricordi di Kurama che ora erano anche suoi a suoi vantaggio. Ma doveva pensare e agire in fretta. La lucidità che Sasuke aveva riportato alla superficie a forza di pugni, non sarebbe durata in eterno.

- Sì. Avete ragione. L'unica cosa che devo fare è scegliere. E io ho scelto voi.

Lo avrebbero odiato. Avrebbero odiato _lui_, non Kurama.

- Ti sei chiesto, Sas'ke, come i miei ricordi abbiano potuto essere influenzati da te, e come sia stato possibile che Kurama si muovesse in questa realtà mentre in quella in cui eravamo interferiva con noi? Kurama è sensibile al potere dello sharingan perché lui stesso è fatto in buona parte di illusioni e chakra. Questo non significa che io possa usare la tua abilità innata, ovviamente, ma visto che il nostro chakra sta riempiendo anche questo spazio, mi permette di attivarla e sfruttarla per usare un piccolo sigillo che Kurama ricorda da una vita precedente alla mia.

- Che stai …? – chiese sospettoso Sasuke, alzando gli occhi ad incontrare quelli rossi di Naruto.

Sakura, accanto a lui, crollò improvvisamente a terra. – Sak … - Sentì improvvisamente le gambe cedergli, e si aggrappò al braccio bollente del biondo per evitare di seguirla in terra. Gli girava la testa. Che aveva fatto quel Dobe?! - Naruto!

Naruto lo ignorò, mentre le sue membra si rilassavano e lui scivolava nella sua stretta, crollando a terra privi di forze. Naruto accompagnò gentilmente la sua caduta, inginocchiandoglisi al fianco. Poi riprese a parlare. – Non è una soluzione ideale. E non è che sia neppure così sicura, dato che non è un Uchiha a imporre direttamente il sigillo, e che gli Uchiha hanno la chiave per disfarlo. Starà a te, Sasuke, e alla tua volontà di ricordare. Ma io spero che non lo farai. E mi auguro che neppure quelli attorno a te facciano nulla per fartelo fare.

- Nar … -/- Lo so che non è giusto da parte mia. – allungò una mano e fece scorrere le dita tra le ciocche corvine dell'altro con fare consolatorio - Lo so che probabilmente hai ragione, quando dici che saresti più felice se io mantenessi la mia promessa. Ma come ti ho detto, io non posso fare molto per controllare Kurama. E Kurama vuole che tu soffra. E Naruto vuole che tu ti ricordi per sempre di lui. Io posso solo mettere insieme questi due desideri e tutti quelli che entrambi hanno per te. E farti dimenticare. – ghignò amaramente - Chiamala punizione, se vuoi. Punisco te per non avermi ascoltato. E Sakura per non esserti stata vicina. E punisco me stesso per non averti lasciato andare prima.

- Non farmi … questo! Non farmi vivere nella menzogna! – ringhiò con qualche sforzo Sasuke. La vista gli si stava appannando. Menzogna? Perché aveva parlato di menzogna? Socchiuse gli occhi per cercare di mettere a fuoco la figura accanto a sé. - Non costringermi ad odiarti … - gli occhi gli si chiusero su una lacrima solitaria. Era così stanco … Perché stava piangendo? Perché sentiva quell'angosciosa sensazione crescergli in gola?

La mano che gli stava accarezzando i capelli esitò, poi riprese il suo moto. - Non posso fare altro. – la sua voce era dolce, e rotta. Come se stesse provando un dolore straziante. Lui era … chi era? Qualcuno di importante?

Doveva essere qualcuno di importante per lui. Ma chi? Perché non riusciva a dare un nome a quella persona? A chi avrebbe mai permesso di parlargli con quel tono? Di accarezzargli i capelli? Un tocco delicato gli sfiorò le labbra, e lui vi sentì sopra il gusto salato delle lacrime dell'altro. Chi era? Perché quell'estraneo stava piangendo? Era per lui? Era per pietà? Stava per morire? - Ora dormi, Teme. Al tuo risveglio, questo incubo sarà finito.

La coscienza gli stava scivolando tra le dita. Doveva dire ancora una cosa a quella persona! Non poteva permettergli di andarsene con la sua minaccia di odio nel cuore! Doveva … ma perché? Chi era quella persona? Chi? Perché era convinto che se ne sarebbe andata? Perché sentiva di doverla consolare? Perché sentiva di doverla am … - Perdonami. – gli bisbigliarono quelle labbra sulle labbra.

Sasuke perse coscienza.

Naruto lo studiò a lungo, carezzandogli i capelli e asciugandogli le lacrime che gli aveva provocato lui stesso, in modo che nessun altro le vedesse. Poi prese un profondo respiro e si alzò, asciugando le proprie.

- Naruto. – pianse piano la voce famigliare di Tsunade. Le sorrise.

- Mi dispiace, baa-chan.

- Sciocco … Non dirlo! Non dire che ti dispiace! Non dirlo! Non è colpa tua.

Ridacchiò gentilmente. – Certo che no. – aggrottò le sopracciglia al leggero sarcasmo che sentì nelle sue stesse parole. Sospirò di nuovo chiudendo brevemente gli occhi. Kurama era moderatamente soddisfatto. Il disastro che aveva sparso era sufficiente, per lui. Non completamente appagante, ma … oh, beh. Non si poteva ottenere tutto dalla distruzione della vita degli altri, no?

Rilasciò il chakra che stava trattenendo da troppo tempo all'interno del proprio corpo, e questo cominciò a ingrandire le crepe rosse e infuocate sulla sua pelle. Gemette. Kami … faceva male … ma era il dolore che meritava, per quello che aveva inferto alle persone che amava.

Prese un profondo respiro, e represse un altro gemito. - Vi sarei grato … se evitaste di menzionare anche lontanamente il mio nome davanti a loro. Essendo un rimedio dell'ultimo minuto, il sigillo che ho usato ha gravi pecche, prima tra tutte che era congeniato per essere usato da un Uchiha su un non-Uchiha. Nella sua forma perfetta, cancella tutto quello che è relativo al soggetto che deve essere dimenticato, e fornisce al cervello che cerca di ricordare una memoria plausibile, dirottando nel caso l'attenzione del portatore quando non ricorda certi particolari. Anche se su Sakura il sigillo ha speranze di rimanere intatto per tutta la sua vita, Sasuke è tutta un'altra storia. Basterebbe una combinazione di pensiero un po' troppo profondo e un ricordo particolarmente intenso, per innescare una catena di eventi che lo porterebbero a ricordare la mia esistenza, - fissò il corpo steso ai propri piedi, quindi mormorò con tono morbido - Uchiha bastardo dagli occhi fastidiosi.

Si allontanò, quando il chakra prese consistenza liquida e iniziò a gocciolargli dalle dita, arrivando pericolosamente vicino al braccio di Sasuke.

- E tu? Che farai, Naruto?

Incrociò gli occhi di Kakashi. Aveva avuto ragione, allora. Il maestro aveva scoperto lo sharingan, quando lo aveva attaccato prima. Quindi aveva visto anche i sigilli che aveva composto. "Poteva essere una minaccia?" si domandò freddamente prima di riprendere il controllo. No. Quello era Kakashi. Lui doveva capire, il suo desiderio.

- Morirò. Per loro. – indicò le due figure distese ai propri piedi.

- Questa è anche la nostra punizione, vero?

Sorrise con una smorfia un po' troppo crudele per essere interamente, solamente di Naruto. – Sì. Voi li avete lasciati soli. So che tu e baa-chan non lo avete fatto, a vostro modo. Non ce l'ho con voi. Ma tutti gli altri li hanno lasciati ad affondare con me. E questo proprio non posso perdonarvelo. Quindi questa è la mia vendetta. Stile Uchiha rivisitata Uzumaki. Voi sarete i custodi della loro felicità. E mi aspetto che la curiate come la cosa più preziosa che esista su questa terra, perché altrimenti troverò un modo per tornare e vi distruggerò dal primo all'ultimo. Senza pietà. Parola di Uzumaki Naruto. – il tono era leggero, quasi scherzoso, ma era impossibile non cogliere la minaccia implicita in quella affermazione.

Aspettò il cenno di comprensione di Kakashi, quindi annuì soddisfatto e si rivolse a Tsunade sorridendo. – La Konoha di Sas'ke sarà più bella e giusta di quella di mio padre e della tua, ci puoi scommettere. Vorrei tanto poterla vedere, ma lascio questo compito a te e a Kakashi. E vegliate su queste due teste calde per me, ok? Sapete come sono … ogni tanto fanno queste bizze assurde per le cose più sceme! Sono proprio persi senza di me!

Ridacchiò leggero, mentre bruciava. Tsunade allungò una mano, istintivamente, e lui ne allungò una a sua volta nella sua direzione. – Ti voglio bene kaa-chan. – bisbigliò teneramente, e lei annaspò, sorpresa da quel titolo inedito, quindi si affrettò a replicare - Te ne voglio anche io! Se potessi … se avessi potuto risparmiarlo a te, avrei preso io tutto questo dolore!

- Lo so. È per questo che ti affido il mio cuore e la mia casa. – il sorriso brillante del suo moccioso si aprì come un fiore notturno sotto i raggi della Luna, e venne subito inghiottito dalle spirali di chakra rabbioso.

Un istante più tardi, di lui non rimase nulla.

Tsunade abbassò lentamente il braccio. Aveva perso un'altra volta, per sempre, una persona indispensabile alla propria felicità.

Era questo l'unico pensiero che continuava a risuonarle insistente nel cervello. Per sempre. Per sempre. Lo aveva perso per sempre. Niente speranze folli. Niente teorie da confutare. Niente missioni di recupero da pianificare. Nessun moccioso a consolarla.

Solo il vuoto della perdita, aggravato da quel "kaa-chan". Solo un suono diverso. Eppure quel piccolo suono conteneva così tante parole …

- Tsunade. – riportò gli occhi vitrei alla realtà. Un fazzoletto bianco, davanti a lei, aspettava pazientemente di essere accettato. Sentiva, sulla schiena, il discreto calore di una mano confortante.

Chiuse gli occhi per un istante, appoggiandovisi, accettandone la solidarietà.

Poi li riaprì.

Prese il fazzoletto porto, si asciugò gli occhi e si raddrizzò. Fece scivolare per un istante lo sguardo sulle due figure svenute davanti a lei, quindi si girò ad affrontare la folla sconvolta, triste, intimorita e sollevata. Prese un lungo respiro per evitare di gridare loro di andare al diavolo, che lei voleva piangere il proprio figlio perduto e consolare quelli che lui le aveva affidato, e che era nauseata dalla vista del sollievo di coloro che avrebbero solo dovuto vergognarsi delle azioni che avevano compiuto nei riguardi del suo bambino.

- Io, Konoha no Namekuji Tsunade-hime*, Godaime Hokage di questo villaggio di giusti, fedeli e coraggiosi, nipote del suo fondatore Senju Hashirama,ordino con effetto immediato a tutta la popolazione di mantenere l'esistenza di Uzumaki Naruto segreta alle persone di Haruno Sakura e Uchiha Sasuke. Questa disposizione rimarrà valida fino a quando loro stessi non ne ricorderanno completamente la persona. Chiunque verrà trovato manchevole nei confronti di questo ordine, incorrerà nel mio personale e spietato giudizio. Questa mia volontà diverrà legge una volta che ne firmerò ufficialmente l'atto. – occhieggiò trucemente gli uomini e le donne davanti a lei. – Non deludetemi.

Quindi si girò e si inginocchiò di fianco a Sakura, mentre Kakashi lo fece accanto a Sasuke. Fece scorrere una mano brillante di chakra curativo sulla sua allieva, per accertarsi che stesse bene, e si dedicò al moccioso Uchiha. Esitò un lungo istante, quindi gli posò una mano sugli occhi. – Sei stato bravo. – bisbigliò sfiorando la fronte del moro con una carezza. – Per sicurezza, li porteremo in ospedale, Kakashi. Voglio controllare che sia tutto a posto. Nel frattempo, vorrei che ti occupassi di rimuovere tutto il necessario dalle loro case.

- … Sei sicura che sia la decisione giusta?

- No. – strinse il pugno desiderando di poter distruggere qualcosa. O almeno di poter affogare il proprio dolore nel sakè. – Ma è quella di Naruto.

Kakashi la studiò per diversi istanti, quindi sospirò raccogliendo tra le braccia il suo allievo. – Come Hokage-sama ordina.

- Pensavo tu fossi d'accordo con Naruto. – osservò guardando la figura già di spalle.

Lui esitò. – Sì. Ma questa è una decisione così responsabile e logica che mi fa dubitare sia davvero la migliore.

- Avresti voluto che morissero con lui?

Kakashi si girò, per incrociare i suoi occhi rabbiosi. – Non è quello che voglio io, quello che conta. Io avrei preferito non perdere neppure Naruto. Dico solo che forse la soluzione più logica non coincide sempre con quella più giusta. Loro volevano stare con il loro compagno.

- Hai sentito cosa ha detto, no? Non sarebbero andati nello stesso luogo, nella morte.

- Ne sei certa? Le personalità di Naruto e Kurama si sono mescolate, nel corso degli anni. Non sono stati solo Naruto e Sasuke stessi a dircelo, ne siamo stati testimoni diretti anche noi. Come possiamo essere certi che quella affermazione fosse veritiera? E se fosse stata una bugia? Del demone, o anche di Naruto, che non voleva dare false speranze o ferire ancora più profondamente il suo compagno. Hai visto quanti sforzi abbia fatto per proteggerlo da se stesso. Se nel tenere i ragazzi in questo mondo li avessimo separati per sempre da lui? Razionalmente concordo con la scelta che ha fatto Naruto. Ma le scelte razionali non sono mai state _di _Naruto.

Tsunade si chinò a prendere in braccio la sua allieva. Non lo guardò, quando rispose. – Pensi forse allora di dire loro la verità? O di ucciderli? Perché in quel caso ti ucciderò prima io, marmocchio.

Kakashi sospirò ancora. – Non intendo ledere in alcun modo la possibile felicità futura dei miei allievi. Ti aiuterò a conservarla per quanto a lungo mi sarà possibile. Il dubbio, però, rimane lo stesso. Dico solo questo. Tra noi, almeno, l'onestà dovrebbe essere d'obbligo, dato che da ora in avanti mentiremo costantemente a questi due ragazzi.

- … Muoviamoci. Non dormiranno per sempre. – chiuse il discorso Tsunade, scomparendo alla volta del sanatorio.

- Mi domando come reagirai quando lo scoprirai. – mormorò piano Kakashi al suo allievo addormentato. – … Suppongo di dover sperare che tu non lo faccia mai. Perdonami per tutte le bugie che ti dirò da ora in avanti, se puoi.

*Oujo-sama. Principessa. Ho scelto il femminile per prendere gentilmente in giro Sas'ke e per differenziare la presa in giro da quella di Kurama, che lo chiama "principe". Più in là, Naruto fingendosi il demone sbaglia e lo chiama sempre così. È intenzionale, per la cronaca. … Ma forse non ve ne siete neppure accorte e sono solo io che devo precisare l'inutile.

*Ohayoo. Buongiorno, in modo informale. Tanto lo sapete già. /giapponese-saluti-espressioni-e-frasi-utili/

*Kaa-chan. Mamma. Forse pure mammina? È un lieve giochetto mentale che Kurama imbastisce sfruttando il vero sentimento di amore che Naruto prova per Tsunade. Un modo per farla soffrire di più, se volete.

* Konoha no Namekuji Tsunade-hime. Principessa delle Lumache di Konoha. Ho pensato che per un atto ufficiale (si fa per dire …) ci volessero tutti i titoli possibili. Non sono riuscita a trovare nulla di simile su internet e … il mio avvocato non era in quel momento raggiungibile O.O Per favore riprovate più tardi. Se qualcuno ha qualche idea migliore, tipo la conoscenza di editti o atti pubblici o ricorda come vengono annunciate le volontà di un re in qualche film a caso (… viva l'attendibilità delle fonti …) me lo scriva.


	14. 6 anni

**6 anni.**

Spalancò gli occhi e abbassò la mano tesa verso l'alto per stropicciarseli, sbuffando.

Ancora quel dannato sogno.

Si portò anche l'altra mano al capo a stropicciare gli occhi stanchi.

Non bastava la sua normale insonnia. Non bastava che il lavoro d'ufficio e le mille beghe dell'amministrazione e della diplomazia gli facessero perdere il sonno. Ci si metteva pure l'incapacità di dormire per più di qualche ora senza fare quel maledetto sogno.

Non che fosse un incubo, come quelli che faceva dopo la morte dei suoi o quella di Itachi. No. Quelli erano secoli che non lo perseguitavano, scacciati ogni volta che iniziavano da _quel sogno_.

… Onestamente, se fosse stato un incubo lo avrebbe capito molto meglio, dato che solo i Kami sapevano quanto materiale da brivido aveva stipato nei meandri della propria memoria.

Quella maledetta cosa, invece, era semplicemente … strana. Non riusciva a descriverla meglio di così.

Iniziava sempre con lui che si svegliava in mezzo ad un mare di fiori arancioni e blu in una morbida valle verde e assolata, circondata da alberi da frutto che gli riempivano il naso di un quieto profumo di agrumi e … un miscuglio di odori più delicati, e molto più fuori posto: zenzero e … una leggera traccia di salsa di soia? Eppure, per quanto potesse suonare folle, quel profumo sembrava semplicemente … _giusto_. Al centro del prato, relativamente lontani da lui, due bambini giocavano a rincorrersi, ridendo e di tanto in tanto bisticciando.

E _cosa_ faceva in quel piccolo idillio assolato, lui? Lui, che era l'antitesi di quell'immagine serena? Lui che se glielo avessero chiesto, e lui fosse stato in vena di dare sincere risposte, si sarebbe descritto sulla cima di una pila di cadaveri, circondato da oscurità e sangue? Beh …

Lui rimaneva semplicemente là a godersi il profumo fragrante della natura, i rumori pacifici che lo circondavano e il Sole sulla pelle, osservando il cielo limpido come un pigro Nara a caso.

Poi, una figura gli si avvicinava. Capelli chiari, sorriso smagliante. Un abbigliamento ampio nel taglio, dal colore brillante, che il vento leggero che iniziava sempre a soffiare con la sua comparsa muoveva, come fosse un mantello di fuoco vivo, assieme alle ciocche lunghe e luminose che parevano contenere un po' della luce solare che ammiccava allegra alle sue spalle.

Non riusciva _mai_ a vederla bene. Non avrebbe saputo neppure dire se fosse un uomo o una donna. Nonostante fosse vicina, non distingueva il colore dei suoi occhi, e non sarebbe stato in grado di descrivere i tratti del suo volto. Le mani veloci, la fluidità dei suoi movimenti … lo portavano a credere che avesse avuto un addestramento di qualche genere. _Credeva_ altresì fosse della sua altezza, forse un po' più bassa. Probabilmente.

Il sogno non gli permetteva mai di andare oltre la sola … _impressione_ di quella persona. Tutto quello che sapeva di lei, o lui, era il risultato delle stime e supposizioni che aveva fatto una volta sveglio, mentre si dava dell'idiota per perdere tempo prezioso ad essere così curioso di uno stupido parto della propria immaginazione.

La figura parlava. _Sempre_. Anche se lo sapeva solo perché distingueva chiaramente il movimento di quelle labbra sorridenti, non perché la sentisse davvero farlo. Era l'unico suono che non sentiva, in quell'assurdo sogno. La natura … i bambini … i loro rumori erano tutti là. Eppure Sasuke non riusciva _mai_ a sentire le parole che uscivano dalla bocca che si muoveva a poche decine di centimetri dai suoi timpani.

Ad un certo punto, _sempre_, quella persona si chinava su di lui, che rimaneva _sempre_ sdraiato sull'erba, e gli tendeva una mano, invitandolo ad alzarsi.

Lui, _ogni volta_, allungava una mano per afferrare quella tesa mentre questa si ritraeva, come se il suo proprietario -proprietaria?- avesse cambiato idea all'improvviso. Non riusciva _mai_ ad afferrarla.

_A volte_, quel momento rallentava. La mano veniva girata palmo in su come in preghiera mentre il vento aumentava, sbattendo i suoi abiti quasi con furia, e la figura continuava a parlare, e le sue labbra assumevano una linea strana, come se qualsiasi cosa stesse dicendo avesse un significato differente da quello del discorso precedente. Come se qualsiasi cosa stesse uscendo da quelle labbra, non centrasse nulla con quello che invece quella bocca avrebbe voluto davvero dire.

E lui si svegliava, _sempre_, con una mano tesa al soffitto, e poche ore di sonno a tenerlo in piedi.

Cazzo di sogno illogico.

La frustrazione che gli procurava era tale, che si era lasciato costringere da Sakura a raccontarglielo, quando lo aveva colto a svegliarsene sul divano dell'ufficio dopo una notte passata ad esaminare dei rotoli segreti recuperati fortunosamente durante una missione.

"È ovviamente una premonizione." Gli aveva detto allegramente quella parodia di medico mentre sorbiva il caffè che si era fatta portare dal SUO assistente. Ancora si dava dell'idiota per aver sperato che la sua autoproclamatasi _migliore amica _potesse trovare un senso che a lui sfuggiva nel suo stupido subconscio drogato di miele. "Il tuo cervello ti sta istruendo sulla tua donna ideale. Dovresti prendere appunti."

Cazzo di dottore del cazzo che ora ad ogni respiro che faceva vicino ad una donna anche solo vagamente bionda, si metteva ad analizzare le sue somiglianze con "la donna che il suo cervello aveva scelto per lui". Non sapeva neppure se sognava una _donna_! Non che fosse stato così idiota da sottolineare la cosa con Sakura. Si sarebbe ritrovato solamente con il doppio dei problemi, se lo avesse fatto.

E comunque … era solo un dannatissimo sogno! Un parto malato della sua mente stanca. Non aveva nessun significato, e se pure lo avesse avuto, in qualche angolo remoto del suo subconscio, di certo non sarebbe stato così insensato come una specie di … di consulenza matrimoniale! Il suo cervello non era così stupido. Si rifiutava di prendere in considerazione un'ipotesi simile! Non aveva tempo per gingillarsi con delle stupidaggini, lui. Neppure durante il sonno! _Aveva_ un intero villaggio da governare, _lui_.

Grugnì alzandosi dal letto dopo aver controllato l'orologio sul comodino.

Avrebbe fatto meglio a farsi una doccia e a iniziare la giornata, invece di sprecare altro tempo a convincersi a non sprecarlo. Nel giro di poche ore, sarebbero arrivati il nuovo Raikage e Sumizone Kurumi, lo Tsuchikage eletto l'anno precedente in seguito alla morte improvvisa del successore di Oonoki, ovvero gli ultimi tra i Kage attesi per il biennale rinnovo degli Accordi tra le Nazioni, e lui non poteva proprio permettersi di apparire impreparato. O peggio ancora, assonnato e arruffato. Soprattutto perché erano gli unici due capi villaggio che non conosceva da almeno sedici anni e che erano già arrivati: Sabaku due giorni prima, e Terumi aveva iniziato a perseguitarlo ormai da tre lunghissime giornate.

Si infilò sotto la doccia, continuando a riflettere e pianificare la giornata. Fino all'arrivo di tutte le parti interessate, non ci sarebbero stati incontri diplomatici e quel mattino era libero anche dagli obblighi di ospite, dato che Mei aveva espressamente chiesto di poter andare a fare shopping, e sapeva che i fratelli Sabaku avrebbero più che probabilmente colto l'occasione di stare un po' più a lungo con Temari e famiglia. Era previsto che si ritrovassero per il pranzo, come avevano fatto nei giorni precedenti, quindi aveva il tempo per passare in ufficio e controllare che non ci fosse nulla di urgente che richiedesse la sua attenzione, e accertarsi che fosse tutto pronto per la visita al villaggio prevista per i due nuovi capi e la loro scorta, nel pomeriggio.

Fece una smorfia al pensiero di dover fare da cicerone a _quell'uomo_.

Sumizone lo aveva conosciuto in occasione dell'incontro che aveva voluto con tutti i Kage dopo la sua elezione a Tsuchikage per assicurare la partecipazione della Terra agli Accordi, trovando quantomeno sgradevole tutto l'interesse che gli aveva dimostrato durante la sua permanenza a Iwa. Gli aveva ricordato Orochimaru nei suoi momenti peggiori, e non era stato un bel ricordo.

Era anche stata la prima volta da quando aveva ottenuto il titolo di Hokage che aveva rimpianto i tempi della sua adolescenza, quando gli era permesso esprimere il suo disprezzo per il prossimo liberamente e senza peli sulla lingua, invece di dover recitare la parte dell'adulto e sopportare con un minimo di gelida cortesia le fastidiose attenzioni di un personaggio pubblico in nome dell'armonia tra le Nazioni. Ma …

Per quanto trovasse fastidioso l'uomo, non poteva rovinare il lavoro di molti anni e lo sforzo di molte persone solo per questo, Sasuke ne era tristemente consapevole. Quelle che lui riteneva vere a proprie molestie, e la sua curiosità morbosa, potevano essere tranquillamente interpretate come semplici complimenti e innocente interesse per la sua _famosa_ persona, gli aveva detto ridendo Sakura. E l'abitudine di Sumizone a dire esattamente quello che gli passava per la testa senza filtrarne il contenuto, poteva essere altresì considerata niente di più che un tratto del suo carattere che doveva essere sopportato per il bene superiore, aveva aggiunto con un brillio sospetto nell'occhio visibile Kakashi. Perciò … a meno di non essere seriamente attaccato, cosa improbabile dato che solo un idiota avrebbe potuto pensare di poter vincere contro di lui senza un esercito a coprirgli le spalle, non aveva motivo per uccidere lo Tsuchikage, aveva concluso Tsunade, rischiando di fargli sputare un polmone con la pacca sulla schiena che era seguita.

Ad allontanarlo dalla tentazione, comunque, ci sarebbe stata la presenza di Kakashi e Sabaku che per qualche motivo che _non_ lo rendeva affatto felice, ad Iwa erano serviti da deterrente per la maggior parte delle avance sfacciate che Sumizone gli aveva dedicato in loro assenza.

… Dire che la cosa lo rassicurasse, sarebbe stato un enorme fraintendimento. Sarebbe stato corretto affermare, piuttosto, che offendeva il suo orgoglio di uomo in più di un modo.

Uno, era offensivo ritrovarsi con dei custodi alla propria … virtù, perché era come affermare che lui non fosse in grado di rendere fisicamente chiaro a chiunque che non gradiva il suo … corteggiamento, cosa che gli era riuscita benissimo per tutta la vita.

Due, era umiliante il fatto che entrambi i suoi autonominati custodi fossero così consapevoli del loro potere. Kakashi lo aveva preso in giro per mesi, dopo essere tornati da quel dannato incontro. E Gaara … Sasuke sapeva che Sabaku aveva trovato la cosa divertente. Lo aveva letto distintamente nell'impercettibile linea che si era formata sotto i suoi occhi quando si erano separati dallo Tsuchikage terminato l'incontro diplomatico.

Tre, ammettere che funzionava, mentre le sue occhiate gelide e i commenti taglienti non lo avevano fatto … sospirò massaggiandosi la radice del naso.

Lato positivo. Lato positivo. Doveva vedere il lato positivo della cosa e ignorare il resto. A volte davvero odiava essere un adulto con responsabilità.

L'unica cosa che sarebbe stata _davvero_ impossibile da evitare, sarebbe stata la maliziosa presenza della Mizukage, che si divertiva a commentare il suo successo con chiunque respirasse, con un gusto sadico che gli ricordava Sakura e Sai.

Tch. Si strofinò vigorosamente i capelli con un asciugamano, quindi pulì lo specchio dal vapore, e rivolse l'attenzione al riflesso di se stesso.

Aveva trentatre anni. Combatteva e veniva ferito da questi combattimenti mortali da quando ne aveva dodici.

Possibile che dovesse ancora subire le molestie di idioti attirati da qualcosa di superficiale come i suoi lineamenti? Si passò un dito sulla cicatrice che gli decorava il pettorale sinistro, ultima esemplificazione in ordine di tempo, di quello che davvero avrebbe dovuto contare della propria persona.

Kakashi gli aveva detto che quella cicatrice a forma di mano era conseguenza del fatto che sei anni prima, un idiota incompetente e pieno di sé aveva sfidato la sorte cercando di controllare una tecnica di evocazione proibita, che ovviamente era sfuggita al suo controllo causando l'annichilimento di un intero quartiere di Konoha, la morte di diverse centinaia di persone, e il ferimento a volte gravissimo di molte altre, compresi lui e Sakura che erano accorsi come molte altre vittime per proteggere il villaggio da danni ulteriori. Avevano avuto successo, ma il prezzo da pagare era stato alto. Molti degli shinobi con cui erano cresciuti, Sakura avrebbe detto "molti dei loro amici", avevano subito ingenti danni fisici. Hinata aveva perso la vista. Inuzuka il suo cane. Aburame aveva dovuto ricostituire il suo sciame di insetti. Sai non poteva più usare il suo braccio destro. Nara e Sabaku, che si trovava a Konoha per caso quando l'attacco era iniziato, avevano passato lunghi e dolorosi mesi di ospedale, a causa delle ferite gravissime che avevano subito.

A loro due, che avevano sferrato l'attacco decisivo, era andata … bene. Qualche ferita non eccessivamente grave. Esaurimento quasi totale del chakra. La perdita della memoria a breve termine.

Tsunade aveva assicurato loro che quell'amnesia selettiva non era nulla di grave, ma che essendo una conseguenza di una tecnica usata dall'evocazione, era impossibile da curare con le normali arti mediche. Sarebbe, nel caso, regredita naturalmente quando il loro cervello avesse avuto modo di curare se stesso. Aveva quindi suggerito loro di non sforzarsi di ricordare l'attacco e di lasciar fare alla natura, dato che i danni provocati da un eccessivo sforzo sarebbero potuto essere più gravi dei pochi ricordi perduti.

Sei anni dopo, il buco nella sua memoria era ancora là –non aveva idea se così fosse anche per Sakura, non aveva mai indagato-, ma anche se lui non avesse mai ricordato esattamente cosa era successo quel giorno, non sarebbe importato. Per merito di quel … _vuoto_, lui aveva guadagnato, oltre a quell'originale _medaglia_ sul petto a testimonianza del fatto che era riuscito ad arrivare abbastanza vicino all'evocazione da ucciderla e salvare la sua gente da morte certa, anche di vincere le ultime obiezioni di coloro che nel Consiglio e tra i daimyo si erano opposti alla sua nomina a Hokage.

_Questo_, sarebbe dovuto importare. Il suo talento. La sua abilità. La stima che aveva ottenuto nonostante il suo passato da coloro che lo avevano ritenuto indegno di fiducia. I sacrifici che portava scritti sul corpo e nell'anima. _Non_ la curva del suo zigomo.

Per molti, invece, lui era prima di tutto un bell'oggetto con dei bei lineamenti, poi un Uchiha, quindi un ex-nukenin, e solo infine uno shinobi di alto rango dalla acuta intelligenza e dalle grandi capacità.

Che andassero tutti a … Bah. Erano pensieri sterili che non lo avrebbero aiutato. Si infilò una maglia nera e un paio di pantaloni chiari, e scese le scale diretto in cucina e al proprio tè mattutino.

Sulla porta si fermò, incrociando corrucciato le braccia. Una donna era indaffarata davanti ai suoi fornelli e canticchiava qualcosa di irriconoscibile con voce stonata.

- Quante volte ancora devo cambiare la serratura di casa, prima che tu capisca che non puoi entrarci quando più ti aggrada? – la rimproverò blandamente, sapendo che non sarebbe servito a nulla.

Lei interruppe il miagolio da gatto in piena disputa per il territorio, e si voltò sorridendo. Quindi rise. – Dovresti proprio asciugarti meglio i capelli quando fai la doccia! Sembra che ti abbia investito un porcospino, Sas'ke.

Resistette alla tentazione di portarsi una mano alla nuca, giusto per controllare, e replicò acidamente - Non hai qualcun altro da seccare, la mattina presto? Perché torturi solo me?

- Che cattivo … e io che mi sono presa il disturbo di venire a farti la colazione, in questo giorno così importante, invece di passarlo a farmi gli affari miei.

- Io non faccio colazione, Sakura. E tu lo sai. – si sedette al tavolo, continuando a fissarla imbronciato mentre lei si muoveva nella _sua_ cucina come fosse la propria. – Dovresti riposare, invece di essere qui.

Sakura gli appoggiò davanti una tazza colma di tè bollente, continuando a sorridere. – Sono incinta di tre mesi, non sono malata. – lo studiò - Hai l'aria stanca. Il pensiero di Mei e Kurumi insieme ti ha tenuto sveglio tutta la notte?

Sasuke si portò la tazza alle labbra, fulminandola. – Ipocrita. Lo so che ti diverti.

Lei si voltò per terminare di preparare la colazione. – Certo che mi diverto! Sono anni che ti dico di trovarti una moglie! Se mi avessi ascoltato, adesso non staresti sperando di riuscire a scappare da quei due.

- Io. Non. Scappo.

- No, certo che no. – concesse sarcastica, girandosi nuovamente con i piatti in mano – Semplicemente li eviterai come la peste e ti nasconderai dietro a me e a Kakashi e Gaara.

- Ti sei offerta tu di aiutarmi col cerimoniale. E io non mi nascondo dietro a nessuno, tantomeno dietro voi tre idioti.

Sakura si sedette lasciando cadere il discorso e iniziò a mangiare, non aspettando che lui facesse lo stesso. Poi, a metà colazione, chiese con tono noncurante – Hai fatto di nuovo quel sogno, vero?

Deglutì, prima di rispondere. Alla fine aveva ceduto davanti ad un pasto pronto. Come al solito. - No.

- Quindi lo hai fatto.

- Ho detto di no. – perché si sentiva sempre un bambino colto con le dita nella marmellata quando lei decideva di fare la parte di sua madre e intromettersi nella sua vita intima? Dove era andata a finire la sua abilità di un tempo di tenerla a distanza?

- Ogni volta che neghi diventi meno convincente. – gli puntò contro le bacchette - Te lo ho detto. Dovresti ascoltare il tuo subconscio, e cominciare a cercare quella donna bionda! Altrimenti i bambini che vedi nella visione non saprai mai che aspetto abbiano nella realtà.

Sasuke posò le bacchette accanto al piatto con cura e precisione. – E io lo ho detto a te. Primo: quella non è una visione. Secondo: non voglio avere figli. E terzo, se mai dovessi decidere di essere torturato da un'altra donna oltre a te e la vecchia, non ne sceglierei certo una basandomi su di uno stupido parto del mio cervello.

Lei sbuffò, e si portò un altro boccone alla bocca. Masticò e borbottò. – Non sei per niente romantico.

Sorbì un po' di tè, prima di rispondere con calma. - Lo prendo come un complimento. Non ci tengo ad essere un idiota che insegue un'illusione creata da se stesso. Piuttosto, quell'inutile relitto che ti porti dietro e ti ha ridotta in quello stato non ha nulla da dire a che tu sia qui a mangiare con me?

Sakura gli mostrò la lingua. – Kiba è consapevole della tua impotenza e frigidità. Non si sente per nulla minacciato da te.

La incenerì. – Ah, sì? Dì pure al tuo caro maritino che ho la missione che fa per lui che attende da diverse settimane che io sia abbastanza dispiaciuto di un mio sottoposto per accettarla.

Lei inarcò un sopracciglio masticando placida, per nulla intimorita dalla minaccia. – A volte ti comporti come un bambino. – scrollò le spalle all'approfondimento del suo cipiglio - Oh, beh. Per me va bene. Mandalo pure in un posto puzzolente a scavare nel fango per diverse settimane. La sua apprensione mi sta facendo diventare pazza.

Sasuke ghignò, incrociando le braccia al petto e rilassandosi sulla sedia. - Quindi sei qui perché stai scappando da lui.

- Ovvio. So che non verrebbe mai a cercarmi qui, nel timore che il mostro a guardia della casa lo sbrani. E poi sapevo che se non fossi venuta, tu ti saresti limitato a bere quella tazza di tè e basta, senza prestare la minima attenzione al fatto che avrai bisogno di tutte le tue energie, oggi.

- So badare a me stesso. – protestò freddo Sasuke.

Lei inarcò un sopracciglio, imitando alla perfezione il suo ghigno e … - Oh? - replicò con tono mielato - Perciò posso nascondermi alle terme, invece che stare al tuo fianco ad annoiarmi a morte fino alla fine degli Accordi?

Sasuke puntò il gomito sul tavolo, e appoggiò il capo sul pugno chiuso. – Strega. – era molto insoddisfatto di lei.

Sakura sorrise divertita.

Tutto si aspettava da quella giornata, Sasuke, a parte quello che lo colpì davvero, quando il nuovo Raikage arrivò alle porte del villaggio.

Era stato informato del suo arrivo mentre pranzava con Gaara, Mei e Sumizone -giunto un'ora prima-, quindi i tre, istigati dalla Mizukage, avevano deciso che incontrare il nuovo capo assieme a lui e Sakura e alla piccola delegazione che era pronta per questo, poteva risparmiare loro un sacco di formalità.

Perciò erano là, appena oltre la porta nord del villaggio, a far passare il tempo nell'attesa dell'ultimo rappresentante dell'Alleanza.

Con Mei che per una volta flirtava con Gaara libero dalla moglie all'ottavo mese di gravidanza invece che con lui, Kurumi che non osava far un passo ma che fissava con sguardo inequivocabile Sasuke, Kakashi che aveva dichiarato enfaticamente di essere là per essere il suo scudo e la sua protezione contro il … _pericolo_ -dannato maniaco fin troppo portato a prendere in giro il proprio capo-, e Sakura che commentava il tutto con tono divertito, indecisa se dover salvare il rosso amico dalle molestie della altrettanto rossa donna, il proprio ex-sensei dalla vendetta dell'Hokage che lo voleva morto, oppure godersi la scena aggrappata al braccio di Sasuke, accampando la sua _debolezza maternale_ come scusa per non esporlo alle avance dello Tsuchikage.

Sasuke, per parte sua, cercava di ignorare al meglio delle sue possibilità i vari protagonisti di quella farsa, augurandosi che almeno il Raikage potesse alzare un tantino la media della serietà di quei capi idioti che le Cinque grandi Nazioni si ritrovavano. E annoverava anche se stesso nel mucchio, dato che si stava nascondendo veramente dietro il ventre lievemente rotondo di Sakura.

Poi, semplicemente, successe.

Un piccolo gruppo, decisamente più piccolo di quello che ci si sarebbe aspettato da un corteo ufficiale, apparve davanti a loro. Al suo centro, spiccava una figura vestita di una brillante veste rossa che risultava incredibilmente esile, rispetto ai suoi massicci accompagnatori. La brezza primaverile si intensificò improvvisamente, scompigliando i suoi lunghi capelli, e lei si portò una mano alle ciocche bionde per tenerle scostate dal viso.

Quando li vide, là in attesa dell'arrivo del suo gruppo, la donna parve sussultare leggermente, come se non si aspettasse un benvenuto di qualche genere –cosa sciocca, dato che erano in viaggio ufficiale, e che erano tutti shinobi e non stavano cercando affatto di camuffare la loro presenza-, quindi prese una corsetta per raggiungerli, ignorando tutte le pretese di formalità e sicurezza che il resto del gruppo le urlò dietro. Lei per tutto rispetto rise delle loro preoccupazioni voltandosi brevemente verso di loro, per poi riprendere subito la sua corsa e fermarsi solo davanti al gruppo in attesa.

Allungò una mano e sorrise a Sasuke. – Tu devi essere Uchiha Sasuke! Mi hanno parlato tanto di te! Felice di conoscerti finalmente.

Per tutta risposta, Sasuke svenne.

Il sogno era sempre uguale.

C'era la vallata, la natura, i bambini. C'erano i rumori della natura, e il vento. C'era la figura sconosciuta.

Questa volta, però, la figura si comportò in modo diverso.

Era china su di lui, e Sasuke riuscì a distinguerne perfettamente i lineamenti per la prima volta.

Era un uomo, non una donna come aveva supposto Sakura. Un uomo giovane, poco più che ventenne forse, dagli occhi … strani, cangianti, le guance segnate da cicatrici, i capelli lunghi del colore del grano. Percepì distintamente il tocco troppo delicato della sua mano tra i capelli. E sentì la voce, roca per le lacrime trattenute.

- Lo so che non è giusto da parte mia. … saresti più felice se io mantenessi la mia promessa. Ma … non posso fare molto per … Io posso solo … E farti dimenticare. – l'uomo biondo quindi ghignò, amaro - Chiamala punizione … per non averti lasciato andare prima.

Non riuscì a sentire tutte le sue parole, coperte da quel vento rabbioso che ogni volta si portava via il suo sogno, però sentì chiaramente se stesso ringhiare con una rabbia che sapeva di disperazione, in risposta a quel discorso assurdo. - Non farmi … questo! Non farmi vivere nella menzogna!

Si sentì … pregare, come se fosse la sua ultima possibilità di evitare quello che _sapeva_ stava per accadere. - Non costringermi ad odiarti …

La mano che gli stava accarezzando i capelli esitò, poi riprese il suo moto consolatorio. - Non posso fare altro. – la voce era un bisbiglio doloroso e dolce. Sbagliato, così sbagliato!

Lui _conosceva_ quegli occhi. _Conosceva_ quella voce. Sapeva che erano … _sbagliati_, ma non sapeva _perché_. Sentì gli occhi della sua coscienza chiudersi sul sogno, e si aggrappò a quella realtà. Non poteva permetterlo! Doveva scoprire chi fosse quella persona prima che il sogno sfumasse ancora nel nulla!

Con la coda dell'occhio, si accorse che il prato improvvisamente non era più verde, ma rosso. Rosso fuoco.

La realizzazione lo colpì come una carta bomba accuratamente nascosta.

Stavano … stavano bruciando!

Il sogno, i bambini, gli alberi. Il biondo accanto a lui … la sua pelle … i suoi indumenti … Tutto. _Tutto_ stava andando a fuoco. Il fumo aveva coperto il cielo azzurro e la puzza di carne bruciata soffocava il profumo di limone e zenzero appena tagliato. E non un suono colpì le sue orecchie, sorde, questa volta, a tutto quello che non era la _sua_ voce.

La mano tra i suoi capelli si fermò sulla sua guancia, e quella persona fatta di vento e fuoco e dolore gli si avvicinò fino a poggiare la fronte sorprendentemente fresca sulla sua. Poi _lui_ lo baciò, e Sasuke assaporò il gusto delle sue lacrime sulle proprie labbra. - Ora dormi, Teme. Al tuo risveglio, questo incubo sarà finito.

Sasuke sbatté le palpebre contro la luce rosata che penetrava dalla finestra. Si sentiva il cuore battere furiosamente nel petto, e il respiro mancargli nei polmoni. I fumi dell'incubo, questa volta era stato davvero tale, stagnavano pesantemente nella sua mente e nelle sue narici, rifiutando di lasciarlo andare.

Tossì istintivamente, mettendo lentamente a fuoco il soffitto verde pallido, cercando di liberarsene aggrappandosi alla ragione e alla realtà dei suoi sensi.

Sospirò, asciugandosi gli occhi bagnati di lacrime con dita che riconobbe tremanti. L'odore di disinfettante gli pizzicò le narici ancora pregne di fumo. Ospedale. Era in ospedale. Perché? Non lo ricordava. L'ultima cosa che la sua mente in confusione rammentava, era che stava pranzando con …

- Vedo che ti sei svegliato.

Voltò la testa ad incontrare l'occhio scoperto di Kakashi e aggrottò la fronte. Mosse cautamente le gambe, respirò profondamente, fece una veloce analisi del suo stato … non sembrava esserci nulla di talmente grave da giustificare quell'espressione seria nell'occhio di solito ridente del suo ex-sensei. Erano stati attaccati? Era quella la causa della serietà di Kakashi?

- Sei svenuto davanti alla nuova Raikage.

Svenuto? Lui?

Un lampo di sorriso brillante e iridi azzurre lo accecò per un istante, al punto che si portò una mano a coprirsi nuovamente gli occhi mentre un conato di vomito gli saliva in gola. Aveva quasi l'impressione di sentire odore di carne alla griglia.

- Sakura si sta occupando di lei e degli altri Kage shockati che ti sei lasciato dietro. Se volevi lasciare un'impressione indimenticabile di questi Accordi, allora ci sei riuscito. Raramente ho visto delle persone così abituate alla battaglia in preda ad un panico simile. – fece una breve pausa, prima di continuare, cauto. - Sembrava che avessi visto un fantasma.

Oh. Improvvisamente rivide corrergli incontro una donna bionda. Già. Ora capiva _il motivo _per cui probabilmente avevano ritenuto il caso di portarlo in ospedale.

- Fammi il favore di star zitto, vuoi? – mormorò roco, sforzandosi di superare la nuova, improvvisa sensazione di nausea che lo stava soffocando.

Il sogno non era un sogno. Era un _ricordo _distorto dal suo cervello. Ora ne era sicuro. Se ci avesse riflettuto con calma, avrebbe rammentato sicuramente chi fosse l'uomo biondo che ne era il protagonista assoluto. Poteva essere legato in qualche modo a quell'incidente di sei anni prima? "Farti dimenticare", aveva detto. Non poteva essere una coincidenza.

- Beh, se stai abbastanza bene da essere sgradevole, significa che non devo più preoccuparmi. Vado a dire a Sakura e ai tuoi ospiti che la tua anemia non è poi così grave.

I suoi problemi personali scivolarono in secondo piano. Spostò attenzione e disapprovazione completamente su Kakashi. - Anemia? Avete detto a dei possibili futuri nemici che il capo del vostro villaggio è _anemico_? Volete forse che inizino a fare strani pensieri?

- Mah mah … Non agitarti così. Ti ricordo che quello che hai interrotto con la tua esibizione da hime-sama pura ed eccezionalmente emotiva, è un meeting finalizzato alla ratifica di un trattato di pace con quelli che hai appena definito "possibili futuri nemici". – lo bloccò posandogli una mano sulla spalla. – Che ho appena detto? Rimani sdraiato e fai la principessa delicata per qualche altra ora. Per oggi i tuoi ospiti sono a posto. Domani, a seconda di cosa dice Sakura, ne riparleremo. Non è da te svenire, e tutti sono un po' preoccupati.

Due iridi azzurre … rosse? … gli baluginarono come fuochi fatui davanti agli occhi. - … Ho solo dormito poco, ultimamente.

Certo non poteva dire a Kakashi che la sola vista di una scena che assomigliava ad un suo sogno lo aveva fatto crollare come una ragazzina.

- Brutti sogni?

Sasuke puntò lo sguardo vitreo sul soffitto. "Brutti"? A parte quello da cui si era risvegliato appena qualche minuto prima, non erano mai stati così piacevoli, i suoi sogni.

Si scrollò la mano di dosso, alzandosi a sedere sul letto e ignorando la chiara disapprovazione del suo vecchio maestro e il cerchio alla testa che sentiva.

- … No. – si decise a rispondere alla fine, maledicendosi subito dopo quando percepì lo scrutinio calcolatore dell'occhio di Kakashi. Fece finta di nulla, massaggiandosi le tempie. Sapendo che lui non avrebbe insistito.

– Sarà … - disse infatti lentamente il jonin - … però è Sakura che ha l'ultima parola, quindi tu riposerai fino a domani, quando lei verrà a visitarti.

Lo squadrò corrucciato, infastidito dall'impressione di essere trattato come un lattante che ha bisogno del permesso della mamma per andare a giocare. – Sakura è in maternità. E anche se non lo fosse, non ha l'ultima parola su nulla di quello che mi riguarda. Posso riprendere il mio ruolo come ospite già da questa sera.

- Sakura può essere una donna spaventosa quando vuole difendere i suoi cari. Dovresti saperlo. E per tua … _sfortuna_ tu sei una delle persone che ai suoi occhi sono degne di tutte le sue attenzioni. _Sakura_ ha l'ultima parola su tutto, se riguarda la tua salute. E questa sera tu rimarrai a riposo.

- Codardo. – mormorò occhieggiando Kakashi, che scrollò le spalle indifferente alla sua accusa.

- Questo codardo ha trascinato le sue vecchie ossa al tuo capezzale, per impedire che mezza Konoha più un paio di Kage stranieri potessero mettere le mani sul tuo prezioso e purissimo patrimonio genetico. Fossi in te mi sarei grato. E ora … - sospirò alzandosi e avviandosi alla porta - … vado ad informare il tuo cane da guardia che sei sveglio e ti senti bene, a parte qualche problema di … insonnia.

- La nuova Raikage … - esitò.

Si sentiva stupido ad aprire una discussione simile con Kakashi, però … dato che i suoi problemi diplomatici erano stati –contro la sua volontà- momentaneamente messi da parte …

Poteva essere l'occasione per mettere a tacere la curiosità che sentiva verso la persona che sognava così spesso. Se quell'uomo biondo era una sua conoscenza, era probabile che Kakashi sapesse chi fosse. E se non lo sapeva, allora significava che lo aveva conosciuto durante l'esilio. In ogni caso, sarebbe stato un indizio.

Non tutte le figuracce vengono per nuocere, tutto sommato. Fece una smorfia.

- Ayako-sama*? – chiese distrattamente Kakashi, voltandosi appena. Aveva raggiunto la porta, e aveva già afferrato il pomolo per aprirla - Una donna deliziosa, molto vivace. Si è quasi messa a piangere quando le è sorto il dubbio che tu sia svenuto a causa sua.

- … Mi ricorda qualcuno.

– … Davvero?

La sua testa scattò in alto, ad osservare il jonin. Era solo lui, che leggeva in Kakashi una tensione che prima non aveva avuto? Perché il suo tono pareva così forzato? Eccessivamente disinvolto?

Sasuke strinse gli occhi sospettoso, aggiungendo lentamente: - Qualcuno che di tanto in tanto sogno.

Alla mancanza di replica, Sasuke fissò più intensamente la schiena perfettamente immobile di Kakashi.

- Mi stai nascondendo qualcosa, Kakashi?

Hatake finalmente si girò, l'occhio visibile socchiuso in un'espressione innocentemente gioiosa e vacua. – Che esiste più di una persona bionda a questo mondo? Pensavo che lo avessi dedotto da tempo, dato che Konoha ne è piena. Errore mio, se così non è.

- Kakashi!

– Mah mah. Non è necessario che tu ti sforzi, hime-sama. Stavo scherzando. Puoi sollazzarti con i begli occhi _grigi_ della Raikage mentre ti riposi, mentre ti prepari a tentare di farlo nella realtà.

All'occhiata risentita che gli rivolse, Kakashi rise. – Ti lascio a incenerire il muro da solo, e vado a godermi la compagnia di Ayako-sama e di Mei-sama, che è molto più piacevole della tua. – disse riafferrando la maniglia che aveva lasciato poco prima e aprendo la porta.

- Kakashi. Mi stai nascondendo qualcosa, vero?

Sasuke osservò attentamente il jonin esitare a metà dell'uscio. – Certo! _Molte_ cose, in effetti! – disse alla fine con tono scherzoso, continuando a dargli le spalle. Ne fu sorpreso. Mai, da che ricordava, Kakashi aveva ammesso qualcosa, così velocemente.

- Cosa?

Il sensei si girò, sorridendo. Il cedimento di prima era scomparso. Si portò un dito alla bocca e ammiccò. – È un segreto! – affermò scherzoso voltandosi nuovamente e tirandosi dietro la porta mentre usciva.

- Ha a che fare con la persona che assomiglia a quella donna? - Sasuke non si spiegava la sua improvvisa urgenza di trattenerlo e farlo parlare.

Il sorriso non cedette, quando si voltò di nuovo verso di lui. – Uiiiiiii Sasuke-kun! Non dirmi che hai finalmente deciso di farmi entrare attivamente nella tua vita rivelandomi le tue perverse fantasie erotiche! Dopo tutti questi anni! – finse di asciugarsi una lacrima, quindi continuò con tono tremante – Sensei è commosso!

La porta si chiuse sulle sue risate e il cuscino che Sasuke, in un impeto di infantile furia, gli lanciò dietro.

Una volta fuori, Kakashi smise di fingere di trovare la situazione divertente, e si appoggiò alla porta. – Perdonami, Naruto. Ho quasi ceduto ad un impulso di sterile e folle verità. … Forse saresti stato orgoglioso di me, in un'altra situazione. – si staccò dalla porta e si diresse verso l'altra persona che aveva promesso di proteggere da se stessa, pronto a mentire di nuovo come aveva fatto negli ultimi sei anni, se fosse stato il caso.

Il peso che Kyubi aveva caricato sulle spalle delle persone che avevano voluto bene a Naruto, era immenso. Nel permettere che Naruto scegliesse come solo _Naruto_ avrebbe fatto, Kurama aveva ottenuto di ferire non solo chi gli fosse sopravvissuto, ma anche lui stesso, segnando le loro anime di una colpa che difficilmente avrebbero potuto cancellare e creando delle vittime inconsapevoli che avrebbero ricordato per sempre a tutti come sarebbe potuta essere la vita se il fato non si fosse accanito così ferocemente su di loro.

– Proprio un bel lavoro. – commentò per l'ennesima volta, amaramente. Nel giro di poche ore, Sasuke avrebbe dimenticato quella parte di conversazione, limitandosi a mantenere il ricordo di una discussione generica con lui sulla causa del suo svenimento.

Era successo già altre tre volte, che a Sasuke sorgesse il sospetto di aver dimenticato più che una singola battaglia e che gli chiedesse spiegazioni in merito. Ogni volta, lui aveva finto di non saperne nulla, e il giorno dopo il suo allievo aveva archiviato tutto come "irrilevante" non parlandone più.

Questa volta non sarebbe stato diverso. Sasuke avrebbe trovato una motivazione logica alla sua _impressione_ e l'avrebbe dimenticata, e a lui sarebbe rimasta l'amarezza della complicità in quella tortura.

Dentro la camera ospedaliera, intanto, Sasuke cercava di capire il proprio stesso comportamento.

Perché era così importante ricordare chi fosse quel biondo che lo aveva insultato in sogno? Beh … questa era una domanda facile. Era perché il pensiero di non avere il controllo su di una seppur minima parte della sua vita, in questo caso la sua memoria, lo infastidiva grandemente.

Perché la sua stessa voce era parsa così disperata, nel parlare a quello sconosciuto? Perché se era _così importante_ per lui, non lo ricordava affatto?

E poi … dove era? Quella persona che aveva pianto per lui, che lo aveva accarezzato e baciato … un uomo lo aveva _baciato_, e lui non batteva ciglio al ricordo della cosa? Mentre con Sumizone, che pure si poteva dire un uomo piacente, il solo pensiero di permettergli di sfiorarlo gli faceva venire la voglia di causare un _serio_ e _mortale_ incidente diplomatico? … _Quell'essere_ unico che gli faceva rivedere il suo concetto di partner sessuale, _dove era_?

Perché Sakura non gli aveva mai detto nulla? Non lo conosceva? Era stato un suo segreto?

Tutto sommato, era poco plausibile fosse ricollegabile solamente all'incidente che non ricordava. Era come minimo poco plausibile che poche ore dimenticate contenessero una relazione abbastanza importante da farlo reagire in quel modo.

Piuttosto, poteva essere che il suo cervello avesse scelto di dimenticare assieme alla battaglia che lo aveva ferito, anche quel ragazzo. E che ora che i ricordi stavano risalendo alla superficie della sua coscienza, i suoi sogni li stessero ricollegando, associandoli per … similitudine? O magari per qualche sinapsi impazzita. Si diede dell'idiota massaggiandosi gli occhi, per quel pensiero.

Eppure … Perché aveva parlato di dimenticare? E della fine di un incubo?

Forse si preoccupava troppo. Forse il discorso del dimenticare era solo un innocuo modo di dire. Forse l'incubo di cui parlava quel ragazzo era stata una relazione che avevano dovuto tenere segreta. Forse Kakashi aveva reagito così, perché l'aveva scoperta e pensava fosse meglio per lui non nominare più una persona che lo aveva ferito e che lui inconsciamente aveva deciso di dimenticare.

Aveva avuto una relazione segreta con quel ragazzo? Lui?

Poteva essere che il biondo stesse piangendo perché aveva deciso di rompere senza davvero desiderarlo?

Lui non era stato d'accordo? Era per quello che era stato così disperato? Era per quello, che il biondo aveva parlato di una punizione? Aveva deciso di lasciarlo perché credeva che in qualche modo la loro relazione fosse d'intralcio alla carriera politica di Sasuke?

…

Perché se ne preoccupava tanto?!

Se quel tizio lo aveva scaricato e lui aveva rimosso il suo ricordo dalla propria memoria, così minutamente da non ricordarne neppure la minima esistenza, allora non valeva un secondo del suo tempo. Non era neppure tutto questo splendore!

E allora perché? Perché non riusciva a fare a meno di speculare su di lui?

Aah … al diavolo. Doveva uscire di là. Doveva trovare un modo per scoprire l'identità di quell'uomo per smettere di comportarsi come una ragazzina adolescente, e il passo più logico da fare per cominciare, era andare a casa e cercare tra le sue carte una qualche traccia di lui. Sperando che esistesse.

Avrebbe dovuto contattare Suigetsu e gli altri, rifletté. Se Kakashi non voleva parlarne, o non ne sapeva nulla, magari loro ne erano a conoscenza e sarebbero stati più disposti a collaborare.

Si fissò corrucciato. Indossava un camice da ospedale e aveva una linea di flebo nel braccio. Prima di andarsene ad investigare sulla propria memoria, doveva cambiarsi e riguadagnare abbastanza dignità per il titolo che portava e il nome che aveva.

Afferrò i propri vestiti ordinatamente piegati ai piedi del letto, e si staccò l'ago dalla vena. Ignorò il sangue che ne uscì e si diresse barcollando verso il bagno.

Una volta raggiunto il lavandino nel piccolo cubicolo, vi si appoggiò studiando il proprio riflesso con occhi critici, cercando una risposta alle proprie domande nel suo doppio. Possibile che si sentisse così debole?

Possibile che la vista di una persona che assomigliava a quel sogno biondo fosse sufficiente per ridurlo in quello stato? Poteva davvero essere così semplice, come aveva pensato prima? Un semplicissimo meccanismo di difesa per non soffrire per un ricordo inutile? Fece una smorfia sfilandosi il camice e l'occhio gli cadde come sempre sul marchio della lotta di sei anni prima, il cui ricordo ancora gli sfuggiva. Si portò una mano al petto, a sfiorarlo. Era diventata una sorta di gesto scaramantico da parte sua. Una rassicurazione non necessaria. Perché? Non era da lui avere di quei pensieri.

- Perdonami. – mormorò distrattamente, disegnandone i contorni col dito. No. Non poteva essere così semplice. Le coincidenze erano troppe. La totale assenza di ricordi di quel ragazzo era troppo accurata per essere casuale. La sua stessa reazione alla Raikage era stata eccessiva, per una semplice somiglianza. E poi c'era il fuoco del suo sogno, e il fuoco che aveva raso al suolo una parte di Konoha. Era _sicuro_ che in qualche modo, quel marchio centrasse con quell'uomo. – Dimentica.

Doveva avere un significato più profondo. _Doveva_. Se lo sentiva.

Ma _dimentica_ "cosa"? La battaglia? Perché?

Lui? Perché avrebbe dovuto aver bisogno di cancellare completamente l'esistenza di una persona? E una così importante, poi? Perché lo aveva ferito? C'erano state molte persone, nella sua vita, a cui aveva voluto bene e che nonostante questo lo avevano ferito più e più volte. Ma quelle, le ricordava tutte. E allora perché quella specifica persona gli era totalmente sconosciuta?

_Teme._

Sgranò gli occhi.

_Teme._

Un conato di vomito lo costrinse a piegarsi in due sul lavandino, e rigettare tutto quello che aveva nello stomaco.

_Sasuke-teme._

Ansimò, cercando di non respirare l'odore dei succhi gastrici che gli imponeva quasi fisicamente di vomitare ancora.

_Sas'ke._

Un altro conato. E un altro ancora. Fino a che scivolò a terra, aggrappato al lavandino.

Un nome gli pulsò nelle orecchie, assordandolo.

Si premette una mano sulla bocca per impedirsi di gridarlo. Come aveva potuto dimenticare _Naruto_?! Scattò in piedi e incrociò i propri occhi nello specchio, che ricambiarono il suo sguardo allucinato con uno accorato. Disperato. Rosso.

_- … Sto cercando di fare quel che posso per farti soffrire il meno possibile! GUARDAMI DAVVERO PER UNA VOLTA! … Io non voglio ucciderti, Sasuke. Ti prego non farmelo fare. Non lo sopporterei. … Non posso portarti con me. Te lo ho già detto. … Sono stanco, Sasuke. Stanco di resistere. Stanco di uccidere. Stanco di ripeterti sempre le stesse cose. Stanco di tutto._

_- Sasuke … perdonami._

- Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama! State bene?

Sussultò, fissando stralunato la porta del bagno. Gli Anbu che gli facevano da scorta erano accorsi.

Doveva aver dato loro un motivo per farlo, pensò distrattamente. Si premette una mano sulla bocca per evitare che la risata isterica che si sentiva nelle orecchie eruttasse nella realtà.

Gli avevano chiesto se stava _bene_.

Bene?

No. Non stava bene. Voleva piangere, e urlare dal dolore che gli stava spaccando il cuore e il cervello. Voleva distruggere qualcosa … tutto, per strapparsi dalla carne quel ricordo e la colpa per averlo obliato. Ma quegli estranei non lo avrebbero certo scoperto.

- Sì. Tutto a posto. – si costrinse a rispondere con tono freddo.

- Siete sicuro, Hokage-sama?

Fissò con odio la superficie innocente, fino a quando non gli parve di vedere un filo di fumo. Quindi rispose col suo tono più minaccioso: - Ti pare che non sia in grado di giudicarlo, Kits … Kou*?

Si diede dell'idiota patetico non appena il nome proprio del ragazzo -sapeva che era lui- gli uscì dalla bocca. Non riusciva neppure a pronunciare la parola "volpe", in quel momento. I ricordi degli ultimi momenti con Naruto si affastellavano veloci nella sua mente, andando a sovrapporsi a quelli della loro infanzia e bruciando come acido.

Rise secco. Altro che figli … quelli che vedeva nel sogno erano lui e Naruto da piccoli. Gemette piano tra sé e sé.

_Lo aveva abbandonato._

- … Hokage-sama?

Aah … doveva liberarsi di quel moccioso impiccione. Si scostò dal lavandino, sciacquò velocemente la bocca e infilò i pantaloni, mentre la sua guardia continuava ad innervosirsi dietro la porta.

Quando la spalancò, Kou quasi strillò, ritraendosi. Lo studiò freddamente. Gli altri dovevano aver creduto alla sua parola la prima volta. Possibile che un ninja così abile in combattimento potesse essere così inetto nella vita di tutti i giorni?

Il ricordi di un ragazzino biondo che inciampava nei suoi piedi, lo costrinse a piegarsi quasi in due e appoggiarsi allo stipite della porta.

- Hokage-sama? Siete sicuro di stare bene? Forse dovreste stendervi … siete … un tantino verde …

Sasuke alzò il viso a studiare con fastidio quello del sottoposto chino su di lui. Quel ragazzo non riusciva mai a capire quando gli si diceva di farsi gli affari propri. Odiava che lo avesse visto debole. Odiava riuscire a leggere perfettamente dentro di lui che stesse ponderando se rientrava nel suo ruolo il toccarlo per sorreggerlo, quando sapeva perfettamente –_tutti_ sapevano perfettamente- che l'unica da cui _l'Hokage_ tollerava un contatto più che casuale era Sakura. Odiava anche quella maschera di volpe che rideva di lui, come se lo stesso Kurama lo stesse sbeffeggiando per la sua lentezza nel ricordare. Con un gesto veloce la rimosse dal volto del sorpreso ragazzo che la indossava, gettandola lontano, e studiò i lineamenti puliti che rivelò.

- Hokage-sama?

Era più snello e alto. I capelli erano più scuri. Gli occhi erano di un profondo verde bosco, spalancati, allarmati e perplessi. Non erano azzurri, né tantomeno rossi. Non lo cercavano attraverso il buio, determinati a fargli intendere le loro ragioni. Non erano tormentati né carichi di lacrime. Non lo fissavano pregandolo di capire perché lo stesse lasciando solo.

Odiava che il ragazzo davanti a lui gli ricordasse così palesemente Naruto, ora che _sapeva_ cosa ricordare e cosa cercare, e questo nonostante tutte le loro oggettive diversità. E odiava il dubbio che inconsciamente lo avesse scelto proprio per quella somiglianza irreale, perché avrebbe significato che le sue azioni erano state guidate per tutti quegli anni da più che il suo solo intelletto, come invece si illudeva.

- Quanti anni hai, Kou?

- … Eh?

Chiudendo gli occhi, Sasuke si diede una spinta per allontanarsi dalla porta. – Lascia perdere. – mormorò superandolo. Si infilò bruscamente la maglia che aveva ancora tra le mani, e si diresse all'uscita.

Più di tutto però, odiava se stesso per non averlo capito prima.

– _Non puoi salvarmi, Sasuke._

Aveva bisogno di stare solo. A casa propria. Per riorganizzare la tempesta di ricordi che gli stava spaccando la testa.

- Hokage-sama vi prego! Dovreste proprio distendervi e riposarvi! Almeno fino a che non arriva Haruno-sama …

Lo ignorò, e l'Anbu, rimessosi la maschera in volto e dimentico del fatto che una scorta doveva essere invisibile a tutti, lo seguì cercando di convincerlo a fare come voleva lui. Una situazione così dolorosamente familiare …

- Chiudi il becco, Dobe. Faccio quello che voglio della mia vita. – lo riprese Sasuke scendendo le scale, infastidito dal suo pigolare continuo.

E lui si zittì.

Stupido. E masochista. Sasuke si sentì entrambe le cose.

E _deluso_.

Amaramente, orribilmente, profondamente … deluso.

Perché il ragazzo non aveva reagito come i suoi ricordi lo avevano portato a pensare avrebbe fatto. Ma era logico! _Logico!_

Così logico da essere così _insopportabilmente_ doloroso.

Quel ragazzo ingombrante _non era_ colui a cui lui aveva rivolto davvero quell'ordine.

Il passato, il presente … si stavano mescolando davanti ai suoi occhi, dentro la sua testa, portandolo ad agire come un tempo, aspettandosi reazioni da chi _continuava ad assomigliare_ a Naruto pur non essendolo, e reagendo per provocarle.

Strinse i denti uscendo dall'ospedale. Nessuno aveva provato a fermarlo, ovviamente. Lui era il capo. E nessuno contrasta il capo quando è evidentemente di cattivo umore e ha deciso di andarsene. Ci si limita a chinare tutti il capo e augurargli una buona serata.

Sentiva il cuore sanguinare, e la mente urlargli frasi che aveva registrato lungo gli anni di frequentazione con Naruto e … il demone.

_- Pensavi che lo avrei chiuso in una gabbia e lo avrei lasciato là ad urlare? Pensavi di fare il principe dalla splendente armatura e il cavallo bianco che salva la principessa dal brutto demone cattivo?_

Ansimò portandosi istintivamente una mano al petto, sopra la cicatrice, mentre la voce beffarda del demone gli risuonava nelle orecchie. Doveva arrivare a casa. Doveva chiudere fuori il mondo, e mettere ordine nella propria memoria e nelle proprie emozioni, altrimenti sarebbe impazzito.

- Hokage-sama … so che mi avete detto di stare zitto, ma se sentite dolore non è il caso che Haruno-sama lo sappia? Posso farla chiamare … sono sicuro che arriverà in pochi minuti, sapendo che Hokage-sama ha bisogno di lei. Non serve che andiate da lei.

Lo ignorò, dirigendosi a passo spedito verso il quartiere Uchiha. C'era un unico pensiero fisso nella sua mente, in quel momento, e la fievole _luce_ rappresentata da Kou non era abbastanza potente da distrarlo neppure per un istante dal suo anelito di oscurità.

- Hokage-sama … quella è la direzione sbagliata. Haruno-sama deve essere alla torre principale in questo momento.

La realizzazione lo colse all'improvviso. _Sakura_. Sakura non ricordava. Sakura era come lui.

_- Sceglici, Naruto. Noi lo abbiamo già fatto!_

Barcollò di nuovo, e questa volta l'anbu lo sorresse per istinto prima di poterci pensare. Sasuke improvvisamente ricordò della pelle calda, e una guancia sulla spalla. Braccia aggrappate disperatamente alla sua schiena ferita, e lacrime amare.

Diede una rude spinta al ragazzo che indietreggiò sorpreso.

- Hok … -/- Kou. – sibilò al limite della tolleranza - Evidentemente è un pensiero troppo difficile per te, quindi te lo chiarirò con parole semplici e non fraintendibili. Voglio stare solo. Vattene. Oppure preparati a passare i prossimi due anni a rincorrere gatti e criceti smarriti. E questo solo nel caso tu sparisca entro i prossimi dieci secondi dalla mia vista.

- Ma …

Riprese a camminare, piantando in asso l'Anbu.

Mentre metteva ordine nella sua memoria, quella notte, la domanda di cosa fare di se stesso e dei suoi ricordi una volta recuperati tutti i suoi ricordi, aveva pulsato come un secondo cuore sotto l'impronta della mano di Naruto, scandendo il tempo assieme al ticchettare dell'orologio del suo studio, almeno fino a quando, improvvisamente, era stato folgorato dalla consapevolezza di non conoscere il sigillo che Naruto aveva usato su di lui. Non lo aveva visto applicarlo, e non era visibile sul suo corpo. Sapeva solamente che era una tecnica del suo clan e che era così potente da cancellare ogni minima traccia di lui dalla sua memoria, e rendere comunque i suoi ricordi rimanenti plausibili.

Quindi aveva accantonato i propri dubbi sul futuro per la più pragmatica e impellente necessità di non dimenticare ancora. Aveva cercato, affannosamente, negli archivi segreti di famiglia, tra le carte di casa, per avere una _prova_, una _rassicurazione_. Per ore e ore.

Col dubbio che il sigillo si potesse riattivare.

Col dubbio che lo avesse già fatto in passato. Quello che ricordava _in quel momento_, lo avrebbe ricordato anche _domani_? Quello che ricordava _ora_ era tutto ciò che avrebbe dovuto ricordare? I ricordi che lo stavano dilaniando in quel momento, li aveva già rivissuti? Quante volte quell'insicurezza così anomala per lui gli aveva già spaccato il cuore?

Con una certezza, che gli fu provata quando non trovò nessun rotolo di tecnica da studiare e annullare, nessuna traccia che una persona di nome Uzumaki Naruto avesse mai incrociato il suo cammino: Kakashi ricordava. Tsunade ricordava. La mandria di amici del Dobe, ricordava. I _suoi _stessi _… amici_, ricordavano.

Tutto il villaggio … tutto il mondo, era complice di quel sigillo.

I ricordi di Naruto ... I ricordi della sua disperazione, e della propria. I ricordi della rabbia. Della sua determinazione a non lasciar andare il suo biondo idiota, e del tradimento doloroso che aveva scelto di commettere lui. I ricordi delle risate, dell'affiatamento, delle liti e dei sussurri che si erano scambiati nelle notti passate in missione. I ricordi delle promesse, quelli delle ferite … Tutto quello che _era_ Naruto, tutto quello che era stata la sua vita per dieci fottuti anni, tutto quello che erano state davvero le _loro_ vite per ventisette anni, erano solamente nella sua testa e nel suo petto.

La rabbia … oh … La rabbia che si era aggiunta a quella sofferente che provava verso il Dobe per averlo lasciato ad affogare senza di lui ... La _furia_ che aveva provato allora, rivaleggiava con quella provata alla scoperta della congiura contro il suo clan. Ma era infinitamente peggiore. Non era impulsiva e calda. Era calcolatrice. Adulta. Fredda. Mossa dal tradimento, ma conficcata dolorosamente in una verità.

Perché Sasuke _aveva_ una verità. Era impossibile non crederla, dopo aver conosciuto il dolore di _lui_. Era _impossibile_ non vederla mentre se ne stava là come un dono, accoccolata pacificamente nel palmo delle sue mani, calda e morbida, col cuoricino che batteva forsennatamente di vita.

Naruto lo amava.

Non gli avrebbe mai fatto del male. La follia … il demone … lo stesso sigillo che ora lo stava facendo morire di dolore … avevano contenuto così tanto delirante amore, che era _impossibile_ non vederlo. Anche in mezzo a tutta la rabbia che provava. Anche nella pena che gli premeva il petto e gli impediva di respirare.

L'amore di Naruto era stata la ferita più profonda, il più efficace focolaio e il migliore estintore per la sua rabbia.

Così, nel bel mezzo della notte, Sasuke si era trovato _davvero_ davanti alla scelta di cosa fare di se stesso e di Naruto.

_Sceglierlo_, era facile. Aveva giurato a se stesso molti anni prima, che avrebbe scelto _lui_ sopra ogni altra cosa, da quel momento in avanti. Non aveva intenzione di rompere quella promessa a se stesso.

Ma scegliere Naruto in quel contesto, non lo era affatto, perché scegliere Naruto avrebbe significato morire per raggiungerlo. E nello stesso tempo, avrebbe significato vivere per non deludere il suo desiderio.

Aveva pensato di _smettere_. Semplicemente, smettere.

Chiudere gli occhi e lasciare che il sigillo lavasse via il dolore che sentiva, o che i ricordi portassero via lui, magari.

Ma dimenticare nuovamente sarebbe stato troppo doloroso. Dimenticare coscientemente Naruto … come poteva fare una cosa simile a colui che aveva rappresentato il mondo intero per lui? La sua luce … l'aveva cercata senza neppure sapere di farlo. Si era circondato di cose e persone, che gliela ricordavano. Senza neppure rendersene conto. Senza saperne il motivo.

Così aveva scritto. Tutto quello che pensava sarebbe potuto servire a ricordare nuovamente, nascondendo note in ogni angolo della casa, preparando quelle da infilare in ufficio, nel caso il sigillo lo avesse rigettato nel limbo della beata ignoranza un'altra volta.

Affogare lentamente nel dolore … soffocare tutto il resto della sua vita con la furia cieca.

Ecco. Questa era una ipotesi praticabile: _vendicarsi_. Con gli inutili, falsi amici che gli aveva lasciato. Con quel fottutissimo villaggio, quelle fottutissime persone … quel mondo che ancora una volta gli aveva rubato la vita. Gli aveva rubato il futuro e gioiva del silenzio in cui l'aveva rinchiuso un atto d'amore perché questo gli aveva permesso di continuare a vivere e dimenticare quello che a lui non era permesso ricordare.

Come Madara, peggio di Madara. Non per liberare il mondo da una piaga, ma semplicemente liberare se stesso dal mondo.

Ma distruggere ciò che aveva così faticosamente costruito anche in nome di Naruto, non era ciò che sarebbe stata chiamata "giustizia" da _lui_.

Allora aveva calcolato.

Quanto male avrebbe potuto fare loro, esponendo il proprio dolore? Rendendo vani i loro sforzi di nascondere la verità? Obliterando il mondo intero e il tempo che non era più necessario?

Certo sarebbe stata una saporita vendetta. Certo coloro che stavano tacendo per seguire le ultime volontà di Naruto ne sarebbero rimasti devastati. Ma chi erano davvero queste persone? Quante erano? "A che cosa sarebbe servito?" aveva bisbigliato il ricordo di Naruto dentro la sua testa.

Il mattino lo aveva trovato ancora a dibattere sulla vendetta migliore.

- TU! – la voce di Sakura era arrivata ad interrompere il corso dei suoi pensieri proprio quando aveva quasi deciso che per prima cosa sarebbe andato da Kakashi e si sarebbe fatto riconsegnare a forza tutto quello che ovviamente gli aveva sottratto da casa per evitare che ricordasse Naruto.

Non le prestò attenzione, concentrato com'era a pregustare la _discussione_ col suo vecchio sensei. Avrebbe cominciato con lui. Poi avrebbe deciso come procedere.

- Avevo ordinato che rimanessi in ospedale fino a quando non ti avessi potuto visitare, e TU non solo te ne vai, ma hai anche il coraggio di non riposare affatto?

Il dito accusatore di Sakura stava improvvisamente picchiando contro la cicatrice sul suo petto. La scostò con un gesto brusco.

– Fatti i cazzi tuoi. – la rimbeccò gelidamente. Non vedeva che non aveva voglia di sopportare la sua presenza?

Per tutta risposta, gli prese il volto tra le mani e lo girò verso di sé per scrutarlo meglio. – Mi hanno rassicurato che non hai danni fisici. – mormorò con tono più calmo, accarezzandogli lievemente le guance con i pollici. – Kakashi mi ha detto che secondo lui è stato il sovraffaticamento. Che gli hai detto che non riesci a dormire bene. – sospirò mentre rilasciava contro la sua fronte una gentile quantità di chakra a lenire il suo mal di testa. – Perché non mi hai detto che era così seria, la tua insonnia? Avrei potuto darti qualcosa per dormire invece di divertirmi alle tue spalle, se lo avessi saputo.

Lo costrinse verso di sé, stringendolo in un abbraccio.

- Quando sei collassato a terra, per poco non mi è venuto un colpo! Hai idea della paura che ho avuto? Hai idea di tutti i brutti pensieri che mi sono passati per la testa?

_- Insieme, Naruto. Ti prego, ti prego! Insieme. Se puoi scegliere, allora fai che stiamo insieme. È tutto qui, quello che Sasuke ti sta chiedendo. Niente di più. Siamo la tua famiglia._

Chiuse gli occhi, permettendo al tremore di lei di lavare via un po' della sua rabbia. Sakura non ricordava.

- Il sogno. – mormorò prima di poterselo impedire. Forse, se glielo avesse detto … forse se lei avesse ricordato …

Si scostò, perplessa, studiandolo mentre lui la guardava intentamente. – Il sogno?

- Quella donna … come mi si è avvicinata … era come nel mio sogno.

Lei lo guardò fisso. Poi si illuminò. – Vuoi dire che hai trovato la tua donna perfetta?

- Cos … NO! – la incenerì, offeso - La persona del mio sogno è un _uomo_, Sakura! Un uomo! La persona che sogno è _Naruto_!

L'incomprensione che le lesse negli occhi faceva male quanto i ricordi che lo avevano perseguitato quella notte. - … Chi?

Fu colto nuovamente dalla rabbia, e la prese rudemente per le spalle. – Naruto! Il tuo migliore amico! Il nostro compagno! Lo abbiamo cercato per … - si interruppe quando lei iniziò a piangere.

- Oh? – si sorprese Sakura, portandosi una mano ad asciugarsi gli occhi e poi studiò il tremore delle proprie dita. – Perché sto piangendo?

- Per Naruto. Stai piangendo _per Naruto_. - «Ricorda! Ricorda! Ricorda! Ti prego, ricordati di lui! Ricordati di noi!» trattenne il fiato, mentre lei sembrava riflettere continuando a piangere silenziosamente. «Avevi detto che non mi avresti più abbandonato.»

- … Chi? – bisbigliò lei. Il suo sguardo era perso, vacuo. I suoi occhi gonfi di lacrime.

Aprì la bocca per continuare a insistere, per farla ricordare, ma lei cominciò a singhiozzare piano.

- Non capisco … accidenti agli ormoni … io … di solito non sono così emotiva … e mentre parlavamo della tua donna ideale! – rise incerta, asciugandosi gli occhi che continuavano a versare fiumi di dolore inconsapevole. – Mi dispiace, Sas'ke … lo so che non sei a tuo agio con le donne emotive. È solo … tu sei tutto quello che è rimasto della mia famiglia, e gli _ormoni_ … temo di avere paura che questa sconosciuta che sogni ti porterà via da me. – respirò profondamente – Ora mi ricompongo. Cosa dicevi? Ayako-sama assomiglia alla tua donna ideale? Sono contenta per te! E nei prossimi giorni avrai la possibilità di conoscerla meglio. Vedrai: è simpatica! E … dannati ormoni!

Tremava. Lei non ricordava neppure che lui avesse nominato il loro compagno, neppure che lui aveva nominato un _uomo_, non una donna. Eppure stava tremando e piangendo. Dannato Dobe. Per una volta che avrebbe dovuto fare un casino, gli era riuscito bene un genjutsu di alto livello al primo tentativo.

Strinse le labbra e la avvolse in un abbraccio goffo, iniziando impacciatamente a cullarla come ricordava faceva sua madre quando da bambino si svegliava dopo un incubo. Come pensava avrebbe fatto Naruto, se fosse stato al suo posto. Come avrebbe fatto Naruto _dopo_ averlo ucciso per aver fatto piangere _Sakura-chan_.

Quando riaprì la bocca la volta successiva, ne uscirono le parole che avrebbe detto _lui_. - Va tutto bene, Sakura-chan. Tu non mi perderai mai. Mai, te lo prometto. Quella donna non è importante. E non assomiglia neppure al mio sogno.

Rimasero in silenzio a dondolare piano sul pavimento dello studio per diversi minuti, prima che lei si riprendesse abbastanza da chiamarlo piano.

- Sas'ke?

- Mh.

- Sei riuscito a ricordare qualche altro particolare di lei? Della donna del tuo sogno, intendo. Hai detto che non assomiglia ad Ayako-sama, come puoi esserne certo? – Ora che si era calmata, la curiosità si stava riaffacciando, mentre si godeva quella pace e la strana sensazione di avere le braccia di Sasuke attorno a lei a confortarla per qualcosa che non aveva senso alcuno.

Sasuke sentì l'improvviso desiderio di sbattere la testa contro un muro.

- … Quello che sogno è un ricordo, non è un parto della mia immaginazione. – non poteva mentirle su quello. – Il ricordo di una persona che ho conosciuto. Uno dei ricordi mancanti di cui ci ha parlato Tsunade sei anni fa.

- Deve essere importante, se ancora la sogni.

Chiuse gli occhi, appoggiando la guancia ai suoi capelli morbidi, fingendo che appartenessero a qualcun altro. Sentiva improvvisamente il bisogno di qualcosa di fisico a cui aggrapparsi. – Molto.

- La … amavi?

Non rispose. La rabbia, amica fedele che l'aveva aiutato a sopravvivere così tante volte nel corso della sua vita, se ne era andata lasciando il posto al dolore, solo, sordo, che lo stava svuotando piano.

- Come si chiamava?

Spalancò gli occhi e rimase a contemplare il giardino oltre lo shoji aperto.

Non poteva dirle "Naruto". Lo avrebbe dimenticato nel momento stesso in cui fosse uscito dalle sue labbra, come era già successo, e prima le avrebbe causato un dolore vano, che non desiderava vederle ancora negli occhi quando il suo bruciava ancora così fresco. Non poteva farlo.

Poteva dirle che non lo ricordava. Ma avrebbe assecondato la bugia per la quale durante la notte aveva considerato se il mondo fosse degno di continuare ad esistere.

- … Haru … ka. Haruka*.

Scegliere un altro nome per il Dobe. Eccolo là, a condensare in un'unica parola il significato di un'intera esistenza. A mettere un'etichetta su colui che era stato il suo punto fermo negli anni bui della sua adolescenza, e il suo punto d'arrivo per quelli successivi. E che ora, invece, era … un sogno perduto. Che non poteva sinceramente confidare a nessuno. Che non poteva piangere. Che non poteva neppure vendicare, perché avrebbe significato deluderne le speranze.

Che cosa gli rimaneva, allora?

Iniziò a ripensare alle opzioni che aveva valutato quella notte, ma venne interrotto dal tono infervorato di Sakura che ora lo guardava con fare deciso aggrappata alla sua maglia.

- Allora dobbiamo cercarla, Sasuke! Una volta che questo summit terminerà, andremo a cercarla. E quando la troveremo, allora io la sottoporrò al mio giudizio di sorella gelosa e risentita perché lei si è permessa di lasciarti solo, e lei dovrà passare il resto della sua vita a muoversi cautamente intorno a te, perché se solo si azzarderà a ferirti, io la sbranerò, e lei lo saprà. Vedrai, Sas'ke! – gli occhi di Sakura erano pieni di speranza e desiderio di farlo sentire meglio. - La troveremo, e il tuo sogno diventerà realtà. Devi dirmi tutti i particolari che ricordi! Dovremo stilare una lista. Dove l'hai conosciuta? Dove era l'ultima volta che l'hai vista? Ah! – lo abbracciò di slancio, poi lo allontanò da sé per poterlo di nuovo guardare in viso, sorridendo - Non vedo l'ora di avere dei bambini che mi chiamano zia Sakura! Sono sempre più convinta che quello che sogni sia una premonizione! Quella che vedi è sicuramente la tua futura famiglia! Deve essere un effetto collaterale dello sviluppo dello sharingan, magari qualcosa di tuo esclusivo! Potremmo testarlo, per vedere quanto è affidabile. Pensa, Sas'ke! Potresti essere il primo veggente di Konoha! Hai idea di quanto diventeresti più famoso …

- Quella persona è morta, Sakura. – la interruppe con tono neutro. Non poteva permetterle di andare avanti su quella strada.

Le lacrime che si erano asciugate, ricominciarono a scorrere, ma Sasuke sapeva che quelle non erano lacrime per se stessa. Erano per lui. – Oh … Oh, Sas'ke … mi dispiace. – lo abbracciò, questa volta essendo lei la consolatrice, e Sasuke la lasciò fare. – Mi dispiace così tanto! E io che continuavo a … Mi dispiace così tanto!

- Non lo sapevi. Non lo sapevo neppure io.

- Ma … ma perché non lo ha mai accennato nessuno? Non lo sapeva nessuno?

Che cosa poteva dirle? Che era stato un complotto? Non avrebbe avuto bisogno di valutare la possibilità di una vendetta. - … Se anche qualcuno lo avesse saputo … che senso avrebbe avuto farmelo ricordare?

Sakura gli prese il volto tra le mani, fissandolo con due occhi dolenti. Rimase così a lungo, riflettendo su cosa dire, prima di farlo lentamente.

- Non posso evitarti di ricordare, e non posso dirti di restare qui a riprenderti e mandare al diavolo gli Accordi, ma farò di tutto perché la Raikage non ti stia troppo attorno, ok? E se dovesse essere troppo doloroso, allora ti scuserò con una qualche scusa medica. Mi prenderò cura di tutto io.

Anche se lei non ricordava, partecipava comunque al suo dolore per una persona che non esisteva. Non esattamente, almeno. La sua famiglia … dannato Dobe. Non poteva ferire la _loro_ famiglia. Annuì piano, e in cambio ottenne un altro abbraccio che rischiò di soffocarlo. E che ricambiò.

Prese la sua decisione definitiva su cosa fare della propria vita futura, mentre partecipava al summit che sarebbe stato impossibile senza Naruto. Mentre ascoltava attentamente la proposta della Raikage di creare un centro studi dove i migliori cervelli delle cinque Nazioni avrebbero potuto confrontarsi e ricercare liberamente, per la precisione.

Decise con in mente Sakura.

Sakura, che aveva tanti torti, che non era perfetta e non lo sarebbe stata mai, che si impicciava nella sua vita e nella sua casa, che era manesca e portata a tiranneggiarlo, che lo costringeva a fare la persona sociale perché diceva che un capo che non socializza è un capo che non è amato. E non importava che a lui non interessasse essere amato, se poteva avere il lavoro fatto perfettamente e velocemente.

Sakura che gli uccideva le piante in giardino e che gli preparava il pranzo quando non aveva voglia di mangiare. Che si offendeva per nulla. Che lo obbligava ad andare con lei a scegliere le cose più assurde –e che non avrebbe usato mai- per la sua bambina ancora non nata, perché "Kiba è un idiota senza gusto".

Ma che era stata, da sei anni a quella parte, una amica fedele come aveva promesso di essere in una vita che neppure ricordava di aver vissuto. Un sostegno di cui non sapeva neppure lui di avere bisogno, ma che inconsciamente aveva cercato e a cui aveva permesso in modo così strano per la sua persona di restargli accanto. Che lo aveva fatto sentire parte di una famiglia. Che lo amava teneramente come un fratello.

Che conteneva inconsciamente così _tanti_ ricordi di Naruto, così _tanto_ dell'amore di Naruto. Ricordi che gli erano proibiti, e che non avrebbe mai ascoltato. Amore che lui aveva provato e rifiutato in passato, e che lei aveva conosciuto e stava condividendo senza neppure ricordarlo. E un dolore incosciente che sfiorava il suo cosciente e lo consolava con la consapevolezza che lo avrebbe protetto da se stesso.

Decise con in mente i ricordi di Sakura, il futuro della sua creatura innocente e la sua singola, ora elaborata, _certezza_.

Giusta o sbagliata che fosse stata la decisione che Naruto aveva preso, non aveva importanza alcuna. Non aveva importanza neppure che il demone l'avesse usata per ferire ulteriormente lui e tutti coloro che erano sopravvissuti a Naruto. Non aveva importanza se il demone avesse desiderato o fatto qualcosa per indebolire il sigillo, in modo che Sasuke ricordasse e soffrisse come stava soffrendo, prima o poi.

Non aveva importanza la rabbia di Sasuke, non il suo dolore. Tantomeno il suo rancore.

Non aveva importanza che Naruto fosse sembrato propenso ad accettare la sua decisione di morire con lui, fino a quando Sakura non aveva chiesto lo stesso.

_Naruto_, il vero Naruto, gli aveva dato Amore. Lui non avrebbe risposto con Odio. Non questa volta.

Zittì la vendetta, e abbracciò il silenzio, anche se ancora non era sicuro di che forma avrebbe assunto.

Le _sfumature_ del proprio futuro, le stabilì quella sera, osservando Sakura osservare indulgente Kiba, che si sbracciava e agitava mentre descriveva ad un impassibile Gaara come era andata la loro prima ecografia.

Tutto il giorno, si era chiesto cosa farsene, di se stesso, dei suoi ricordi, della sua decisione di zittire la vendetta.

Poteva mandare al diavolo tutto? Chiudere gli occhi e lasciarsi cullare dal silenzio assoluto? Tutto sarebbe finito. Tutto sarebbe potuto ricominciare. Forse sarebbe stata la soluzione migliore. Per lui.

Eppure … no. Non poteva farlo. Non poteva mettere le sue esigenze e i suoi desideri prima di quelli degli altri. Prima di quelli di Naruto. Non questa volta.

Non poteva chiudere gli occhi davanti alle proprie responsabilità. Quelle che gli aveva lasciato, regalato, insegnato, desiderato Naruto.

Era il fratello di Sakura. Doveva pensare alla sua felicità. Doveva custodire la piccola vita che Sakura gli avrebbe affidato. Doveva custodirne il futuro.

Era l'Hokage. E il capo è _capo_, prima di tutto il resto. Doveva pensare al bene del villaggio, prima che al proprio.

Se il capo di Konoha, la più forte potenza militare del momento, fosse morto durante gli Accordi per il rinnovo dell'Alleanza, avrebbe destabilizzato il potere tra le Nazioni. Avrebbero potuto esserci sospetti. I nuovi capi degli altri villaggi nascosti avrebbero potuto cogliere l'occasione di espandere i propri territori.

Tutto quello per cui avevano combattuto, sarebbe potuto crollare in un istante. Ad essere ottimisti, una grande tensione avrebbe scosso e messo in pericolo la pace. Ad essere realisti, sarebbe stata nel breve magari di qualche anno di nuovo guerra.

- Mi domando ancora perché diamine l'abbia sposato.

Non sobbalzò alla voce divertita di Kakashi. Continuò invece a guardare Kiba, che nell'entusiasmo del racconto aveva rischiato di versare il vino che aveva in mano sul braciere dietro di sé. Studiò con spassionato interesse il trespolo dondolare, Kiba affannarsi ad abbracciarlo mollando il bicchiere che si frantumò al suolo, Sakura alzare gli occhi al cielo ed aspettare che tutto fosse di nuovo stabile e fermo sulle sue gambe prima di colpire il marito sulla nuca rimproverandolo … bah, probabilmente di essere se stesso.

- Perché le ricorda Naruto. – rispose alla fine quietamente, voltandosi a sfidare col gelo negli occhi il suo maestro.

- Ricordi ancora, dopo più di ventiquattro ore. – constatò Kakashi piano.

– Voglio che tutto quello che hai preso dalla mia casa e da quella di Sakura sei anni fa mi sia riconsegnato entro domani, dopodiché non parleremo mai più di quello che è successo o di Naruto.

… Quindi avrebbe continuato a vivere quel silenzio, come la punizione che sapeva di meritare. Per non aver saputo essere più convincente. Per non essere riuscito dove Naruto aveva eccelso.

Per il senso di colpa che sentiva per non poter mettere ciecamente Naruto e la sua corsa dietro a Naruto prima di tutto il resto. Prima di Sakura. Prima del villaggio. Prima del loro sogno.

Per non sputare sul desiderio della sua _luce_ lontana. Per non far soffrire inutilmente l'altra persona che _lui_ aveva voluto proteggere. Per ricordare quel dolore, che conteneva tutto _l'amore_ del _mondo_.

Anche se sapeva che Naruto avrebbe desiderato anche la _sua_ dimenticanza e la _sua_ felicità.

- Mi odi? Per non avertelo detto? Per averti mentito?

- Sai che odiare è la cosa che mi viene meglio, Kakashi. È per questo che continuerò a farlo fino all'ultimo mio respiro. È per questo che ti condanno a saperlo e a non dirlo a nessuno.

Ci fu una lunga pausa. Poi una mano gli si posò per un istante sui capelli in una lieve carezza. – Bugiardo. – mormorò Kakashi prima di andarsene e lasciarlo solo a fissare il sogno e la famiglia che lo legavano alla terra.

Sakura gli sorrise e gli fece cenno di raggiungerla. Lui la ignorò. Lei alzò gli occhi al cielo, e andò a sequestrargli il braccio, minacciandolo di lasciarlo da solo con Kurumi a cena, scambiando il proprio posto con Sai. Sasuke occhieggiò la Raikage –capelli color miele, tratti non esattamente armoniosi, occhi grigio chiaro, altezza oltre la media- fermarsi ad un paio di passi da dove era stato prima di essere rapito da Sakura.

Avrebbe continuato a vivere. Mantenendo il silenzio dei suoi ricordi, conservando la felicità della famiglia, aspettando che la sua punizione e i suoi sforzi per il completamento del sogno fossero ritenuti sufficienti.

- Sakuuraaa! Perché ogni volta che mi giro sei attaccata al braccio di un altro uomo? – si lamentò Kiba mettendo il broncio alla moglie.

- Perché il braccio di Sasuke è più comodo del tuo. Ovvio.

Poi, una volta che questa fosse finita, una volta che il suo ruolo in quella terra meschina fosse terminato, avrebbe ripreso la sua corsa contro il destino che lo voleva sempre, costantemente lontano dalla felicità. E avrebbe tagliato il traguardo e ritirato il suo premio.

Era sicuro che Naruto sarebbe stato orgoglioso di lui. E che lo avrebbe aspettato pazientemente, come aveva sempre fatto. Avrebbe aspettato che Sasuke finisse quello che doveva finire, e tornasse da lui. E lui lo avrebbe fatto.

Anche se ci fosse voluta tutta l'eternità.

*Hime-sama. Come voi sapete già, e se non lo sapete vi do il benvenuto nella terra del pseudo-amante-del-Giappone medio nonché nell'universo dei manga, significa pure lei "principessa" e sì. È un esplicito modo di Kakashi di ricordare Naruto a Sasuke mettendogli una innocente pulce (anche se inconscia) nell'orecchio. E no, non funziona perché Sasuke è un po' tordo.

*Ayako. Mmh … Dunque. Il primo nome che ho dato alla nuova Kage era Mikoto, e continuavo a domandarmi "Perché mi suona così familiare?" Rileggendo per correggere la terza volta, improvvisamente ho realizzato la risposta a questa mia domanda. A proposito di brillantezza … Quindi ho cambiato nome. Ayako l'ho scelta perché … beh. Inizialmente perché mi ricordava la sorella di uno dei protagonisti di Komatta Toki ni wa Hoshi ni Kike che io adoro, poi perché quando ho guardato il suo significato, ho scoperto che ne ha due: 彩子 "Bambina colorata" oppure 綾子 "Bambina del progetto". E ho pensato che fosse fato. Voi no?

*Kou. Significa "luce". Ho pensato fosse significativo, e un po' … dolceamaro. Come se Sasuke scegliendo una delle sue guardie perché gli ricordava qualcuno inconsciamente, lo avesse scelto pure per il suo nome. … Ok. Se fosse una coincidenza, sarebbe una coincidenza schifosamente troppo perfetta, ma sono io che decido quanto plausibile possa essere e quanto far soffrire i miei personaggi quando capiscono la "coincidenza", no? ^^ Non lo avevate ancora capito che sono sadica? Beh, ora lo sapete per certo!

*Haruka. Significa "lontana" oppure anche "fiore/profumo di primavera". Ho scelto di chiamare Naruto così per diversi motivi: perché contiene la parola "Haru", che significa "Sole" oppure "luce solare" e Sasuke afferma che il motivo per cui rischia tutto avvicinandosi ad un demone, è per recuperare la sua Luce; perché Haruki, "Sole radioso" è un nome che vedo più femminile di Haruka, che è usato (ricordo distintamente) anche per i maschietti (Free! docet); perché la primavera la associo a calore e colore, e mi pare ben sposarsi con Naruto, soprattutto un Naruto non iperattivo ma più quieto e adulto, e in qualche senso credo che Sasuke lo vedesse in passato come la rinascita dal lungo inverno che lo aspettava pazientemente a casa; perché con Naruto perso per sempre, l'idea di lontananza che suggerisce il nome ci sta che è una meraviglia. È malinconico, e nello stesso tempo evocativo di ciò che vuol davvero significare. E a me piace avere una spiegazione per tutto, già.


End file.
